EL HEAVY METAL MI VIDA
by Arely Reyna29
Summary: Cuantas situaciones difíciles pueden truncar la felicidad entre Candy y Terry? Porque no me acompañan y lo averiguan por ustedes mismas! Pero al final el Amor vence, cuando es amor verdadero. Caps.finales Gracias!
1. Chapter 1

EL HEAVY METAL MI VIDA

CAPITULO I

_Un nuevo comienzo._

Era un dia nublado, aun no asimilaba que mi suerte pudiera cambiar tan radicalmente, que una chica pueblerina de Chicago llegara a la gran ciudad de New York, sabia que mi destino tenia algo bueno para mi pero nunca crei que pudiera ser tan brillante. Era jueves 22 de febrero de 1976, me desperte con cierta curiosidad en el estomago, sabia que tenia pocas horas para entrevistarme en mi nuevo empleo, en la gran manzana, la ciudad de las oportunidades, me dispuse a ultimar detalles de mi equipaje, para luego arreglarme lo mas formal para mi entrevista, siempre fui muy simple para mi atuendo, no me gustaba complicarme con extravagancias, ademas que mis madres adoptivas siempre me decian que mi belleza no necesitaba excesos, lo natural para mi era mejor, creo que me ven con ojos de amor. Como me considero yo? Bueno pues soy mediana de estatura ,muy blanca de piel creo que exageradamente, mi cabello estremadamente ensortijado y rubio muy dorado, otro exagerado detalle es que tengo muchas pecas en mi nariz ( siento que esto me hace parecer mas chica de lo que realmente soy), soy la tipica chica americana, para mi demasiado comun, lo que si me gusta de mi sin ser exagerada son mis ojos, dicen que son grandes y tan verdes como los de mi Madre, mi amiga Annie dice que con la mirada expreso todo sin palabras, Yo digo que ojhala fuera asi, porque entonces no necesitaria hablar, ya que cuando lo hago siempre meto la pata!!. Bueno pues esa soy yo Candice White.

Mi vuelo salia en dos horas. Por lo que me arregle lo mas rapido que pude, mi falda larga negra y mi blusa verde favorita se me hicieron una buena opcion, tambien me ajuste un cinturon ya que era un poco flaca para la talla de falda que mi amiga Patty me regalo, (era de ella, siempre fue mas gordita que yo, jeje) zapatos negros con una medias que me picaban demasiado, lo que mas me costo trabajo fue peinar mi cabello, tan rebelde como siempre, en fin lo acomode en una coleta alta, prometi que lo cortaria con mi primer cheque, claro lejos de aqui ,ya que sino mis Madres me cuelgan. De pronto escuche alguien llamarme:

CANDY, CANDY apresurate hija o llegaras tarde al aeropuerto!!

Oh no! porque sera que siempre me sumo tanto en mis pensamientos y pierdo la nocion del tiempo?, en fin corro a toda prisa, tropezando varia veces con mi larga falda, fue una gran suerte no caerme . Me despido de Mis queridas Madres adoptivas; Miss Pony, como le decimos de carino y la Srita Maria, me dan un gran abrazo y beso, pero antes de salir escuche un gran chiflido desde el patio, era mi hermano de crianza Tom, solo alcanzo a hondear mi mano en senal de adios, oigo sus gritos CUIDATE CHIFLADA,DISTRAIDA, en otro momento me las pagaria, pero ahora solo pude ensenarle mi larga lengua, en fin ,subi al taxi y volamos literalmente hacia el aeropuerto. No se porque pero me estaba sientiendo muy ansiosa, seria talves porque mi Padrino me habia conseguido un trabajo en la empresa del" Rock", aun no podia creerlo, yo trabajaria para la farandula, sin saber nada mas que mis conocimientos universitarios en Relaciones Publicas, ( sin experiencia, pues acababa de graduarme hace seis meses, y nunca habia salido de Lakewwood . Mi padrino El Senor Britter, que es un hombre de negocios ,Padre de mi querida amiga Annie me promosiono en este empleo, el aseguro que su amigo el representante de mi nuevo jefe me apoyaria en todo y que mientras yo fuera una chica responsable no tendria problemas con su representado . Que por lo que he podido leer acerca de el es un tipo raro, muy famoso pero introvertido y casi no se sabe de su vida. En lo personal, a mi el tipo de musica que el interpreta no me gusta, se me hace demasiado ruidosa, yo soy un poco mas romanticona, a mi me gusta la musica Country) aunque fui una excelente alumna sabia que eso no seria suficiente tendria que poner mucho empeno para aprender rapidamente lo que fuera necesario.

Por fin aborde el avion hacia New York, llegue muy tarde y tuve muchos problemas para abordar, las encargadas en el abordaje casi me caen a golpes, por obligarlas a pasarme contra las reglas de puntualidad, y no hubiera ocurrido si yo no hubiera desplegado mi encantadora sonrisa al encargado, en fin creo que esa es otra de mis pocas cualidades. Ya en el avion pude observar todo el camino desde el cielo, Era hermoso!!, nunca habia volado en avion, bueno nunca habia salido de Chicago. Entonces me dije Candy adelante y sin miedo que el futuro te esta sonriendo, O yo a el ?quiensabe pero alguien sonrie, eso es seguro.

Se supone que en New York me contactaria con el amigo de mi padrino el Senor Mike Rayn, un promotor entre los artistas reconocidos del momento, tenia una compania llamada Start Promotions, cuando menos pense el avion estaba aterrizando, sintiendo un hueco en mi estomago no se si de nervios o por que el avion se movia muy rapido en la pista. No recuerdo si alguien me recogeria en el aeropuerto, por Dios ya empezaba mal!! Como se supone que me moveria en esa gran ciudad? Si alguien no pasaba por mi. En eso alce la vista y vi un gran letrero;"SENORITA CANDICE WHITE" esa era yo! alguien se acordo de recogerme, que detalle empezaba a ver la luz de mi suerte. Me presente y el chofer me miro raro, talvez se imaginaba a una modelo o una vieja, como sea no me importaba su aprobacion o si?? ( Seria mi abundante cabello, o mis pecas, hay no!!, Candy, si asi te ve el chofer, como te vera tu futuro jefe??).

Recorrimos media ciudad, me parecio por lo nerviosa y ansiosa que estaba, ademas que el escrutinio del chofer no me agradaba. Si yo se mis limitaciones pero esto era mas de lo que estaba acostumbrada, asi que me decidi a preguntar que rayos me miraba.

Oiga no lo conozco y pareciera que usted me juzga a primera vista……Si hay algo que le incomodo digamelo ,pero deje de observarme como si fuera rara o trajera algun letrero!!.

_**SRA YO??**_

Pude ver lo sorperendido que se puso al ver mi reaccion, que esperaba el muy grocero, que por ser de pueblo me iba a cohibir? , esta equivocado Candice White no se amedrenta ante nadie (al menos no habia nacido nadie que lo viera aun, aunque por dentro fuera debil, jamas lo demostraria, primero muerta).Al bajar del auto el amanzado chofer me indico el edificio al que debia entrar y la oficina a la que debia llamar, me sorprendio que al final me ofreciera una calida sonrisa, si asi hubiera comenzado? .Otra Candy hubiera conocido, en fin, tome mi equipaje y sin despedirme con un simple gracias, fui hacia mi destino, llegue al lugar y toque, cuando senti una mano delgada que me jalo fuerte y dijo:

Por fin LLEGA SENORA , LA ESTAMOS tratando de localizar, a que hora llego? se suponia que llegaria TEMPRANO…….. Asi, en seguida jefe, si aqui esta ( me reganaba y luego su interlocutor sono y ella contesto en otro tono), pase Senora mi jefe la espera. Que fue eso? Y quien es la Senora de la que habla?? Hay no que le pasa a los Newyorkinos con su educacion??. En la oficina observe un amplio escritorio con grandes esquinas de una madera fina roja y por detras un elevado sillon de piel negra dando la espalda a la puerta, supongo que ahi se encontraba el jefe de la histerica SRITA. De pronto escuche una voz tenue de un joven que me saludo volteando lentamente en el sillon , disculpe a mi secretaria, es muy eficiente la pobre me dijo, eso era un cumolido?? Ohala que mi jefe no hablara asi de mi pense,.

No hay problema, yo se que debi reportarme pero en cuanto llegue al aeropuerto el chofer me recogio…..Y!

Esta bien no pasa nada, tiene buen tiempo, asi que usted es Candice White??

Si asi es mucho gusto, y supongo que usted es el Sr Mike Rayn, mi padrino me hablo muy bien de usted.

Si claro, supongo que omitio lo malo?

No sabia si reir, solo vi que sus tiernas facciones me escudrinaron, seria que puse una extrana cara porque para lo que me dijo despues, me dejo fria;

A que tan malo cree que soy?... ni se imagina la mitad……Ja, ja , ja.

No yo no pense nada es solo que es usted tan directo que me pasme, pero igual me da gusto saber que es franco, sus facciones me lo dicen.

Hay porfin una chica sincera, que se guia por lo que piensa. Creo que a mi cliente le hace falta alguien como usted. Deje su expediente y cartas de recomendacion con mi eficiente secretaria, mi chofer la llevara hasta la casa del Sr Granchester, aqui tiene su apretada agenda de trabajo organicela lo mas pronto posible, sus telefonos y proximos contactos estan en el escritorio de su nuevo jefe, alguna pregunta hable con mi secretaria ok? Mucha suere Srita White.

Solo atine a decir gracias y hasta pronto. Y solo me ofrecio una calida sonrisa de su carismatico rostro, por lo que vi era un hombre joven pelirrojo alto de ojos marron, no le calculo mas de 36 anos pero lo que si se nota es que su vida lo lleva corriendo, en fin asi es esta ciudad por lo visto.

El chofer me trato diferente ahora, queria entablar platica conmigo, pareciera que al poner los puntos en claro su actitud cambio, creo que el Sr Mike tiene razon, la franqueza en esta ciudad te habre puertas. Al llegar a la mansion de mi jefe, me impresione tanto que hasta la boca se me abrio de asombro, cosa que no paso desapercibida en mi acompanante, que me miraba con burla, a lo que yo le dirigi una fuerte y congelada mirada, borrandole hasta el apeido de su cara. La casa se encontraba en un barrio restringido de las afuras de la gran manzana, parecia que estaba situado en una pequena isla con unas cuantas casas asi de grandes, aunque casa es poco estas eran super manciones, simplemente la entreda era como un bosque de arboles apilados recibiendonos y bien acomodados a distancia, La entrada era una gran reja negra electrica de hierro forjado de un estilo antiguo ingles, como esos de los castillos de Londres, no habia guardia solo se pulsaba un codigo y se podia entrar, recorrimos como 10 minutos de entrada hacia la casa, esta era grande blanca estilo londinense, con una fuente en medio que permitia rodearla a la entrada. Tenia grandes ventanas y se veia que iluminaban bastante el interior ya que las cortinas claras. Solo habia una alcoba en lo alto que tenia unas cortinas negras, Negras? A quien se le ocurriria tener cortinas negras, bueno pues los ricos asi son de extravagantes, aunque eso rompe con la elegancia de la mansion. Me sorprendio la inmensa vegetacion que la rodeaba; muchas flores de todos colores y especies, arboles frutales y de maderas preciadas, era extrano tanto despliegue de vegetacion en una mansion Newyorkina, pero asi son las excentricidades de los artistas. El chofer me dejo en la entrada con mi equipaje, a lo que yo no sabia si tocar o entrar, entonces me dije toca Candy, si no te abren entra, total es New York, asi que toque pero como nadie abrio; entre, Guau!! Si la casa imponia por fuera, por dentro era la elegancia en vivo, y si, mi teoria sobre la iluminacion era cierta, parecia una confabulacion del sol con la decoracion se veia muy hermoso el contraste, todo blanco con mueble antiguos finamente tallagos, los piso marmol blanco con diamantes en granito negro en 45 la hacian lucir como palacio, las cortinas de una tela suave transparente ondeando levemente con pequenas ventizcas de aire que se filtraban por las ventanas, lo que mas me fascino fue una enorme escalera en forma de caracol alta y majestuosa, con barandal dorado en una fina madera tallado, no sabia si dirigirme hacia arriba era lo correcto, pero ,es que nadie respondia a mi hello!!, asi que me deje llevar por mi instinto ,subi las 

escaleras sigilosamente, como ladron, asi me sentia, pues nadie me recibio. Al llegar al segundo nivel no podia atinar al numero de puertas que encontre, ahora si ,Que grande mi problema!!, Donde estara el estudio??. De pronto un leve prtazo escuche, (del brinco casi me caigo). ADIOS ESTUPIDO!!, grito una voz de mujer, me dije ha de ser la Senora de la casa.Pero no grande fue mi sorpresa, al ver una chica delgada muy alta de pelos negros y ojos corridos de rimel salir de la puerta en el centro, ella me miro con la misma extraneza que yo, al pasar junto a mi pude distinguir un fuerte olor a licor, que ella emanaba, tambien observe que su ropa interior estaba mal acomodada en su espalda baja, me quize reir, pero mejor aguante, no vaya a tener consecuencias mi espontaniedad. Hay tonta! la chica se alejaba y yo no le pregunte por el Sr Granchester, que buena asistente estaba resultando, en fin tendria que descubrir yo donde estaba mi jefe. Me encamine al interior del segundo piso y ahi estaba el estudio grande y rodeado de grandes ventanas ,el escritorio negro moderno con muchos papeles encima y una silla de piel negra, haciendo juego con la sala de piel negra, esto si que era tener buen gusto pense, a lo que dije; Candy!!, a trabajar se ha dicho, solo me faltaba un gran detalle, mi jefe, Donde estara??como quiera que sea tengo que leer sus citas para ver que le toca este dia, al abrir la agenda quede sorprendida, por donde empiezo? 11:20 cita en Master, 2:00 cita en publicidad CNN, etc, etc . Que hora sera? Hay no 10:30Am tiempo justo para la primera cita y el jefe? Entre mi mortificacion escuche un segundo portazo OH no!! otro chico desvocado pense, de pronto este me miro como si fuera un animal raro y me dijo, La nueva asistente?, solo atine a decir Si Sr ( porque Sr si parece de mi edad, en fin pense que talvez podia ser el jefe) bien .Cual es la primera cita del dia? Me pregunto a lo que respondi pronto en Master Sr, quiere que confirme?. Porque le abre dicho eso, su mirada me confundio. Acaso cree que las citas las ponen de adorno en mi agenda?? .Ups!! Dije algo malo pense,creo que eso se dice siempre , poque siento que me equivoque?, talves porque mi jefe me miro muy feo.

Volvio a sacarme de mis pensamientos diciendome;

Preparame unas aspirinas y el bano, en 15minutos salimos.

Me dije; si como no y yo puedo volar. Donde estaran la aspirinas y el bano?? Pies muevanse porque ya solo tengo 13 minutos, en la cocina esculque todo y encontre aspirinas, aunque fue un maraton, porque la cocina parecia sala de hospital con tantos gabinetes, tambien, servi un vaso de agua, de la llave claro, donde mas podria hallar agua. Subi ,corriendo como 50 escalones y toque dos veces la puerta, solo me respondio un grunido a lo que entre, no puede ser, este tipo estaba mas desnudo que antes solo traia una toallita de falda, le entregue el vaso y las apirinas,corri hacia la primera puerta que encontre, y bingo!! El bano, mas grande que mi recamara en Lakewood,busque prontamente la regadera y la ajuste, Sali corriendo y le dije listo. Se metio al bano y me grito que fria que esta el agua!! Bueno y que queria, si a esa temperatura me bano yo??en fin en 5min salio, SIN NADA!!. Que se cree mi jefe que yo estoy siega y pintada, no supe que hacer, si cerrar los ojos o desmayarme!!.

El de lo mas natural me miro como a nada; Leeme las otras citas que tenemos. Acaso creia que mis ojos estaban enfocados en la agenda??,no supe si me sonroje, lo unico que se es que El se cambio y yo me puse a recitar las citas lo mas rapido que pude, de los nervios. Cuando de pronto oi, que me dijo Lista?? Lo mire sin expresion y el pasa de largo, no se si le conteste, solo lo segui. No podia evitar tropezarme en las escaleras, dije, Candy que te pasa?? Acaso no entendia todavia que un hombre extremadamente atractivo se aparecio desnudo ante mi?? Otalves yo lo desnude con la mirada?? NO, NO, yo no tengo ese don todavia. Pero lo que si tengo es ojos y valla que vi mucho mas de lo que en mi vida he visto. Mi jefe Granchester era un hombre alto de 1.82cm de estatura, cuerpo atletico, bien delineado por musculos fuertes. Amplia espalda y marcado abdomen, brazos largos y piernas torneadas, bien dotado en lo que a virilidad se refiere. Su cara aunque fue lo que menos vi, era muy varonil, cejas tupidas color café, como su castano cabello largo hasta la nuca, pero lo que mas me atrjo de su perfil griego de dios, fueron sus ojos profundos de un color inusualmente raro, entre verde y azul mar profundo.Candy despierta me dije, en que estas pensando tonta!!, es tu jefe , y valla jefe todo un adonis.

SRA DESPIERTE!!

Que ?? A quien llaman?? Hay no puede ser es a mi, la segunda persona que me llama SRA en el dia, tan mal me veo a mis 21 anos. Si digame Sr……fue todo lo que alcance a decir. El me miro con una burla inata y en sus labios se delineaba una media sonrisa de sorna. Parece que SUENA pecosa??.( Que?? Acaso me vuelve a insultar, que se cree??).

Mi nombre es Candice White SR.

Si como sea, me parece mejor Pecosa o prefiere SRA?

(Que?? Quien se cree? ) Preferiria que me llamara Candice ,Sr Granchester, porque no respondo a otro nombre o sobre nombre, usted me perdonara el atrevimiento pero mi educacion no me lo permite.

Pues eso no me lo dijo cuando me vio desnudo Sra CandiCE (recalcando la ultima sillaba)

Y vamos con lo de Sra(pense) Asi? Estaba desnudo?? Pues creame que no lo note, normalmente miro a mis jefes a los ojos y no al cuerpo. (Observe la cara de sorpresa ante mi contestacion)

Eso me parece bien ,me gustan las personas discretas a mi servicio. (o sera que no le gustan lo hombres, penso Terry).

Si Sr Granchester esa es mi politica, "discresion ante todo" (ja, ja, ja como no, si mis madres adoptivas me vieran se infartan, Candy discreta MHM!!).

Porfin llegamos y agradeci a Dios porque ya no aguantaba mas estar en ese auto con mi jefe, solo imaginaba cuando me hablaba su cuerpo desnundo, que bochorno, yo la Santa Candy pensando en eso, ahora entiendo a los hombres cuando desnudan a una mujer con la mirada, porque me pasa lo mismo. Ohala que no se me note, porque me muero de verguenza, aunque pensandolo bien no es mi culpa, es de EL por impudico, a quien le dan pan que llore??. Deja esos pensamientos me recrime y ponte a trabajar. Segui a mi jefe, y me presente como su asistente no se porque todos me miran como bicho raro, sera mi atuendo, que yo sepa estoy conbinada. Sra Candice el Sr Michael, quiere concretar una cita para el proximo Lunes, estara disponible Terry, (quien es Terry?) a si claro Srita, a que hora le gustaria, la que tenga disponible por supuesto (obvio tonta, me dije) a las 3:00Pm, OK, nosotros llamamos para confirmar. De pronto mi jefe sale de la oficina con el Sr Michael riendo ( que bien que se ve cuando rie, parece que el sol ilumina su sonrisa, y se siente tan calida) esta bien en eso quedamos, OH!! Granchester se me olvidaba, nos vemos el sabado en El After Party, no lo olvides, y de etiqueta HEEE!!. Rapidamente apunte esto en la agenda, porque no quiero cometer fallas, corri a lado de mi jefe y tome su chaqueta prontamente, pareciera que mis pensamientos no son tan rapidos como mis movimientos. Salimos de ahi sin mencionar una palabra, abordamos su flamante volvo, mi jefe ordeno a su chofer una direccion de un restaurant, por lo que entendi y haciendo memoria yo no habia almorzado nada y mi estomago me estaba aranando de hambre, pero no creo que mi jefe me invitara a almorzar, asi que resignate Candy que de hambre nadie muere.

Sra Candice??

Si Sr

Tiene hambre?

Porque la pregunta SR?? TAL VEZ porque Me imagino que come? O no? ( me dijo)

Claro tonta, me dije, todos comemos……..La verdad es que no me percate de la hora, y no! hambre no tengo, comi algo en el avion.

Pues yo si y no me gusta almorzar solo

Menos mal, que bueno que no me puse muy dificil por que me muero de hambre y la verdad no se a que hora termine de trabajar. Otra cosa no se donde me voy a quedar aun, tengo que buscar un lugar para vivir, no conozco la ciudad como le hare??

Pecosa!! Baje porque nos estan esperando

Oh Si perdon. (pecosa?? Que ganas de ofender, bueno pero que ofensa, pecosa soy)

Que bonito restaurante se ve que solamente celebridades almuerzan aqui. El estilo era modernista,con unos colores muy vistosos en tonos anaranjados y verdes aceitunados, los comensales muy estirados, pero pareciera que no solo a mi me miraban extranados sino que a mi jefe tambien, talvez lo conocen, es un artista de Rock, quien no lo conoceria?. Nos pasaron a una mesa al rincon del restaurante, era grande para los dos, asi que me sente en una esquina y mi jefe en la otra. Tan pronto como nos sentamos aparecio el mesero,'

Que apetece de entrada Sr Granchester?

Un wiskey

Y usted Srita?

Una limonada, porfavor. ( El mecero me miro extranado pero a mi me extrano mas oirlo llamarme Srita, ya me estaba creyendo lo de SRA)

Candice, que haremos despues? ( no creo que te invite a bailar!! No es que seas fea, pero te vez, algo rara,Talvez tu ropa? O sera tu actitud, tienes algo raro que no entiendo. Pensaba Terry)

Oh! si Sr alas 2:00 tenemos una cita en CNN, parece una entrevista o algo asi, tiene que hacer un cambio de ropa me imagino, talvez mas formal.

Y usted? No lo ha pensado tambien. No se ofenda pero su atuendo deja mucho que desear.

(Me estaba criticando mi forma de vestir, pense, si yo no soy la artista; que importa como me veo yo? )

Cree que se fijaran en mi, teniendolo a usted como invitado? (guau!!A veces me sorprendo de mis comentarios)

La verdad no, pero a nadie le gusta que digan que su asistente es fea. (ja,ja,ja fea no es pero su ropa!! )

(Tercer insulto de su parte, Me llamo FEA, hay controlate Candy y no lo golpes!, recuerda que el te va a pagar tu sueldo) Pues, no creo que lo fea afecte en mi eficiencia como asistente? O si?

(Me contesta , sin miedo??) Lo eficiente esta por verse Candice, pero lo fea si se nota!!.

(#&( Pense) Y usted cree que con ropa mas elegante lo grocero y arrogante se le quite a alguien??

Que?? Lo dice por mi Candice White, ( Me quiero reir, pero tengo que fingir es mi emplada ante todo)

No lo se Sr, acaso usted se considera grocero y arrogante?? ( Si me despide pues nimodo Candy a buscar otro empleo).

( Inteligente la pecosa, veremos que tanto) No porsupuesto.

A bueno pues ni yo fea, mi ropa no es muy deacuerdo a la ciudad pero es que de donde yo vengo a las personas no se les juzga por su atuendo sino por lo que sale de su interior. ( Y como veo el de usted es horrible, aunque por fuera sea hermoso)

Si esta bien BLA BLA BLA, pero el mundo en el que yo me desenvuelvo la apariencia lo es todo, y lo de adentro a nadie le interesa comprarlo, entiende?? Asi que si valora su trabajo, tendra que cambiar lo de afuera.(por dentro si es bello conservelo, porque no hay muy buenos en esto).

Si tiene razon Sr, se me olvida que esto es New York……Le prometo estar a la altura de sus espectativas. (derrotada esa era la palabra, como me podia poner a la defensiva, si mi trabajo era farandula).No recuerdo que pedi de comer lo unico que se es que ni comi, con el hambre que tenia, las palabras de mi jefe me hirieron en el orgullo. Como cambiaria si esta era yo La Candy de siempre.

**UNA NUEVA YO!!**

Terminamos con los pendientes a las 6:00Pm, pedi un taxi hasta Brooklyn, me dijeron que era una zona barata, asi que busque un lugar para quedarme, por suerte encontre una casa de huespedes, muy acogedora y tenian un lugar para mi, me instale y la Sra me dijo que diera un mes de anticipacion de 450.00, casi todo mis ahorros solo conserve 50 para mis pasajes hasta mi primer cheque. A la hora de la cena baje de mi confortable habitacion al comedor, grande fue mi sorpresa al encontrarme con caras de jovenes como yo, y me dije bueno Candy haz amigos que los necesitas!!. La Sra de la pension era una senora mayor de 45 anos llamada Elroy, parecia estricta pero bonachona, despues conoci a mis vecinos de cuartos ; la Srita Louisa, Joshep y Jakcson, todos muy simpaticos y agradables, al estar ahi me senti yo misma, sin tener que ser juzgada por mi ropa y llamada fea, nunca me habian dicho asi, pero sera que lo soy y los que me aman no lo ven, un extrano me lo dijo con sinceridad, como sea era mi jefe y sus peticiones eran ordenes algo tenia que hacer con mi apariencia por lo menos para trabajar en paz.

Al dia siguiente me levante temprano, desayune rapidamente, tome un taxi hacia la mansion Granchester, llegue a las 7:00Am, ordene la agenda, acomode los papeles en el escritorio, para las 10:00Am busque aspiranas y toque a la puerta de mi jefe, grande fue mi sorpresa al no encontrar a nadie, bueno al menos no todos los dias se pierde en los excesos. Mi jefe era un artista de Heavy Metal o rock pesado, por lo tanto llevava una vida alocada como su musica. Baje hacia la cocina por algo de tomar, cuando por un pasillo observe un gran espejo, y entonces me vi, mi ropa si que era demasiado X para mi trabajo; llevaba una falda rosa larga, zapatos blancos bajos y una blusa de manga tres cuartos blanca, mi pelo en coleta, parecia muneca de pastel en vez de asistente, algo tenia que hacer y pronto antes que mi jefe buscara otra asistonta, pense. Cuando me disponia a subir a mi trabajo la puerta principal se abrio y mi jefe aparecio;

Sra Candice…

Que? Ni un buenos dias siquiera. Lo unico que atine a decir fue Buen dia Sr(.Que guapo se veia en su ropa de montar, pense, la verdad es que si, la ropa cambia a la gente, aunque no la actitud). Subi rapidamente las escaleras, recogiendo mi agenda y leyendola ,cuando de pronto, y por mi distraccion choque con algo ,o alguien , OH no!! Era mi jefe con ese cuerpo de piedra, tan fuerte fue el golpe que cai al piso sentada.

Perdon….Sr venia distraida. Que?? Acaso es su mano la que me esta ofreciendo, no lo puedo creer. Yo estaba roja de la pena, y el solo atino a decir;

Es esa ropa tan fea que se enreda en sus piernas, necesita cambiarla o la seguira tirando ella……Que hay para hoy Candice??

Me quede helada con su mirada, parecia que mi torpeza no le molesto, continuamos trabajando hasta las 6:00, despues me retire a mi casa y deje a mi jefe preparandose para salir, a donde?? Creo que a una fista, que pena que yo no pueda ir pense. TONTA a las feas nadie las invita a las fiestas!!. Asi pasaron los dias hasta que llego el dia sabado, mi dia de pago. Recogi mi cheque y grande fue mi sorpresa al ver un bono extra que decia, para que la Pecosa compre un nuevo guardaropa. Queee?? Son casi 500 dolares, mas mi sueldo de 450, Guau!!Mil dolares para mi, entonces me dije Candy a comprar lo que necesitas ya. Ese dia necesitaba mandar algo de dinero a mis medres y lo demas lo ocuparia en mi, por donde empezar??recorde que Louisa era estudiante de diseno de modas, de hecho ella se vestia muy de acuerdo a la epoca, asi que le pedi algo de ayuda. El domingo me llevo primero a una estetica para un cambio de Look, me dijo;

Candice, primero necesitas un recorte de cabello y un tratamiento, porque esta fatal!! Y despues iremos a ver lo de tu ropa, conozco un buen lugar en donde, encontraremos algo para ti y a buen precio.

Bueno lo del costo no me apura, pero lo del corte de pelo si…mis madres se infartaran si corto mi cabello, lo he tenido largo desde nina,Como sea un cambio necesito pero ya, me dije.

Al llegar a la estetica, Louisa pidio al estilista un corte en capas al largo de mi pelo, no tan corto para que no se exponjara, si no que tuviera volumen. Despues fuimos a la tienda de moda por ropa y me quede sorprendida de lo que ahi encontre: mayones, blusones, minifaldas, cinturones y zapatillas gigantescas, siempre quise unas pero nunca tuve occasion para usarlas, ahora el momento habia llegado. Mi disenadora privada me escogio muchos conjuntos de acuerdo a mi tez y conflexion, me dijo que colores conbinaban conmigo y cuales no, me busco accesorios y hasta ropa interior, me dije ahora si una nueva yo impactara!!. Esperaba el Lunes ansiosa, queria ver la cara de mi jefe cuando me viera tan moderna y sofisticada como el lo necesita, aunque me daria mucha pena no lograr sus espectativas. Pero todo cambio tiene un riego y yo lo tendria que correr.

Lunes; me desperte mas tamprano ,ahora tendria doble trabajo, maquillarme tambien. Despues de banarme me puese una falda negra tres cuartos Corte en A ,ajustada a mi figura, con una blusa blanca entre lino y seda que dejaba transparentar mi brasier negro levemente, ajustandola con un cinturon negro de resorte ¾ abrochado en el frente con botones que me dejaba bien senida, mi estrecha cintura ( nunca pense que la tuviera), medias negras y unas zapatillas estratosfericamente altas negras, me colgue unos aretes de bolitas negras que caian a la mitad de mi cuello y un collar de bolas negras, que conbinaban con mi cinturon a la perfeccion, mi maquillaje un poco fuerte en mis ojos por el color negro que use de sombras, las pestanas negras y chinas natural, mis ojos se miraban grandes y mas profundos, con mis labios rojos me veia muy seductora, GUAU!! No sabia si era yo o no, el cabello que fue lo ultimo de mi atuendo en arreglar lo levante con una cascada blaca y como estaba mas corto me dio mas vista al cuello, solte algunos rizzos a las orillas y listo, no era yo, era la nueva Candy, no mas Candice o Sra ahora solo Candy White o SRITA WHITE. Todos me miraban por las calles, pareciera que la ropa cambia las personas en un santiamen, literalmente el trafico se paraba con mi caminar, me sentia diosa!!.

Al llegar a mi trabajo mi jefe aun dormia por lo que me puese a adelantar la agenda y confirmar citas, pero cual fue mi sorpresa, que en la agende habia una nueva cita escrita por alguien mas; Sabado 11 de marzo Gran Opening de Pelicula "Camino al Cielo" Eleonor Backer..Quien sera Eleonor Backer?? Me 

dije, en eso ,mi jefe me llamo y yo corri con su agenda y una libreta para anotar alguna sugerencia, toque a su puerta,no me respondio, asi que entre, se estaba banando, pero me grito desde la tina diciendome ; porque no me hablo desde que llego Candice, tengo un compromiso a las 10:00Am, si Sr ,talvez sea personal porque en su agenda de trabajo no apracece nada, me acerque pero sin levanter la vista cuando escuche un chiflido , que?? Acaso era a mi a la que le estaba chiflando??, entonces lo mire:

Vaya, vaya, me parece que un patito feo se transformo en cisne!! ( si no es fea, al contrario es realmente Hermosa!!, y muy sensual).

No se si me sonroje solo se que el color me subio a las mejillas y solo atine a contester. Necesitaba estar al nivel de sus espectativas ,Senor Granchester. (me senti tan bella en ese momento porque mi jefe no me quitaba los ojos de encima).

Que bien que lo entendio, ahora si que esta lista para ser mi bella asistente Srita Candice. ( A lomejor y algo mas, no, no!!, Terry siempre acabas seduciendo a las mujeres que te rodean, y eso te trae complicaciones laborales).

Siempre lo he estado Senor es solo que nunca pense que la apariencia hiciera alguna diferencia ( ja ja ja Solo este tipo de personas se fijan en eso, pense).

Siempre Srita la apariencia lo es todo, veame ami; soy un tipo introvertido pero en el escenario me transformo en un loco, acaso cree que puedo ser diferente ?? y la gente me iria a ver a mis conciertos ,si todo el tiempo fuera yo?? Pues claro que no, la imagen es lo que vende, no lo cree??

Esto ultimo me lo dijo tan cerca de mi cara que casi percivi su aliento, Dios ,no se que era pero me mareo y vi luces de colores por un momento. Contestando a su dialogo solo le respondi, mientras haga bien su trabajo la gente lo seguira…. Y ??/ No pude decir mas porque empezo a cambiarse y otra vez me estaba dando un gran espectaculo esta vez de su lindo trasero, pero yo no aguante mas y Sali casi tropezando con mis largas piernas enfundadas en mi falda ajustada con mis etratosfericas zapatillas.

Me gusta verla sonrojar, Ja JaJa. Lo dijo en voz baja pero lo oi, muy bien.

Porque corrio cuando me estaba cambiando, acaso es que me estaba viendo, no que usted mira solo a los ojos de sus jefes y no lo demas??

Si Sr Granchester, pero sus ojos estan en su cara y usted me dio la espalda, asi es que no me quedo otra que mirar su espalda y ?? ( Que iba a decir SU TRASERO, POR Dios si no me despide por fea lo hara por irrespetuosa)

Siga Candy, acaso veia mi trasero?? ( esta tan roja que pareciera explotarle la cara Je, Je, je Y sus pecas se ven muy graciosas, pero luce bella, no lo puedo negar, sobre todo que hay algo en ella ,que me atrae!!, que sera??)

Si le dijera que no, le mentiria Sr, asi es que si se enoja ,lo siento de verdad!! ( que fue eso Candy, disculpa?? Me sono mas a tu lo tienes yo lo admiro!!) En eso me pare de mi escritorio y fui a buscar unos papeles en otra pequena mesa, Uff!! Le di la espalda lo bueno es que no miro mi expression de angustia y verguenza.

Bien Candice, tiene usted razon, me alegra mucho que me admire, no todas tienen su privilegio……( ja, ja, ja a ver que cara pone, me encanta pelear con una chica lista).

Bueno creame que no vi mucho la verdad, pero bueno es OK. ( ja, ja, si nunca has visto otro trasero que recuerdes y dejame decirte que este sera uno de los mejores que versa en tu vida, tonta, mi inconciente tambien estaba en mi cotnra, que bien 2 versus Candy).

Queeeee?? No lo puedo creer es la primera que me dice eso!!….( esta si me pego en la vanidad, Como que poco??, si mi trasero vale un millon de dolares, no cabe duda esta chica es GAY)

Sr disculpe, pero le recuerdo que tiene una cita a las 10:00 si no se apresura llegara tarde, ( bien Candy termina con esto)…….quiere que lo acompane o nos vemos en su proxima cita ,SU ensayo??.

Hay si lo olvidaba, mi, Madre, sabe nos veremos en el ensayo, lleve todo listo necesito confirmarle a don George el de la disquera, Hasta pronto . ( chica rara o Gay)

La manana transcurrio en paz, para almorzar ordene una pizza de pepperoni y anchoas, despues arregle todo . Tome un taxi y fui directamente al ensayo, llegue a la habitacion de sonido, primera vez que veria un ensayo de mi jefe, me emosione. Como seria verlo loco en un escenario??, tan lindo como verlo desnudo pense. Que?? Candy por dios tu mente te esta traicionando, y juega muy sucio contigo, en fin nimodo otro pecado para confesar el domingo.

**ANTHONY versus TERRY**

Al entrar observe a los chicos, companeros de mi jefe, todos muy guapos, pero quien mas me llamo la atension fue un rubio de unos ojos azul claro muy tiernos, se encontraba recargado en la puerta del cuarto de sonido, tan pronto me vio ,me sonrio, yo tambien correspondi a su sonrisa y le hable:

Buen dia, mi nombre es Candice White y soy asistente de Terruce G Granchester el vocalista del grupo, el esta aqui??

Guauuu!! Que formal y eficiente asistente ( sobre todo Hermosa, penso), le comunico que ese SR no ha llegado aun y la verdad es que lo estamos esperando, pensamos que vendria puntual como es. Y dime linda donde te encontro ese Terry??

Quee?? Como que donde me encontro pense, NO en una esquina??, Todo iva bien hasta que este guapo chico la rego. Bueno no se que es para usted encontrar? Pero le puedo decir que solo soy su empleada y fui recomendada por su representante .

Lo siento si la ofendi, no fue mi intension fue solo una forma de alagarla, es usted muy linda si me permite desirlo.(vaya y tambien muy temperamental, si claro, esta no es de las chicas queTerry se encuentra).

No disculpeme a mi, es solo que mi mente trabaja mas de la cuenta y me hace decir cosas……bueno usted sabe. Y a todo esto aun no se su nombre, con quien tengo el gusto??

Asi perdona mis modales, soy Anthony Brower baterista de The Rocks night. (soltero y sin compromisos).

En eso se escucho la puerta abrirse, era Terruce, venia muy agitado, y muy enojado, paso a mi lado y al dar la vuelta me empujo levemente, afortunadamente Anthony lo noto y solo alcanzo a detener mi caida, abrazandome a el, en eso Terruce volteo y solo alcanzo a grunir azotando la puerta.

Anthony me miro a los ojos y me sonrio diciendo, creo que esta de malas, ahora vengo linda. ( no quiero soltar tan bella chica, pero Terry viene que muerde de coraje).

Si esta bien ( lo dije quedamente ,mirandolo a los ojos, hermosos ojos me dije, tan claros y amables, pense)

De pronto senti una helada Mirada desde adentro del cuarto acustico, era Terruce?? Porque sentia que su Mirada me helaba, me estaria reprechando algo?? A ya se no le gusto ver mi puntualidad o que su amigo o companero de grupo me abrazo despues que el casi me tira de coraje?? Tonta a quien le importa tu vida.

Dentro del cuarto unos ojos verdiazules ardian de ira. Que se cree esta?? Como se deja abrazarse por Anthony, voy a tener que marcar los limites, entre el trabajo y el placer. Acaso le gusto Anthony?? Pero………si a mi me conocio primero.

Vaya, vaya, Anthony, conque coqueteandole a mi asistente he he!!

No! y perdoname, que tu seas un grosero con las chicas no quiere decir que los chicos corteces como yo seamos coquetos, casi tumbas a la pobre chica, (afortunadamente cayo en mis brazos).

Como sea a ensayar…….Ugh!!

Vaya nunca pense que el cambio de imagen atrajera a los chicos como imanes hacia mi. Que guapo que es Anthony, tambien muy caballeroso, muy distinto a Terruce. Bueno como no tenia mas que hacer me dedique a observar a los chicos. Anthony era el baterista, otro chico de cabellos marrones y muy apuesto era el bajista, un alto y el mayor de todos rubio y parecido a Anthony el guitarrista, otro de cabellos negros y lentes el tecladista, todos muy atractivos, pero el que mas sobresalia era Terruce, con su melena café oscura y su aire arrogante opacaba a los demas, parecia que sabia su ambiente ya que le salian los movimientos naturales y alocados ,y su voz! que fuerte y definida voz, interpretaba con mucho sentimiento las canciones que hablaban del desamor, pareciera que viviera esa interpretacion a lo mas profundo, ahora si que entendi porque era tan famoso y atractivo a las chicas. No cabe duda Terruce me gustaba y mucho, pero . Yo se que a el yo no, una chica de pueblo y un rockero, conbinacion dificil, pense.

Quien no me quitaba la vista de encima era Anthony, me veia de reojo como si me conociera de tiempo tambien me sonreia y yo le correspondia de vez en cuando, hasta que la Mirada de Terry, me helo!!. No que digo me congelo, acaso estaba molesto?? No , o si?, no se que pensar.Talves desde el incidente , del "trasero", no pudo evitar sonrojarme, y eso parece que mas de uno lo noto, que pensarian los chicos de mis pensamientos, que yo los estaba pensando?? O que me gustaban. Pues si es cierto me gustaban los dos Anthony y Terruce. Que acaso tengo tanta hambre para comer bisteck y pechuga al mismo tiempo?? Tonta, tonta, en que estas pensando. En eso empezaron a salir los chicos uno a uno, el ensayo termino. Mientras pasaban a mi alrededor me saludaban Anthony me presento con todos, asi supe que el tecladista era Allister Cronwell y su hermano el bajista Archiballd; asi como que el guitarrista era Albert Andry, todos muy sencillos y alegres, solo uno parecia no estar comodo, y ese era mi jefe. Despues de un rato de amena platica, mi jefe me ordeno, que nos fueramos, yo un poco sorprendida por su reaccion, solo atine a decir bueno chicos un gusto, espero vernos despues, cuidense.

Tu tambien ,chica linda, me dijo Anthony ,a lo que todos hicieron bulla!!, solo Terry pareciera que se molesto por el comentario..Albert el mayor le grito;

Vamos Granchester que es tu empleada solamente!! no tu PROPIEDAD.Me voltie y le sonrei calidamente y me devolvio una sonrisa y un guino de ojo.Que?? me esta coqueteando ,no eso es mucho, o sera que juegan conmigo, pense, entonces escuche en las escaleras la voz de mi jefe;

Candice?? Los coqueteos entre empleados estan prihibidos y el grupo lo sabe. ( mas vale poner alto antes de que se enamore de uno de los chicos, no quiero que descuide su trabajo ni mi agenda).

(Que?? Me dije; acaso cree que soy una coqueta?? Oh no!! Sr podre ser muchas cosas, pero coqueta eso si que no.) Sr hacer amistades no es coquetear ,sino relaciones publicas.

(si como no y yo soy un Santo,como si no vi, como te miraban los chicos y tu les sonreias, eres…..como todas facil y coqueta) Pues que te quede claro el trabajo no es para conseguir novio.

Como usted diga Sr ( si como no ,pero si para verlo desnudo supongo).

Terminamos la agenda del dia y yo estaba que me moria con mis zapatillas, ademas que tenia mucha hambre y frio ya que se me olvido mi chaqueta en casa de mi jefe. Tiritaba de frio y mi jefe lo noto asi que me ofrecio su chamarra. Ten . fue todo lo que dijo, pero yo no cuestione nada, estaba molesto y no sabia que era lo que le ocurria asi que me aventure a preguntar (hay Candy siempre tan curiosa);

Sr le pasa algo, lo noto un poco triste y enojado, si necesita hablar puede hacerlo conmigo, soy discreta y talves puedo ayudarlo en algo.( lo que quiero es saber si esta molesto conmigo, no me gusta que piense mal de mi sin motivos, pense)

Que?? Acaso tambien le pago para entrometerse en mis emosiones?? ( me encantaria confiar en alguien pero no puedo abrirme asi de facil)

Pues yo se que no, pero la Amistad se ofrece sin pago alguno, yo no quiero ser metiche pero no me gusta ver triste a la gente que me rodea, si yo puedo hacerles la diferencia por un momento lo hare con gusto.

A mi no me pone triste nada Candice, yo soy el gran Terruce Granchester. (ja ja ja si supiera que mi Corazon llora de tristeza por el divorcio de mis padres)

No me importa si usted es el Rey de Francia, igual es un ser humano necesitado de un amigo. ( ja!! Que se cree este Juan Camanei, Podre ser una tonta pero mi corazon es noble para ser un buen amigo)

(gracias chiquilla, pero no puedo abrirme a nadie asi como tu )Esta visto que no hay diferencias entre un jefe y empleado para ti nina, que acaso no te detiene nada??

Perdon Sr, a veces mi gran boca me hace equivocarme, lo siento de verdad. ( hay Candy tu y tu gran bocota)

Donde vives Candice, Ya es muy tarde y creo que mejor te llevo a tu casa.

No senor, no se moleste pido un taxi ,y listo .

No porfavor dejame llevarte, no quiero que te pase algo por mi exceso de trabajo. ( si como no lo que quiero es estar a tu lado pecosa entrometida, no se que tienes que me atrae a ti, aparte de ser Hermosa por dentro y por fuera).

(Que?? Acaso dijo porfavor, nunca me lo habia dicho, que tiene ahora conmigo, mi jefe si que es raro en verdad)Esta bien Sr si no le molesta ire por mi chamarra, le entrego la suya, gracias.

El camino transcurrio en silencio, mi jefe manejaba muy rapido su corvette rojo, asientos de piel y con un sonido muy moderno. Vivo en Brooklyn en el barrio, le dije la direccion y me miro extranado, a lo que le pregunte si pasaba algo.

No tiene miedo venire sola todas las noches, sabias que este lugar es sumamente peligroso? ( me siento mal por ella, es mi empleada y no se de sus necesidades)

Ah !! bueno en realidad no conozco la ciudad, y como fue lo primero que encontre ,pues eh ahi mi lugar de hospedaje le senale el edificio, ya que habiamos llegado. ( a mi me parecia un buen sitio)

( y si le ofresco una recamara en mi casa??,no no creo que sea buena idea, talves le consiga un lugar mas cerca, si eso hare), Tendremos que hacer algo, no puedo arriesgarla a esto, porque hay dias en que usted trabajara muy noche, por alguna fiesta o reunion y no puede venires sola. No se preocupe yo lo arreglare.

Gracias Sr pero eso no es problema para mi, no debe molestarse con mis asuntos. ( que le importa mi seguradad, ni que realmente me apreciara como empleada)

Es una orden Candice. ( Se va a enojar lo se)

Que?? Sr mi trabajo es una cosa pero mi vida y donde yo la viva es mi asunto……. Gracias por traerme y que pasa buenas noches. ( me va a corer lo se, mi gran boca ,siempre me trae problemas).

Usted si que es extrana, primero me ofrece su Amistad y despues cuando yo le ofresco seguridad ,se indigna!!(Aver que cara pone con esto Srita metiche)

No es que rechace su seguridad es que esto es lo que yo puedo pagar, y si usted me busca algo mejor talves yo no lo pueda solventar, eso es todo, cree usted que a mi no me gustaria un lugar mas cerca de su casa, pues obvio, que si ,me ahorraria tiempo y dinero. Como sea gracias por su intension, se que fue sincera. ( No se que cara puese pero el se bajo del carro y me miro distinto a otras veces)

Perdoneme Candice, es que yoooo……bueno no se de usted y pienso siempre de manera practica. ( tonto no todos tienen tus posibilidades)

Esta bien no hay problema, a mi no me preocupa nada mientras yo sea feliz, y creame que mi trabajo y donde vivo me hace feliz, ademas que tengo amigos aqui en la pension, no me siento sola y fuera de casa, por lo menos el peligro no me espanta a las amistades.( me rei sinceramente ante su calida Mirada, parece muy tierno algunas veces)

No se preocupe le conseguire algo mas cerca y yo le solventare la renta; esta bien?? (es lo menos que puedo hacer por una chica buena como esta).

Que?? No para nada,ni pensarlo. Jamas, yo trabajo y lo que me gano es mi esfuerzo, como cree que voy a obtener algo asi porque si, sin merecerlo, eso si que no, que dirian mis Madres; esas no fueron sus ensenanzas. (olvidate Terruce no soy esa clase de chica, pues este que se cree, que el dinero compra a Candy, No y no)

Que?? Me estas rechazando pecosa, ( otras se moririan porque yo les pagara su renta y ella se ofende, mujeres quien las entiende)

Si claro, ni hablar eso esta fuera de contrato ok. Bueno jefe, es tarde, gracias por el ray, hasta manana.(corre Candy sino este te va a seguir proponiendo mas).

Pecosa, hasta manana!! ( me gusta esta chica)

**EL ALCHOOL FUE EL CULPABLE**

Al otro dia, me levante temprano a pesar de no dormir muy bien que digamos, me arregle rapidamente poniendome una minifalda de mezclilla azul con medias negras y unas botas medianas degras, tambien me puse un bluzon Azul mar como los ojos de mi jefe, por fuera senido con un cinturon plateado de anillos grandes, arêtes de aros plateados y mi pelo suelto, ya no se esponjaba mucho con un tratamiento que me habian recomendado si no que se me veia natural y adornaba muy bien mi cara maquillada con tonos azules y labios rosas, no exagere en mi maquillaje no queria que se notara mi esmero para arreglarme. Pero la verdad es que me gustaba, mi Nuevo look. Al llegar a la casa de mi jefe me percate de que habia carros estacionados en el porche, pense talves hubo fiesta y algunos se quedaron. Al entrar me di cuenta que eran los chicos del grupo, riendo amenamente, Tan temprano? Me dije, bueno, asi que entre y salude con mi gran sonrisa, esa que es para conquistar. Todos me miraron alegres, Anthony se acerco a mi y me saludo de beso, QUE?? Quiere que Terruce me corra, en eso hablando del rey, venia bajando las escaleras, radiante con un traje azul marino y camisa blanca, su cabello peinado y acomodado, saludo con un, buen dia!! Y me miro muy molesto, pero no me dijo nada, yo solo atine a ofrecer un café a todos, y pareciera que en su casa no hay café, porque todos pidieron uno. Anthony se ofrecio ayudarme, a lo que yo agradeci, ya en la cocina me dijo que me veia linda y me miro seductoramente, a lo que yo me sonroje y el solo rio y dijo;

Todavia hay chicas que se sonrojan??( te ves tan inocente y linda Candy)

(Mi color paso del rojo al carmesi intenso)Y quien no se sonrija con esas miradas de seductor, apuesto a que asi miras a tus fans, para que se derritan por ti??

Tu crees Candy?? Acaso causa efecto en ti de esa forma

No lo creo, yo aun no soy fan del grupo ( pero de tus ojos, si, Anthony).

Ah!, bueno pero lo seras ,de eso ,me encargo yo. ( y de que me correspondas, me gustas chiquilla timida)

En eso Terruce entra a la cocina, bueno que pasa con ese café, es para ahorita, no despues. ( si no vengo estos se van a comer pero con las miradas), candy necesito hablerte, en PRIVADO.

Si ya entiendo la indirecta Terry!! ( que le pasa a Terry porque siempre le gusta acaparar, toda la atension?).

Termine de preparer los cafes y mire a Terruce diciendole; digame jefe en que le puedo servir??

Pues, si empezaras a platicar menos con mis invitados, y mas a trabajar, estaria bien, no crees?/ ( coqueta, se que Anthony te gusta)

Claro Senor, eso hare, con su permiso, lo mire con una de mis miradas de hielo, ohala que la sintiera, porque en verdad me molesto lo que me dijo. Al pasar al lado de el, LO PISE, lo mas fuerte que mi pie pudo , y me disculpe muy apenada segun yo.

Perdon Terruce, con la charola no vi su PIE, con su permiso. ( ja, ja, ja para que se le quite lo odioso, pense)

Auch!! ( lo hizo intencionalmente lo se . Esa Mirada cargada me lo dijo todo . Conque quieres jugar, pecosa…??.)

Despues de entregar los cafes a los chicos, me despedi de ellos, todos me miraron con una pregunta pintada en el rostro a lo que yo les conteste, primero el trabajo chicos y despues relaciones publicas. Todos rieron menos uno, mi jefe, que me miro como fulminandome, no me importo, subi y revice mis pendientes, las citas y compromisos, 

despues ya no escuche ruido y baje por un café, para mi. Todo vacio Uf!! Que bueno!, sino?, para esto escuche la puerta de la cocina abrirse y me asome, con las tazas sucias en la charola que recogi al pasar por la sala.

Quien es?? Pregunte, nadie contesto (me dio miedo) volvi a preguntar y nadie respondio. Bueno me arme de valor y fui a la cocina, al entrar alguien mu hizo BUUUHHHH!!, brinque del susto y las tazas conmigo, era MI jefe??

Bonita forma de pasar el tiempo Sr, espantado a la gente, ( no sabia si reirme o gritarle y pegarle) lo bueno es que el marcapasos que tengo en el Corazon es Nuevo ,poque sino, usted seria responsable de mi muerte, por susto, (ja,ja se lo dije tan seria que se que, me creyo).

Que?? Candice, perdon yo no sabia, lo que sucede es que, bueno como usted, me piso aproposito, le queria …..disculpeme por favor. ( de verdad estara enferma?)

JA, JA,JA claro que no, es broma.( Oh no !! que cara tan seria pone, se Habra enojado?, pues nimodo el empezo)continue lavando las tazas y el solo me miraba. Entonces le dije;

No estara molesto por eso o si Sr??

Como cree que me hizo sentir Candice?? ( Me las va a pagar ya lo vera, me reire tanto de la cara que ponga).Cree que mentir sobre su salud es algo chistoso?? Acaso no sabe que eso puede ocasionarle serias demandas por bromas crueles. (que Mirada de desconcierto tiene su linda cara, sobre todo sus ojos me encantan ,pareciera que ellos me sugirieran lo que ella esta pensando)

Yo lo siento Sr, es que me asusto de verdad….. y yo solo atine a embromarlo. (No lo vuelvo a hacer, que poco humor tiene!! )

Ja, Ja, Ja, apoco se creyo mi broma?? Vamos Srita Candice no se crea todo lo que le dicen.( el que rie al ultimo rie mejor).

Bueno conpermiso, que de bromas estuvo bien a trabajar. Nos vamos a su primera cita??(chistoso, pero me queda el gusto del pisoton)

Mhhhh!! Creo que si pero sabe, primero llame, porque parece que nos cancelaron. ( mas bien cancele, quiero estar con ella un rato a solas y observarla, se ve linda con esa minifalda, tiene bonitas y largas piernas)

Si, en efecto Sr, cancelaron, que hacemos ahora??

Que le parece si preparamos algo de almorzar y lo disfrutamos en un picnic, en el jardin. (me encantaria verla sentada en el cesped).

Mmmm!! No lo se todavia es temprano y tengo pendientes, (Y si luego me hace una broma peor que el susto, en fin yo le hare otra mejor, al fin que me se varias, Tom y yo siempre nos embromabamos) esta bien Sr.

Candice, me gustaria que me tutearas, Terry es mi diminutivo ,me siento Viejo con Sr y Terruce. ( Y yo a ti quisiera llamarte como lo hace Anthony, solo Candy)

Si claro, si usted me llama Candy tambien. (NO pienso que este bien, pero a ver que pasa)

Deje me cambio para empezar a cosinar, me dijo en un tono que prefiero no reconocer.( este hombre es extrano pense).

Siclaro mientras yo busco algo en la cocina, que hacer para el almuerzo, (nunca me imagine de picnic con mi jefe, que pensarian de mi la Srita Pony y la Hna Maria??, pues nada malo, solo que hago muy bien mi trabajo).

Candy?? Sabe cosinar?, porque no me gustaria que me envenenara por broma. ( aunque si moriria en sus brazos, pero de amor, ja, ja, ja)

Hay por Dios que tan inutil y mala me cree? ( cocino mejor de lo que El, lo haria)

De pronto persivi su perfume detras de mi, a que hora camino hacia mi??, no lo se, solo me puse un poco tensa y casi tiro el contenido del sarten.

Candy!! Tenga cuidado!!, por mi madre casi termina con el almuerzo, pero en el piso, (la puse nerviosa!!, Pecosa te gusto? Verdad?).

Me asuste, con usted a mis espaldas!, deberia hacer senales de humo cuando esta cerca, no ve que la casa es grande, ( que fue eso tonta!! Es su casa, a quien le tiene que avisar adonde se dirige?)

Candy! Su comida huele bien, no pense que cosinara tan bien? (dicen que la mujer en la cosina como en la cama son una sola, sera este el caso?).

(Y eso que fue?, un alago acaso, no conozco a nadie que por unos omelettes de huevo sean alagados asi. Me esta coqueteando mi jefe?). Gracias pero no es para tanto.

( quien entiende a las mujeres, si les alagan lo ven raro y si no se ofenden, a que juegan??) Yo no se hacer nada!

Listo Terry, espero que con esto tengamos para almorzar; omelettes con papas y pimientos, acompanados de pan tostado y margarina, algunas frutas y un vino. ( que vino sera?, creo que yo mejor tomo agua, porque nunca bebo, no quisiera que se me subiera enfrente de mi jefe)

Candy, espero que este vino de mesa le agrade? Es una cosecha de los 40",(de mi propia caba, espero que lo sepa valorar, Pecosa)

Espero, nuna tomo tan temprano y menos algo tan especial, pero sabe algo, creo que a mi jefe no le gustara mucho la idea del vino o usted que cree??(ja, a ver que me dice)

No le diga nada para que no se moleste, esto queda entre usted y yo, deacuerdo Candy? (su jefe?? El ogro que cree que soy!).

Nos fuimos a la parte trasera de la Mansion, que, tiene un jardin hermoso y muy verde, aunque el clima estaba un poco frio, el sol alumbraba en su explendor. Podia escuchar el trinar de algunos pajaros!!, me recordaba mi hermosa Lakewood, con el cielo azul y los ruidos en el bosque. Llegamos a un gran y frondoso arbol, que tenia unas ramas grandes y gruesas, con lo que recorde ,que me encanta trepar y observar el paisaje desde arriba. De pronto la voz de mi jefe me desperto de mi sueno diciendome;

Le gusta Candy??( pareciera que se durmio al observar mi hermoso jardin, talves le recuerde la ciudad de donde viene, dice que es del campo de Chicago o algo asi…..)

Es hermoso!!, sabe me recuerda a Lakewood, de donde vengo. El jardinero de este lugar ha de tener muy buenos sentimientos, porque el jardin habla mucho de el.

( Que?? Entonces he de ser muy bueno ya que yo soy el jardinero, este es mi pasatiempo y lugar de esparcimiento) Talves, o a lo mejor es que esta tan solo ,que la naturaleza es su companera.

Me encantaria conocerlo y ser su amiga, su corazon a de ser muy tierno. Entonces lo mire fijamente y no pude describir si sus ojos estaban tristes o nostalgicos, me pregunto ,que tristeza honda aflige su corazon??, y porque no tiene amigos?, talves si hablara con el buen jardinero este le trasmitiria algo de su bondad y alegria para que viera el mundo con mas alegria.

En que piensa Candy??( habra notado que me puse nostalgico?)

Nada solo admiraba la belleza de las flores , Y? que si no almorzamos se enfriara la comida. (Candy siempre tan glotona!!)

Ah!! Si tiene razon, sabe Candy en su compania veo el mundo mas sencillo, olvido la contrariedad de mi vida. Con alguien de tan calida personalidad no se puede estar triste o preocupado!!, ( que fue eso? Me le estoy declarando?).

Si yo se, la vida es dificil pero acompanado ,siempre es mejor!! ( porfin se abre a mi amistad, es lo que le hace falta un amigo que lo comprenda, realmente Terry no es malo sino incomprendido)

Nos sentamos en el cesped y yo batallando con mi chiquifalda, a quien se le ocurre un picnic en minifalda?, no me puedo ni mover siento que si lo hago se me veran hasta las ideas. Mi jefe parece tranquilo, me ofrecio algo de vino a lo que no puede rechazar, se ofenderia, lo se, pero es que no creo que el vino y yo conbinemos. Lo tome con algunas reservas, primero senti cosquillas en mi garganta, y al pasar el trago me maree, espero que no se me suba sino, que verguenza!!. Terry tomo largos tragos como si fuera agua, con tanta naturalidad y elegancia que me anime y bebi un poco mas ( fue una mala idea, perdi un poco la nosion y la cordura). Comence a hipear tan fuerte que me puse roja, solo atine a ver que mi jefe, esbozaba una sonrisa y me dijo:

Candy, nunca bebe ,cierto??( se ve muy curiosa con esa cara tan colorada, las pecas parecieran moversele en la nariz, je, je, je)

No,hip!,nunca,hip!, creo hip!, que necesito algo de aire,hip!, hip!, hip!( No se que estaba pensando, si es que lo hacia, mi cabeza no cordinaba mis movimientos, empece a trepar el arbol frondoso, Para que??, y mi pequena falda, me lo permitio? O es que acaso el pudor se perdio con el trago de vino?, hay no que bochorno y mal aspecto debi darle a Terry, pensara que soy una salvaje!!).

Que??, Pero Candy que haces, piensas trepar al arbol??, esta muy alto podrias caer!! ( Hay no esta chica esta loca, mira que trepar y en falda?, se que mi arbol preferido es hermoso pero esto es mucho, que hare, la detengo o sigo divirtiendome con el espectaculo)

Terry corrio hacia el arbol y yo apurada en trepar no me percate que el estaba observandome desde abajo, viendo lo que mi pequena falda dejaba al descubierto, porque cuando el alcohol hace su efecto las inhibiciones aparecen, ya en una rama gruesa del arbol me encontraba sentada cuando escuche que Terry me hablaba cerca de mi oido:

No sabia que las chicas pecosas tambien se convirtieran en monos!!, ( y que tuvieran tan buenas piernas y muslos y?? Lindo trasero!!)

Mhhhhh! No se de que habla, yo solo necesitaba un poco de aire, sabe, me siento merada y aturdida. ( No puedo pensar solo siento el aire que roza mi cara!, y mis ojos admiran el hermoso paisaje a nuestro alrededor. Definitivamente tengo que conocer al jrdinero de Terry, pense)

Terry ni yo hablamos mas solo observamos el paisaje un buen rato hasta que su cellular interrumpio el momento.

Riiiinnnngggg!! Hello! Si soy yo, mhhh!, a que hora? Esta bien, deme 30min, y llego OK, bay!!.

Candy?, sera mejor bajar tengo que volar a una presentacion con los chicos en 30min, necesita que se le baje el vino,vamos le preparare un café y listo. ( que lastima que nos interrumpieron pecosa)

Si S….r.(mis palabras sonaban algo arrastradas, no se como me baje del arbol lo unico que recuerdo fueron las manos de Terry, en mi espalda y luego en mi TRASERO!!, pero como?, que confiancitas con el jefe y yo?? Como si nada, si yo hubiera estado sobria, le pego, eso seguro!!, no ha nacido nadie que manocee a Candy!!)

Tenga Candy, tomelo y despues arreglese un poco, nos vamos en 15min. ( que chica tan linda, inocente parece tan indefensa algunas veces y tan madura y segura otras, Como sera realmente Candy??).

Recorde todo con el café, hay no puede ser que verguenza, yo trepandome al arbol y Terry mirando y luego me ayuda a bajar, poniendo sus manos donde no debe, que pensara de mi, que soy una ofrecida y facil!!. Nunca mas voy a tomar alchool lo prometo por mi honor, que dolor de cabeza y estas nauceas, ni que fuera para tanto, solo bebi un poquito de vino y ya tengo rezaca. Pobre chica pueblerina y tonta, que soy!!

Lista Candy?? Vamonos……(Porque sus ojos estaran tristes??, esta apenada?? Talves ya recordo su peripecia, muy graciosa!!, aunque se que no debi agarrarla del trasero, pero se estaba cayendo y no supe como ayudarla, le falte me siento mal, ya se ,le pedire una disculpa, explicandole la situacion para que no piense que me apreveche. Aunque no me arrepiento me gusto lo que toque!!ja,ja,ja.)

Si, lista…..(si me mira asi otra vez creo que me desmayo, estoy muy apenada)

Ya en el coche Terry indico al chofer a donde dirigirse, despues me miro y me dijo;

Candy quiero disculparme con usted se que la toque indebidamente, pero no fue intensional, usted se estaba cayendo de arbol y yo solo puede detenerla de ahi. ( Ahi?? Donde?? El lugar redondeado y firme que aprete)

(Se esta disculpando, no hubiera sido mejos olvido?? O desapercivido el incidente??, que bochorno!!).Ha!! Si no hay problema, no recuerdo que pasara, lo que si me apena es que me viera trepar, se que ese no es comportamiento "normal" en una chica y menos su empleada. ( que pensara de mi que soy exhibicionista o que lo quiero seducir)

Candy, sabe que la espontanedad en la gente es una cualidad?? (Y sobre todo sin inhibiciones, dejando en libertad, el pudor y las normas de lo que es permitido o no, siempre que vaya de la mano con autenticidad, como lo que usted tiene y es Candy. Eso es lo que me gusta mas de usted)

(si como no, y las manos frescas tambien??) Lo se, pero no cuando el alchool esta involucrado. Pensara que soy medio tonta para emborracharme con tan poco, no acostumbro beber, y mucho menos dar espectaculos tan bochornosos, Lo siento jefe.

( Esta mas apenada por lo que hizo, que por lo que yo le hice, hay Candy me haces avergonzar…) Esta bien los dos olvisemos todo Ok. ( aunque para mi fue un lindo momento en su compania, me senti tan pleno que las palabras sobraron, en su compania).

Si…(No lo puedo olvidar fue un lindo momento en su compania)

**" A LA CARGA"**

Llegamos al Mall en donde seria la firma de discos y autografos, con todo el incidente no me percate de que Terry llevaba un atuendo sumamente Heavy Metal, pantalones ajustados y entubados, botas negras camiceta negra con temas de muerte, cadenas etc, me quede boquiabierta!! Que atractivo luce asi, aunque muy loco para mi gusto.Salimos del auto y los fans se dejaron venir, no supo quien me apreto mas entre la gente si Terry o sus guardespaldas, al llegar los otros chicos del grupo nos recibieron con gusto, sobre todo Anthony, que me miro como, si me extranara. Hola bonita!!no pense que vinieras? (Aunque esperaba por ti, que tienes Candy que me atrae tanto de ti?).

No pude responder porque Terry me llamo con un gran grito ;

CANDY!!( hay no puede ser ahi esta Anthony a la carga, tengo que separarlos antes de que la invite a salir…eso si que no!!, no lo hara ,ella es MI empleada y me debe lealtad…..AUGRRRR!!)

Si Terry se te ofrece algo??( que gritos sino estoy sorda)

Traeme agua que muero de sed. ( pero por ti)

Me retire del salon a buscar agua, donde ryos encuentro agua en el Mall, pregunte a todas las personas encargadas hasta que la consegui, regrese corriendo y los chicos ya no estaban ahi. Los busque pero ellos se encontraban firmando en una larga mesa autografos, cientos de chicas gritando y formadas esperando una firma del grupo, todos estaban tratando de complacer a sus fans, dandoles besos y firmando sus discos, pero…….Lo que mas note fue que a Terry lo pedian mas, claro y como no si es el vocalista del Grupo, y el mas apuesto segun mi opinion. Aun asi Terry no me quitaba la mirada de encima, sabia donde yo estaba parada, a lo que yo le dedique una tierna sonrisa de; !Si ,aqui estoy,celoso jefe!, que posesivo y temperamental suele ser un artista como el.

De regreso a la casa termine con mis pendientes, acomode todo en el escritorio, y me disponia a salir cuando La puerta de la entrada retumbo unos toquidos, mhhh! Quien sera? Me dije, a lo mejor Anthony, que viene a invitarme a salir. Si como no!! y, te pedira ser su novia tambien!!, (despierta tonta). Baje la escalera y abri, grande fue mi sorpresa al ver que era una elegante chica de cabellos rubios lacios y ojos azules muy grandes, pero con una terrible actitud y educacion;

Quitate!! Donde esta Terry?? Llamale en este momento, Susana Marlow lo espera!!, (quien es esta tonta que me ve como bicho raro, acaso es la nueva conquista??). MUEVETE TONTA!!

Queeee??, En primera el Sr Granchester no se encuentra y en segunda mi nombre es Candice su asistente, no la sirvienta de Usted Sra Marlow, Ah!! Y mucho menos TONTA, porque yo si tengo educacion!!. ( que se pensaba esa muneca de aparador, que yo son un mueble para que me grite y me ordene como a un perro!!, Ohala que Terry no se moleste por mi forma de contestarle a sus visitas).

Insolente Gata!! Que modales de tratar a la novia de Terruce Granchester, pero esto lo sabra, te lo aseguro, asi que vete buscando otro empleo!!. Tonta venida a menos!!.

NOVIA!! No cabe duda, Dios los hace y ellos se juntan!! . De pronto escuche ruidos en la cosina. Hay no pense otro susto o visitante indeseable, me fui asomando, y ahi estaba Terry, riendose de MI!!. Eso si que no me dije, el mal rato me lo paga!!.

Muy divertido Sr?? y yo aguantando los desplantes de diva de su NOVIA, Usted estaba oyendo y no evito el despliegue de educacion de esa Srita. ( Su cara era de tanta diversion que hasta ami se me transmitio su alegria).

Para que Candy, usted la trato como se debia. (Mejor de lo que yo lo hubiera hecho!!, Susana es insoportable, como la odio, si no fuera por mi Padre).

A si?? Veo que la estima a bien. ( No se como puede tener una novia ten, pero tan insoportable).

No sabe cuanto!! ( me quiero seshacer de ella!!)

Me voy Terry, no se le ofrece algo mas? ( please, que no porque estoy muy cansada, fue un largo dia)

Mhmhh!! ( lo que quiero no creo que te parezca buena idea) Si, pensaba que podrias acompanarme a cenar y despues ,te llevaria a la cama….(que?? Pero que lo dije en voz alta…Oh no me va a golpear, lo veo en su cara)digo a dormir a tu cama, casa, o como sea, tu pension.

( no le pego solo porque se que se le salio de repente, aunque se que talves lo piensa, pero yo no soy de esas querido Terry). Que bueno que se es cantante y no actor, porque es malo para mentir. ( Que?? Estamos en la hora de la verdad?? ,porque le dije eso , como sea, a lo dicho, no hay desdicho). Y no es que lo rechaze, pero estoy muy cansada y quiciera irme directo a mi cama, SOLA.

Sin cenar?? ( Que fue eso??, me rechazo dos veces y no lo senti, insistire) Vamos Candy, solo es a cenar ,comida no su honor. Quiere??

Esta bien, si asi lo pone, pero conste que siempre es usted, el que comienza con los malentendidos( que fue eso de mi honor??, mejor lo olvido porque sino, cenamos Terry a la Candy).

Que se le antoja para cenar Candy??

Mmmm!! A esta hora pienso que seria bueno un chiken Alfredo y rabioles………(con el hambre que me cargo hasta ensalada deboraria)

Si estaria bien, y un buen vino blanco Ups!!( solo atine a decir eso cuando senti un pizoton fuerte en mi pie derecho.) Augchch!! CANDY!! Que fue lo que dije?? ( Ha!! Ya lo del vino, y por eso me pisa??)

Perdon!!No vi su pie, No se en que ando pensando, De verdad cuanto lo ciento. ( si como no, payaso, cree que lo del vino es gracioso o que??).

Muy bonito SRITA, despues de que es usted la del problema con el vino, yo soy el ofensor. ( aunque creo que si lo fui y mucho).

OK, si no excluye lo del alcohool en la cena, entonces no acepto, ( lo dije con un leve puchero, que hizo fruncir mi nariz).

Esta bien Candy, como usted diga. Tambien no quiero que piensen que lleve a cenar a una" Tarzan mona con pecas". ( aunque es muy divertida cuando se le sube el alcohol, je, je, je).

(Como me dijo??, oi bien? Tazan Mona pecas, hay no dios mio, dame pasciencia ,este Terry me mata de un coraje. Eso si yo no lo mato de un golpe.)Tarzan??, lo dice por mi o por Usted?.

JA JA JA JA, por los dos Candy. ( Se me olbidaba que yo tambien trepo arboles).

Nos encaminamos al carro, esta vez fue un Cadilac gris un poco antigua, creo que mi jefe utiliza cada carro segun su humor. (Mmmm!!, acaso se siente hoy como un viejo??). Al bahar del auto me percate del lujoso restaurante Italiano al que me trajo, llamado OLIVE GARDEN. Situado en la 5ta Avenida. No se si yo estaba vestida para la occasion, asi que lo mire un poco asustada, Terry solo me miro y me dijo;

Candy sea usted misma….( esa es la forma en que la gente la llega apreciar y a querer, se que a de pensar que a mi me importan las apariencias, pero no, no es asi Candy, a veces soy un poco engreido y me gusta ser odioso, pero siempre me fijo en la forma de ser de las personas y despues en su fisico).

(Lo mire mas extranada aun, El me estaba diciendo eso cuando por el cambie todo mi guardaropa, dijo que la apariencia lo es todo y ahora que sea YO MISMA, no conozco bien a este hombre definitivamente). La verda es que a mi no me preocupa mi apariencia, si no la de usted a que lo vieran conmigo, a esta hora.

Ni me preocupa Candy. No tengo a nadie que le importe lo que hago y a donde voy a cenar mucho menos. (Ni a mis Padres les importo, quien mas puede preocuparse).

En el restaurante los comensales nos miraban admirados, no me imagino que pensaran; que soy la novia del famoso rockero Terruce o descubriran en mi forma de ser que solo soy su empleada.Al diablo y a quien le importa mi vida!!, Solo se que soy Candy, y vengo acompanada de un hombre apuesto que me ve a los ojos con siceridad.

Cene tanto, que siento mi estomago estallar!! (dije en voz alta, aunque despues me avergonce, porque Terry me miro extranado)

( Que??. Candy me encanta, tan espontanea y franca) Si realmente me sorprendio Srita, nunca crei ver a una chica comer asi!!.

Se que me sonroje , porque senti mi cara incharse y acalorada, Ya mejor ni hablo, me dije, no queria seguir perdiendo el GLAMOUR, ante el chico que me gusta. Si porque ahora se que Terry me gusta y mucho.Este sera mi secreto; "la asistente enamorada de su Jefe".

Llegamos a La Pension, sin comentar nada mas, hasta que Terry me dijo;

Pecosa Recuerda que el Sabado tengo un evento de mi Madre al que tengo que asistir, y tu como mi asistente, me acompanaras OK. ( mas que peticion sono a orden lo se, pero te quiero a mi lado o si o si).

Si claro ahi estare.( lo dije tan pronto que ni siquiera lo pense, que era el evento. Algo de gala y celebridades?. Y yo que voy a hacer ahi si no se nada del medio, bueno a prepararme para ese dia) Muchas gracias por la cena, estuvo deliciosa, y por traerme tambien, hasta manana Terry.

Duerme bien Pecosa o mejor Chica Tarzan!!. ( se sonrio!!, me encanta ver sus sontisas, son tan calidas y francas. ME GUSTAS CANDY, MUCHO, MUCHO.)

(Mi mejor sonrisa, para ti Terry….Me GUSTAS CHICO ARROGANTE, MUCHO, MUCHO).

**PREPARANDOME PARA TI??**

VIERNES; han pasado dos dias desde la cena con Terry y hasta hoy no lo he visto, salio en una pequena gira a New Yersey, no esta lejos de donde vive pero despues de los conciertos hay cenas y prefieren quedarse en un hotel cerca del lugar del concierto. Yo no fui porque el Promotor Mike los acompano, asi que me quede ultimando citas para Terry. M e he dado cuenta que mi jefe tiene otros negosios aparte del grupo, meneja companias de exportacion e inportacion. Es muy inteligente para tener todo tan organizado, nunca cancela una cita, no importa si esta cansado o desvelado….Mientras yo me sumia en mis pensamientos el telefono sono:

Hello ! Oficina de Terry Granchester, en que le puedo servir?, Pecosa!!, Que tal tu dia??, me extranas??

Terry…..como estas!, espero que todo les este saliendo bien, porque no me habias llamado, te tengo muchos asuntos pendientes…. ( Mucho te extrano, el trabajo no es lo mismo sin ti…) de pronto la conversacion se corto, Hello, hello!!, nada se corto la llamada….colgue y volvio a sonar el RINGGG!!. Hello!! Oficina de Terry Granchester, en que puedo servirle??... Hablo con la Mona Pecas, porfavor no la asistente, sino cuelgo y volvere a llamar hasta que la Srita pecas me conteste. Mireel telefono incredula, era Terry el chistoso o alguna grabadora??

Sr Terry habla Candy y si soy la pecosa y no me cuelgue porfavor, que no estamos jugando… (que se cree?? Muy chistosito).

No te enojes Pecosa solo queria bromear un rato, y preguntarte como estas no como va el trabajo, yo se que tu eres muy eficiente en eso, ok. Mejor dime si me extranas aunque sea un poquito, si o no??

Bueno Terry a desir verdad si lo extrano su casa no es lo mismo sin usted, ademas que el jardinero no a venido y las flores del hardin necesitan podarse, manana es luna llena y……

Oh!! Si tengo que volver mis flores, necesitan podarse, lo hare manana temprano. Bueno pecosa hasta la noche, cuidate y extraname que yo lo hago Ok.

Queeee?? Terry es el JARDINERO de su casa, estoy muy sorprendida, con razon es tan bello su jardin como lo es el!!. Hay!! Terry creo que te estoy queriendo mas de la cuenta. Manana es la gala de La Madre de Terry y no se que me voy a poner, se que va a ser muy formal, pero todavia no desido mi atuendo, que hare?? Louisa me dijo que hoy me veria a las 5:30, en su taller para ensenarme modelos de ropa, pero no se se alcance a regresar para cuando Terry llegue, y si no me ve pensara que no lo extrano. Que hare?? Ah!! Ya esta le dire a Louisa que me escoga el que ella piense que mejor se me vera, si eso hare.

8:00Pm, VIERNES; Estaba tan cansada que me quede dormida en el escritorio de Terry enfilando papeles y guardandolos en orden, cuando de pronto escuche que me hablaban en el oido;

Pecosa…..fuuuu!!...Pecosaaaa…despierta… ya llegue. ( que linda se ve dormida, con su cabello revuelto, tiene una piel tan suave y su aroma es de rosas primaverales). Candy despierta.

MMMHHHH!! Terry…., perdon no te escuche, me quede profundamente dormida, lo siento. (bostece!!) ( Que lindo es despertar y ver su rostro tan alegre y cerca de mi cara, pense).

Ya cenaste pecosa?? ( ohala que no para poder detenerla un poco mas)

Si Terry, gracias y tu? ( le cosinare algo, porque si salimos me tomara horas pedirle que me lleve a la pension)

NO. ( Ohala que se apiade de mi y acepte salir a cernar conmigo) Te iba preguntar si querias ir conmigo a cenar??

Ah!!, que te parece si te cosino algo mejor, asi te pones comodo , cenas y te duermes temprano. (Me encamine a la cosina como suponiendo que me dijo que si, la verdad es que no aceptaria un no.)

Cosinara para mi?? Guau!! Nadie lo ha hecho nunca!! ( no cabe duda tu eres para mi pecas)

Terry se dirigio a su cuarto, me imagino que se metio a banar, no mejor no me lo imagino sino!!...tendre mucho que confesar el Domingo en la iglesia. Busque alguna sopa en la despensa, un bisteck en la hielara y algunas verduras, pre cosidas. Le cosine un espagueti con salsa ragu, verduras con mantequilla y especias y un bisteck termino medio como se que le gusta, al ajo.mmmm! talvez enfrie un poco de vino rojo como le gusta y de postre un batido de vainilla, aunque a mi me gusta de chocolate, pero este es para mi jefe, Listo. Puese la mesa y lo llame;

Terry la cena esta lista.( pareciera que le hablo a mi esposo, ji, ji, ji)

Ya bajo pecosa, me dijo con su voz fuerte y melosamente ronca. Mas tarde en pensarlo que el en bajar y me dijo;

En que estas sonando, pequena pecosa. (conmigo espero)

Hay!!, me espantaste Terry. (Pense que me leyo el pensaminto)

Huele muy bien pero creo que sabra mejor porque lo hiciste para mi. Verdad?? ( Todo de tus manos sabe mejor Candy).

Si Terry. Oye Terry entonces tu arreglas tu propio jardin?? ( que pensara por lo que dije de ser amiga del jardinero)

Es mi pasatiempo favorito a parte de cantar.mmmm!! que rico te quedo pecas, y el bisteck como me gusta!!. Cosinas muy rico candy, quien te enseno?? ( como esposa va a ser muy buena y dulce).

Gracias Terry, que bueno que te gusto.

En eso alguien toco en la puerta principal, y yo como buena metiche fue a abrir; Quien??

La Srita Katrina, ABRE!!

Otra SRITA que despliega modales me dije; Grande sorpresa al abrir entro un torbellino de mujer muy alta enfundada en un mallon de leopardo con una piel muy oscura y brillosa, parecia salida de el libro de la Selva.

Quien eres?, Donde esta Terruce?? TERRUCE GRANCHESTER DONDE DIABLOS ESTAS, tengo dias buscandote y tu ni una llamada, que te crees que solo unas noches y adios, eso si que no yo soy mas mujer que eso, me OISTE?? Terry!!.#&.

Que?? Otra chica que sale con Terry, hay por dios cuanto aguante y sobre todo le gustan muy escandalosas y medio vulgares. ( Me siento un poco celosa, yo no puedo competir con estas mujeres ni en elegancia y mucho menos en glamour, aunque en educacion creo que si las supero, en fin mejor me voy).

SENORITA, no es necesario gritar el SR se encuetra cenando, la acompano al comedor asi sirve que me despido de mijefe y los dejo a solas, le parece??

Vaya, hasta que alguien me entiende en esta casa!! ( empleada?? Se ve muy bonita para ser empleada!)

Terry esta chica te viene a buscar, con tu permiso me retiro ya es tarde, nos vemos manana.( si es que tu escultural morena te deja vivo esta noche, AUGGH!!) Conpermiso Srita.

Candy espera… (hay no que ocurrencia de Katrina aparecer en este momento, Candy, mi dulce nina se va!!) No tardo , Te llevo ya es noche, Candyyyy……..ups!!

NO CARINO ESTA NOCHE TU KATRINA TE VIENE A COMPLECER!!(sabroso bombon!!)

Lo esta besando esa Negra de Fuego!! Y yo que me parta un rayo, TERRY GRANCHESTER TE ODIO por mujeriego!!.(para que me enfado el no es nada mio que yo recuerde, solo soy su empleada, una nina comparada con las mujeres que el frecuenta.) Tome un taxi, al llegar a la pension me encontre con un carro elegante esperando afuera, me pregunto De quien sera??. Ya pasan mas de las 10:00Pm, me esperara a mi?? No lo creo, en eso baja un joven en jeans y con gorra que no distingui quien era solo escuche que me habloe;

Candy?? Eres tu chiquilla linda.

Anthony!!, que gusto me asustaste un poco, dije quien sera si no conozco a nadie con este coche!!(Es tarde que me querra decir??)

Lo siento Candy tengo rato esperando solo queria saludarte e invitarte a que si quieres ser mi pareja para el evento de manana??, Si puedes claro. ( si es que Granchester te da permiso)

Mmm!!, me encantaria, solo que mi jefe no se si quiera que trabaje ahi tambien. Porque si no es asi, claro que si encantada de ser tu pareja de la noche. (Terry llevara a alguien seguro, y no me ha pedido que sea su pareja, pienso que no habra ningun problema).

Muy bien Candy hasta manana en la noche, te vengo a recoger o nos vemos alla, por si te vas con tu jefe, como le hacemos Candy. ( quisiera pasar por ti y que llegaramos juntos al evento, pero se que Terry no te sulta, talves gusta de ti tambien)

Anthony, yo te hablo manana temprano para asegurarte si pasas por mi ono OK.Gracias hasta manana en la noche.(me acerque y le di un beso en la mejilla, sin ninguna mala intension, el me respondio y casi me abrazo por la cintura, no me di cuenta de que unos ojos verdeazules a lo lejos me observaban, con coraje).

Al llegar a la pension, Louisa me recibio muy alegre y me dijo: Gracias por tomarme en cuenta como disenadora, espero que cuando te pregunten por el disenador del vestido me recomiendes, se que te vas a rodear de muchas celebridades importantes, QUE EMOSION CANDY!!. Solo atine a sonreirle amablemente, si supiera que yo soy la mas agradecida!!. Al mostrarme los modelos me quede impavida, QUE HERMOSOS LOUISA!!, parecen hechos para una reyna.

Midetelos Candy!! Vamos que no tenemos mucho tiempo para hacerles ajustes!!

Me fui probando uno a uno los modelos, pareciera que la modelo era yo y ellos eran disenados para mi. Perfectos ajustaban a mi figura, no sabia cual escoger, eran todos un sueno para una cenicienta como yo. Por fin me desidi por uno verde esmeralda en una tela muy brillosa como zatinada, cenido a mi talle y sumamente escotado en forma de corazon corrugado en el busto, la espalda muy descubierta, el vestido en la parte baja de la espalda tenia un gran mono de la misma tela de este , que caia a lo largo de la falda lisa que eunque no era ampona la falda se veia levemente esponjada. Louisa me consigio accesorios y una chalina de seda blanca muy fina y delgada para que me cubriera el cuello y esta callera generosamente e lo largo, tambien me presto unos aretes en forma de 

esmeraldas que hacian juego con la gargantilla de fantasia fina, de su propia coleccion. Todo conbinaba a la perfeccion solo faltaban los zapatos, ella me trajo unos adivinando mi numero en el color del vestido, para mi buena suerte me quedaron exactos, pareciera que las adas madrinas si existen!! Louisa es la mia, le di un gran beso y le prometi un autografo de Los chicos de la banda de Terry.

SABADO 7:00Pm: Ya en la casa de mi jefe, me encontraba un poco tensa, no sabia como reaccionaria si encontraba a la Negra de Fuego con Terry, (lloraria talves de celos o la sacaria a patadas….no eso no perque tendria que pegarle a Terry ya que el permitio que se quedara). Yo iba arreglada con un pantalon palatzo azul marino y una camisa de manga larga blanca de lino, cinturon de piel negro y zapatillas negras, traia una mascada del color del pantalon con motes blancos en tipo zebra, mi cabello en cascada y un ligero maquillaje con mis labios rosas tenues. No sabia si toarle a Terry, teniamos una cita a las 10:00 y ya pasaban de las 8:30, si no lo apuraba, se nos haria tarde. Asi que toque, y cual fue mi sorpresa al escucharlo gritar PASA CANDY;

Buenos dias Terry… (fue todo lo que dije porque el me miro, tan feo que pense que me odio por despertarlo, pero no lo creo si el me habia dicho que lo hiciera, cuando lo creyera necesario, ha ya se talves porque lo interrumpi, le preguntare mejor)

Terry, te molesto que te tocara tan temprano, lo siento, es que tenemos una cita a las 10:00, y??...(No alcance a terminar porque me exigio un café, no lo entiendo de verdad que no, unas veces tierno y educado, otras mu graciosa. Pero hay otras que es taaaaaan arrogante que lo odio!!, solo por un momento porque es tan lindo cuando me sonrie y me ve con sus hermosos ojos verdeazules, capaces de matar a alguien con una sola mirada.

TRAEME UN CAFÉ YA.( Crees que no te vi ayer con Anthony?, y como te despedias de el con un …. Augh!! Beso)

Enseguida Sr…..??

Que le habre hecho??, yo soy la que deberia estar enojada no el, su Mujeron, me hizo casi huir cuando llego y el parece que me culpa de algo. Como sea no tiene ningun derecho nosotros no somos nada de nada, solamente soy su empleada, nada mas. Y como veo las cosas estoy muy lejos de ser algo en su vida, Aqui la tonta soy yo, por ilusa.

Todas son iguales, eso me pasa por meter el corazon donde no debia, esa nina tonta no sabe lo que quiere. HHAAAYYY!! Pero que corage haberla visto con Anthony y yo que corri a buscarla, corri a Katrina y fui como idiota por ella, y que me encuentro a Candy besando a Anthony. No lo voy a tolerar Candy, nadie juega conmigo, podre todo en claro ahorita mismo.

Al llegar a la habitacion de Terry con el café, el ya estaba banado y casi listo, solo se estaba poniendo la camisa azul cielo, que conbinaba con su pantalon caqui de pinsas. No lo mire ni una sola vez no queria sonrejarme, solo le deje el café en su buro y Sali, de pronto el me llamo y me dijo;

Candy?? Que piensas acerca de Anthony (directo es mejor que por las ramas)

Como?? Acerca de que me habla?? No lo entiendo. ( dios este hombre me espia?? O como sabe de Anthony y su visita)

Vamos Candy, no se haga la inocente, LE GUSTA ANTHONY? Y no lo niegue porque los vi anoche besandose.(ja, a ver como le cae esto Srita mentirosa).

**EL EVENTO**.

Ha!! ya veo claro, USTED ME SIGUIO despues que se fue la MORENA DE FUEGO, que venia dispuesta y a la CARGA, que dijo asi mato dos pajaros de un tiro, a LA FOGOSA Y A LA TONTA, pues que malos modales tiene GRANCHESTER

Y no se que sucia imaginacion tendra porque yo no bese a nadie, me despedi de ANTHONY con un beso casto en la mejilla y sin la malicia con que a usted LO BESAN SUS MUJERES. Y otra cosa Anthony ,sime gusta, Y??, soy una chica sin compromisos y disponible, cual seria mi falla. Otra cosa, Anthony me pidio, que fuera su pareja en la noche y yo acepte, solo necesito confirmarle si me lleva el, o me voy con Usted JEFE. ( cerre se puerta de un jalon que haste la mano me dolio por el estiron, no se que penso de mi despliegue de explicacion, lo unico que se es que me siento muy mal por lo que le aspete a la cara)

(ANTHONY LE GUSTA?? No lo voy a permitir Candy, eso si que no, iras conmigo a la gala como mi pareja, TE GUSTE O NO. Nadie mas se acercara a ti si no soy yo…..) Candy VAMONOS YA.

(Hay dios dame fuerzas para aguantar su mal humor del dia), Terry tu saco, ( que modales me lo arrebato, si que esta muy molesto!!).

En el carro no me quitaba la mirada de encima, como si yo lo hubiera enganado de muerte, asi que lo unico que se me ocurrio fue sonreirle calidamente, "dicen que una sonrisa derrite mil barreras" no se si funciono porque lo que hice despues fue volterme a la ventana como si afuera yo viera a un angel.

Me derritio con esa sonrisa que adoro, quisiera besarla y desirle que estoy celoso de todos los que la miren y que la QUIERO, nunca he sentido esto por nadie ,no se si es Amor, pero si lo fuera??No puedo perderlo ni por Anthony ni por nadie. Candy mirame!, no me odies asi soy yo ,demasiado apasionado como mis cansiones, demasiado enamorado de una chiquilla rubia, con unos ojos, que me desarman con una mirada.

Candy, disculpame porfavor, no se porque te reclame, se que no tengo esa autoridad sobre ti. ( aunque quisiera).

Esta bien Terry no hay problema, se que eres un hombre muy controlador con todo lo que te rodea y entiendo, pero te aseguro que no descuido mis responsabilidades, lamento haber criticado a tu Morena, lo siento. ( si como no, que siento?? Celos, muchos celos).

AH!! Katrina??No es nada mio, solo una vieja amiga que no entiende el final, eso es todo. ( una ensimosa, que solo quiere dinero y un rato de fama).

Terry hablando mas tranquilos te queria commentar, si bueno….. TE parece que Anthony me recoga en la pension o ?, Aquiii. ( No se porque siento que le estoy pidiendo permiso!!, acaso me importa tanto lo que el me sugiera??. Dios!!, QUE PASA CONTIGO CANDY, TU ERES LIBREEEE).

(Queeee? Como que si Anthony la va a llevar. ES MI EMPLEADA!!AUGHHH!! tiene que ir conmigo obvio!!)Candy….. Anthony sabe que el grupo siempre va junto a los eventos…. No entiendo como te dijo que se te recogia!!. Mi chofer pasa por todos los chicos, tambien por ti lo hara.

(Ufff! Que alivio!!. Me lo dijo con tanta calma que me quito un peso de encima…) Ahh!, Entonces estare lista antes de las 8:00Pm, para que no halla retrazos.

Solo pude sentir que me vio de manera muy indiferente. Porque es tan dificil entender a este chico??. Algunas veces pareciera que le atraigo y otra como si ni me conosiera, me ignora. En fin!!. Terminamos lo pendientes de esa manana, regresamos a su casa, sin comentar nada mas, al entrar oi el telefono y corri a contestar, era la Sra Backer, la madre de Terry, nunca en el tiempo que tengo aqui habia hablado. ( Su voz se parece tanto a la de Terry suave pero fria e inpersonal);

Terry; su Madre …( le di el auricular sin mirarlo, me retire un poco para darle privacidad, pero de pronto escuche gritar a mi jefe enojado)

NO ME CUENTES SUS PROBLEMAS, QUE NO VEZ QUE ME HACES DANO; Madre sabes creo que mejor te dejo, nos vemos en TU presentacion OK, si, si,si, ADIOS MADRE!!. ( Porque?? Les gusta tenerme informado de sus problemas, a mi que RAYOS??Es su matrimonio no el mio, MALDITA SEA, ME DUELA TANTO QUE NO SE DAN CUENTA). Candy?? Puedes retirarte, te veo en la noche….

(Que fue todo eso?? Acaso pude ver lagrimas queriendo asomar por esos bellos ojos??. A mi tambien se que quebro la voz al ver su expresion de dolor. Creo que sus padres tienen problemas y como hijo el es el mas afectado claro!). SI Sr, hasta la noche.

Ya casi estaba lista, despues de como 3 horas de peinado, y un bano de burbujas Candy era otra!!, segun lo que Louisa me dijo. Al probarme el vestido no me reconoci parecia un sueno de fantasia, mi piel lucia resplandeciente como de porcelana, parecia cisne porque mi cuello se veia mas largo de lo que realmente es y con el peinado de entre lazos y suavemente acomodado hacia atras ,mis facciones se veian mas perfiladas. El maquillaje fue discreto pero hacia resaltar mucho mis ojos y mis pomulos, disminuyeron mis pecas notablemente con una crema correctora ,que ni me percate de si las tenia o no. Lo que mas me asombro ,fue que mis labios, al delinearlos con un lapiz carmeci parecian un tentador corazon. Los chicos de la Pension me miraban como si fuera una autentica reina hasta la Sra Elroy me tomo una foto para ensenarsela a sus amigas, me dijo que no todos los dias se ve tanta elegancia por el barrio. Me bane de perfume literanlmente, para repazarme por ultima vez por el espejo, parecia cenicienta en los 70", mi peinado, los accesorios hasta los zapatos, todo en perfecto balance; solo tenia una preocupacion …Terry, cuanto me hubiera gustado reconfortarlo en la manana, darle palabras de aliento y desirle …Que podria yo desirle??...YO que ni Padres tengo. No segui con mi monologo interno porque escuche que la Sra Elroy me llamo;

SRITA CANDY, YA VINIERON POR USTED!!

Que?? Tan pronto si ni las ocho son, bueno de cualquier forma lista ya estaba. Al bajar las escaleras era Anthony quien me esperaba en la puerta, con un frag negro muy elegante. Lo que mas me deslumbro fueron sus ojos tan calidos y ofreciendome esa mirada tan calida.

C-A-N-D-Y!!, Estas bellisimaaaa!!, ( Pareces un sueno en ese verde que conbina a la perfeccion con tus ojos. Sere la envidia de los chicos)

Gracias Anthony, pero mirate tu tambien estas regio!!. Cuando nos aproximabamos al auto senti muchas mariposas en el estomago, sabia que Terry estaria abordo, pero cual fue mi sorpresa que el no se encontraba con los chico. Talvez iria aparte con su pareja de la noche. Mejor pregunto me dije:

Anthony y el Sr Terry?? ( sr??)

A Terry !! Paso por su Madre, nos dijo que en la alfombre roja nos miraba. ( Pobre de Tery entre sus padres lo estan haciendo pedazos)

(Solo atine a monosilabo). Ah…..

Llegamos al evento, habia mucha prensa, cuando desendiamos de la limusina muchos flashasos nos cegaron,casi tropiezo con mi vestido si no hubiera sido porque Anthony me sostuvo fuerte de su brazo, si no mi cara se hubiera estampado en la flamante alfombra roja. ( Que pena se nota que casi no salgo!!, Que abra pensado Anthony de mi??. Que soy TONTA SEGURO). D e camino a nuestros asientos reservados , a lo lejos observe una figura para mi conocida, MI ARROGANTE FAVORITO!!, queria correr hacia el y desirle ; Te extrane!!. Pero obvio que no lo haria, de pronto el giro y su mirada se poso sobre nosotros, primero de asombro, y despues de?? CORAGE, no entendia, a mi me dio mucho gusto verlo y a el corage, OH NO!! algo en mi talvez no le gusto, pense, de pronto Stear, uno de los chicos dijo:

OOOOhhO!! , CREO que Granchester te ve molesto Candy??

(Que??Hasta el lo noto, creo que estoy muerta) A mi?? (Tu eres Candy o no?? Claro, perooo! Porque estaria molesto hicimos las paces en la manana y quedamos en amor y paz. Bandera Blanca y todo).

ANTHONY por fin llegan!! Los estaba esperando, PORQUE SE TARDARON??. Los fotografos tiene ya rato preguntando po EL GRUPO.( Que linda estas Candy!! Pareces un Sueno de un seductor en ese vestido, y tu piel se veee!!, Tan suave, quisiera tocarla, pasar mi lengua por tu cuello de gacela!!. Y pensar que esta noche te iras con Anthony, Aghrrrrr!!, Te odio Candy!!).

Anthony solo le dijo suavemente; calmate estamos a tiempo. Habia un poco de trafico, eso fue todo…

Entonces ,hable yo, ya que mi jefe no me dirigio la palabra; Terruce se le ogrece algo?? ( Se que fue mala idea llamarlo asi, pero no queria que vieran alguna confianza los chicos, entre el y yo. Mi jefe me desnudo con esa terrible mirada de odio y fulminacion que me dirigio. Jamas me habia sentido tan descepsionada de llamar a alguien por su nombre como en ese preciso momento. Hubiera querido que la Tierra me tragara, antes de que esos ojo que he aprendido a AMAR , me ofendieran asi).

(QQUUEEE?? Aparte de que esta con Anthony ME EVADE. Que acaso no quiere que sepa que tambien nosotros nos tuteamos??Aghrr!!, Tengo que buscarme algo pronto antes de que pierda el control por ESTAAA COQUETA!!) NADA QUE USTED NO SEPA SRITA CANDICE, porque Usted sabia que este evento era importante para mi, o no?

SI Sr, Lo siento, si puedo hacer algo para remediarlo, digame, y lo hare ahora mismo. (Que pena con los chicos, han de pensar que soy incumplida con mi jefe). No se que cara puse porque Anthony me apreto el brazo como queriendome dar apoyo, a lo que agradeci con un guino.

Terry se fue directo hacia un lugar cerca de su madre, y los chicos y yo nos sentamos en los nuestros. Nadie mensiono el incidente, talvez para no apenarme o algo. Lo que agradeci mucho. Despues que La pelicula y los agradecimientos se presentaron, la madre de Terry, Eleonor, fue homenageada y ovasionada por su impecable trayectoria de actriz. Terry ya no se acerco a nosotros en un buen rato hasta que la recepsion se llevo a cabo ;

CHICOS …sienTO…Haberlos a..bandonado, pero ya saben ELEonor me absorve. DiviertanSEEE OK!! Ah tu tambien CaandYYY!!, sabes ven mejor TENGO algo Que cOmENTARTE. ( T e voy a llamar la atension bonita, ya veraaaa!!)

( Porque hablaba asi, como si las palabras se le arrastraran, EL ALCOHOOL, si claro no hay otro motivo como el mio) Claro Sr Terruce…(Se que me va a llamar la atension o con mi suerte me correra hoy mismo, hay Dios porfavor controlalo, Please!!, por mi si?)

Me llevo a una ezquina del Salon, estaba oscuro y solo se escuchaban los murmullos de los invitados, cuando para mi suerte me comenzo a reganar, la verdad es que le entendi tan poco que mi mente se contrario con los gestos de su cara y lo arrastrado de sus palabras. Lo unico que observe fueron sus ojos algo deshorbitados y rojos. Por Dios mi chico lindo que te metiste aparte de alchool. Cuando termino su monologo, lo mire con tanto amor que se PASMO, lo se pporque me vio fijamente como queriendo disculparse, yo no se lo pediria, pero a El le parecio asi y me dijo:

LO SIENTO CANDY, Te VeO MaNAna OK.( Se que esta noche la vas a pasar con Anthony por eso quiero no pensar y aturdirme hasta caer. Quisiera ser yo el que este contigo, disfrutando tus caricias y los besos que sueno con darte).

Era casi de madrugada, yo estaba ya muy cansada de bailar y sonreir, los chicos del grupo era muy divertidos y todos convivian conmigo como si nos conocieramos de toda la vida, siento que asi es cuando encuentras amistades sinceras. Anthony cada vez se acercaba mas a mi, como queriendo besarme o algo asi, a lo que yo presta ,mejor le pedi que me indicara un telefono, porque me debia retirar. El me vio confundido y solo me dijo suavemente, yo te llevo. Y pense, porque no traia coche?. Me despedi de los chicos con una sonrisa y hasta luego; les dije que si mi jefe me buscaba le dijeran que me marche a casa. Ya en la salida Anthony me ofrecio su saco y me dijo;

Quieres tomar una copa en un lugar mas privado Candy?? ( talvez quiera tomar algo antes de que me la lleve a mi apartamento)

(Que?? Que palabras no entendia de QUE ESTOY CANSADA. Una copa yo y a estas horas, ni que estuviera loca!! Que piensan estos chicos ??/) Anthony, estoy realmente muy cansada !!, de verdad si tu te quieres quedar no hay problema yo tomo un taxi y listo.

Como crees, yo te pedi que fueras mi pareja de la NOCHE, no te puedo abandonar y menos dejarte Sola. (QUE fue ESO?? Acaso me esta despidiendo, NO,NO,NO Candy esta noche no la piedo sin ti en mi cama).

Al subir al Taxi Anthony, se sento muy pegado a mi y me paso el brazo por mis hombros, lo mire un poco intrigada, cuando yo le di esa confianza,mmm!!, tenia que aclarar algunos puntos con el. Indique al chofer la direccion de la pension y al bajar del auto senti la mano de Anthony que me detuvo y dijo;

Candy no me invitas a pasar ?? ( Ohala que diga si, esta chica me encanta!!)

(QUE?? A DORMIR?? Que el no se puede ir a su propia casa y hacer lo mismo que yo aqui,mmmm!!, esto me huele mal, y no soy yo!!) Anthony que tu no tienes cama??. De pronto se echo a reir como si fuera un nino. Que dije algo gracioso o que??. Me miro divertido y me dijo;

No entiendes verdad Candy?? ( mmmhh!! Esta chica no es de esas que nos frecuentan, no,no. Por eso me gusto, algo habia en ella que no entendia, y era esto, no es liberal..)

La verdad prefiero no entender, mira Anthony tonta no soy, lo que sucede es que yo no tengo esas COSTUMBRES con los chicos, soy un poco mas al estilo antiguo. Lamento haberte hecho perder tu tiempo, si algo mas esperabas.

No Candy , ni lo digas, yo solo que!...bueno tu tan linda…pues pense.. ella y yo.YA SABES ( TOPE CON PARED)

(si como no tu sabes??, NO SOY ASI, TAN FACIL. Mmmhh! Y que dijo La pueblerina CAE!!) Si bueno me dio gusto acompanarte esta noche y gracias por traerme. Que tengas buenas noches o dias?, (Banate con agua fria!!)

Me daba la vulta cuando me llama otra vez;

Candy!, te puedo besar?? ( No me voy sin algo de ella por lo menos)

Si QUIERES PROBAR MI PUNO. (Me queria reir con la cara que puso pero me aguante, era broma tonto, los citadinos no tienen humor o que?) ANTHONY, ERA BROMA, ja,ja,aj,ja,ja y NO. No me puedes besar porque a penas si te conozco, ni siquiera esto fue una cita, sino un compromiso laboral nadamas. Hasta pronto Anthony y cuidateOK.

Mejor me voy antes de que se le ocurra pedirme la prueba de Amor. Realmente estaba cansada, todo lo que pasa con mi jefe a lo largo del dia me estrezo, manana que es Domingo, ire un rato a la Iglesia a ponerme en paz con Dios y darle grasias por el Amor y mi trabajo. (Cual Amor?? El mundial creo. Porque que yo sepa no tengo a nadie a quien amar aun?). Hay no Terry quiere que trabaje manana!!. Que necesitara en Domingo?. El sueno me vencio y al siguiente dia, me levante tarde y corriendo, Terry me espera y yo retrasada, pense.

Al llegar a mi trabajo, todo estaba quieto, ni senales de movimiento, subi cuando de pronto la puerta de la habitacion de Terry se abrio y una chica rubia salio DESNUDA!!, se que me vio porque se volvio corriendo a la recamara de Terry, de pronto escuche mas RISAS DE MUJER, cuantas mas hay?? ( UN AREM SUPONGO).

En eso salio Terry con boxers, despeinado y con muchos hikies en el pecho. Tratando de enfocarme a distancia. Eran las 9:00Am, CANDY!! Que haces aqui hoy?? (No vine a jugar supongo, me dije. Estaba impavida de asombro y CELOS, pero que derecho tenia yo a tenerlos? o Cuestionar su comportamiento ?, NINGUNO CLARO).

Si! bueno JEFE, anoche usted me dijo que viniera hoy, y bueno, yo ,solo obedezco…(Augrrr!!, porque vineeee!!)

( QUE PENA Candy que me vieras asi en estas condisiones deplorables!!, no se como mirarte a los ojos sin avergonzrme de lo que SOY. Malditos excesos me odio!!) MmmHHH!! No lo recuerdo, pero te puedes ir…Yo este, me dormire hasta tarde y…bueno…las..ADIOS CANDY!!.

FUE TODO LO QUE DIJO, yo, este, las, que es eso?, Porque se molesta por yo salir con Anthony ,cuando el se revulca con LAS, ESTE, YO?. Me dolio mucho verlo en ese estado, se que hay excesos en este medio, pero no es lo mismo saberlo que verlo en alguien que AMAS, porque si es verdad AMO A TERRY, desde el primer dia que lo vi!! (mmgmgmgm!!, Sali sollozando de su casa con mucho sentimiento). Me fui corriendo sin rumbo, despejando mis pensamientos y diciendome, NO TIENES DERECHOS SOBRE EL, EL NISIQUIERA TE VE.

**MI?, TU ? Y **

Anthony, Porque pasaste la noche aqui, pensamos que no te veriamos en todo el dia ??. No se supone que TU y Candy??. ( le pregunta muy suspicaz el chico del cabello marron, Archi).

Bueno esa era el plan, pero esa chica es diferente, y bueno pues solo?? DORMIR!! Era su plan inicial, supongo.(Ahora los chicos, me haran burla por un buen tiempo, pensaba Anthony un poco sonoliento y rascando su cabeza). Pero no desistire, esa chica realmente me esta gustando!!.

Aja!!, como digas principito. ( le guino el ojo el chico tecladista ,Ster).

Yo pienso que pierden su tiempo, esa chica no parece encajar en nuestro ambiente.( Pronuncia muy serio el chico, mas maduro del grupo).

Ah!! Eso si que no, NINGUN CHICO DE ESTE GRUPO SE RINDE!! Y menos por una chica. ( afirma el chico de cabello marron). "Antes muerto que vencido".

Chacos basta!!, no es algo de orgullo, ELLA REALMENTE ME IMPORTA, (mas de lo que se imaginan, su negacion de anoche me dio la pauta, para saber que puedo llegar a algo serio con ella).

BUBUBUHHHH!!, Que Terry no se entere, ya sabes su politica; "una chica nunca es suficiente".

Mientras yo le pedia al taxista que me bajara en una pequena iglesia que divice casi llegando a la Pension, la verdad es que no habia tenido oportunidad de observar bien el vecindario donde vivia, si no fuera porque ahora tenia el tiempo . Al bajar del taxi y entrar en el recinto, pude sentir Paz, algo que realmente necesitaba, mi corazon latia confundido, entre celos, amor y reproches. El sermos del Padre fue muy alentador pareciera que Dios queria reconfortarme y alentarme. Tambien exhorto a involucrarnos mas en ayudar al projimo, cosa que yo sabia necesitaba hacer, para no enfocarme tanto en mi. Tome un cargo en el servicio dominical para parbulitos como catecismo, sabia que trabajar con ninos alimentaba mi espiritu, tambien deje saber que yo podia ayudar en alguna obra benefica. Saliendo de la iglesia, decidi caminar a la pension, cuando al doblar la esquina divise el carro de

ANTHONY??, (que yo sepa y recuerde, no hicimos ningun compromiso para hoy, talvez estos chicos se han confabulado para embromarme o algo asi, pense)

Cuando Anthony me vio, rapidamente se acerco y beso mi mejilla, como si fuera un siglo que no me viera. Ahora yo no tenia nada claro sus intensiones, unas veces tan tierno, otras apasaionado y a veces como un amigo de siempre. HOMBRES QUIEN LOS ENTIENDE??.

Candy, me da tanto gusto encontrarme contigo, pense que tardarias mas tiempo?? (No pensaba pasar todo el dia esperando, aunque por un beso tuyo, talvez !!).

Cuando concretamos una cita par ahoy?? ( Hay candy esa dosis de sarcasmo, lo ha dejado impavido!!). No se porque se me ocurrio desquitarme con Anthony por mi frustracion, en la manana, con mi JEFE.

Candy!!, acaso te molesta que te sorprenda con mi visita?? ( le caere mal, o estara molesta por lo de anoche).

No, no lo siento Anthony es solo que estoy un poco molesta, pero no es contigo sino con ….?, OLvidalo.

Con Terry, cierto. Ahora que te hizo Candy? ( Ohala que no se atreva a faltarte, porque si no!!)

A mi nada, solo me desconcierta. Ayer me pidio que hoy fuera a trabajar, lo cual me extrano, pero fui; Y bueno lo encontre , ?? Sin la intension de trabajar, al menos no conmigo!!.

Mhmhm!! Ya veo, te topaste con alguna" post "fiesta de Terry?. ( Ya me imagino a como se las gasta El??. Pobre chica se abra espantado!!).

Bueno si, como sea no importa!. Y tu como te la pasaste en tu POST fiesta Anthony??( Hay Candy que pregunta??, ese no es tu problema!!. Pero es que si me IMPORTA).

YOOOO??. Soy un chico bueno Candy, me fui directo a mi camita y solito. ( porque las explicaciones??, Hay Anthony esta chica te saca mas de la verdad).

Bueno la verdad es que me extrana, pero bueno cada quien su vida!!

Que te parece si mejor nos dejamos de complicaciones y te invito a comer, he Candy!!. Y no acepto un NO.( Por Dios no otro rechazo),

Esta bien, solo porque haz venido en mal momento, sino lo pensaria he!!. ( si como no!!)

En la casa de Terry, hace pocas horas se vivio una corredera de gente ya que el humorde Granchester afloro.

LARGENSE GOLFAS!! Que palabras de la FIESTA se ACABO no entendieron HEeee??.

Pero Terry, que fue lo que no te parecio, si todo estaba muy bien?? ( Te dimos el mejor placer de tu vida, IMBECIL!!).

Me cansaron eso NO LES BASTA!!. Vayanse, que quiero estar solo, y llevense sus porquerias de mi casa.

QUE MAL CARACTER TIENES , POR ESO SUSANA TE ENGANO IMBECIL!!

Que?? Eso dice esa !!. ( Perooo…. Que le pasa a esa idiota, jamas, me importo y ahora dice que ella me engano. Si me sigue rogando que vuelva con ella??Estupida!!) ".

**Bueno chicas yo no soy tan buena como Alys Avalos o Lady Zafiro, MsGranchester o Huizilopochtli, pero aqui tambien les dedico a mi pareja favorita un trocito de mi inspiracion. (La original le pertenece a K Mitzuko e Igarichi) Ohala que mi humos les agrade, no pretendo hacerlo, acepto tomatazos en sus rewius!!. Y no dejare de leer a mis favoritas antes mencionadas. ( A Lizzete sorry tu tambien eres de mis favoritas). FOREVER CANDY.**


	2. Chapter 2

EL HEAVY METAL MI VIDA

CAPITULO II

ESCOCIA

Que más podia hacer. Me senti rabioso de saber que Susana hablaba de mi, Que pasaba por su hueca cabeza??? Acaso pensaba que arruinando mi reputacion volveria con ella!!!. ESTUPIDA!!!. No suelo cometer un error dos veces. (Asi pensaba Terry, despues del mal rato que se vivio en su mansion, talves se avergonzaba de si mismo o quizas la visita inesperada de Candy lo incomodo, para reaccionar de ese modo).

En otra parte de la ciudad Anthony y Candy se dirigian a BRISKET&MORE, un restaurante de comida Texana, que segun Anthony era muy buena. Candy no podia concentrarse muy bien en la platica que sostenia con Anthony aun pensaba en Terry;

Candy, que te parece el lugar?? Este es una de mis favorito .Sabes?( Siento que Candy se encuentra un poco alejada de nuestra conversacion, talves siga molesta conmigo, O con Terry? )

El lugar esta bien Anthony. (No se porque acepte la invitacion la verdad estoy un poco preocupada por Terry).No sabia que me tenia tan, incomoda si encontrar a Terry en esa situacion, o saber que mis sentimiento por El eran mas de lo que yo admitia. Despues de ese Domingo, los dias que vinieron no cambiaron mucho la situacion de mis pensamientos encontrados, ya que el Lunes, a temprana hora cuando llegue a mi trabajo, encontre una misiva de Terry, explicandome que tomara la semana libre porque el tuvo que salir de viaje urgente a Londres;

Candy:

Lamento no haberte informado esto personalmente. (Llame a tu pension y me dijeron que saliste todo el dia ).Tomate la semana, porque hare un viaje relampago a Londres, regreso el Sabado. Cuidate.

TERRY G. GRANCHESTER

Lo siento tanto Candy tener que irme asi, pero necesito hablar con mi Padre; para pedirle, no EXIGIRLE!, que se olvide de que Susana es el mejor partido para mi, que no pienso compartir mi vida ni mucho menos mi cama con una arpia como ella. No me importa si mi Padre me deshereda, (pensaba Terry en el avion rumbo a Londres).

Lo que Terry no tomo en cuenta al irse es que dejaria a Candy muy triste y confundida, pero sobre todo que Anthony estaria con ella, ofreciendole su Amistad y talves algo mas importante, su Amor.

Dia Lunes, que planes me podia plantear para pasar lo mejor possible el tiempo, ya que Terry tendria una semana entera en Londres. No se como pero me encamine directamente a Dawntown, talves para conocer mejor la ciudad. Al ir caminando y observar aparadores en la calle #5, una chica que salia disparada de una tienda, se estrello se a quien le dolio mas el golpe .

Perdoneme miss, Sali un poco apresurada y no la vi!!!. ( Y como me iba a ver con esos lentes de mosca que traia??)

No, no se preocupe que yo tambien estaba en la Luna, aunque con el impacto Usted salio mas danada que yo, permitame ayudarla porfavor. Mi nombre es Candice White. ( que formal!! Pense)

Hay muchas gracias, Yo soy Victoria Burst. Mucho gusto y de verdad, lo siento, es que sabe la casa de Modas donde trabajo, me encargo una tarea realmente dificil para lograrla en un dia, y bueno!!, con la preocupacion no la vi. ( Quieren una modelo por tres dias para trajes de bano y Yo como le hare?, pensaba la chica).De pronto la chica me estaba observando con un detenimiento preocupante, pareciera que extravio a alguien como yo, o el golpezote le revolvio un poco la cabeza, asi que por si acaso le pregunte;

Te sucede algo, te sientes mal? porque…… ( No me dejo ni terminar mi averiguacion, cuando me dijo; Que edad tienes??. Yo dije bueno ,no me molesta la pregunta, pero a una dama no le gusta decirla, aunque pensandolo mejor dije 21, Porque me veo mayor??. No no es perfecto y tu TAMBIEN ERES LO QUE ANDAMOS BUSCANDO, no me di cuenta, a donde me llevava hasta que entramos en un edificio grande muy bien decorado y que tenia un gran letrero en la entrada (NEW YORK ENTERPRICE).

Se acerco rapidamente al ascensor y entonces me dijo ; Hay me has salvado el puesto, gracias de verdad ,gracias!!! Oh!!! .Pero, ni siquiera te he dicho porque te traje aqui, perdoname, soy una distraida, que pena!!. Lo que pasa es que estamos buscando a alguien como tu, para un trabajo temporal modelando. TE GUSTARIA!!

Sabia que yo estaba loca!, pero al ver como se comportaba esta chica senti un gran alivio! (hay otros peores). De tan impresionada que yo estaba con la corredera que me obligo, literalmente a dar, no le pregunte que pasaba, hasta que me empezo a parlotear tan rapido que yo solo entendi "Modelo temporal" ( talves la mas afectada con el golpe fui yo eso ni que desirlo!!). Modelo??? YOOO!!, con que no sea de ropa para Senoras, todo esta bien!! , y la chica solo me sonrio aliviada.

Al descubrir para que tipo de modelaje me solicitaban, quede un poco alterada; YO EN TRAJE DE BANO???pero, pero!!!, si mis Madres lo supieran me cuelgan, NO,NO! mejor me, voy…..mas tarde en cavilar mi huida cuando un chico con una apariencia de pavorreal empezo a tomarme medidas y a soltar mi cabello que traia en coleta. No recuerdo como acabe sentada y en sesicion de maquillaje, con un traje de bano que me parecia mas diminuto que "taparrabo ", aunque todos en el studio me dijeron que me veia Hermosa, y Victoria me veia muy complacida y agradecida, me senti bien, aunque muy encuerada, pero bien. El trabajo que realizaron conmigo durante dos horas me dejo boquiabierta!!, no reconocia a la chica del espejo; Un traje de bano en verde limon, parecia completo, pero solo se unia en la parte de enfrente con un gran aro negro y por la parte de atras parecieran dos piezas, en el busto eran como dos Cintas que caian desde el cuello y se entrelazaban en el centro, con el bikini que tambien parecian Cintas en las orillas de mis caderas, subiendo al centro, detenidas por el aro negro. Las pernas las veia kilometricas, nunca pense que con unas zapatillas abiertas negras, mis delgadas piernas tuvieran ese efecto. Me maquillaron hasta la conciencia, los pies, las manos ,hasta el cabello tenia aplicaciones de flores pequenas entrelazadas en el peinado, parecia que iria a la playa con todo Glamour, pero sin sambullirme en el agua.

GUAUUU!!! Donde encontraste esta belleza ViKi!!! Decia el fotografo. Te sacaste un diez con la eleccion la Madam va estar feliz!! con las fotos, para la portada de VANITY FAIR. Pues….! veras Shock, uno que sabe hacer bien su trabajo!!. (Dijo la chica guinandome un ojo. Si pero soy yo la que sufrira la verguenza de posar casi desnuda, me dije). Bueno pretty girl!! Relajate y comencemos, dame tu mejor pose, al Natural, OK!!.SUELTATE!!!, si asi, mas. VUELTA!!!, eso LINDA!!!, que bien FABULOSA, tienes un carisma natural!.. Has trabajado antes en modelaje???. Nooo!!! Le conteste ( Como?? Yo??, no lo creo, si en Lakewwod supieran esto me cuelgan, lo bueno de todo fue que el contrato que firme decia que solo estaba comprometida por tres dias, y bueno la paga era muy buena, con eso mis Madres se pondrian felices, se los enviaria todo como un extra!!, pense). Listo preciosa, manana te esperamos a las siete de la manana, puntual porfavor he!!!. Tenemos que salir a un set diferente en una isla al Norte de Manhathan. Gracias Candice, se acerco a mi Victoria, me has salvado el pellejo!!, te veo manana OK. Si, le dije que mas podia decir, si todo fue tan sorpresivo que ni lo entendia yo. New York me estaba sorprendiendo a cada momento, primero por El trabajo, despues por el Amor y los suenos, que mas me faltaba??. Acaso podria pedir mas una chica de pueblo????.

En otro continente un chico de ojos azul mar, observaba por un gran ventanal, un inmenso jardin, sumido en una gran tristeza interna. Porque??? ,mi Padre me ignora de esa forma, no lo entiendo, viaje casi medio continente para verlo, y solo me dice que, su agenda esta llena???Mierda!!! siempre guardo la esperanza de que escuche lo que digo, pero pareciera que le gusta ignorarme, pues bien , PADRE, yo hare lo mismo!!!!! NO TE VOY A DAR GUSTO NUNCA EN NADA, ME OYES, JAMAS HARE TU VOLUNTAD, JAMAS!!!! Y eso incluye a Susana.

NO SE A QUE HAS VENIDO TERRUCE. Yo no puedo atenderte ahora, salgo en 15min a Indonesia. LO siento , deberias anunciar tus llegadas, para eso se invento el telefono,( siempre tan inesperado como tu Madre!!). Adios Terruce cuidate!!.

PADRE, HE VENIDO , SOLO A DECIRTE QUE NO TE METAS EN MI VIDA, NO ME COMPROMETAS EN NADA QUE YO NO CONSCIENTA Y ESO INCLUYE A LA FAMILIA MARLOW, ESO ES TODO, LO DIJE EN MENOS DE que no te retraces, una vida por mi culpa!!!. Sali furioso, eran otras cosas que necesitaba hablar con el, pero su tono frio e inpersonal me exaspero. Solo dijo CUIDATE!!! Eso es todo, cuidate se le dice a un desconocido no aun hijo.

No esperaba mas del GRAN RICHARD GRANCHESTER, con abolengo hasta en los codos, a mi realmente toda SU GRAN historia familiar y asociacion a la Corona de Inglaterra, me tiene sin cuidado, asi que puede meterse por SU ARISTOCRATA TRA…….sus proyectos conmigo, HARE SIEMPRE LO QUE YO ELIGA EN MI VIDA, SIEMPRE SERE YO MISMO!!!!!. ( Talves sea hora de cambiar el rumbo de mi vida, enfocarme mas en mi carrera de Cantante y elevarla ya que se que he descuidado un poco al grupo y mi propio desarrolo personal como artista, necesito nuevos aires para dedicarme a componer y trabajar mas mi voz. Talves si me voy a mi querida Escocia, pueda relajar un poco mi agitada vida y concentrarme en lo que de verdad valoro en mi vida!!! CANTAR). Hablare con los chicos del grupo, ponernos de acuerdo y realizar el viaje juntos . Y Candy??? La acabo de contratar no se me hace buena idea despedirla, aunque a lo mejor y la necesite aqui en Escocia??. Talves y a ella no le parezca la idea de viajar a otro Pais. PECOSA TE ESTOY EXTRANANDO y no se porque??? .Hablare con ella, ohala que acepte, pensaba Terry.

Mientras tanto en New York una chaca rubia caminaba de vuelta a su pension; No lo puedo creer aun!!!, en un dia me he vuelto modelo???, Que pensaria la Hermana Maria si lo supiera??, je,je,je. CANDY ESOS COMPORTAMIENTOS NO SON LOS QUE TE HEMOS INCULCADO, me imagino su adusta cara al desirmelo ja,ja,ja. Que le podria contestar?? Mmm!! ,Hermana solo fue por ayudar al projimo, ja!! Me retaria seguro que si. Tan sumida me encontraba en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta de que Anthony esperaba recargado en su carro Ferrari ultimo modelo. Vaya Senorita!, pense que no regresaria hoy a su casa!!!. Parece que salio muy temprano y mire que horas son!! ( Adonde habras ido Candy??? Terry esta de viaje y no creo que te dejara trabajo)

PERDON!!! No sabia que alguien vigilara mis movimientos!!!, ( bueno que le pasa a Anthony!!!, dos salidas un intento de besarme y se cree mi guardian???). No, no Candy!! Yo solo bromeaba, supongo que sabes que Terry salio de viaje, asi que supuse que no trabajarias hoy, y vine a invitarte a COMER, pero…viendo la hora creo que sera cena. S I aceptas Claro. (Su tono me sono a reclamo???, tengo acaso la culpa de que venga sin anunciarse??).Bueno Anthony me apena que hayas esperado tanto, pero creo que deberias llamar antes no CREES??( Y le dedique una gran sonrisa para bajar los animos). Si, estas en lo cierto, no se porque ultimamente mis modales andan en otro mundo!!Uff!! ( esa sonrisa!! .Derritio mis 3horas de espera. Con solo estar a lado de esta chica, me siento !! me estare enamorando). Anthony!!!! Hellooo!! Tierra llamando a Anthony, parece que estas cansado He!!. No, no .Es solo que, me sumergi en lo linda que te ves!!! No pense que te gustara usar todo ese juego de sombras en tus ojos??. Porque?? Se miran mal?. No ,de hecho….. Te ves comooo??muy Primaveral!!. A siii!...bueno…ese es el punto creo!. Porque?, lo dices como apenada, realmente luces muy linda!!. Aunque dejame decirte que ese vestido le quita un poco de conbinacion a tu flamante cara y peinado, sin offender!!. Si bueno de hecho no sali esta manana con este maquillaje, y gracias por tu comentario.( No creo que sea buena idea decirle a Anthony lo del modelaje??, aunque como sea no es nada malo). Y bueno Candy, aceptas ir a cenar o no??( Se puso un poco seria, talves no debi decir nada, como sea ella es linda con ese vestido o lo que se ponga, sus ojos son lo que mas brilla en ella!!). Ha!! Si, si vamos solo deja cambiarme. Despues de unos minutos baje con unos jeans ajustados ,botines color crema y una camisa arremangada crema, ajustada con un cinturon del color de la botas que me cortaba la respiracion por lo cenido que estaba a mi cintura. Solte mi cabello y solo puse una diadema !! le grite a Anthony, el me vio con un signo de admiracion pintado en su cara, no creo que mi atuendo le quitara el aire a nadie, ya que estaba mas cubierta que en el Photoshop de ese dia. Guau!! Ahora si que conbinas muy bien Candy!! ,Sere un chico muy envidiado. No exageres Anthony! si solo son "jeans".A donde iremos??. Es un buen lugar Candy, hay musica y se come delicioso, esta de moda. Puedo hacerte una pregunta??.Si claro, mientras no se indiscreta!!ja,ja,ja es broma. Si, bueno je,je, a veces me sorprendes con tus comentarios y no no es indiscreta, tienen que ver con Terry, Sabes que se fue a Londres??. Ha si!! Me dejo una nota. Tengo una semana libre, asi que tengo que buscar algo que hacer para matar el tiempo, no lo crees??. Bueno Candy, si quieres puedes venir con el grupo, tenemos ensayos todos lo dias, y puedes no estar sola, (Ademas asi puedo estar mas tiempo contigo, pensaba Anthony). Buena idea!, pero sabes esta manana caminando por Dawntown, encontre un trabajo temporal, todo fue tan gracioso e inesperado , que si te lo cuento, ni lo creerias. Pues sabes que?….Tengo tiempo, Y? ,te voy a escuchar, se que lo que venga de ti siempre sera !!Claro.

No pensaba decirselo, pero es Anthony!!.(Asi que se lo dije) . No puede ser Candy!! Entonces estas modelando!!, Gauh!! Y trajes de bano??. Estas segura que es una agencia confinable, puede ser algo peligroso o ficticio, que engana a chicas incautas, ja, ja, ja. Porque esa cara Candy? , estoy jugando. Ah si!!! Pues lo dijiste tan fuerte y serio que la mesa de enfrente seguro te oyo!! ( mi cara era de incredulidad, se estaba burlando de mi!!! o realmente se preocupo. Y que fue eso de incauta, pareciera que me dijo TONTA??). No es eso y lo siento si te incomodo mi reaccion, pero si estoy algo preocupado, tu no sabes las cosas que New York tiene, de verdad!! Te asombrarias si las vieras. A veces las agencias son ficticias, y resultan mas ser lugares de porno o prostitucion. Si quieres te pudeo acompanar manana, como tu protector y vigilante. ( me guino un ojo?? Y?? no se que me daria mas verguenza, que el este en lo cierto o que me vea con traje de bano,mmmm!!!). Que dices Candy??, Esta bien, manana te veo en la pension a las 6:30A.m, pensandolo bien no es mala idea de que me acompanes, ya que parece que iremos a una isla, no conozco bien . Uuyy!!! Eso si que me da mala espina Candy. (De vuelta a mi pension al despedirme de Anthony tomo mi mano entre las suyas, mmmh!! Que querra esta ves?? Pense). Candy, me la pase muy bien en tu compania, no se que es lo que me pasa cuando estoy contigo. Siento que te conozco tan bien!!! , a ti no te pasa lo mismo???. Me aclare la garganta, ya que no sabia por donde iban sus palabras, pero me imaginaba que tenia alguna intension de terminarlas en mi recamara!!, asi que le dije; Bueno Anthony, los comienzos de una Amistad siempre son asi. ( punto claro, bien Candy). A si bueno, supongo que por esto se empieza, pero…..Pero ya es tarde Anthony y manana tengo que levantarme muy temprano, asi que te veo aqui a las 6:30Am. Puntual OK. disparada hacia mi recamara, Anthony me gustaba y mucho, pero sus advances me ponian nerviosa, y como dice Mi madre Pony: "La mejor forma de no tentar al Diablo es huir".

Martes Srita. Buenos dias Anthony!. (Se ve contento Uff!). Llegamos a la agencia, todos nos esperaban, me acerque a Victoria y le presente a Anthony, ella me dirigio una Mirada de interrogacion a lo que le dije; Es mi hermano. No se que estaba pensando Anthony ,ya que solo movio su cabeza hacia mi, y en tono muy quedo me dijo; Conque hermanos heee!!!.Bueno y que mas podria decir, mi novio, mi esposo?, Oh!!. Ya no pense mas puesto que Victoria grito tan fuerte que casi me deja sorda de golpe!!. Tu, tu eres de los Rocks Night???Oh si, ya se eres, eres!! Anthony Brower el baterista!! Guauhh!!, me das tu autografo?. (Si, definitivamente el golpe de ayer la dejo mal, pense). Claro, Cual es tu nombre??. Ha si!! Ha Victoria…Bust, digo Burst. (Que chica!! Ja,ja, Asi que Candy fue contratada por Vanity Fair, bueno muy bueno, esta es una empresa reconocida, al menos no la enganaron y podre estar con ella el dia entero).

De camino a la Isla no podia dejar de pensar en Terry, que estaria haciendo en estos momentos?? Talves con su Padre de pesca, o de caza. Dicen que Londres es muy hermoso!!. Mientras yo pensaba Anthony era acaparado por Victoria todo el camino, no se veia muy agusto. Candy!, porque no me dijiste que El era tu hermano??? .Ha!! Bueno es que uno no va mensionando todo el tiempo a la familia, verdad Anthony??.( Me avento una Mirada indescriptible, fastidio o de odio. Se veia que le incomodaba la forma en que Viki lo acosaba, ja,ja, yo no le pedi que viniera , el solo se ofrecio). La Isla era un sueno y el sol estaba en total explendor, parecia solitaria . Comenzaron mis tediosas horas de maquillaje y vestuario. Esta vez el traje de bano eraaa!! Bueno escandalosamente pequeno y en dos piezas color rosa pastel amarrado en el brecier; con cintas, en la espalda y cintas a los lados del bikini, mi busto; se queria practicamente asomar, solo se cubria por triangulos pequenos; que pena y Anthony me iba a mirar asi!!. Las zapatillas doradas de cordeles, (me untaron como aceite en el cuerpo como simulando brondeador, parecia el " Poster de un mecanico"). El cabello me lo soltaron y el maquillaje fue tenue, solo resaltando mis labios en el mismo color del traje. Guauh!!! HERMANITA, si Mama te viera asi se infarta!!! ( Candy luces tan!! Pero tan!!! HERMOSA, SEXI, SENSUAL, Guauuuuh!! Y tu piel es tan blanca y tersa, que opaca la blancura de la arena. No se donde mirar, todo en ti se ve perfecto!!! Y deseable, mmmm!!. Pienso que ni tu misma eres conciente de tu propia belleza). JA, JA, que chiste!. Estaba realmente muy nerviosa, cuando el fotografo me dijo que me quitara la bata, sabia que Anthony no me perdia detalle, pero fue mas que solo ver sus ojos para conocer el deseo que le provoco mirarme. Y es que realmente esto si estaba de miedo hasta para mi, no podia creer que YO? CANDY, la chica FLACUCHA y palida de Lakewwod fuera esta sensual mujer del espejo. El fotografo ,me insito a moverme mas natural y sensual. Como se hacia eso??, nunca fui la "Chica Sensual del Colegio".Me dijo; muevete como si bailaras un delicado bals, imaginate volando, y bueno eso fue facil, siempre corria en Lakewwod y revoloteaba por los campos, imagino que a eso se referia asi que me deje llevar. No se cuanto tiempo paso, pero se que lo hice, tomaron muchas fotos y llego la hora del almuerzo. Anthony se acerco a mi; Vaya, vaya, no pese que tuvieras tanta soltura para el modelaje, eres una caja de "Pandora", hermanita??. Que??, Acaso estas molesto conmigo??? Anthony!! YO NO TE PEDI VENIR no se porque me estas hablando asi, te molesta esto .O lo de que te reconocieran??. No Candy ,nada, perdon! Es solo que tu amiga Viki me tiene absorbido. Tu, estas genial!! . Muy Sexi he!!. (Me sonroje claro, y mas con esos ojos tan azules y hermosos que me miraron, de una manera no conocida pero entendible). Otro cambio de traje de bano??? Hay no por Dios!! Mas encuerado? No!.Bueno al menos este era completo, Uff!! y por lo menos ibamos mejorando, pense que iba de mas, a menos! . Pero… aunque era una pieza ajustaba mucho a mi figura, y ROJO pasión? .Pense que con un poco de aire, mis pezones se verian encendidos, como el flash de la cámara, Que bochorno!!, Anthony enfrente de mi( Para no perder detalle) ,Oh no!!,solo atine a cubrirme con el cabello, Buen alcance me dije!. ( Hay Candy luces tan absolutamente bella, y apenadamente sonrojada. Necesito una chica como tu, simple, hermosa, inteligente y tranquila. En que momento el Amor puede tocar a tu puerta?? Y sabes que el momento ha llegado, cuando la miras a los ojos y te ves en ellos. Creo que estoy enamorado de Candy y muy, muy enamorado).

Bueno el dia termino con unas 50 o 60 fotos mas, las horas se me hicieron eternas. Creo que después de todo no fue muy buena idea que Anthony viniera. Aunque para el no fue suficiente por lo visto, ya que me insistió regresar el tercer dia. A lo que por supuesto me negué, argumentándole que Viki planeaba algo con el, Ja, ja, su cara se descompuso de pronto y me dijo; Candy!, esa chica esta bien loca!!. Amo a mis fans, pero ella es insufrible. (Al menos no te ve con ganas de comerte, como OTROS!!,pensé). Bueno Candy creo que mejor nos vemos el Domingo, Que te parece he?. Mmmmh!! Sabes Anthony, en la parroquia cerca de la pension me ofreci de maestra Dominical , no creo… que tenga tiempo, CLARO a menos de que tu quieras ayudarme y ofrecerte también, esa Iglesia necesita muchas manos.( Garraspeo como si trajera un panal de abejas!! Je, que ese no era su plan de una cita). Sabes, mgrp!!, Yo!, este, bueno casi nunca asisto a la Iglesia, y no se siii…Es buena !! bueno Anthony!!, no te preocupes, solo Dios sabe LO MALO QUE HAS HECHO. No el Parroco y mucho menos los niños del catecismo.( Hay Candy!! Esa si que no me la esperaba!!. Yo en la Iglesia???). Que ALIVIO, me das Candy. No podias hacerme sentir mas PECADOR?. Yooo?, ja, ja. No tengo la culpa de que tus pecados sean tan grandes!!!. Bueno HERMANITA, ni yo de que usted sea tan mentirosa!!! Je,je,je. Porque esa cara Candy??.Mis mentiras Anthony!, son muy blancas, a comparación de las tuyas, te lo puedo jurar!. ( Bueno eso si Candy y mas que mis malos deseos. Dios! tendre que resar mucho por desearte Candy!!, pero se que El me entenderá, por hacerte ASI ,TAN, HERMOSA). Esta bien! TU ganas Candy, vamos a la Iglesia el Domingo. Hay Dios mio!! .

que tal, te desperté?. Soy Terry. Milagro!! Te acuerdas de la "Banda". Cuando vuelves?. No por ahora. Me he inpirado y he estado componiendo algo, aquí en Escocia y les hablo para que se vengan conmigo a renovarse. Sirve que comenzamos los preparativos del Nuevo material. Estoy seguro que les va ha encantar , platicalo con los chicos y me llamas. Oh! Se me olvidaba, dile a mi asistente que vaya a mi casa porque voy a darle algunas instucciones, necesito que me traiga algunas cosas. Piensas que ella vaya también?. Bueno creo, que la vamos a necesitar como publico. Talves no quiera viajar, aunque le dire a Anthony que la convenza, je, je. Asi?, porque El?. Bueno es que no se le despega, para mi que El se trae algo con ella. Mmhh! .Bueno como sea yo le digo.....Terry (Le colgo el teleforno si decir adios a Archi) Click!. Ni adiós me dijo, siempre igual este tio.

Domingo 8:00Am. Que puntual Anthony!! No crei que tuvieras mucha urgencia por confesar tus pecados?. Yo? Nunca hago esperar a NADIE Candy, y bueno lo de mis pecados, Dios ya los sabe No?.Talves eso lo dices, porque TU si tienes mucho que confesar, no es asi Candy?. QUEEE? Si lo dices por lo del modelaje, estas equivocado, eso no es pecado, fue!, una ayuda al prójimo . ( Si como no Candy, o SANTA CANDY?, se me notara que me siento mal por esas fotos tan reveladoras. Como dice la Hmna Maria; " Nuestros actos se reflejan en la mirada". Ha!!, pero si asi fuera Anthony y hasta Terry tendrían una mirada terrible!!, asi que no es el caso). Pues déjeme desirle Senorita que con esa fotos lo único que usted hara, será "Corromper a muchos prójimos", ( Empezando por mi!). Bueno pues en todo caso EN EL CASTIGO LLEVARE LA PENITENCIA. Ahora bajemonos porque tenemos un largo dia, SR PERFECCION. Pasamos todo el dia en la pequeña Parroquia, sirviendo . No sabia si reir o resar por el pobre Anthony, porque los niños lo traian vuelto un me conmovió ver que no escatimo esfuerzos,en un buen dia hoy Candy, nunca pensé que con un poco de tu timpo, pudieras hacer a un niño feliz!! Guau!! Es increible la necesidad que hay de afecto y calor humano en esta Ciudad que lo tiene todo!.Si, es verdad Anthony, por eso cuando pretendamos quejarnos por alguna situación, seria bueno observar a nuestro semejante y mejor pensar en ayudarlo dando un poco de nosotros mismos. Pero tu pareces muy acostumbrada a esto no Candy? ( Eres una fuente de ayuda incansable y siempre con una sonrisa para todo, Guau!! Linda por fuera y por dentro también). Yo soy una prueba, de lo que el AMOR a otros es, mis Madres que en realidad son unas mujeres de alma generosa que me adoptaron, hicieron mi vada muy feliz, tan solo regalándome un poco de Padres te abandonaron?. No fallecieron. Oh! Lo lamento Candy. Porque? Asi lo quizo Dios y asi fui muy feliz, y lo sigo siendo. Tengo muchas personas que me quieren aunque no sean mi sangre.

Al llegar a la Pension Anthony me dio el recado de Terry, llevándome a la casa de este para esperar su entrar a la casa sentí nostalgia, sabia que El no estaría ahí, pero al menos oiría su voz, esa preciosa voz que algunas veces me sacaba de mis casillas. Sono el teléfono dos timbrazos y conteste, Anthony me miraba expectante, como si el supiera de que se trataba. Hello!! Terruce. Bueno, bueno, por lo visto ya no me tuteas, solo unos cuantos días ausente y Anthony borra nuestros pequenos avances no?. Perdon Terry, y no no es asi, esperaba que …( no me dejo terminar, cuando me hacia una pregunta demandante. Anthony esta ahí contigo?. Que esperaba que le dijera la verdad o una mentira?). Sii…El me hizo el favor de traerme. Y solo de traerte?? (A que juega Terruce conmigo?, que espera oir, además que yo sepa el no es nadie para decirme con quien salir. No cuestiono su vida y si quiere cuestionar la mia?). Bueno Sr, por lo visto me hizo venir para cuestionar mis salidas o por motivos de trabajo?. Esto ultimo se lo hice saber en claro, A El que mas le da con quien salgo. Como sea Candice, solo le informo que tiene que salir de viaje junto con el grupo a mi campina en Escocia, y le encargo que traiga suficiente equipaje . Mi guitarra, la agenda y que cancele mis citas por tiempo indefinido. Tiene alguna objesion??. Cuando viajaremos?. Una semana, alguna otra?. No todo claro. Desea que le comunique a Anthony?. No El ya esta enterado. La espero Candy. Eso fue todo, lo ultimo que me dijo tenia un tono de suplica. No lo entiendo primero me regana y casi me ofende y después casi me suplica, me lo estare imaginando o de verdad asi son las cosas con Terry, quien lo entiende!!.

&

EL dia del viaje llego y yo me sentia algo tensa, no sabia que reacción tomaria al encontrarme con Terry otra vez y mas con lo complicada que se estaba haciendo mi amistad con Anthony, El parecía querer avanzar a otro nivel, o dar el siguiente paso, de una amistad a un noviazgo. Que les pasa a los chicos de esta ciudad; Todos siempre corriendo, hasta con los sentimientos! Lo bueno de esto es que conmigo todo Calma, no aceleraba ni por impulso. Quiero que cuando llegue el Amor a mi corazón sea de manera permanente y sin prisas.

CANDY!! Corre!!, el avión nos deja!!. Me decía Anthony . Que fácil para el, no tenia que cargar con mis nervios!! Aunque llevara todas mis maletas!, je, je. Sabes Anthony; es la segunda vez que viajo en avión. Oh! Candy tienes miedo??. Mqrp!! Anthony!! No soy un bebe, no me hables con esa vocesita tonta que me desespera!! Y no,no tengo miedo, al contrario estoy muy emocionada por pasar 12hrs de vuelo!. Que carácter señorita!! ( Talves anda en su días!). Sabes? a mi lo que mas me gusta de este viaje Candy. QUE?. Que por fin voy a dormir junto a ti. Esto ultimo lo dijo tan feliz, que lo único que se me ocurrió fue darle un fuerte golpe con la agenda de Terry. Me imagine después que el impulso debió venir de esa agenda, todo se parece a su dueño!! Ja,ja). Bueno Candy no me mires asi, estoy jugando!!. Tus juegos Anthony no me molestan, pero que tengan publico SI!! Voltea y ve a Stear doblarse de la risa!! O a Archi que casi se ahoga con un mani!!. TONTO. Entonces voltea y me ve con una cara muy hermosa y tierna diciendo: Que palabra de D-O-R-M-I-R, no entendiste??. JA,JA,JA,JA,JA, hasta el serio del grupo, Albert, también no podía disimular la risa. Y bueno yo estaba roja como un TOMATE. El vuelo después de estas bromas fue muy placentero, convivi mas con los otros chicos, todos son muy amables y graciosos. Solo parece que Terry es el Limon del grupo, pero ninguno de ellos lo critica o juzga al contrario, lo entienden porque aunque creció con una posición acomodada nunca ha sido Feliz. ( Esto ultimo me lo comento Stear, cuando le pregunte que si siempre se comportaban asi, o solo cuando "El Jefe" estaba presente). Por otro lado me incomodo un poco el "Marcado Territorio" que Anthony situo junto a mi, se sento a un lado, se recargo en mi hombro para dormir!! No me molestaba ,al contrario, pero que pensarían los chicos de nosotros?? O mas bien ,A Terry esto no le parecería ni un poquito, claramente me lo dio a entender, unos días después de conocer a Anthony. Sera su política de trabajo o no querra que distraiga a su baterista???. Porque lo otro que se me ocuerre, es imposible!! JAMAS Terry estaría celoso de MI.

Llegamos extenuados, para mi gusto fueron demasiadas horas de vuelo para una principiante. Anthony?. Si lugar donde vamos tiene campo abierto?. Si Candy, bastante para mi gusto. Porque?. Bueno porque a mi me encanta hacer ejercicio y mas si son tan hermosos como estos lugares por donde vamos!!. Mmmh!. Hay Candy hablas con la persona equivocada en cuanto ejercicio se refiere. CALLATE STEAR!!. ( le dijo Anthony).Ja, ja, ja. No puedo creer que haya alguien que no le guste correr por el campo y limpiar sus pulmones de la contaminación con ejercicio!!. Bueno Candy, si ese alguien tiene un Asma terrible, no creo que sea agradable, ahogarse en el intento. HO! Perdóname Anthony, yo no lo sabia, Que tonta que soy!!!. No, esta bien Candy, creo que algún dia lo tenia que comentar contigo. Pero como sea puedo acompañarte si tu quieres?. Ok encantada!!.Bueno ustedes ya paren con la miel NOO!, (dijo Archi, pareciera molestarle algo de la conversación, talves, lo lengua larga que suelo ser algunas veces).

Guauuu! Es hermoso!!. Parece un castillo medieval. Aquí viviremos??. Si esta es la Campina de Terry, y si es como un castillo por lo menos por el tiempo que tiene. Son como tres siglos no Albert?, ( le dijo Stear). Mas o menos. Y es que no era para menos ,según Anthony; El Padre de Terry es una sucesión de tres generaciones de Ducado por lo tanto heredan propiedades legendarias. La campina era muy hermosa, un pequeño Castillo en medio de un bosque , que me pareció como "Bosque encantado" por lo verde y brillante, el sol iluminaba los verdes follajes de los arboles destellando luz atraves de sus ramas. Candy Hola!!, Parece que se perdió en la entrada, je, je, je!!. Stear no paraba de reir y yo seguía sonando con este hermoso lugar, pensando en que Terry, en verdad es un príncipe, como en los cuentos!. AH!! Si, es que bueno, nunca había visto algo asi. Vamos Candy entremos, que Terry nos espera y ha de estar impaciente. Si ,Anthony te sigo. No se en que momento me tomo de la mano, pero esto fue mala idea cuando Terry nos vio, no se si fue mi amaginacion, pero se molesto mucho, su semblante me lo dijo todo, pero mas su fría y ensombrecida mirada, tan hermosa algunas veces, pero tan atemorizante otras.

VAYA, VAYA. Pense que nunca llegarían, los esperaba hace dos horas, Que paso??. Mqqhh!! Archi aclaro su garganta y le dijo; Nos demoramos un poco en la aduana, verdad Candy?. Si Terry fue mi culpa, traia un poco de fruta, y bueno fue un gran problema. Lo siento! Bueno como sea. (dijo Terry. Sin quitarme la vista de encima, quería desaparecer. Lo que hice como auto reflejo fue soltarme abruptamente de la mano Anthony, el cual me vio con una interrogación en su cara y Terry no disimulo su media sonrisa forzada, como si eso fuera lo que El estaba esperando que yo hiciera. Cielosss!! Puede pedirme algo con solo mirarme? Esto esta mal, algo esta mal en mi.

CANDY, acompaname a mi estudio y ustedes chicos sigan a John, El les indicara sus habitaciones. Uuuyy! Pobre Candy, dijo Stear, pero nadie pareció seguir su chiste, Anthony solo lo vio con un verdadero malestar a lo que Albert lo codeo y el pobre de Stear solo se avergonzó. Yo la verdad no me preocupe sabia que Terry en privado es muy calmado, aunque no me quitaba la mirada de encima, ni yo tampoco. Lo había extrañado mucho, aunque no se si esto es un buen síntoma, pero Estoy feliz de verlo!!.

Candy trajiste lo que te pedi? Si Terry, aquí tienes tu agenda y la guitarra esta con el equipaje. Si bien. ( Al entrar a su estudio no pude mas que detener mi respiración, nunca había visto tantos libros juntos, además claro de las Bibliotecas, pero esto rebasaba. Eran como tres pisos hacia el cielo de libros, apilados en finos libreros de fuerte madera ancestral, coronando con una escalera mobil y un Antiguo escritorio finamente tallado y labrado de color ambar. Los ventanales eran grandes pero cobijados con gruesas cortinas en color vino de telas pesadas , pero que le daban un toque soberbio y sofisticado. Terry camino hacia el gran ventanal quedando de espaldas a mi, y yo no pude pasar desapercibido su elegante porte; pantalón polo color caqui y una camisa azul cielo, traia un delgado pero fino chaleco azul marino y su pelo suelto y un poco revulto, le daba un aire muy acorde con este su gran palacio. Candy?? Me estas prestando atención?. ( Me siento bien que hayas podido venir Candy, estas muy linda! No puedo negarme que extrañaba esa personalidad que solo tu emanas. Tanta paz y dulzura en tu cara y esos ojos bellos que me embrujan con solo una mirada. Pero también no puedo dejar de sentirte ausente, quisiera ser Anthony y poder abrirme asi como el contigo, se ve que su amistad se ha estrechado, el toma tu mano con tanta naturalidad, que me hace hervir de coraje!, quisiera correr y separarlo de ti, pero quien soy yo?, talves el ya toco tu corazón, Grpprp!). Parece que tu lengua se quedo en America Candy??. Quee!! Perdón es solo que estoy admirando lo hermoso de este estudio Terry!! Jamas imagine que yo pudiera visitar algo como esto. Terry?? Esas pinturas son de algún antepasado tuyo?. Por lo visto no me estas prestando atención "pecosa". Y si son antepasados Granchester, pero no mios, por decisión. Increible!!. Que te parece increíble Candy? .TERRY como Que? Acaso no ves lo afortunado que eres en conocer tus orígenes por tantas y tantas generaciones?. Yo nisiquiera se mucho de mis padres y tu! , Guau!! Cuantas generaciones hay aquí representadas?. Hay Candy, nunca lo había pensado asi ,mmmm! Como cuatro. Aunque si supieras como vivieron sus vidas y las cosas que hicieron, no pensarías igual, te lo aseguro . Terry, no importa lo malo que tu familia haya hecho, siempre será Tu Familia y eso es lo que y con respecto a lo que dijiste de mi lengua, Te dire que no, siempre la tengo lista y , ja,ja,ja esta asistente tan respondona y curiosa que tengo. Respondona yooo? (Hay Dios, dicen que el pez por su boca muere y esa soy yo. Pero no puedo creer que este Terry bromista sea el mismo de hace un rato, pensé que me gritaría y retaria un buen rato . Me gustas Terry!! Me gustas mucho). (Candy!! Me gustas. Me gusta tu espontaneadad, lo sencillo de tu conversación, la forma en que te sorprendes!!. Todo en ti ME GUSTA). Candy, vamos a que John te indique tu habitación y nos vemos en una hora para tomar el te. El te! Claro estoy en Escocia, nunca pensé que tomaria el te a la forma Inglesa. Al caminar por los extensos pasillos del "Castillo", mi asombro se transformo en emosion; muebles antiguos, armaduras, espejos gigantescos y yo, la campesina del cuento, porque no creo que sea la princesa, para eso tendría Terry que enamorarse de mi y convertirme en princesa. Bueno Candy!! Me di un buen coco, a mis 21 anos y sonando con cuentos?? Tonta, tonta!!. El mayordomo voltio y me dedico una sombria mirada, como diciendo; Que simplona chica Americana!. No sabia si reirme de El o de mi si supiera lo que estaba pensando, je, je. Me mostro mi habitación, y era simplemente hermosa!, un sueno hecho realidad, y yo? bueno afortunada por sonar este bello sueno!! Corri hacia la cama y me deje caer suavemente. Era una cama tipo Frances kingsize, con un dosel en tono perla hermoso que hacia juego con las cortinas y toda la decoración, en perla y dorado. Tenia un bano con una tina antigua en medio de este, estilo emperatriz, YOO!! Me iba a banar ahí, como lo habran hecho los antepasados de Terry, imaginare que soy "LA DUQUESA DE GRANCHESTER" en su gran aposento!! Je,je,je. La ventana, Adonde mirara la ventana? Ohhh! Que lindo prado!! Y eso?? O no puedo creerlo un lago?? Que emosion, la mansión tiene un lago incluido!. Y usted Srita Candy es la huésped de este castillo asi que a disfrutar!!!. Si mis madres y los chicos vieran esto?? Bueno tomare un bano, para tomar el te con Terry y los chicos, mmmh! Que me pongo?? Ha ya se! Un vestido color durazno que me regalo Louisa, es un poco vaporoso pero sencillo. ( Eso pensaba yo, pero en realidad era un diseño muy revelador ya que se ajustaba mucho en el talle, aunque la falda era vapososa hasta la rodilla. Pero descubierto en los hombros mmm! Pensé mucho antes de salir, no sabia que pensarían de mi los chicos. Asi que opte por soltar mi cabellera, para que disimulara un poco lo descubierto de mis hombros). De camino al salón de te, me perdi, no supe para donde girar, y llegue a un pasillo oscuro y algo tenebroso. Nunca he sido miedosa, pero bueno en un lugar de tres siglos de antigüedad, puede que algo viva ahí. Desidi no pensar y seguir caminando, Hubiera querido gritar por Terry o Anthony, pero me sentiría muy avergonzada de mis modales, asi que mejor corri y corri. Pero grande fue mi susto que de pronto me estrelle contra algo; HAY UN FANTASMA!. Candy!!! ( Hay no y además tiene la voz, de Terry! Algun antepasado vagando en pena!!). Ja,ja,ja,ja. Candy!! Soy yo Terry, abre los ojos y dame la mano o prefieres quedarte ahí en el piso, y acompañada de mi antepasado Frank Granchester, bueno su fantasma mas bien, je,je,je. Ni dos veces me lo dijo,no solo me pare como un resorte, sino que me abrece a Terry muy fuerte, Quien temblaba??? Yo?? O El??. No lo se pero que miedo sentí!!. Vamos Candy ,es una broma!! .Porque corrias? Mmm! (No atine a contestar, ya no era el miedo sino el aroma de Terry ,me tenia embriagada, y a su vez me sentia tan protegida! Pero por Dios reacciona Candy, que pensara Terry de ti?) Perdon!! Terry no se que me paso, de pronto me vi perdida, y todo tan oscuro, tan antiguo, tus antepasados yyy? Que miedo!! ( me sapare igual de rápido, que como lo abrace, con un sonrojo que gracias a la oscuridad. El no vio). Pero ya. Estoy bien! Y perdón por el golpe, aunque creo que yo fui la mas afectada!, AUCHHH!, me sobe un poco mi trasero). Segura que estas bien Candy??. Si quieres te cargo??. NO, COMO PIENSAS, no estoy invalida, ni quede tan mal con el trancazote, YA SE PASO, LISTO vamos al salón de te! Como si nada. Bueno si tu lo dices, por aquí Snorita miedosa, ( Me abrazo!! Y me hizo estremecerme, nunca nadie me había hecho sentir asi. Tener su cuerpo contra el mio fue!! Guau!! Algo extrasensorial creo!!. Tan frágil!! Y delicada. Pobre que golpe se dio, lastima que no te pueda sobar Candy, aunque ya he tocado esa parte antes!, ja,ja,aj,ja. Pensaba Terry mientras reia) y distraída, tendre que decirle a John que haga un mapa de la campina para ti, je,je,je. Muy chistoso Terry!!( aunque no seria mala idea, pero ya no tendría el pretexto de que un príncipe me encontrara y me cobijara con sus fuertes brazos!, Oh no!!!!!abrace a Terry, que pena, pensara que soy una encimosa??. Pero que calidos son sus brazos y con que ternura me sostuvo, asi ha de ser su corazón).

Al llegar al salón de te y abrir la puerta, Terry tomo mi brazo, lo que Anthony no paso desapercibido. Candy, donde estabas?, Te esperábamos. Saben chicos esta damita se encontraba extraviada por la campina y algo asustada!. No!! Candy tiene miedo a los fantasmas? ( Que vergüenza cinco chicos mirándome con una burla pintada en sus ojos, pero si era verdad; SOY MIEDOSA ).Nooo! .Bueno un poquito, ¡pero que culpa tengo si este lugar parece un museo!. Ja,ja,ja,ja,ja. No paraban de reir y de mi que era peor. (Terry solto mi mano y entonces Anthony se acerco a mi prodigándome un abrazo. Pareciera que hoy era mi dia de ¿ dos por uno?) .Gracias Anthony pero estoy bien, afortunadamente los antepasados de Terry no me querían conocer. Ja,ja,ja,ja. AUN CANDY. ( esto lo dijo Terry con un dejo de molestia en su voz, nadie lo noto solo yo. No sabia como soltarme de los brazos de Anthony, cada vez me apretaba mas!! Y Terry se torno mu serio y ditante de nosotros. Stear por su parte no pudo evitar el comentario; Bueno "tortolitos" a tomar te No?). Dejalos Stear, ya me estoy acostumbrando a esto!, (dijo Archi con socarronería), POR FIN, Anthony separo sus brazos y le dijo; ¿Envidia?. ¿De que? Solo son amigos o ¿No?. CLARO dije y buenos amigos, verdad Anthony. (Anthony suspiro como dándose por vencido, pero que esperaba que yo dijiera, sino ¡la verdad! ,que yo sepa no ha cambiado nada en mi). (Terry no perdia hilo de la conversación siguiéndonos con su fría mirada). ¡Paren chicos! La hora solemne del Te llego, dijo Albert. No se porque pero presentia que el entendía el juego que se desarrollaría entre Terry, Anthony y yo, lo pude ver en su mirada cautelosa pero sabia. Nos sentamos en una salita Victoriana del siglo XV. Que según Terry fue un obsequio de la Reina de Espana para su familia. Mantuve la vista ausente de todos los presentes, sabia que algún cuestionamiento surgiría si los miraba a los ojos, posiblemente notarían algo de mis sentimientos verdaderos por Terry, sobre todo Anthony que se que en otro momento me iba a questionar por lo que dije; El sabe que lo estoy evadiendo.

&

El dia transcurrió apacible Anthony se mantuvo ausente y no lo vi toda la tarde, no se si era un buen síntoma. Al siguiente dia, me levante muy temprano y decidi que era buen momento de conocer los prados Escoceces. Sali de la casa con bastante dificultad, ya que me perdi un poco por los pasillos y llegue a la cocina, lo que no me molesto porque esta estaba en pleno movimiento, provocando agradables olores y sabores, salude a toda la servidumbre presentándome y sonriéndoles con un ¡Buenos días!. Ellos me dijeron donde estaba la salida y como ir al lago y no perderme de regreso. Mmmmmm!! Que olor tan agradable, Naturaleza y maleza, me recuerda a Lakewood, bueno a correr Candy. No se cuanto corri pero la campina se veía apenas, al llegar al lago me dieron unas ganas locas de zambullirme un poco, total el clima era muy templado, Uppss! Pero no traia traje de bano, que mas da todos en la casa están dormidos y los sirvientes muy ocupados, nadie me vera. Me quite la ropa, quedándome en ropa interior. ¡El agua esta muy fresca! Nade un buen rato hasta que mis dedos se arrugaron ,asi que decidi que era suficiente, cuando de pronto escuche un ¿silbido?, hay no ¿quien será?, algún desconocido de los alrededores o algún miron vagabundo, pero se supone que es propiedad privada, corri hacia mi ropa y me la puse rápidamente, cuando volvi a escuchar el silbido (fuyuyuy!). ¿Quen esta ahí? SALGA AHORA MISMO Y DE LA CARA. Grande fue mi sorpresa al ver bajar a un tipo con uniforme de montar de un árbol, PERO DIOS MIO, si ¡es Terryyy! ¡Vaya, vaya!, la señorita Candy acostumbra nadar tan temprano? . TERRY, Cuanto tiempo tienes MIRANDO? . ¡Llegue antes que tu pecosa! (calmate Candy, me dije; no vio mas de lo que tu le has visto. Tranquila, respira y aspira, eso asi….) Y ¿porque? no me hablaste y dejaste que me quitara la ropa frente a ti, Ghrhrr!!! . Que culpa tengo yo, de sus pasatiempos Srita? Bueno espero que se haya abstenido de mirarme, como el caballero que es. Mmmqmq! Lamento desirle que No, aunque si soy un caballero pero no pude evitar verla, pero tranquilízate Candy que no te ¡mire! (GROSERO YY? PERVERTIDO) Que alivio, GRACIAS . Lo bueno que no viste mas de lo que yo te he visto a ti. Me voy, Bay!!! PECOSA VEN AQUÍ AHORA. CANDY, CANDYYYY. (El burlador resulto burlado, y por esa chiquilla, ja, ja,ja. Estaba tan sonrojada, que sus ¡pecas se veian muy graciosas! . Que linda se veía nadando, le gusta la naturaleza ¡tanto como a mi! Pero a mi me gusta MAS ELLA, decía Terry). Hay, que vergüenza? Mi jefe me vio en….sin, con poca ropa, NO puedo creer que con Terry siempre pase estos bochornos!!. Porque a mi, ¿porque?.

&

¿Anthony listo? ¡Tengo hambre! Hay voy Stear, tranquilo es temprano aun. Si pero mi estomago no piensa ,ja,ja. Sabes Stear, hay que pasar por Candy, no quiero que se pierda, de nuevo. Ok vamos.

No sabia que ponerme, sabia que este desayuno me haría sentir un poco incomoda, se que Terry estaría ahí, ¡hay no!, en que hora se me ocurrió nadar en ropa interior. Ya se me pondré unos jeans y una camisa desfajada, al menos batallara un poco en delinearme con la mirada. TOC,TOC. ¿ Quien es?. Candy soy Anthony, vengo por ti. Un momento ya voy…..Listo vamos. Cuando llegamos al inmenso comedor de cómo 20 servicios, me sente cerca de Anthony, por fortuna fuimos los primeros, después llego Albert y al ultimo Terry y Archi, estos dos venían platicando muy amenamente, por lo que Terry a Dios gracias no volteo hacia donde yo estaba, pero en el transcurso del desayuno no pude evitar sonrojarme con algunas furtivas miradas que Terry me lanzaba desde la cabecera de la mesa. Yo por mi parte no lo mire, ya que Anthony me mantuvo muy ocupada con la platica. Me sugirió salir de paseo después de la comida . No sabia que responderle, porque yo no estaba de vacaciones sino por trabajo. Antes de levantarnos Terry me pidió que fuera con el a su estudio y en 30 minutos todos nos reuniríamos en una junta para conversar sobre los Nuevos temas y arreglos de canciones. ¿Candy? Si Terry. Necesito que me diga ¿si cancelo mis compromisos en New York? .Si Terry los pospuse hasta nuevo aviso y su representante, me pidió que le recordara de mandar el Demo en cuanto este listo, para la disquera. Mmmm! que mañana me acompane a comprar algunas cosas para ajustar bien el sonido del cuarto del Silencio y también te quiero preguntar si te gusta Cabalgar. Mhhhh! Si me fascina!. Tengo un amigo muy querido en Lakewood que doma caballos salvajes, y me enseno a montar . ¿Por qué Terry? . Porque podrías acompañarme en las mananas temprano a Cabalgar. ( Y talves nademos juntos decía Terry), encantada, pero no traje ropa adecuada. CANDY, CANDY. No será un pretexto para no ir, porque según vi esta mañana, la ropa para ti no representa ningún obstáculo, para disfrutar de la naturaleza, ¿O si? . (¡Hay Dios! Tenia que mencionar lo de esta mañana). Bueno si tienes razón, mañana temprano entonces Ok.

Chicas, pido una sincera disculpa, quisiera que la historia tuviera mucho realismo en los diálogos como en una conversación natural, pero no soy muy buena en gramatica. Pido disculpas si no les gusta esto, solo es una forma de diversión que he querido probar, no pretendo imitar a nadie ni mucho menos ofender. Att Arely.


	3. Chapter 3

EL HEAVY METAL MI VIDA

CAPITULO III

_DOS PASIONES_

No pensé que ¡Escocia fuera tan hermoso Terry! Si es como un sueño, ¿sabes que es un país ovejero?. Por eso hay tantas praderas. Qué lindo! Te gusta mucho la naturaleza, ¿verdad Candy? Si, crecí entre colinas y prados, me gusta la libertad que la naturaleza tiene, pero a ti también por lo que veo Terry? Si… Vamos Candy la ciudad esta tras ese prado. (Llegamos a la ciudad, era pequeña, y por su construcción, se notaba que no había cambiado mucho a través del tiempo. Como si la vida se viviera lenta que ni los anos la afectaran, era muy hermosa. Me sentía tan bien en compañía de Terry, que todo tenía un significado diferente, junto a Él, y parecía que también él lo disfrutaba porque lo vi sonreírse un poco mas) .

Candy, vamos a comer algo que después de las compras me ha dado hambre. A mí también Terry, pensé que nunca lo dirías. Bueno ¡Candy con ese estomago tuyo, que no para de hacer ruido, como no lo iba a notar! .

TERRY. ¡Eso no es gracioso! Pero si la verdad ¿o no? ¡Grrrr! (Como no darle la razón, con esa media sonrisa tan arrogante, que le da un aire apuesto a su hermoso rostro, ¡Hayyy! Terry que apuesto eres) . Llegamos a un pequeño restaurante acogedor, el piso conservaba la piedra blanca original de la región y su teja era de loseta de barro original del siglo XVIII. Los tendentes eran descendientes directos de los fundadores, según lo que me dijo Terry la familia y los Granchester se conocían desde siempre. Malena como estas. Muy bien Terruce, gracias, la mesa de siempre, cierto. Si gracias. ( Como todo un caballero Terry corrió mi silla, nos sentamos frente a una ventana que tenia vista a la calle principal, y Terry frente a mi observando mi rostro, mmm! Tal vez tenga una lagaña o algo peor. Lo mejor es preguntar ). ¿Qué tanto me observas Terry, me pones nerviosa. Si tengo algo dímelo, por favor? ¡Uyuyui! Candy, (moviendo su cabeza, como en desaprobación), ¡realmente eres muy "Pecosa"!, es mas ¡nunca había visto tantas pecas juntas! .Queeee? Lo que pasa es que tu estas celoso, porque no tienes ni una sola. Ah! Por eso las coleccionas. ¡Si fíjate que si! Últimamente he pensado que me hacen falta algunas mas en el cuello. Estoy en desacuerdo contigo Candy, según lo que yo vi ayer, tienes bastantes y muy proporcionadas. (NO PUEDE SER, ¿que nunca va a olvidar el incidente del lago?) .!Vamos Terry! Olvida lo del lago ¿quieres?. Y si te dijera que NO PUEDO. Ni que hayas visto mucho. ¡Mmmmm! Pues a mi parecer y con la luz de la mañana, sí, creo que vi bastante. Nada que no hayas visto antes, así que PARA, OK. (Como si pudiera OLVIDARLO Candy, lo tengo tan presente en mí, que me vuelve loco de recordarlo. Y ¡No! Nunca he visto belleza semejante. Tu eres simplemente hermosa; tu piel tan blanca y salpicada de pecas le dan un toque de color y vida, tu hermoso cabello rubio con el sol, brilla tanto y tu cuerpo, cada forma, tus pechos erguidos, soberbios, tus caderas frondosas y tentadoras….Tienes una sensualidad tan pura, que ni tú misma sabes que la tienes mi dulce Candy) ¡LA COMIDA! ( lo dije como si fuera algo fuera de este mundo, no quería que Terry siguiera con lo mismo, me estaba sonrojando bastante y mas con lo brillosos que sus ojos se tornaron. ¿Se me habrá visto mucho? Mmm. Era blanca mi ropa, pero no transparente…tal vez solo juega con migo), ¡Que rico se ve todo! .Candy, no comas tanto y tan de prisa, te vas ahogar. ¡Glup! Deberías hacer lo mismo y dejar de hablar. Ja,ja,ja, ya veo, está bien. ¡A comer se ha dicho! (De camino a la Campiña, Terry no paraba de reírse de mi, dijo; "Nunca vi a una chica, comer asi".Ni yo. Pero que quería que hiciera si su mirada frente a mi me ponía de nervios. Lo cierto es que después mi estomago lo resintió bastante, el dolor me doblaba). Candy, ¿quieres caminar un poco por el lago? No se Terry, Anthony tal vez esté esperando por mí. (¡Grrr! Habrá algo entre ellos o ¿será que Candy gusta de Él?) CANDY, ¿Qué hay entre tú y Anthony? ¿Porque lo dices? Bueno SIEMPRE juntos y El parece que tiene libertades contigo, acaso ¿duermen juntos? o ¿es algo más serio? (Que mirada tan fría, y el tono en su voz tan demandante, ¿Qué derechos cree que tiene para hablarme asi? Y ¿Que fue eso de "dormir juntos"? Candy este es el momento de aclarar todo, por tu bien). Sabes Terry, acepto, vamos a caminar y aclaramos unas cuantas cosas. Bien, vamos hacia el lago. Terry; Anthony y yo solo somos amigos. Yo se que, El espera mas de mí, no soy tonta para no darme cuenta. Y no sé, quisiera conocerlo bien, antes de tomar alguna decisión. Y en cuanto a lo de "dormir juntos" no es algo que te _**incumba**_, pero te lo voy a decir, NO, aun no he dormido con nadie; Tengo la convicción de que el día que entregue mi cuerpo a alguien tiene que ser por amor, ¡absoluto amor!. Ahora ¿puedo preguntar yo? (Me dejo atónito, {Candy es Virgen} ¿qué será lo que quiere saber de mi?) Si. Mientras no quieras saber con cuantas chicas he dormido, ja,ja,ja. Bueno Terry, eso no me incumbe, pero intuyo que mas de las que mi mente puede imaginar, ja,ja,ja. ¡Pecosa y entrometida! Ok, La pregunta es; ¿Por qué te molesta que Anthony quiera ser algo más que mi amigo, dime: ¿tiene a alguien más?, es un mal chico o ¿es política de empleados? (No sé si es mi imaginación, pero ¡Terry está acortando la distancia entre los dos! Hay Dios me pone nerviosa su mirada). ¿Candy? ¿Qué pensarías de mi, si te dijera que estoy "celoso" de Anthony? Y que no es nada de lo anterior sino algo que a mí me molesta, ¿porque?, tal vez siento algo por ti (Trague saliva, acaso oí bien, ¿Le intereso?) .Terry, ¿A qué juegas? Porque si crees que soy estúpida, estas muy mal, en primera, para estar "celoso" necesitas amar a la persona primero y….CANDY, ¿y CREES que solo con amor hay celos? Bueno, creo que sí. Y ¿Cómo crees saberlo? ¿Cuántas veces has amado Candy? (Me mato con esa pregunta, soy una total ignorante del amor, nunca me he enamorado). La verdad nunca he amado a alguien, porque no me he enamorado AUN. ¿Entonces? ¿Entonces qué Terry? Quieres que piense que estas "celoso" porque ¿TU me AMAS? Yo no dije que te Ame, solo dije que siento celos y que tal vez sienta algo por ti, pero no sé si es amor, NUNCA he amado a alguien, No me he enamorado AUN. ¡Ja! ¿Esperas que te crea? Conoces a tantas lindas chicas, apuesto a que varias se han enamorado de ti y tú de ellas. Además tienes una novia, si más no recuerdo, se llama ¿Susana? ¡Candy ella no es nada mío! Pues ella opina lo contrario, ¿creo? ¿Sabes Candy? Tu y yo tenemos algo en común; "No sabemos nada del Amor". Irónico, pero cierto. Si, tal vez tienes razón Terry, pero yo si quiero conocerlo y sentirlo y tu parece que no. ¿Por qué, Terry? (Candy, es tan complicada mi vida que ni yo mismo la entiendo. Primero, tengo que aclararla, para definir lo que siento por ti, tal vez y tú seas el amor) ¡Quisiera saberlo!. Bueno, ¡ojalá! no vaya a ser demasiado tarde para cuando estés listo. ¿Candy? Si Terry. Olvidemos esta conversación como buenos ,amigos, ¿Te parece? Bien, amigos. (Hay Dios mío Terry, mejor hubiera sido no saber nada, que llevarme esta desilusión, creo que yo si Te Amo, pero tu está visto que no). (Candy, no quiero ser "solo tu amigo", se que quiero más. Todo). Nos vamos, es tarde ya y los chicos han de estar preguntándose ¿dónde nos metimos todo el día?. Creo que lo dices por Anthony, a los demás no creo que les interese.

&

¡Anthony detente ya! Me estas mareando con tanta vuelta. Déjalo Archí no ves que está preocupado por Candy. Ja,ja,ja. Yo también lo estaría con alguien como Terry. PAREN chicos, ustedes no conocen a Candy, ella es diferente. Estoy preocupado porque no la he visto todo el día, solo eso OK. No te preocupes mas ya están aquí. Gracias Albert.

¡Candy! ( Me sorprendió el recibimiento tan emotivo de Anthony, ¿quería tronarme unos cuantos huesos con su abrazo?)!Te extrañé pequeña! Antnony no exageres, recuerda que Candy "Trabaja para MI" y tiene que salir conmigo, como mi asistente, ¿recuerdas? Si lo sé Terry, pero es que esta linda damita provoca no se que en mi.(Ya somos dos Anthony). ¡Ah sí! Candy te veo después de la cena en mi estudio. Si Terry. ¿Dónde fueron Candy? A varios lugares, conseguimos las cosas que necesitaban, mañana las van traer. Sabes Candy, Te extrañé mucho. Anthony yo también te extrañé, pero por favor enfrente de Terry no hagas esto, recuerda que El es mi jefe, y esto le molesta! Uff Está bien!, solo si me prometes que aceptas salir conmigo una noche de estas en una cena romántica, necesito decirte algo muy importante. ( Terrry se marcho antes de esta petición de Anthony, se notaba en su cara la incomodidad que la situación le provocaba. Ya me suponía que Anthony quería confesarme sus sentimientos, pero no pensé que tan pronto. Me gusta Anthony, pero mi corazón late por el Arrogante de Terry).

&

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Candy? Anthony puede hablarte tan abiertamente de lo que siente y ¿Yo? No puedo definir mis sentimientos, ODIO esto que siento, odio a Anthony por estar cerca de ti, pero más me odio a mí mismo.(Candy, si pudieras ver dentro de mí, lo mucho que guardo para ti, la mujer que ha despertado en mi un sentimiento que creía muerto).

&

Todo se mantuvo en aparente calma, hasta una mañana de domingo. Todos sentados al comedor disfrutando de un ameno desayuno. Sr Terruce, la Señorita Lindzay acaba de llegar y pide verle. Hágala pasar John y ordene que pongan más servicios. Claro Sr. ¿Lindzay? Terry es la francesita de la que hablabas, le pregunto Stear. Si es ella ¡Vaya, vaya! Terruce Granchester ¿Cuánto tiempo Moncherri? Por lo visto sigues igual de ingrato, ni una llamada, tengo que venir para saber ¿qué llegaste? Si, ya ves ¡ese soy yo! ¿Quieres desayunar? Sí , pero antes deja que te presente a unas amigas, que quieren conocerlos. ¿Amigas?, ¡Qué bien! Terry, porque no lo dijiste antes. Stear ya sabes cómo es Terry siempre reservándose las sorpresas para el último momento. Así es Archí. ¡Chicas adelante! July, Mimí y Lizz ¡Buenos días! (Todas las Exuberantes chicas lo dijeron al mismo tiempo, y los chicos las miraban con la boca abierta, ¡Quien no, con tremendos escotes! Y Terry no paraba de lanzarle a Lindzay miradas de seductor. Anthony por su parte disimulaba no darse por aludido de conocerlas, pero la tal Lizz no le quitaba la vista de encima. ¿Y yo? Sobraba, por lo que decidí retirarme) .Con su permiso chicos, tengo que hacer una llamada. Mucho gusto chicas, y ¡buen provecho! (esto último no lo dije por el desayuno, sino por las miradas con que se estaban comiendo unos a otros) Si linda gracias. (Ghrrr. De nada pechugona, me dije. Terry por su parte me miro con interrogación, ¿que esperaba? Que nos hiciéramos amigos entre todos. Anthony por su parte tomo mi mano, espera Candy voy contigo; pero antes de que pudiera moverse la tal "Lizz" lo detuvo. ¿Acaso planeas dejarme desayunando sola Tony? ¡Qué voz de tonta tenia la chica! Así que le dije; ¡Hay si "Tony", no seas descortés con la chica! Anthony me miro con un signo de interrogación en su cara, no hice caso y Salí lo más pronto posible de ahí. Tanta miel me asqueo.) ¡Candy! Detente, por favor. Volteé y vi que era Albert quien me llamaba. Déjame te acompaño, ¡esas chicas! no las soporto Ja, ja . Pues creo que eres el único. Tal vez porque soy el viejo del grupo. Albert, lo que pasa es que eres inteligente, que es diferente. No creas Candy, en algún tiempo yo también caía en esos juegos. ¡Mmh! ¿Estás molesta por Anthony? No, el es libre y solo somos amigos. ¿A dónde vamos Candy, creí que llamarías por teléfono? Ese era el pretexto. ¿Qué te parece si caminamos un rato? ¡Excelente! Tal vez trepemos unos cuantos arboles. Sería bueno si supiéramos como hacerlo, ¡observa Albert!, no tiene mucha ciencia. ¡Candy cuidado! Vamos Albert, no pasa nada, ven. Asi los dos subimos a un frondoso árbol y el viento fresco pegaba en nuestras caras. ¡Guauh! Nunca pensé que esto se sintiera tan bien Candy. Si es realmente fascinante; la combinación de altura y esfuerzo, ja, ja, ja aunque en el intento ¡la ropa sufre contratiempos! Tu camisa Albert, se rompió ja ,ja No gran diferencia con tus shorts, Candy je,je,je.!Upps!

&

Ya era la hora de comer cuando volvimos a la casa, ni un ruido se escuchaba. Albert me miro y dijo; Mejor no me preguntes donde están. ¡Mmmm! ( No quería imaginármelo, pero sabía que no estarían jugando ajedrez. De Terry lo podía esperar, pero ¿de Anthony?, grande fue mi sorpresa cuando lo encontramos en la sala sentado y leyendo).

¿Candy, Albert? ¿Donde estaban? Encima de un árbol ja,ja,ja Candy me enseno a trepar. ¿A tus anos Albert? Primo si no soy tan viejo a mis 34 anos. ¿Candy? No hablas, ¿estás molesta?. ¿Yoo? Para nada. ¿Anthony y los demás? Terry se molesto con Lindsay , así que las despidió después del desayuno y ahora mismo ha de estar ensayando con su guitarra en el estudio y Archi y Stear fueron a llevar a las chicas a su casa. ¡Oh! ¿Y tu porque no los acompañaste Anthony? Seguramente Lizz se sintió desilusionada "Tony"( De pronto, Anthony se encontraba cerca de mí, observando mi cara con detenimiento ,y una sonrisa angelical) ¡Porque yo tengo a una "amiga" más linda con quien pasar mi tiempo! ¿Así? !Hay chicos mejor me voy, que ustedes empalagan! ( Al salir Albert disparado hacia su respectivo dormitorio. Anthony no pudo contenerse y ¡ME BESO! Apretando fuertemente sus brazos en mi espalda y atrayéndome hacia él. No supe cómo reaccionar. Sus labios se movían tiernamente contra los mios, hasta que lo empuje un poco para que me soltara) ¡Anthony! ¿qué te sucede? Lo siento Candy, no pude resistirme, al verte tan molesta (Deliciosamente enojada o ¿celosa?) Solo Tu me interesas Candy, esa tal "Lizz" no me importa. No vuelvas a besarme Anthony sin mi consentimiento, porque te voy a dar una fuerte bofetada, ¡me oiste!. No soy ese tipo de chica, que se deja besuquear por el primero que le habla bonito, ¡Bay! (¿Que pensaba Anthony? "Le hablo bonito a Candy y la tengo comiendo en mi mano" Grrrr Se hubiera ido con su "pechugona voz de pito") CANDY, CANDY (¡hay noo! Esa voz. Terry ¿ahora que?, esto es demasiado para un solo día)

Si Señor. ¿Dónde RAYOS ANDABAS CANDY? Salí un rato para no interrumpir un momento entre "amigos". ¿A si? ¿Y con el permiso de QUIEN? (Si tonta, se me olvidaba que yo estaba por trabajo no por vacaciones, Upps!) Bueno Terry, el deber de un buen empleado es no fisgonear en los asuntos personales de sus jefes, así que yo decidí darle privacidad. GRACIAS, pero no decidas por mí, que yo no te lo he pedido. Ahora, ve a cambiarte, te espero en 20 minutos en las caballerizas, vamos a montar. !Es una orden! Corrí rápidamente a mi recamara para cambiarme de ropa, ya que mis shorts sufrieron un accidente, me calce un jeans muy ajustados y una camisa blanca de manga corta, amarrándola en medio de mi vientre con un nudo doble, alise un poco mi pelo y me hice una coleta. Disparada corrí a las caballerizas. Terry me esperaba recargado en la puerta con su impecable ropa de montar y el fuete en su mano derecha, una media sonrisa en su boca, aunque sus ojos tenían una gélida mirada.

(¡Que hermosa se ve! Su cabello destella a pleno sol. La blancura de su blusa no opaca a su piel y ¡que curvas! Candy no necesita ensenar tanto para verse muy sensual, es tan diferente y natural. ¡Como la deseo!)

¡Lista Terry! ¿Y ese fuete? Es para imponer mi AUTORIDAD. ¡Espero que NO seas tan cruel con los caballos! ¿Y quien dijo que es con los caballos, con quien tengo que imponer mi autoridad? (¡hay Dios! Ni te atrevas Terry porque aun no conoces a Candice White enojada) No te preocupes Terry, aun no ha nacido alguien que me ponga un solo dedo encima ja,ja,ja ¡Pues vaya falta que te hace Candy! Ven te voy a mostrar a mi yegua preferida. (Uff por un momento pensé…ja,ja) ¡Que linda! (era un hermoso ejemplar, blanco como la nieve e imponente como Terry) ¡Hola bonita! ¿Cómo te llamas? Se llama Teodora. Que nombre tan formal, para una chica tan linda ¡he! Bien dicen que todo se parece a su dueño. Sin embargo ¿Candy? ¿Qué nombre es ese? (aunque siendo sincero si combina con su portadora ella es todo un "dulce", pensaba Terry) OYE!!( me abalance hacia Terry con la intensión de propinarle un buen golpe, nadie se atreva a burlarse de mi dulce nombre, es el único recuerdo de mi Madre. Pero grande fue mi sorpresa al tropezar y empujar a Terry con migo. El, solo intento tomarme por la cintura para evitar una ¡estrepitosa caída! En vano su esfuerzo, porque caímos juntos: yo encima de él y el sobre la paja. ¡Vaya Candy! ¿Quién es la agresiva aquí? (¿Porque no puedo apartar la mirada de sus verde-azules y penetrantes ojos? Sentía un embrujo en su forma de mirar y ¿algo más?) Tu te estabas burlando de mi! Ah! Y ¿Por eso te aventaste a mis brazos? ¡No claro que NO!(me trate de incorporar rápidamente, pero Terry me sostenía con fuerza) (No quiero soltarla, su cuerpo tan frágil me está volviendo loco, y esos ojos tan cálidos, que me embrujan al mirarme. ¡Estoy loco por Candy ,más que por nadie nunca antes!) ¿Me podrías soltar, por favor? Esta posición es incómoda. ¿Tú crees Candy? ¡A mí me gusta mucho! (me lo dijo guiñándome un ojo, ¡insolente! A mí que me importan sus gustos, así que me pare rápidamente y le dedique una fiera mirada, diciéndole; VAMOS A MONTAR O TENGO que escuchar las confesiones de un "seductor") ja,ja,ja Mejor a montar porque lo de las confesiones no las entenderías, no tienes experiencia, ja,ja,ja. GROSERO (quisiera ser yo Candy el que te ensenara el arte de amar). Montamos juntos casi hasta el anochecer, Terry en Teodora y yo en un alazán llamado Caoba. No hablamos mucho. Solo admirábamos el hermoso atardecer, disfrutando de nuestra mutua compañía. (Porque será que con Candy, ¡me siento tan libre!, que las palabras sobran, decía Terry mirando de soslayo a Candy, embelesado con la hermosa figura femenina).

Después de la cabalgata y de camino a la casa Terry me dijo; Candy te veo en una hora en mi estudio. Ok Terry.(al entrar Anthony ya esperaba por mí, Terry ignorándolo se fue hacia su dormitorio) Candy, ¿sigues molesta conmigo? No Anthony ya no (Ni recordé toda la tarde ese incidente, Terry nubla mis pensamientos totalmente) ¡Qué bien! ( su cara se ilumino con una dulce sonrisa, eso me gustaba de Anthony, la sencillez de su alma) Además ¡Ya estas advertido! ¿No? Candy, no te puedo decir que no lo volveré a hacer, solo espero que cuando pase tu me correspondas, ¡Y con tu aprobación, Claro! (compuso rápidamente sus palabras, ya que casi lo atravesé con la mirada, ja,ja) Como debe ser Anthony. Entonces comencemos por el principio, ¿quisieras salir a cenar mañana con migo, Candy? ¿Manana? (no pensé que el momento llegara tan pronto, aun no estaba preparada y no quería tomar una mala decisión, mmm! ) Anthony, entre semana no puedo hacer planes personales, sabes que yo estoy por trabajo, pero que te parece ¿el sábado? ( No creo poder esperar tanto Candy, me estoy muriendo por probar ¡tus labios una vez más!) Si tienes razón, lo olvide completamente. Además, me das tiempo para comprar un lindo vestido para la ocasión (se lo dije de manera que no pensara, que le ponía un pretexto) ¿Sabes Candy? Me tome la libertad de comprarte uno muy lindo, mañana lo traen a mediodía, espero no te moleste. Anthony no debiste. Sabía que te disgustarías, así que si no te gusta lo regresamos y listo. Ok.

El tiempo se me fue muy rápido y yo tenía que ver a Terry en su estudio, así que me bañe rápidamente, me coloque la pijama de pantalón y una playera holgada y Salí disparada con mi cabello escurriendo agua, por doquier. Toque la puerta del estudio levemente y la voz de Terry enronquecida me hizo pasar. Terry disculpa mi retraso es que….Esta bien Candy (no pude dejar de admirar a Terry, parado frente a su gran ventanal con su bata de terciopelo azul marino, y su cabello ligeramente húmedo. Y yo con mi atuendo desgarbado e informal, ¡qué pena!)

Tome mi larga cabellera, que crece como enredadera entre mis manos y la comencé a exprimir de los nervios, Terry no hablaba, hasta que el volteo hacia mí y me pregunto; ¿Qué haces Candy? ¡Am! Es que ¡este cabello mío parece regadera!. Su mirada se penetro tanto en mi labor, que me provoco un ligero temblor. ¿Veo que tienes frio, Candy? Si un poco, es lo húmedo de mi cabello. Bueno hablare rápido, para que vayas a secarlo, antes de que te resfríes. Estos días los chicos y yo nos vamos a concentrar en ensayar, y tu por lo mientras vas a trabajar aquí, en mi estudio, tengo algunos papeles que mi representante me envió que quiero que revises, por las tardes vamos a ir a montar. Sábado y Domingo tienes libre, así que puedes salir e ir a donde quieras. Candy, ¿Qué has planeado para el sábado? Quede con Anthony en salir a cenar ¿Por qué Terry? Pienso ir a bailar , siempre invito a los chicos, asi que pensé también en ti, pero veo que ya tienes planes, otra vez será.(Grrrrrrrr, de seguro Anthony se le va a declarar, ¡estúpido! Pense ganar tiempo, aunque pensándolo bien aún quedan varios días para el sábado. Pueden pasar varias cosas, para entonces). Terry, ¿es todo? (¡Me estoy congelando y Terry en la luna!) si Candy, ya puedes ir a secarte ese cabello. Buenas noches Terry.

&

Al otro dia muy temprano, me bañe y me puse un vestido, corto y entallado en rosa pastel con unas zapatillas de tacon bajas, sin medias del mismo color, el cabello me lo amarre en una cascada y me puse un poco de brillo, en los labios, sabía que la mayor parte del dia estaría trabajando en el estudio de Terry. Mientras bajaba por las enormes escaleras , Anthony me miraba desde abajo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. ¡Buenos días, preciosa! ¿Cómo estas hoy? (que tonta pregunta, si estas DIVINA mi Candy) Bien Anthony gracias y ¿Tu? ¡Yo feliz, de verte!

Sabes Candy, ese color te sienta muy bien. Gracias, tu también hoy estas radiante. (Y no era mentira, Anthony tenía un porte muy definido, a él todos los colores le hacían juego con sus ojos y el rubio de su cabello le daba vida a su rostro). Mientras Anthony y yo, nos adulábamos mutuamente, unos fríos ojos azules que yo adoraba, nos observaban. (¡Que linda! Candy mi preciosa Candy. Te apartare lo mas que pueda de Anthony, te quiero con migo y para mi, aunque sea por unos días). CANDY veo que ya estas preparada para el arduo trabajo de hoy. Buen día Terry, estoy más que lista, solo desayuno y enseguida voy.(de nada sirvió que le dedicara mi sonrisa, "rompe hielo"su mirada no se turbo ni un momento, creo que paso muy mala noche, para tener ¡ese mal humor!) Terry, como estas hoy. Bien Anthony, te veo en el cuarto del Silencio. Claro, ¿no vas a desayunar, con nosotros? No ya he desayunado. En eso el mayordomo se acerca y le susurra algo al oído a Terry. Ok John, gracias. Candy, tienes una llamada de una Srita Viki de Enterprice New York. (Anthony y yo nos miramos con la interrogación en la cara, si yo le di el numero de Escocia, pero ¿qué será lo que la hizo llamar?, Las fotos ¿habrán quedado mal?) Enseguida regreso. Si preciosa te espero. Mientras Terry me dedico una terrible mirada de fastidio. Tome el teléfono del pasillo diciendo hello. ¿Candy? Si Viki, ¿Cómo estás? Muy bien. Te tengo excelentes noticias Candy, han decidido ofrecerte un contrato como: "La nueva imagen de la campana, primavera/verano" EN ESPANA CANDY, di que aceptas, es una gran OPORTUNIDAD…Se que estás trabajando, pero girl esto es UNICO entiendes un salto al modelaje internacional, di que si,si,si. Mhhhh, Viki, tranquila, respira hondo mujer. No sé qué contestarte, yo no soy modelo, ni es mi sueño de vida, pero déjame pensar y yo te llamo ok. NO, NO es que no es así, es de ahora o nunca. Te esperan en España en una semana y media a las 12pm en el aeropuerto de Madrid. Viki pero, pero, no creo poder, POR FAVOR CANDY, sino esta vez me van a correr y tu serás la responsable ¡eeehhh! Bueno Candy te dejo y te veo en Madrid ¡okidoqui! Bay. Viki, Viki( me corto la muy sinvergüenza, y yo con ese compromiso, que no tenía planeado, ¿Cómo se lo explicare a Terry? ¡Hay Dios!) ¿Qué pasa Candy? Hay Anthony Viki, me ha metido en un serio aprieto, quiere que modele para una campana en Madrid , ni siquiera me dio opción, ya me esperan ; ¿Qué voy a hacer? ¿Y mi trabajo como asistente con Terry? No aceptes Candy, tienes ese derecho, nadie te obliga. Si pero Viki, perderá su empleo por mi culpa. ¿Y? No podría vivir con eso en mi conciencia Anthony, así que no me mires así. ¿Vas a modelar trajes de baño, otra vez? Yo pienso, ¿qué otra cosa, para Primavera/Verano? Mmm ¿Y en España? (No podre estar contigo, ¿y si aceptas ser mi novia? No sé cuando te vuelva a ver, Candy, di que no).

Toda la mañana estuve pensando en ¿cómo decírselo a Terry? Era una difícil encrucijada, por una parte involucraba a mi padrino, si Terry me despedía, mi padrino quedaría mal con el representante de Terry, y si no iba con Viki, ella perdería su empleo. Hablare con Terry y le pediré un tiempo, o lo que dure la campana, mmm, aunque tal vez me despida, bueno ¡que sea como tenga que ser! .Los chicos ensayaron hasta casi las 4 de la tarde y yo aun no terminaba con el papeleo de Terry. No lo podía creer, Terry aparte de ser un cantante famoso de Rock es un hombre muy hábil para los negocios mercantiles. ¡Me estoy muriendo de hambre! Y por lo visto soy la única. Salí del estudio directamente hacia la cocina, picar algo calmaría mi hambre en lo que los chicos bajaban, ¡odio comer sola! Hola,( salude a la cocinera) ¿puedo tomar un poco de leche? Claro Señorita, sírvase. Gracias. ¿Tiene hambre? Mhhh. De pronto escuche a los chicos bajar directo al comedor, así que me ofrecí para ayudar al servicio de la comida. ¡Candy! ( Anthony me hablo con tanta ternura, que me alegro mucho verlo) Anthony, ¿qué tal el dia?

¡Extrañándote! Hay por favor chicos dejen el romance para luego sí. Cállate Archi . (le espeto Stear) Bueno a comer ¿No? (Dijo Terry) Terry quisiera hablar contigo después de comer. Claro Candy, Vamos a cabalgar, si Anthony no le importa. No por mí no hay problema, Candy es libre, verdad bonita. Mmhh (sabia que Terry me lo estaba diciendo con un poco de ironia. El comportamiento de Anthony lo estaba incomodando y en cierta forma a mi también) Despues de comer corrí a mi habitación y me calce rápidamente unos shorts color caqui y una playera negra desmangada un poco ajustada, unos botines negros y correr se ha dicho, sabía que ese día sería difícil y sobre todo porque tenía que hablar con Terry lo del viaje a Espana.

Terry ya me esperaba acicalando a Teodora, me voltio a mirar y esbozo una de las mas lindas sonrisas que le he visto. ¡Radiante! Si, Teodora es bellísima Terry. No hablaba de ella ja,ja pero no pongas esa cara Candy . (Roja, se que estaba más colorada que un tomate, Terry tenía una forma tan especial de hacerme ruborizar, que ser explicito resultaba de mas) ¿Quieres montar a Teodora, hoy? ¿Crees que no me tire? No creo me ha dicho que le simpatizas. ¡Ah bueno, yo encantada!

¿De que quieres hablar conmigo Candy? ¿Qué te parece si nos bajamos de los caballos y nos sentamos a la orilla del lago? Bien, pronto va atardecer, Y el sol se ve hermoso desde aquí. La llamada de Enterprice es de una agencia de modas, para la que trabaje de manera temporal en New York, cuando tu realizaste este viaje. ¿A sí que modelaste? Si. Y el problema ahora es que me quieren no más bien me han contratado para ser la IMAGEN de temporada. ¿Y cuando se suponía que me lo ibas a decir, Candy? Déjame termino Terry; yo lo supe también hoy mismo, mi amiga Viki, la que me metió en este enredo, arreglo todo sin mi consentimiento. Bueno entonces niégate. Eso hice Terry, pero Viki va a perder su trabajo si no voy. ¿Y? Yo no me sentiría bien si eso pasa Terry, por eso quería pedirte tiempo, solo lo que la campana requiera y te prometo regresar. (Gire para mirarlo y estaba rígido de coraje. No lo demostraba pero lo tenso de su cuello lo delataba, así que suspire resignándome a un despido al instante) Te puedes ir Candy, nadie es indispensable. Si lo sé Terry, pero no quiero quedar mal contigo y esta oportunidad que me dieron, tu representante y mi padrino. ¿Es tu sueño ser modelo? La verdad no y menos de trajes de baño. ¿Qué? No solo modelas, sino hasta en ¡poca ropa! Recuerdo el día que llegaste a trabajar. Tu ropa era demasiado aseñorada para tu edad y ahora, ¿qué pensarían de ti en Lakewood Candy?( Terry me estaba poniendo muy difíciles las cosas, pero era cierto que lo mismo había pensado yo) Lo sé Terry, y me siento mal, pero sé que no hago nada malo, mientras yo sepa que no me falto al respeto a mí misma, creo que nadie debe juzgarme. Ja,ja,ja,ja ¡estoy jugando Candy! Tomate el tiempo que quieras. (Me gustaría verte en la pasarela Candy)

Hay Terry, a veces eres imposible. Y tú demasiado crédula. Nos pasamos la tarde platicando y riendo del tema, Terry sabía mucho de eso y me daba muchas sugerencias. Después llevamos a los caballos a las caballerizas y nos encaminamos a la casa, Terry me desafío a unas carreras; ¿Candy qué te parece si corremos hasta la casa? Soy muy buena corriendo ¡he Terry! Mmmm! No lo creo. Probemos, en sus marcas, ¡listos! F-U-E-R-A. (Corrí a toda velocidad, esa era mi pasión, así que fácilmente lo fui rebasando) ¡Candy! (Tárzan pecoso y veloz !Qué lindo se ve su cabello suelto y hondeando al viento!) Vamos Terry, una chica te esta venciendo (no vi hacia donde se fue asi que pare, cuando de pronto sentí unos fuertes brazos que me tomaron por detrás, apretándome la cintura y haciéndome caer el pasto) ¡TERRY! ¿Qué ESTAS HACIENDO? Trampa Candy y una muy sucia, ja,ja,ja (Quedo volcado y encima de mí, su cuerpo me presionaba muy fuerte contra el césped, no podía pensar, su respiración me hacía perderme y lo acelerado de mi corazón, me quitaba el aire, me intente mover para levantarme pero fue inútil, Terry era más pesado y fuerte que yo y de repente….) Lo siento Candy, pero esto es algo que me muero por hacer. Y ¡!!ME BESO!!! No podía pensar ,mi mente se oscureció, solo podía ¡sentir, SENTIR!

Era algo más fuerte que yo: Terry movía sus labios con maestría sobre los míos, como disfrutando y a la vez anhelando más, podía sentir la humedad recorriéndolos, absorbiéndolos y su lengua torturando para ser recibida por mí. No sé en qué momento le di acceso y me deje llevar sin miedo y con hambre, necesidad, sed ¿de qué? De él, si, de él, mis labios son testigos mudos de mi corazón. No sé cuánto tiempo duro el beso, mas, si se que saque fuerzas, muy a mi pesar y empuje a Terry. NO TERRY, paremos por favor. ¿Por qué Candy, Tu también lo disfrutabas, o no? Sí, pero no es correcto. ¡Somos un hombre y una mujer libres! Yo no tengo compromisos ni tú, ¿A quién le hacemos daño? A nadie, pero….PERO QUE CANDY, ES ¿ANTHONY, CIERTO? Dime Candy ¿lo amas? ES ESO. No, no lo amo, pero podría. ¿Y A MI NO CANDY? A mí no podrías amarme. No es eso Terry. ENTONCES ¿Qué ES CANDY? Terry, es que tú no eres un chico que se enamora, NO SE QUE quieres conmigo, pero tú mismo lo dijiste AMOR NO SIENTES POR MI solo CELOS ¿A qué juegas conmigo Terry? o ¿estás desafiando a Anthony? Que acaso no te das cuenta que ¡SOY una mujer diferente a las que tratas! No quiero un hombre de ocasión. Quiero el amor VERDADERO, uno que sea mío y solo mío, que me respete, me ame y me vea como la ¡UNICA Y LA ULTIMA EN SU VIDA! y desgraciadamente Terry tú no eres de esos chicos. (Tiene razón, las palabras de Candy tienen mucha razón, pero tal vez es ella a la que puedo amar. ¡Candy, mi Candy, estoy enamorado de ti! ¡Me gustas mucho! Pero no sé si es Amor, no sé siquiera ¿Cómo es el Amor? Alguna vez imagine sentirlo y fue, solo dolor. Acaso así es ¿dolor y amor, amor y dolor?) No dijo nada mas Terry, solo se marcho y yo me quede sola, sin decirle, ni una palabra ¿Para qué? El no me ama, me sentí triste muy triste. Me subió entre nubes y después me dejo en el piso, con una verdad en el aire, "Juega con migo" y yo como una tonta caí, ¡caí en su juego! Ya estaba muy oscura la noche, cuando sola regrese a la casa, y como era de esperarse el chico que está dispuesto a darme "Todo" su amor, me esperaba, con una gran preocupación en su bello rostro.

¡Candy! ¿Dónde estabas? Me tenias muy preocupado, ¿Terry se molesto contigo? ¿Te despidió?. Anthony, estoy muy cansada, que te parece si mañana te cuento, ¿Quieres? (le sonreí, muy forzadamente, esto paro su interrogatorio, y me fui corriendo a mi dormitorio, a llora por desilusión, dolor. Como dicen el "Amor Duele" y mucho).

_**bueno chicas, este es otro capítulo de este complicadisisimo fic, mas porque soy una principiantisima inata, inexperta y torpe escritora. Algún tomatazo . Gracias. Arely Reyna**_


	4. Chapter 4

EL HEAVY METAL MI VIDA

CAPITULO IV

Decisiones

Me sentía desolada el chico que mi corazón amaba, abría profundas heridas con su miedo amar. Anthony era mi tabla de salvación, el me llevaba hacia tierra firme, también la seguridad en una relación, pero no el amor.

Pasaban de las 8:00 A.m y yo aun no me animaba a salir de mi dormitorio, no sabía cómo enfrentar a Terry, y si nuestro trato laboral sería el de siempre. Ahora si estaba segura, de que el modelaje era el escape perfecto para aminorar la tensión de esto. Por otra parte no sé como Anthony lo tomara, ya que mañana sábado, el me declara su amor. Y si le digo que si, ¿seremos novios a distancia? No sé porque, estoy pensando decirle a Anthony que acepto, le diré que lo voy a pensar, que necesito tiempo.

Baje hacia el comedor, todos los chicos se encontraban desayunando, excepto Terry, así que suspire y me senté.

¡Candy, buen día bonita! Hola, Anthony y buenos días chicos. Hola Candy, veo que se te pegaron las sabanas, ja,ja,ja. Si, es cierto Stear. ¿Y Terry no ha bajado? Aun no Candy, ¡siempre es así! o ¿solo que tu sepas algo que nosotros no Candy?(me dijo Archi muy suspicazmente, su mirada café se me clavo como llave de la verdad, lo bueno es que Anthony estaba a mi lado) Archi, no juegues así con Candy, sabes que Terry siempre se pierde por ahí, cuando él quiere. Terry salió anoche y regreso con muchos tragos encima, eso es todo. (¿Qué? Yo sufriendo y llorando por él y ¡el ahogando su dudas!, no cabe duda de que Terry es un "cobarde del amor". Bueno Candy, ignoremos por completo este asunto y punto. Me dije; como si con el convencimiento, se arreglaran los pesares y sobre todo el beso que aun me quemaba los labios. Anthony ya me había besado, pero no sentí, lo que Terry me hizo sentir, PASION, FUEGO ,ENTREGA. ¿Puede acaso un beso provocar tantos sentimientos encontrados?)

&

Continúe con mi trabajo en el estudio, las interminables filas de papeles no me permitía pensar, lo que agradecí. Mas estando así por largo tiempo escuche un leve toc, toc, trague saliva y dije adelante. ¡Anthony! Hola bonita, si hubiera sabido que me recibirías con esa emoción, hubiera venido antes. Siempre me alegra verte Anthony. Candy, llego el vestido que elegi para mañana, ¿Qué te parece si lo ves?, y me dices si lo quieres o no, porque si no te gusta Candy, no hay problema, lo regreso. Si, no hay problema Anthony, se que lo elegiste pensando en mi, y es lo que vale, (no sé porque le dije eso, que tal que el vestido es demasiado atrevido y revelador, ¡hay Candy, por Dios!) al bajar a la estancia me percate de que todos los chicos se encontraban ahí, ¡claro que ni piensen que voy a abrir el paquete con ellos mirando! Anthony me entrego el paquete y para mi suerte supo interpretar mi mirada y me sugirió que lo viera en mi habitación y muy sutilmente me susurro al oído; fue lo más cercano a lo que tú me provocas Candy. Sí, bueno gracias (hay ahora sí que podría estar usando la verdadera intensión y fantasía que yo provocara en Anthony) me fui lentamente a mi alcoba, cuando en medio del pasillo Terry me intercepto, sabía que fue algo deliberado, ya que todos estaban en la estancia. ¡Hola chica veloz! T..erry . Veo que tu príncipe azul ya tiene todo listo para la noche "más romántica de tu vida" Si tal vez. ¿Qué? ¿Acaso esta algo insegura la Srita romance? (lo fulmine con la mirada, aunque creo que el mas a mí con sus palabras burlonas) Para nada Sr "corazón de piedra" Ja,ja,ja ¡me gusta! Lo de piedra, si podría ser, pero volcánica, por lo incandescente. Haaa! Yo pensé que por lo NEGRA. (Candy!! Por Dios ¿qué es lo que me atrae tanto de ti?, quisiera quemarte con este fuego que a mí me está ardiendo por besarte y hacerte el amor, ahora y aquí mismo) ¿Qué, acaso se está aproximando hacia mí? (su mirada verde-azul me está hipnotizando como serpiente a su presa) Me sujeto por la cintura, la caja del vestido cayó al piso, me vio fijamente y me beso, apretándome fuertemente contra su pecho y mis pechos. Su boca me demandaba, exigía lealtad y sumisión, con la lengua derribo mis barreras y bailo con la mía traicionera y sentí cosquillas en mi abdomen, no eran las mariposas habituales, eran como hormigas asesinas recorriéndome y estremeciéndome de ¿Deseo? ¿Así es? Tan primitivo y ¿animalesco? Gemí de miedo o ¿de placer? Abrí los ojos al sentir que paro al instante el beso y me miraba sonriendo, pero no con burla si no con satisfacción. ¿Candy? S..i. Recuerda este beso cuando estés con Anthony, ¡grosero! No, es solo que no creo que sus besos te provoquen el placer que los míos. Y ¿Quién te dijo que los tuyos me provocan placer? Tus instintos Candy, tu cuerpo estremeciéndose en mis brazos. (Tu no lo sabes aun Candy, pero alguien como yo acostumbrado al placer sabe cuando una mujer goza, con tan solo un beso, así que se que no te soy indiferente, mi niña) Carmesí ese era el color que describía mi cara. Recogí mi vestido, intentando no mirarlo de frente, a ese engreído, cuando me dijo; suavemente al oído, Te espero en las caballerizas, en una hora. Al llegar a mi habitación observe el vestido con detenimiento para evitar pensar en Terry y sus palabras que aunque me apenaron, eran ciertas, y yo lo sabía, tanto como él.

¡Qué lindo es! El vestido era hermoso, de un color azul cielo suave y vaporoso. Descubierto de los hombros y en corsé, la falda vaporosa, pero a la rodilla, venían incluidas las zapatillas en el mismo color. De pronto las lágrimas empezaron a cubrir mis ojos, ¿Por qué? Obvio, esto era lo que Anthony veía en mi y sentía por mí, algo puro y sincero. Pero ¿y lo que Terry sentía? Aunque deseo, también era puro y sincero, más no suficiente para mí. Quiero Amor absoluto y rudimentario amor.

Tengo que ir a montar con Terry, una parte de mi me dice; que no "PELIGRO", pero otra solo ¡quiere verlo! .Me cambie el vestido por unos pantalones entubados medio despintados y una camiseta blanca en cuello V, la verdad es que tenia pesadez de montar. Al llegar a las caballerizas Terry no estaba, raro, ya que siempre es muy puntual, me fui hacia la paja, y me senté a observar los caballos, no cabe duda, todo se parece a su dueño, arrogantes y con una gran presencia.

Sumida en mis pensamientos no me di cuenta de que Terry me observaba desde la puerta. Un penny por tus pensamientos. Volteé la cara y me tope con su hermosa y deslumbrante sonrisa, creo que es la 930 de atracción. No estaba pensando, así que guarda tu dinero. Entonces ¿solo sentías? No "sentía" siento mucho sueno. ¡Aha!

(Decidí ignorarlo ya que mi sarcasmo estaba soñoliento) ¿Dónde iremos hoy Terry? Te voy a llevar a lo profundo del bosque y probaremos que tal trepas, aunque se, porque ya te he visto hacerlo, que no se te dificulta nada, aunque creo que no va a ser tan divertido como ¡esa vez! (¿Esa vez? ¿Porque se acuerda de todos mis lamentables desaciertos? Ahí vamos de nuevo tonta, me dije) No te equivoques Terry, que tan bien como corro pego ¡he! Entonces ahora no solo eres TARZAN VELOZ, PECOSA, Y AGRESIVA, mmmmm fatal combinación para una modelo Ja,ja,ja,ja,ja. Reímos a más no poder, si la agencia de modelaje supiera todas las peripecias de mi vida, pensarían dos veces en contratarme, ja,ja.

&

¿Dónde está Candy Anthony? (Le pregunto Stear) Fue a montar con Terry. ¿No te molesta? (le dijo Archi con doble insinuación) La verdad….es que no entiendo, Terry no es de los que gustan compañías como Candy. Aja!!! Por fin das en el clavo. Archi, Anthony, No menosprecien las cualidades de Candy, ella se ve que es diferente. JAMAS Stear, ella es muy valiosa y hermosa, Lo que pienso; es que por no ser del tipo de chicas que Terry acostumbra se lleven bien. (Yo sé quién es Candy, ella sabe darse a respetar, pero Terry es un lobo en cuanto a mujeres. Olvídalo Anthony con Candy nadie puede, je, je,je antes le da un golpe poniéndolo en su sitio). Tú la quieres, ¿verdad Anthony? Tan ¿obvio soy? Solo basta verte cuando la miras y le hablas para darse cuenta….si es verdad Archi, y mañana se lo diré, y le voy a pedir ser mi novia. (Tonto, también Terry se deslumbro por esa chica, ¿qué será lo que tiene Candy? No niego que es hermosa y sensual, pero….. Se decía Archi. Tal vez el también cayó en las redes de la pecosa).

&

Terry, ya galopamos un buen tramo entre arboles, quiero bajarme y caminar, ¿falta mucho? Mmmm que acompañante tan protestona, vamos Candy solo un poco más. Llegando al final del camino hay un gran y muy antiguo árbol, que mi bisabuelo bautizo como el Gran Al Granchester. Oh. ¿Cuántos años le calculas? No se tal vez como 400 anos. ¡Guauu! ¡Míralo Candy ahí esta! IMPRESIONANTE, ¡Terry es hermoso!, Parece un gran Padre, o mejor dicho Padre Al Granchester. ¡Se oye bien Tárzan! (nunca había compartido estas cosas tan sencillas con una chica, pero con Candy es muy agradable, es como si ella y yo compartiéramos los mismos gustos por la Naturaleza) ¡Terry! No me digas así. ¿Porque prefieres Srita pecas o Señora? Ja,ja,ja,ja,. Ninguno, mi nombre es C-A-N-D-Y, ya lo sabes cabezota. Vamos cálmate, y a ver quién gana trepando, ¿quieres Candy?

¡No puedo creer, nunca vi a una chica trepar de esa forma!, casi me gana, pero no cuenta con que conozco mejor este árbol. GANE, GANE, GANE. Hiciste trampa Terry. ¡Oh no! Srita Candy, soy todo menos un tramposo. Empate, ¿Qué te parece, Candy? Ni tú, ni yo, ¿Ok? Bueno, está bien, ¡Que linda vista! Desde aquí todo se ve y se siente distinto. Mira hacia el lago Candy, (¡el lago, parece tener el mismo color de los ojos de Terry!) ¡Muy lindo Terry! Es como si fuera de cristal. Desde aquí todo se ve como un sueño, ¿no te parece Terry? Eso lo dices porque estoy contigo Candy. ¡Hay Terry, eres pesado hasta en las alturas! ¡Y tu, hermosa y más deseable que nunca! (Pude ver en su mirada una fuerte chispa, que me hizo anhelar con fervor un beso, porque sentir sus labios se me estaba volviendo un fuerte deseo. Pero …El es un mujeriego incontrolable, acostumbrado a ese tipo de reacciones de las mujeres, ¡es tan apuesto!, pero ¡NO CANDY! Reacciona, antes de que te sumerja en ese tren llamado "deseo").

Candy, ¿Oye Candy? ¿Estás dormida? No es solo que, tus palabras congelaron el momento, ¿Dime Terry? ¿Deseo es lo que siempre vez en una chica? ¿qué JAMAS te has puesto a pensar en algo más profundo? como su corazón, tal vez, o ¿Qué hay en su cabeza aparte de pelo? (Candy, no puedo creer que me veas de esa forma tan calculadora, y más ahora que estoy compartiendo contigo lo que más amo de estar vivo) ¡Perdón Srita por elogiarla! Y para tu información Candy; son pocas las mujeres que yo HE DESEADO en mi vida, es más las puedo contar con una mano.

La mayoría de las mujeres en mi vida son ellas las que…..para que te explico! Tu, ¡no lo entiendes!, porque aun no sabes nada de lo que es el D-E-S-E-O. Bueno para mí ¿sabes? Si no me andaría revolcando con CUALQUIERA. Sabes que Terry mejor vámonos, mi cabeza me está empezando a doler.(¿?) ¿Candy? Antes de que pudiera hablar Terry yo me escabullí, no quería que viera la profunda desilusión en mi rostro. Las palabras "deseable" daban todo el significado a lo que él veía en mi, dicen que "lo que no puedes tener, mas deseas"!Tonta, Terry JAMAS te amara!

¡ESPERA CANDY! Corres como alma en pena. Sí, eso dicen. Vamos por los caballos y demos un último paseo, ¿quieres Candy? NO TERRY. Vamos Candy, no sea niña. Me pare en seco, y lo mire tan enojada, diciéndole; ¿Cuál es el sentido de estos paseos Terry? ¿Crees que no veo tus secretas intenciones? No soy tan tonta Terry, si eso crees tú. ¿Cómo? ¿Acaso estas pensando que mi intensión es seducirte? Y si no ¿Qué hay entonces?

No se te ocurre pensar que disfruto tu compañía y que ¿tal vez? ¡Olvídalo! Si, es lo mejor, para los dos; Así nada de besos ni insinuaciones, ni celos o cosa por el estilo. (¡Ashh! JAMAS CONOCI UNA CHICA MAS COMPLICADA)

Créeme que con el primer paseo hubieras sido mía. (Tan cerca de mi cara me dijo estas palabras, que si no fuera porque me agarro por los brazos, seguro hubiera caído de espaldas) ¿Así? Pues trépate en tu árbol, PORQUE NI EN UN MILLON DE PASEOS LO CONSEGUIRIAS. ¡NO ME RETES CANDY! (¡Me encanta la fuerte decisión de Candy! Y verme reflejado en sus bellos ojos verdes, me ¡vuelve loco!) NO ES RETO, ES ADVERTENCIA. Tomo sorpresivamente como amo mis labios, en un beso encendido de coraje y deseo puro, parece que se le está haciendo costumbre sorprenderme así. ¡SU-E-LTAME-E-E! (claro que mi exigencia estaba fuera de oírla, así que decidí actuar de otra forma más imprevista, dándole un rodillazo en su entrepierna) ¡A-U-CHCHCHCH! Doblado del dolor, corrí hacia mi caballo y me fui del lugar. A mí también me dolió pegarle, pero él se lo gano, por ¡engreído! CANDYYYY ME LAS VAS A PAGARRR. Si ya sabía eso, mi empleo pagara las consecuencias, pero cualquier cosa es mejor a que me vea como su tonta.

&

¡El famoso Sábado llego! Después de mi inusitada pelea con Terry, decidí que lo mejor era quedarme en mi recamara hasta la mañana siguiente, con qué cara podría ver al pobre. Me aliste con toda la paciencia del mundo, quería alargar el tiempo para no encontrarme con nadie en el desayuno. Mmm! ¿Qué me pongo? Ah ya se, la falda color caqui a la rodilla y la polo azul marino, zapatos de piso y listo. Me peine con una diadema en azul y el pelo suelto en la espalda, inconscientemente quería proyectar un look juvenil. Baje sigilosamente las escaleras y UFF! Para mi buena suerte los chicos habían terminado de desayunar. Así que me fui directamente a la cocina para pedirle un poco de café a Nana, y tal vez un panecillo de cinamon y pasas. Me sentí como un espía escurriéndome para no ser vista, ja, ja, ja. MUY BONITO, ASI QUE LA AGRESIVA Y SADICA ASISTENTE POR FIN SE DEJA VER. (¡Esa voz! ¡Terry!) ¡Eh! Veo que se te pegaron las sabanas Candice. No, bueno si, ¡Terry discúlpame! En verdad lo siento mucho, me porte muy absurda y agresiva, ayer ¿y? ¿Y qué Candy? ¿Crees que con unas disculpas tengo? Mira Terry, sé que no, pero, no puedo hacer mas, así que lo tomas o si tienes la intensión de cobrártelo despidiéndome, pues estas en todo tu derecho. ¿DESPEDIRTE? Que yo sepa no estábamos trabajando ¿O sí?

No, pero mi comportamiento fue excesivo. (Ja,ja,ja esta mas roja que un tomate, la verdad es que con su linda cara sonrojada, no podría seguir enojado con ella) OK, creo que acepto sus disculpas Señorita Tárzan, pecosa, veloz y agresiva. En eso la voz de Anthony nos interrumpió diciendo: ¡Candy, Preciosa! ¿Cómo amaneciste hoy? ¡HA! Hola Anthony, bien gracias ¿y tú? ¿Yo? Feliz, de tan solo verte. (HAY QUE CURSI ¿qué Anthony no tiene algo diferente qué decir? Si supiera que Candy corresponde a mis besos con pasión) Te veo en la Biblioteca Candy. Anthony. ¿Qué hay Terry? Anthony me miro con una interrogación en su cara, Terry se esfumo en un momento, ¿qué explicación esperaba de mí? No se Anthony, ya sabes, así es el. ¿Lista para la noche Candy? Espero que lo que prepare para nosotros te guste. Sé que si Anthony, ¡todo lo que venga de ti es lindo! ¿Te parezco lindo Candy?

La mirada de Anthony me causo un poco de risa, CLARO, eres muy tierno y detallista, ¿cualquier mujer estaría alagada con eso? ¿Y tu Candy? ¿Yo? Pues claro. Me dio un beso en la mejilla y se retiro para que yo pudiera desayunar tranquila, pero ¿quien pensaba en comer ahora?

TOC, toc. Adelante. (Terry estaba sentado en el gran escritorio color ambar, con la mirada perdida y el rostro endurecido). Candy, siéntate. ¿Hoy es tu gran cita de amor no Candy? (¿GRAN? ¿AMOR?) No, solo es una cita.

¿Sabes que Anthony planea declarase y pedirte que seas su novia, no es así Candy? Tal vez, ¿Por qué la pregunta?

Supongo que le dirás que no, a menos de que lo engañes, haciéndolo pensar que tú también le quieres. TERRY, creo que eres el menos indicado para decirme que o no hacer, ¡No te incumbe**! **ok. ¿Ha no? ¿Qué pensaría si le dijera que nos hemos besado y con mucha pasión, mas de una vez? ERES UN CANALLA, Tú eres el que me ha robado esos besos. Que yo sepa tú no has protestado en ningún momento, eso te hace tan culpable Candy.

Si, supongo que tienes razón, ¿pero Anthony? Por favor Terry, no le digas nada y si te hace feliz te diré; que pienso decirle que no puedo ser lo que él espera de mí, porque no lo amo. (La forma en que la mirada de Terry cambio me desconcertó, ahora me miraba ¿con ternura?) ¿A quién amas Candy? (¿Qué? ¿No estará creyendo que a él o sí?).

¿Y a ti que más te da a quien ame? Tal vez ¿seré yo a quien tu corazón pertenece Pecosa? Ja,ja No tuvieras tanta suerte, Terry. ¿Por qué no? ¿Acaso hay algún otro aparte de Anthony y yo? (cierto ¡tonta! Le has dicho que no amas a Anthony, lógico) No, hasta ahora no amo a nadie y no creo que tenga tiempo para el amor, así que demos por terminado tu interrogatorio, si no se te ofrece otra cosa me voy. Con tu permiso Terry. (¡Huye Candy! Mientras puedas, se que tú sientes lo mismo que yo, pero somos tan orgullosos para aceptarlo).

**Quiero dar un sincero agradecimiento a las chicas lindas que ma han dejado saber que opinan del fic. GRACIAS. Con todo mi corazon les deseo lo mejor!**

**P.D. Se que les parece chico el cap. Pero necesito marcar los momentos que son importantes. Arely Reyna 02/09**


	5. Chapter 5

EL HEAVY METAL MI VIDA V

_**LA CITA .**_

¿Qué nueva aventura me espera esta noche?_** ¿**_Seré capaz de romper las ilusiones que Anthony tiene en mí por Terry? Comencé el ritual de "after date" Primero me di un largo baño de burbujas relajantes, seque bien mi abundante cabellera, decore mi manicure y pedicura con un color blanco nacarado, unte un poco de crema hidratante a mi cuerpo y me dedique al gran ritual del maquillaje. Quería verme radiante para Anthony, aunque por dentro me sintiera muy apesadumbrada y triste. Observe unos instantes mi reflejo en el espejo y decidí que ya estaba lista, un poco de perfume y adelante. Me dirigí hacia las amplias escaleras, procurando no tropezar con mis zapatillas, por un momento sentí que iba directamente hacia el futuro de mi vida, ¿Qué? Solo es una cita, no tengo por qué hacerme la vida complicada, ni siquiera estoy obligada a besar a Anthony, ¿o sí? Procuraba enfocar cada escalón con la mirada hacia mis pies y no me percate que todos los chicos estaban reunidos en la sala principal escaleras abajo. ¿Quién dice que los hombres no son curiosos y chismosos? Apuesto a que todos querían vernos partir hacia nuestra cita. El único que brillo por su ausencia era Terry, lo que agradecí con gran alivio.

Al llegar al último escalón alce la vista y frente a mi estaba Anthony con su radiante y cálida sonrisa enfundado en un traje de corte a la medida en gris claro, camisa blanca inmaculada y sin corbata.

Fuiiifufiiii! Se oyeron a tono varios silbidos, Huauuu!!! Candy, ¡estas hermosa! No Stear, ¡esta maravillosa!

Bueno chicos basta, apenan a la pobre de Candy. Gracias chicos, pero es solo ropa y un poco de maquillaje, nada fuera de lo normal para una cita ¿no? Ja,ja,ja ¿Candy, estas nerviosa? ( Archi me pregunta con algo de burla) Bueno Candy será mejor que nos vallamos, la reservación es a las 7:30.

Si…vamos Anthony. (Uff!! Pocas veces me quedo sin palabras y esta fue una de ellas, estar frente a los chicos observándome realmente me puso nerviosa. ¿O será tal vez que temía que Terry apareciera en cualquier momento?) El mercedes negro clásico y elegante nos esperaba en la puerta, Anthony tomando delicadamente mi brazo me condujo hasta la puerta del pasajero y como buen caballero la abrió para mí. Gracias, es usted muy galante joven. De nada linda dama. (Me pregunto porque será tan fácil ser yo misma con Anthony, no discuto, no replantea mis palabras y sin embargo no siento esa química que se debería sentir, cuando alguien te atrae. ¿Qué es lo que a una mujer le conviene en el amor? Mmm la verdad es que estoy muy confundida, por un lado se que Anthony es el chico que cualquier mujer desearía amar, pero ¿yo? O más bien mis tontos sentimientos prefieren al chico equivocado, el que me saca de mis cávales y me provoca ira y pasi..on? ¿Candy? Candy, ¿en qué piensas? Perdón, ¿decías? ¿En donde están perdidos tus pensamientos, he Candy? ¿Por qué lo dices?

Bueno, Te llame varis veces y parecías reflexiva y muy ausente. ¿En qué pensabas Candy? Ja,ja,ja

¡Anthony exageras! Sí, bueno tal vez un poco ¿sabes Candy? Quiero que esta noche sea mágica, para los dos, que no sea una cita más, sino el principio de una relación. (Anthony me miraba con ternura y mucha sinceridad. Pero lo que más me asombro fue que muy en el fondo de mi, yo también anhelaba lo mismo que el) Anthony, es muy pronto para…..Shhsh No digas mas, disfruta la noche, que apenas comienza.

El restaurante era muy sencillo ubicado a la orilla del lago, con mesas de madera blanca al aire libre. La bien ubicada iluminación le daba un ambiente muy romántico. No había muchas personas lo que daba cierta intimidad. ¡Qué acogedor y bello lugar Anthony! Me agrada que te guste Candy, lo elegí pensando en ti. El maîtres nos condujo a nuestra mesa situada a la orilla del pasillo junto al barandal con vista al lago, parecía de cristal por lo profundo y azul intenso que a simple vista se miraba, (lo que me recordó los ojos de Terry, ¡algunas veces tan profundos y fríos a la vez!)

¿Candy? ¿Quieres mas vino? No gracias Anthony, la verdad es que creo que me he extralimitado con el vino, y bueno creo que la deliciosa langosta lo ameritaba, ¿no? Claro Candy, recuerda que esto es para ti, así que disfrútalo.(Anthony se acerco lentamente y tomo mi mano entre las suyas llevándola a su boca y dándole un tierno beso, aunque sabía que mi mente estaba un poco aturdida no pude evitar sonrojarme por el tierno gesto. Solo espero que el alcohol no me haga cometer alguna estupidez).

Candy, sé que es poco el tiempo que te di para pensar en mi propuesta y sobre todo que ahora tienes planes que te llevan a España. Pero quiero que sepas que lo que siento por ti, puede compartir la distancia, sabiendo que nos une un sentimiento. Te Quiero Candy, no sé explicarme cuando, ni como fue, solo sé que no quiero estar sin ti y me gustaría saber si tú me correspondes.(Lo que esperaba llego y yo me sentía más abrumada que antes ¿corresponder? Ese era el problema. Mi corazón pensaba en otro y mi mente en Anthony. ¿Qué puedo responderle sin herirlo? ¿Y si le dijera que si? Pero sin amarlo aunque sea un poco seria un juego sucio de mi parte. Ya se le voy a decir que me dé más tiempo).

Anthony me gustas y me siento halagada que pienses en mí, yo quisiera que me dieras tiempo para asimilar los cambios tan rápidos que ha dado mi vida en estos meses. Tal vez si esperas a que regrese de España pueda ser más sencillo, no creo que sea bueno que el comienzo de un noviazgo se vea interrumpido por la distancia. Candy, para mí la distancia no significa nada, estaremos en el mismo continente será fácil que yo viaje a España o tu vengas. Si.. Bueno Anthony, mmm para ti tal vez no es nada, pero para mí sería algo extraño , tu serias mi primer novio sabes, y creo que no me gustaría vivir un momento así de importante con kilómetros de por medio. ¡Candy! No lo sabía, y si en ese caso las cosas cambian, ¡hay Dios es un gran compromiso! y creo que tus objeciones son muy validas y quiero complacerte, (¡seré el primero! En su corazón y en su vida. Hay Candy eres la mujer que siempre ¡soné y la que quiero!) Bueno Candy que te parece si continuamos como estamos en lo que regresamos a América, aunque aun no me respondes cuáles son tus sentimientos hacia mí. (Que le contesto, Me gustas, ya se lo dije, ¿lo quiero? Seria mentir). Mis sentimientos no los puedo definir ahora, solo sé que a tu lado me gusta estar y me siento bien, eres como mi lugar favorito. Ja,ja,ja hay Candy, si no supiera que eres sincera ,pensaría que no sientes más que amistad por mí. (Trague vino en seco, que perceptivo es, o muy obvia soy, ¡Candy! ¿Porque no puedes corresponderle?). Sabes Candy, me estoy muriendo por besarte, creo que si me sigues viendo con esos hermosos ojos desconcertados no me lo haces fácil. ¿YO?

¿Besarme? ( la boca se me seco de golpe, no era el beso lo que me ponía así, sino mis reacciones por todo el vino que ingerí, lo que me preocupa….. Dios y si se me besa, ¿seré capaz de corresponderle?)

¿Nos vamos? Claro Candy, de regreso al carro, me mantuve a la expectativa, no sé si esperaba ansiosa el beso o seria el alcohol que me alerto los sentidos.

Al inclinarse Anthony para abrirme la puerta, lo sentí un poco titubeante al rozar su mano con mi brazo, alce la vista y me encontré con sus hermosos ojos azules observándome con tanta intensidad y profundidad, por un momento supe que Anthony está dispuesto a todo por mí, El también es un hombre lleno de pasión, que quiere todo de la mujer que ame su corazón, no merece a alguien que no sienta lo mismo por él. (¡Miserable! Así me siento y ¿qué puedo hacer?) Ca..ndy, sube, con voz entrecortada por el momento. De camino a la Campiña, ni él ni yo dijimos nada, solo nos observábamos ocasionalmente, yo con tristeza y el con deseo. Dios, ¿porque el amor es así?

Llegamos Candy, encaminándonos hacia la entrada, comentando de todo y de nada a la vez Anthony se detuvo en seco y me hizo detener suavemente tomándome de los brazos. ¡Candy! (con la voz entrecortada y suave) no puedo terminar esta hermosa velada sin besarte, nunca había deseado tanto hacerlo y solo dios sabe que si no lo hago me arrepentiré enormemente. Yo un poco aturdida por el momento no supe que decir, solo sentía sus manos en mis brazos; suaves, anhelantes y tiernas, queriendo entrega y ¿?

Besame Anthony (salió de mi boca como un susurro, sabía que no era yo, sino el vino el que hablaba por mi o ¿tal vez la culpa?) A corto la distancia, con un paso, deslizo sus manos hacia mi espalda acercándome a él, lentamente bajo su dulce rostro y junto sus labios cálidos con los míos. Tierna caricia de un Ángel, unos labios tiernos, suaves, que no demandaban nada, sino daban calidez, paz, ternura. Su lengua acariciaba los míos, como si fueran un dulce esquicito, envolviéndome en un estupor de rendición.

Y abandono, pero algo que no llegaba a mi corazón sino solo mis sentidos, sabía que el vino era el responsable, me sentía sumamente receptiva y con necesidad de sentir, ¡si de sentir! eso era, egoístamente, me hacia feliz sentir que Anthony me veía, como Terry jamás lo haría y estaba dispuesto a todo por mí, sin importar nadie ni nada más.

¿Cuánto duro el beso? No lo sé, solo sé que me separe de él cuando sentí que sus manos acariciaban con frenesí mi espalda de arriba hacia abajo. Lo..si..ento Candy, no debí. Shsh. Está bien Anthony, también yo lo disfrute, (esto último lo dije con un sonrojo obvio, el alcohol no inhibe palabras que en otras circunstancias no diría) Pero ahora será mejor entrar, la noche esta refrescando y es algo tarde ya. ¡Candy, te amo! Estoy más que seguro, que estos son mis sentimientos por ti. Quiero ser todo en tu vida Candy, quiero que aprendas con migo lo que es el amor. Seré contigo el mejor de los hombres, el que te de cada día felicidad, amor, amistad y todo lo que tu corazón desee, Candy. Esperare, juro que lo hare. ¡Porque vale la pena, esperar por ti Candy! (Los ojos de Anthony destellaban felicidad, sabía yo que no podría haber más sinceridad, que en esas palabras y quise llorar de tristeza, pedir perdón..por no sentir lo mismo) Pero no llores ¡pequeña! Esto es solo el principio de algo muy bello, tal vez te asuste pero créeme, cuando te digo que te amo con devoción. Además recuerda que "eres mucho más linda cuando ríes, que cuando lloras "Le dedique una sonrisa, que no llego a mis ojos y le di las gracias por la hermosa noche. Hasta mañana Anthony. Hasta mañana Amor, dulce Candy.

No sé ni cómo llegue hasta mi habitación, pero una vez dentro me puse a llorar, quería amarlo. De verdad odiaba, que mi corazón no me obedeciera y entonces me dije, tal vez lejos de Terry cambien mis sentimientos y me pueda enfocar en Anthony. Si eso, la distancia cura todo. Sería bueno no regresar más a trabajar con él. Aunque decepcionaría a mi padrino, pero que vale más, el bienestar de mi alma y los buenos sentimientos de un hombre como Anthony ¿o?…En eso escuche unos leves toques en mi puerta. ¿Quién sería? Tal vez Anthony, querrá asegurarse de que estoy bien. Hay dios ¿oiría mis sollozos? ¿Quién es? (Con una voz aterciopelada y demandante. ABRE ) T-E-R-R-Y automáticamente abrí la puerta, y Terry entro como una ¡pantera amenazante! ¿Qué quieres Terry?…es tarde y no deberías entrar así en mi habitación. HAGO LO QUE ME DA LA GANA y esta es mi casa. (Cerró la puerta tras de sí, y poco a poco me iba arrinconando hacia la pared, con una mirada asesinante y depredadora. Los puños los tenia cerrados de obvio coraje contenido y la boca se curvaba en mueca de fuerte enojo y ferocidad! Pero lo más amenazante era su mirada depredadora, con una mezcla de odio y placer al mismo tiempo, como queriendo contener a la fiera depredadora que lo impulsaba a moverse frio y calculador. Tan hermosos ojos, pero tan enigmáticos al mismo tiempo. Miedo, eso es lo que me inspiraba en ese momento Terry y un deseo irrefrenable de ¡que me tomara entre sus brazos y me estrujara con fuerza!)

¡Dignidad Candy! Me dije a mi misma. ¡No tienes derecho, a venir a esta hora a mi habitación aunque sea tu casa! ¿Por qué, esperabas a Anthony? ¿Es eso? ¿Quedaron aquí, para seguir con la cita de amor?

¡Qué bien! ¿Qué diría si me viera aquí, he Candy? (Mi espalda sintió la fría pared y el cuerpo de Terry enfrente de mi amenazante y cálido, solo a unos centímetros del mío. Su aliento rozaba mi cara y su mirada me traspasaba como cuchillos afilados) El no va a venir. Es un caballero y yo una dama, que no lo invitaría a mi habitación y menos de noche…..Lo que no se aplica a ti Terry. ¿Así? ¿Qué no aplica a mi Candy? Tú me abriste, por si no lo recuerdas. Fue..algo mecánico, pero eso no explica que haces aquí.

Vine a arruinar tus planes románticos con Anthony. ¿Cuáles planes? (¡Hay Candy! Tenerte tan cerca me hace estremecer, quisiera tomarte entre mis brazos y hacerte el amor con abandono y fuerza, estas tan hermosa y…..No puedo más, ¡Jamás! Serás de nadie. NO LO PERMITIRE. Al ver como Anthony te besaba y tu correspondías, me sentí morir de celos y desesperación, ¡quería matarlo! Y a Ti, arrebatarte de sus manos….Que es lo que me provocas Candy? Deseo es solo eso o ¿Hay algo más?) ¿Crees que no te vi como te desasías entre sus brazos y con sus besos? Parecían comerse mutuamente. ¿Qué? ¿Nos estabas espiando? ¿Yo? Para nada, estaba fumando a la vuelta de la entrada, cuando ustedes llegaron, así que me quede a ver el espectáculo. ¡GROSERO! ¿Dime Candy besa mejor que yo? ¿Sientes lo mismo con el que con migo? ¿Te éxita como yo? (su mirada bajo a mis labios, acariciándome, posesionándose de ellos sin ni siquiera tocarlos, sentí arder mi cuerpo de excitación y deseo, porque me besara, como solo él sabe hacerlo, con pasión e intensidad) ¡Callate! Me deseas Candy, aunque no lo admitas, te hago sentir lo que nadie hará. ¡Y me beso!, con ardor, posesionándose de mis labios con fiereza, y apretando mi cuerpo contra el suyo, uniéndonos mutuamente. Mis pechos sentían su duro torso apretándome. Sus caderas presionando las mías y yo sintiendo su erección contra mi vientre mientras su lengua exigía acceso a mi boca, dominando mi lengua y cortándome la respiración con su aliento impetuoso. Sentí sus manos recorrerme de arriba abajo, apretando mis glúteos y presionándome contra él con tal pasión y abandono, subí mis manos y acaricie su cabello, sedoso y suave reteniéndolo entre mis dedos y tirando de él. Bruscamente se separo de mí y me dijo ¡Te deseo Candy! y mucho. No alcance a contestarle nada, me encontraba en completo estupor y mi mente tenía una neblina que cegaba cualquier pensamiento coherente de mi parte. Y así como llego se fue. Sin explicación ni disculpas. Pero que disculpas puede haber cuando yo también lo desee. Y aun lo sigo deseando, cada parte de mi cuerpo lo desea.

CHICAS, NO SE SI ESTARA GUSTANDO MI FIC, PERO AQUÍ LES DEJO OTRO SITUACION PARA CANDY, AUNQUE YO SE A QUIEN PREFERIRIA.

COMENTARIOS PORFIS. GRACIAS.


	6. Chapter 6

EL HEAVY METAL MI VIDA VI

¡Que linda mañana!

Disidí que aunque en mi interior la luz se extinguiera por la tristeza, en mi exterior debía ser diferente. Aparentar buen humor para comenzar el día no era mi mejor costumbre, pero que podía hacer, Anthony y los demás no tenían porque verme mal. Lo único que esperaba era no ver a Terry, difícil petición; ¡trabajo para él!

Bueno Candy, me dije; buena cara, un poco de maquillaje disimula todo. Me calce unos jeans y un jersey color morado, mi cabello lo arregle en cascada de risos. La imagen del espejo no se parecía en nada a lo que yo sentía, pero ese era el plan. ¡Adelante! Salí de mi habitación rumbo al comedor principal, suponía que todos estarían desayunando. Grande fue mi sorpresa, un gran silencio por toda la casa.

¿Dónde estarán todos? No es tan temprano para que estén en sus habitaciones. Decidí que lo mejor era preguntar a la servidumbre, , ya que ni Terry hacia acto de presencia.

¡Buenos días! ¿Alguien sabe donde están todos los huéspedes? Señorita…bu..en dia, los chicos salieron temprano y nos pidieron que le dijéramos, que el Señor Anthony se puso un poco enfermo y fueron a emergencias. ¿enfermo? ¿de que? Bueno Señorita, como sabe el padece asma, y bueno ayer en la noche sufrió una recaída muy fuerte…..

¿Cómo sabe? PERO YO NO SE, ¿Por qué nadie me dijo o me hablaron, para acompañarlos? No sabría decirle. Tal vez no querían preocuparla.

Anthony ¿Cómo estarás? ¿Asma? Dicen que recayó, entonces ¿es algo crónico? No sabía qué hacer, ni que pensar solo podía rogar a Dios por que estuviera bien y pronto tener noticias. Tome un café. No tuve estomago para nada más. A parte de culpable por lo que paso la noche anterior, ahora me sentía pésimo por no haberme dado cuenta de que Anthony padecía asma. Con estos pensamientos me dirigí al estudio donde trabajo, para ultimar algunos papeles y esperar alguna llamada de los chicos.

¡Dios! El teléfono me saco de mis cavilaciones (¡riiiiing!) ; hello! Si soy Yo ¿Cómo esta? Bien, Gracias a Dios. Ok entonces ya vienen, bueno aquí los espero. Al menos según lo que Stear me dijo esta mejor y ya vienen, Ufff

Corrí hacia la cocina y le sugerí al cocinero que preparara un rico caldo de verduras, la Señorita Pony dice que "todo lo cura un buen caldo caliente" Ojalá también mi corazón, pensé.

Ni media hora tardaron en llegar y yo me encontraba hecha un manojo de nervios. Preocupada por Anthony y por como vería a Terry. Me senté en un gran sofá de piel, y conforme pasaban los minutos me sumí en el estupor del tiempo y el sueno, a lo lejos escuche que la puerta principal se abría. ¡Por fin eran ellos! No lo pensé y Salí corriendo para recibirlos. ¡Anthony! (Todos voltearon a mirarme como si fuera una loca en el hipódromo, bueno y que esperaban, me moría de la preocupación!) Me pare en seco, con la mirada al borde de las lagrimas, no puede ser que una persona se pueda derrumbar por la enfermedad en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Ahí estaba, Anthony, pálido con una mascarilla de oxigeno que pendía del tanque. Sujetado por Albert y Archi, volteo y me vio con la tristeza reflejada en sus hermosos ojos azul cielo. ¡Dios! Lo siento chicos, estaba tan preocupada que……Candy. Si Anthony, ¿cómo te sientes? Un poco mejor físicamente, pero triste de verte preocupada y al borde de las lagrimas. ¡Tonto! no es para menos, ¿Por qué no me hablaste? Me hubiera ido con ustedes. Lo sé llorona, pero no quería preocuparte. Bueno ¡Ya tortolos! Dejen para después el romance. Hay que llevar a Anthony a su dormitorio para que descanse. Era la voz tétrica de un Terry que me clavaba los ojos terriblemente oscurecidos por el odio o ¿tal vez celos? Derrame lágrimas, que rápidamente seque con el dorso de la mano. Ya ni sabia cual era la causa de estas. Me dolía ver así a Anthony, pero más me dolía la forma en la que Terry me miraba.

¿Candy te quedas conmigo un rato? Por supuesto, que creías, excluirme fue tu error, ahora no te libraras de mi ¡he! ( lo mire con un mohín de traviesa maldad) Todos rieron con gusto . ¡Creo que elegiste buna chica he Anthony! Lo sé Stear. Todos voltearon a mirarme, mas Terry salió a toda prisa de la recamara, como queriendo huir de mi, objetando un si me disculpan. (En mi interior dije; No, no te disculpo. Jamás se podría disculpar a un cobarde para amar. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tengo que amarte a ti Terruce? Cuando quien necesita mi amor es Anthony). Todos salieron de la habitación y yo me quede sentada junto a la cama de Anthony, observando su cansada respiración y sujetando su mano. Anthony, ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? ¿Decirte que Candy? Lo de tu enfermedad. Porque hacía tiempo que ya no me daba, y sobre todo, porque a nadie le gusta que lo vean con lastima. Jamás te vería así. Candy, necesito que me quieras por lo que soy, eres la primera chica que de verdad me importa y amo, nunca antes había sentido esto por nadie y quiero todo tu amor y no tu lastima. Además no te preocupes, esta enfermedad no es mortal, se puede controlar con el adecuado tratamiento. ¡Cofffcof! (le di un poco de agua y le acomode la almohada, para que durmiera un poco. Le di un tierno beso en la frente y me despedí de él con una sonrisa. El no merecía esa enfermedad, ni amar a una mentirosa).

Al salir de la habitación me encontré con Albert en el pasillo. Candy, quisiera hablar contigo un momento. Claro Albert, ¿Qué te parece si vamos al jardín y platicamos? Candy, Anthony está muy mal, tengo que decirte la verdad, se que eres una buena chica y lo entenderás. Anthony tiene cáncer en los pulmones. ¿Queeee? Pero si, dijeron que era asma. No, no ¡estas asustándome Albert, no puede ser! CANDY ¡lo es! Nunca bromearía con algo tan serio. Anthony no lo sabe ¿entiendes? pero todos los que lo rodeamos estamos al tanto y tratamos de cuidarlo. ¿Su vida tiene plazo, sabes? A-l-b-e-r-t, es ¡Horrible! Tan joven, tan exitoso y buena persona ¿Por qué? No lo sé Candy, supongo que así es la vida. Lo único que te pido es que si has elegido amarlo, lo hagas intensamente y si no va a ser así, aléjate, ahora, antes de que le rompas el corazón y sea tarde. ¿Cuánto le queda, de vida? (No podía reprimir las lagrimas, y el terrible sentimiento de impotencia que me invadía. Tan joven, con un futuro por delante y con la vida al borde del final) Hace tres anos le diagnosticaron 5 anos, pero nos advirtieron, que podía llegar antes con alguna decaída de su ciclo asmático. ¡OH, no! Me estás diciendo que un ano a lo mucho dos, pero, pero, debe haber algún tratamiento o algo, ¡dime Albert! POR FAVOR ¡es que es tan joven! Albert se volteo, con la mirada hacia el lago y con un hondo suspiro me dijo; lo siento pero así es, ya buscamos todos los tratamientos posibles y no hay nada que le salve la vida. Así que nos hemos resignado a hacerle feliz, lo poco que le quede de vida. Y como te lo pido ahora a ti. Ya no pude seguir hablando mas con Albert Salí corriendo rumbo a, ni sé dónde. Lo que quería era huir, ¿de qué? De mí. Si de mí, de la mentira que yo era. Tengo que amarlo, por lo que le queda de vida y porque jamás podría vivir con ese dolor en mi alma, de saber que herí a alguien tan bueno y noble como Anthony. ¿Y Terry? Se hundirá junto con mi amor por él. Ni él es para mí ni yo para él. Mi prioridad será hacer feliz a Anthony. Iré a España y después seré su novia, sin mirar atrás, el viento soplaba frio en mi cara, sin pensarlo trepe a un árbol robusto y me quede contemplando el paisaje verde, lleno de vida, de color y sombras. Y comprendí que uno como ser humano tiene misiones en la vida, hay veces que estas pasan por encima de uno mismo, para doblegarnos y hacernos mejores seres humanos. Pues esta es la mía y ¡la seguiré a pesar de mí!

LA DESICION

La mañana estaba fría, me desperté con la convicción del nuevo rumbo que tomaría mi vida. Anthony parecía evolucionar bien afortunadamente. Los chicos estaban encerrados en el estudio ultimando los últimos detalles del nuevo álbum ¿y Terry? Evitándome todo el tiempo, al menos eso era lo que yo suponía, hacia más de cuatro días que no lo veía. Pronto llegaría el momento de irme a España ya que sabía que mi trabajo con él estaba llegando al final. Aun después de que lo del modelaje acabara, no creo que regresar con él como empleada fuera lo más propio y menos siendo para entonces la novia oficial de Anthony.

Me dedicaba a pasar la mayor parte del tiempo cuidando de Anthony y haciéndole compañía, el parecía renovar fuerzas y no perdía ocasión para demostrarme su amor. Me acariciaba el cabello con la ternura de un ángel, me miraba con tanto amor que me cohibía.

Bueno Anthony si me sigues tratando así pensare que la paciente soy yo y no tu. Me siento muy bien Candy y sobre todo el tenerte cerca me alegra. ¡Aunque me muero por besarte! ¡Guauu! ¡Creo que estas bastante recuperado si puedes coquetearme! ¿Eso quiere decir que me vas a besar bonita? No eso quiere decir que tenemos que hablar. Por si no lo recuerdas tengo un compromiso en España que cumplir.

Sí que lo recuerdo, muy a mí pesar ¿sabes? Te voy a extrañar mucho Candy. Y yo a ti Anthony. De pronto me halo por el brazo y me abrazo contra su pecho con toda la fuerza de la que fue posible. Sentir su calidez y la ternura de su cuerpo, no pude evitar sentir dolor en el alma por lo grave de su enfermedad, ni siquiera podía concebir que podía morir. Candy, mi Candy prométeme que me extrañaras tanto como yo a ti, ¿pensaras en mi cierto? Anthony si quiero. ¿Si quieres que Candy? Ser tu novia. (Se despego un poco de mí y me vio directamente a los ojos, con la esperanza pintada en ellos) ¿Segura Candy? ¿Por qué puedo esperar, hasta que vuelvas y lo pienses con calma? No Anthony, soy yo la que no quiero esperar, estoy muy segura y te quiero. ¡Me haces muy feliz! Mi preciosa Candy. No podre pensar en otra cosa más que en estar juntos, la distancia se me hará insoportable. ¡Y me beso! Con la alegría del sentimiento que yo le inspiro. Sé que yo también lo quiero, pero del querer a amar hay un abismo muy grande. Más él lo merece.

Bajamos a darle la noticia a los chicos, muy a mi pesar y sabiendo que Terry me odiaría con más fuerza. Pero lo siento, no puedo hacerle daño a Anthony. Llegamos a la sala ahí estaban todos hablando entre murmullos. Terry estaba sentado en el sillón principal, con la pose de un Duque y la arrogancia de un seductor. ¡Dios que atractivo es! Anthony carraspeo y todos voltearon a vernos. Chicos les tengo que comunicar que la Señorita que ven aquí y yo somos "oficialmente novios". ¡Por fin acepto ser mi chica! ¡FELICITACIONES! Expresaron Stear y Albert. Archi solo nos miro con un poco de recelo, pero al final dijo; en hora buena, por ti Anthony. Terry ni se movio. Pero en sus ojos se veía algo así como ¿burla? ¿Qué era lo que le causaba gracia? ¿Yo? o ¿qué me decidiera por alguien bueno como Anthony? en vez de elegir al chico malo. ¡Vaya, vaya No puedo hacer otra cosa que felicitarte Anthony! ¿Quién lo diría? Tú ganas una novia y yo pierdo una asistente. (El sarcasmo que utilizo, parece que solo yo lo identifique, porque todos rieron con gusto) Bueno Candy supongo que tú y yo necesitamos hablar. Partes en dos días a España ¿No? S..i ( que murmullo de voz más de temor que afirmación) (No quería estar a solas con él ni un minuto. Sabía que mi cuerpo me podía traicionar si el intentaba algún avance. No podía perder la poca dignidad que aún conservaba, después de la noche que ¡casi imploraba que me hiciera el amor!) En el estudio en 15 minutos. Creo que a alguien no le agrado mucho lo del noviazgo. (Objeto Archi con cinismo) No lo creo Archi, Terry solo está preocupado porque pierde a una empleada eso es todo. ¡Claro que si amor! (Me dijo Anthony) Terry tiene buen corazón y sé que se alegra por los dos. (¡Aja y yo soy batichica! Estoy más que segura que es el orgullo herido el que más le puede y no lo que yo haga. Pero ya tendrá fila de mujeres esperando consolar al arrogante que hay en el ¡No,no,no! De solo pensarlo me muero de celos).

¡10 minutos! Para que prolongar, lo improrrogable. A dar la cara, con el corazón en un hilo. Llegue a la puerta del gran estudio, pero decidí detenerme un rato y respirar hondo antes de dar el paso definitivo a mis sentimientos.

Toc, toc Pasa Candy. Terry estaba de espaldas, mirando por el gran ventanal, la fresca tarde de verano que terminaba.

Terry. Poco a poco y con la mirada fría, volteo y me dijo acércate Candy. (¡Hay no de cerca no! Temo que no pueda reprimir mis instintos y me lance a sus brazos).

Así que por fin ¿has accedido a ser la novia de Anthony? Si. Y ¿supongo que es por lo de su enfermedad o me equivoco Candy? En parte.

EN PARTE ¿Qué Candy? "Es por lastima". A las cosas llámalas por su nombre. ¡Te equivocas! NO ES LASTIMA. ¿A no? Entonces ¿La última petición de un condenado? ¿Cómo PUEDES DESIRLO ASI? PORQUE ES LA VERDAD.

En tu condición de "Santa Candy" no le podrías negar ni un dulce a un niño. (Esto último me lo dijo con sarcasmo) ¿Y tú no lo harías también, si estuvieras en mi lugar? Posiblemente. Pero la diferencia entre tú y yo, es que yo he vivido mi vida al máximo, que un sacrificio así seria mi redención, ¿Pero tú? Ni siquiera sabes lo que es entregar tu cuerpo, mucho menos lo que implica entregar tu vida para la felicidad de otro. (¿Y que sabe el de entrega?, si ni siquiera está dispuesto AMAR) No le veo sentido a tus objeciones Terry. Lo de mi cuerpo no tiene sentido con lo que Anthony necesita de mi. ¡Eso crees tú Candy! Dime, ¿qué vas a hacer cuando él quiera pasar a otro nivel de la relación en donde te pida total entrega; Cuerpo y alma?

Dime Candy ¿podrás darle todo de ti sin sentir la mas mínima pizca de Pasión por el, solo por el hecho de alegrar sus existencia? ¿Y a ti que te importa eso? Mucho porque sé que no lo Amas. Pues…. Te equivocas. (De pronto Terry cambio de posición y me tomo por los brazos, mirándome fijamente a los ojos y rozando su aliento en mi cara) ¿ASI? ¿Acaso sientes esto con él? ¿Te estremece como yo cuando te toca? ¿Brillan tus ojos de deseo al mirarlo acercarse a tu boca? (¡Tenia razón! ¡Si que la tenia! ¿Pero qué hacer con la responsabilidad moral hacia otro ser humano? ¿La compasión hacia el desvalido?) La Pasión no es Amor. Pero es suficiente para entregarse a un hombre ¿no es así Candy? ¡No sé, DIMELO tú! ESO, TU NO LO SABES. Pues gracias por tu preocupación por mi sexualidad, la verdad es que no veo ¿Cuál es tu papel en todo esto? Pensé que hablaríamos de mi trabajo. Candy ¿Qué pensarías si te dijera que TE AMO? Ja,ja ¡Te diría que es el truco más bajo y viejo del mundo para seducir a una chica! (Me vio con la más completa incredulidad pintada en esos hermosos ojos color de mar. Pero que esperaba el muy rudo. ¿Que caería con todo su embrollo de mi ingenuidad y la pasión? No Terry, soy ilusa pero no tonta). PUES A PESAR DE MI ASI ES, TE AMO CANDICE WITHE. (Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas que me esforzaba en reprimir, ¿Para qué me lo decía? ¿Qué sentido tenía eso ahora, cuando yo había tomado una decisión definitiva?) ¡No sigas por favor! No es honesto lo que estás haciendo. Anthony no lo merece. ¡Menos honesto es estar con él sin amarlo!

Me apretó más fuerte, acercándome a sus labios y me beso, con ardor y ¡la pasión de un guerrero! Terry era un guerrero, lucho contra sí mismo y logro vencer el amor a su corazón duro. Ahora me tocaba a mí, vencer mis principios por amor.

AGRADECIMIENTOS A; Coquette 81, elhyzha, Yolabertay, Ivett, Enhil y Elissa. GRACIAS CHICAS! Me hacen muy feliz con su apoyo. Creo que siempre entre mujeres tendremos apoyo, ya que somos todas sin exagerar unas románticas y sonadoras.

Aclaracion; Los personajes de este fic no son de mi autoria, pertenecen a Mitzuki e Igarichi. La trama pertenece a mi locura.


	7. Chapter 7

EL HEAVY METAL MI VIDA VII

Entre el deber y el sentimiento

¿Y entonces Que decisión tomas Candy? Me pregunta Terry como si fuera fácil tomar una. ¿Terry? ¿Tú qué harías si Susana estuviera en el lugar de Anthony? ¿Darías la espalda de manera egoísta y vivirías tu amor? NO ME MENCIONES A ESA MUJER. Y jamás sacrificaría mi vida por nadie, que no tenga la importancia debida en mis apreciaciones y sobre todo en mis sentimientos. Contéstame Terry, ¿sí o no? NO. ¡Mientes! Sé que no tendrías el corazón para ser tan cruel. ¿Tú que sabes de cómo es mi corazón, si ni siquiera te importa que TE AME, Candy? SI ME IMPORTA Terry, me siento la mujer más afortunada del mundo, PORQUE TAMBIEN TE AMO ¿Y entonces Candy? ¿Crees que lo correcto es sacrificarnos por compasión? ¡Terry Anthony se muere y tú lo sabes! Su mirada azul parecía implorarme, pero su cara reflejaba inconformidad, que se transformo en ironía. Entonces veo que Tu decisión es la misma, ¿no es así Candy? Si (me duele en el alma decirlo Terry, pero que puedo hacer, Anthony se va a morir y nunca me lo perdonaría, si por mi culpa el sufriera, en sus últimos días) ¡Bien! ¡Felicitaciones Candy! Me hiciste sentir lo que es el amor y también lo que es la desilusión, ¡Soy un tonto! Y me sorprendo a mí mismo. Siempre fui tan calculador en mis relaciones, creía que el amor no importaba si podías tener el cuerpo sin problemas, Ja,ja,ja,ja Y ahora la mujer que amo, me niega su amor, mas inalcanzable será tenerla para mí. ¿Irónico, no te parece Candy? Terr..y… Olvídalo Candy, jamás he rogado a nadie, no voy a continuar con esto. Candy, haz lo que quieras, que yo hare lo mismo. (Cuanto duelen esas palabras y más dichas con tanta resolución del ser que amas con todo el corazón) Un eterno silencio nos envolvió. Terry me dio la espalda y yo solo quería abrazarme a ella, apretar mi corazón y que el sintiera mis latidos, que son solo para él y nadie más.

Candy comprenderás que no podrás regresar a trabajar para mí, después de España. Si, se que las cosas no serian igual ya.

(No Candy, ya no sería igual. Para mi seria una tortura saberte de otro hombre. Verte con el seria un tormento. ¿Por qué Candy? ¿Porque no puedes ser egoísta? Mi dulce Candy, tan mujer y tan pura en el fondo.)Entonces Terry ¿este es un adiós? Tal vez Candy, aunque presiento que nos veremos más de lo que debiéramos. Cierto, Anthony toca en el grupo.

No podía detener mis lágrimas por más tiempo, así que me di la vuelta y encamine mis pasos hacia la casa. Cuídate y se feliz Terry. Fueron mis últimas palabras. ¡Candy! Ya no mire hacia atrás, era el final, un final sin comienzo.

Candy, ¿Por qué? Terry parecía acongojado, en el exterior tranquilamente recargado en un árbol con la elegancia de un rey. Pero en el interior con la tristeza y la impotencia de un condenado. Jamás debí fijarme en Candy, es un ser superior a mí, como pude ser tan tonto y aspirar a tanta belleza, cuando no merezco mas lo que soy, ¡un asco! Adiós mi primer amor.

ESPANA

¿Después de el adiós que sigue? Un camino trazado. Con estas palabras empacaba mis cosas. Mi futuro era este y así debía seguirlo. ¿Qué nuevas encrucijadas me esperan?

En Lakewood jamás me hubiera esperado un cambio de vida tan radical. En tan solo unos meses mi vida daba giros impensables, (me enamoro, tengo novio y soy modelo) tal vez jamás debí salir de Lakewood.

¿Candy? Si Anthony. Pasa. Quiero hablar contigo Candy. Tú dirás Anthony. No puedo creer que la felicidad me dure tan poco. (Lo mire con el asombro de la verdad oculta)

¿Por qué lo dices Anthony? Se fue acercando poco a poco a mí, retiro la ropa de mis manos y me abrazo. Porque mi chica, a la que quiero con todo mi ser, se me va y no he podido disfrutar mi tiempo con ella como debiera. Ja,ja,ja( me reí nerviosamente. Por un momento pensé que sabía lo de su enfermedad terminal) ¡Tenemos el tiempo del mundo Anthony!

(Los ojos de Anthony brillaban al observar mi boca. Sabía que quería besarme y tal vez algo mas, pero….siento que aun no estoy lista y menos aquí tan cerca de Terry. ¡Hay Candy! ¡Tonta! tu sabes que si realmente estuvieras enamorada de él no lo pensarías ni un momento, solo sentirías el deseo de entregarte) Me beso, con la tentativa de mi aceptación. Sus manos querían acariciarme con abandono, a lo que prudentemente se las sujete. Anthony abrió sus ojos con cierta fascinación, separándose me dijo. Lo siento Candy. No me puedo resistir cuando te beso. Pero yo sé muy bien que contigo las reglas son distintas y por eso ¡Te amo tanto! Yo también (lo observe con la ternura que él me inspira y el corazón encogido por saberme MENTIROSA) Me retiro Candy para que puedas empacar. Gracias Anthony. Nos vemos en la cena.

**LA DESPEDIDA**

Al siguiente día partía rumbo e España. La verdad es que mientras más lejos estuviera sabia que sería mejor. ¡Terry atormenta mi existencia! ¡Dios lo amo tanto que hasta duele!

Eran las ocho de la mañana y yo estaba más que lista con mi maleta en la sala de espera. Me despedía de Stear Y Albert con singular alegría. Yo los estimaba sinceramente y sabia que ellos igual a mí. Archi era una rara excepción, realmente siempre lo vi un poco distante y receloso de mi, sé que no siempre puedes caerle bien a todo el mundo.

El que brillo por su ausencia fue Terry, yo quería verle. Por última vez. Amor dime adiós. Era absurdo, sabia que para el también esto era muy difícil y más cuando Anthony no dejaba de demostrarme sus sentimientos.

Candy, te prometo que iré lo más pronto posible. Y te llamare todas las noches. Si Anthony, te estaré esperando. Me saludas a Viki. De tu parte. (Me besaba tanto, que me avergonzaba con los chicos. Quería que terminara, parecía más una condena que un acto de enamorados).

Y cuando menos lo esperaba Terry aparece, ¡tan apuesto! con una camisa negra y un pantalón negro de corte cerrado. ¡Para quitarle el aliento a cualquiera! Su mirada parecía tan fría y cínica que por un momento, quise salir corriendo. Aunque en sus labios se marcaba una sonrisa, que no llegaba a sus ojos.

Veo que te despides de todos, excepto yo. No pensaba irme sin hacerlo Terry. ¿Anthony me permites robarme a tu novia unos minutos? Claro Terry, te veo en el coche bonita. (Me planta un beso en la mejilla, como si intentara sellarme. Y Terry que no dejaba de atormentarme con sus ojos) Al estudio Candy. Si..i. (hay Dios solos no).

Entre siguiéndolo, como si fuera un corderito al matadero. No podía dejar de ver su espalda, tan fuerte y embarnecida de prominentes músculos, también recordaba otras cosas de las que preferí pasar de largo, para no abochornarme más de lo que ya estaba.

Cerré la puerta con el deseo de que yo quedara afuera en vez de ahí adentro, con él y su personalidad tan imponente.

Al girar y levantar la vista Terry estaba observándome y muy cerca de mí. Con lo que me sobresalte y como reacción di un paso en falso atrás. Pareció notarlo y me detuvo por la cintura. Me miraba con la intensidad de una pantera asechando a su presa.

¿Tan pronto quieres terminar en el piso? ¿Qué..? ¿O quieres que te bese primero? (No entendía que quería decir pero sí que podía sentir su aliento abrazador en mi cara y sus manos aferrando mi cintura).

¡Terry basta! ¿Qué es lo que quieres hablarme? ¿Yo? no dije que quería hablar. ¡Ah no! Entonces me voy. No recuerdo como pare, sólo sé que de pronto me encontré besándolo o el a mí, no sé. Solo que era un beso intenso, salvaje. Que me quemaba los labios por la desesperación de beberlos por última vez. También el me devoraba como si quisiera marcarlos como suyos a fuerza de fuego y ardor. Estaba mal, lo sabía. Pero sabía también que esta era una despedida, un adiós anunciado. Las manos de Terry me recorrían con frenesí la espalda. El beso más intenso y apasionado. Y los cuerpos tomando, ¡la fuerza de la entrega!. De pronto Terry me acaricio un pecho y yo brinque de expectación, pero aun así no deje de besarlo, acariciándole el pelo, disfrutando su suavidad, enredando mis dedos. Terry me volvió a tomar por la cintura y me elevo del suelo. Yo lo abrace con mis piernas, sintiendo toda su masculinidad entre ellas. Por segunda vez fui consciente del fuerte deseo que producía Terry en mi cuerpo con solo besarme. Me llevo en vilo hasta el escritorio y me siguió torturando con sus besos. Recorriendo mi cuello, mi oreja. Susurrándome palabras de deseo al oído. No fui consciente de que sus manos desabotonaban mi blusa para acariciar mis pechos, endureciendo mis pezones de placer. ¡Si! Si quería más, ¡más de él! De sus caricias, sus besos. ¡Te quiero Candy! ¡Te deseo! Con la respiración entrecortada y jadeando lo mire a los ojos, ¡los ojos más profundos que jamás he visto! Y yo a ti Terry. Vi un atisbo de brillo en ellos, como la sensación de un triunfo. **Y serás mía Candy. ** Con estas palabras volví a la Tierra.

Aun no es tiempo Candy, pero te juro, como de que me llamo Terrence Granchester que no serás de nadie más que mía. ¡En contra de todo y todos, tú eres para mi pecosa! Hasta pronto mi amor. Con estas frases Terry salió del estudio, dejándome demasiado aturdida, por el ímpetu de mi deseo o ¿el suyo? No sé que desee más; que sus palabras se hicieran verdad, o que concluyera de una vez con mi cruel tortura, en la que se había convertido mi cuerpo.

Candy mi niña mujer, esto no es un adiós si no un hasta pronto. Con estas palabras Terry sellaba una promesa de amor prohibido.

**UN JEQUE LLAMADO NEAL**

El avión despego lentamente igual que mis pensamientos. Aun sentía en mi estomago las mariposas de lo que viví en el estudio en los brazos de Terry. Aun sentía el escozor en mis pechos de sus caricias y sus ardientes manos recorriéndome locamente. Sin querer reconocerlo sabía que podía esperar más y así lo desee, (algún día pasara con él) con todo el corazón.

España estaba muy calurosa a esas horas de la tarde, pero aun así la ciudad de Madrid ¡era hermosa!, todo un sueno colonial y mágico. Aquí hay un toque arquitectónico un poco árabe, grandes iglesias barrocas y muy rupestres. Mientras daba un pequeño recorrido por las calles de fascinante historia no me percate de que estaba oscureciendo y yo aun no tenía comunicación con Viki. El idioma me dificulto un poco buscar un hotel, pero al final y con señas encontré uno muy acogedor y por lo visto también caro. Bueno ni modo, me dije, es tarde para tener otra opción. Me registre. Al cruzar el vestíbulo y por las prisas no me di cuenta, cuando me estrelle con alguien o algo duro y grande. Era un hombre fuerte que detuvo mi estrepitosa caída sosteniéndome del brazo y farfullando algo en un idioma que no era el español, ni el ingles. Alce la vista y me sorprendieron unos ojos marrones muy fríos, acompañados de una tez muy morena. Pero lo que más me sorprendió fue la túnica árabe que llevaba. (¡Con razón pensé que era una pared o un mueble, de lo larga que estaba la vestimenta de aquel hombre con cara de yeso!) FIJESE POR DONDE VA Señorita.

Me sorprendió lo poco caballeroso de este tipo. ¡Lo siento Señor no lo vi! ¡Y como me va a ver si camina con la vista en el suelo! Fue un ACCIDENTE y ya me he disculpado. ¡Turistas!

Con esta última palabra se alejo de mí con paso apresurado. Pero lo que más me dejo sorprendida fue que traía un sequito de seguidores a su alrededor. ¡Vaya por lo visto es alguien importante! Pero eso no le da derecho a ser tan descortés y grosero. Espero no encostrármelo de nuevo.

Subí a mi habitación y me instale. Era muy cómoda y linda. Colores muy vivos, en tonos guindas y amarillos. Tenía en las paredes cuadros de corridas de toros. Nunca he visto una corrida en mi vida, la verdad es que odio que torturen animales. Suspire hondo y me senté sobre la gran cama, tenía que llamar a Viki pronto, pero me sentía muy agotada. Las últimas semanas en Escocia se me hicieron muy pesadas, más que físicamente emocionalmente.

Decidí no pensar más en lo ocurrido y enfocarme en el nuevo reto que este viaje representaba ahora. Aunque pienso que tuvo un mal comienzo con el tropezón. Pero dije; bueno Candy," al mal tiempo buena cara". Así con estos pensamientos hice llamadas a Escocia, para informar de mi llegada y a Viki, que se puso como loca al oírme.

CANDY! hay que bueno que ya estás aquí! Me has salvado la vida. Mi jefe no encontraba pretextos para calmar la ira del Presidente de la compañía que patrocinara el desfile. ¡Dios! El jeque Ben Neal Adhi, estaba que ardía de coraje por no empezar con la elección de vestuario, y la modelo elegida. ¡Uffff, pero ya estás aquí, que alivio! Te veo mañana a las 7 en Moda Barcelona City. Puntual por favor Candy.

Ja,ja,ja ¡Esta chica sigue igual! ¿El jeque ben no se qué? Por lo visto aquí hay muchos orientales. Ya era tarde y yo baje a cenar algo, me bañe y me puse un vestido de lino rosa muy sencillo. Solté mi cabello, los rizos se me esparcieron por la espalda. Me sorprendí de lo largo que estaba mi cabellera, en fin. Algo de brillo rosa en los labios y a comer se ha dicho Candy.

Me percate de que me miraban y murmuraban los comensales conforme yo avanzaba. Al menos eso pensé. Pero al sentarme me di cuenta que era otro el que atraía la atención y para mi sorpresa era el arrogante y grosero tipo con el que tropecé. Estaba en el rincón del restaurante estrictamente vigilado por su sequito de guardaespaldas o algo parecido.

Aparte un poco la mirada, para disimular. Pero era obvio que a mí también me intrigaba su personalidad. Porque realmente atemorizaba y mas a mí que sentí lo fuerte y duro de su cuerpo.

¡Qué hambre tengo! Al observar la carta me apetecía pedir de todo. ¡Mmmm! Un asado de ternera con verduras no me caería nada mal, a y también vino rojo y para postre un flan a la española con muchas cerezas. (El mesero, creo que no podía ni cerrar la boca de lo impresionado que estaba con mi orden, que ¡nunca ha visto comer bien a una chica!) ¿Señorita, se va a comer todo eso? (¿Qué?) ¡Nooo! Espero pedir su ayuda, ja,ja,ja. (La cara más compungida que he visto, pero vaya tipo entrometido. Eso le pasa por preguntón. A quien se le ocurre que no me lo voy a comer, entonces para que lo pediría).

Después de la gran degustación de mis alimentos me apeteció un café para acompañar mi postre. Y al llamar al mesero de nuevo fui consciente de que unos ojos fríos y demasiado penetrantes se me clavaban en la espalda. ¡Terrible sensación! Así que gire para descubrir al dueño de semejante atrevimiento. ¡Grande sorpresa! El tipo arrogante y con vestimenta oriental no dejaba de observarme. Sé que me sonroje, lo sentí en mi cara. Tal vez estaba observando mi manera de comer, bueno ¿qué hago yo? si realmente estaba muy hambrienta. ¡Hay no! El tipo se levanto y venia directamente hacia mí. Sin dejar de mirarme ni un momento. De pronto ¡el muy fresco y arrogante se sentó en mi mesa! (¿Quién le dijo que podía? Pensé) .Señorita, veo que disfruta sus vacaciones. Si. Lo hacía, hasta hace unos instantes. El brillo en su mirada me sacudió, ¿acaso se molesto? Bueno a mí me tiene sin cuidado. Espero no ser yo su disgusto. Me encogí de hombros como diciendo; ¿Y tú qué crees? ¿Le comieron la lengua o no quiere contestar? Me puse de pie y firmemente le dije;

Con permiso Señor no nos han presentado. Me di media vuelta dirigiéndome a la caja para pagar mi cuenta. Ni siquiera voltee a ver su reacción. Cuando llegue a la caja y pedí mi cuenta el mesero me dijo que el caballero que se acerco a mi mesa ya la había pagado.

¿QUEEEE? Oiga, no acostumbro que hombres prepotentes paguen mis cuentas y mucho menos desconocidos (y peligrosos, pensé). NO ACEPTO Así que tendrá que regresarle su dinero al tipo y cobrarme a mí lo que yo consumí. ¿Rechaza al Jeque Ben Neal Adhi? HAGA LO QUE LE DIGO o hare un gran escándalo ahora mismo, y ¡olvídese de su propina! Es impresionante el poder de persuasión que tiene una chica valiente, me dije. Al final todo acabo como debía ser.

Al llegar a mi habitación yo seguía muy molesta, ese tipo odioso, iba a ser que mi estomago se revolviera de coraje. Ojala no me lo vuelva a topar nunca.

A punto estaba de cerrar los ojos y dormir, cuando el teléfono empezó a timbrar. Es Anthony, pensé. ¡Hello! Preciosa ¿como estas? Bien Anthony, ¿y tú? Extrañándote mucho. La campiña no es lo mismo sin ti Candy. ¿Qué tal España? Hermosa Anthony, y muy calurosa también. Cuídate mucho mi niña y piensa mucho en mi como yo lo hare por ti. Adiós Anthony.

Quería preguntarle por Terry. Quería saber si me extrañaba, si.. Era absurdo, el no tenía nada que hacer invadiendo mis pensamientos. ¡Ya era bastante con tenerlo en el corazón!

Con tanta melancolía y un enojo reprimido, mi sueño se esfumo, así que decidí dar un paseo por los jardines del hotel, tal vez con un poco de ejercicio me diera sueno.

Iba sumida en mis pensamientos, los giros inesperados que mi vida había dado, cuando al dar una ligera vuelta por un caminito rodeado de tulipanes en flor, escuche un silbido muy agudo ¿en desaprobación a mi? Me gire un poco y ¡Por Dios! ¿Que este hombre no tenía nada más que hacer que aparecérseme así? ¡tan de repente! Así que decidí enfrentarlo de

Una buena vez.

LO DESCONOCIDO

¡Oiga! Si usted, desconocido, por lo visto o ¿coincidimos en todos lados? o pensare que me persigue. (¡Hay no! ¿Por qué se me ocurrió decir eso? Tal vez si me sigue. ¿Y si es un tratante de blancas? Dicen que en medio oriente prefieren a las rubias. Trague saliva y ahogué un grito. Pero no tenia porque aparentar temor, eso es señal de vencimiento u derrota. Además siempre puede uno ¡GRITAR! Calma Candy, calma. Respira)

¿Queee? ¿El muy arrogante se ríe de mi? Poco a poco se acortaba la distancia que nos separaba, con un caminar pausado y arrogante, propio de alguien que tiende a impresionar tan solo con su presencia. Observe su cara a la luz de un farol del jardín. ¡Qué alto era! O seria el temor que yo estaba sintiendo. No sé. Con detenimiento observe sus duros rasgos, no era atractivo, ni tenía facciones definidas como bellas, pero había algo en su personalidad que resaltaba, tal vez la forma de mirar con esos ojos fríos y altaneros y la media línea de sonrisa, que se dibujaba en sus labios.

¡JA,JA,JA,JA cero y van tres Americana! ¿Cómo sabe que soy americana? JA,JA,JA, solo los americanos responden y reaccionan así de prepotentes. (¡Me indigne!) Bueno me alegra que lo sepa, y déjeme decirle que también solemos ser muy francos. A mi usted no me cae nada bien, ¿sabe? ¿Así? Pues déjeme ser claro a mí también, Usted es la chica más torpe que he visto hasta ahora. (Y la más linda también, pensó el Jeque ) ¡Óigame, no le permito! O SI ,SI ME PERMITE. Primero se estrella con migo, después me deja plantado en su mesa de manera descortés y por ultimo no acepta un regalo de mi parte. ¡Ah! ¿y cree que por eso tiene derecho a juzgarme de esa manera tan injusta? En mi país Señorita, usted ya estaría en la cárcel por dirigirse de esa manera a un príncipe. Me tiene sin cuidado lo que pase en su PAIS SENOR PRINCIPE, aquí y en todo occidente, a una dama no se le ofende como lo ha hecho usted ¿sabe? No me diga y que piensa hacer Señorita, ¡Esto! (PLAFFFFF!!!! Una buena cachetada eso se merecía el muy altanero, toda mi ira contenida por lo que estaba viviendo desde que me enamore de otro arrogante igual a este) Con esto vi que el rostro se le desfiguro, pero no de dolor, ¡sino de ira! Si antes me miraba frio, ahora me congelaba y casi estrangulaba con la sola mirada. Así que por mi bien mejor me aleje rápidamente, ¡No vaya ser que si lo haga! De vuelta a mi habitación, como alma que lleva el diablo cerré con todo seguro posible ¿Qué hice? Le pegue a alguien por nada, dios mío, ese hombre sí que me ha de estar odiando. Eso sí que estuvo muy mal, Candy. Ja,ja,ja nadie me dice "torpe" sin pagar las consecuencias. ¡Que día pesado! Mejor a dormir, que mañana tengo que madrugar.

En el jardín un hombre peligroso, parecía pensativo. El jeque Ben Neal Adhi se tocaba la mejilla afectada por el tortazo de Candy. Nunca me había pegado una mujer. No sabe lo peligroso que soy esa chica lista. ¡Si que tiene agallas! Sería una buena Reyna para Bakhara aunque para mi gusto un poco de amansamiento no le sentaría mal. ¡Te volveré a ver americana atrevida! Más que una pregunta era una exclamación afirmativa.

QUERIDAS LECTORAS

Se que les parece algo complicado el giro de la historia, pero créanme chicas esta muy interesante lo que va a venir ahora. (El jeque Neal) Yo se que odiamos al personaje de Neal, pero este es distinto, no es lo que aparenta, ni tampoco le quitara a Terry su lugar, pero si va ser un gran reto. (A y tranquilas la entrega de Candy a nuestro Terry viene pronto. La estoy posponiendo porque quiero que sea Huauuu!!).

COMENTARIOS BIEN RESIVIDOS. GRACIAS.


	8. Chapter 8

EL HEAVY METAL MI VIDA VIII

Extrañas coincidencias

Al siguiente día me desperté temprano. Tenía que arreglarme muy bien, dicen que la primera impresión es la que cuenta; así que me puse un pantalón corte sastre color negro y su saco a combinación. (Un poco ajustados a la figura). Zapatillas negras y decidí que el pelo suelto le daría vida a mi cara. Un poco de maquillaje y labial en color carmín, para darme sofisticación. Mi bolso y listo !Toda una chica de mundo!

En realidad esa era la imagen que tendría que proyectar para ser modelo, ya no había cabida para la pueblerina Candy. Como cambio mi vida en unos cuantos meses, aun no podía asimilarlo.

Al salir de mi habitación por unos instantes me asalto la idea de volver a ver al tipo "Odioso" y no sé porque el estomago me dio un pequeño tirón de miedo. Sabía que me extralimite en mi reacción, pero ya era tarde para disculparse. Ojala que no me lo encuentre más.

Aborde un taxi y me dirigí hacia Moda Barcelona City. Al llegar vi una gran limusina negra estacionada enfrente al edificio, realmente sí que parecía una ciudad. La ciudad de la moda y la belleza, pensé. ¿Quién diría que yo Candy, pertenecería a este mundo?

¡Candy, Candy! ¡Qué puntual! (la loca de Viki se acercaba a mí, con la alegría de dos viejas amigas, je,je. Tengo que agradecerle, porque si no fuera por esta forma de escape, aun estaría en Escocia víctima de un triangulo de amor peligroso).

Hola Viki, aquí estoy lista, para lo que sea que tenga que estarlo. ¡Pero que linda que estas Candy! Te veo más mujer, más porte y tu melena esta increíble. ¡Has cambiado heee! Un poco creo. El patrocinador de la campana ha llegado, aun no lo he visto sabes. Pero dicen que esta como "demonio enjaulado". ¿Así? ¿Y por qué Viki? La verdad ni se, es un hombre sumamente extraño. Tal vez la suma de culturas en su familia le ponga un tipo de sangre muy explosiva. Dicen que su madre es española, vasca para ser más exactos y su Padre Árabe, pero tiene una influencia Francesa en donde creo que estudio, y su ex esposa era italiana. ¡Un hombre multicultural! Y muy estricto Candy, así que por fis trátale con extremo respeto. La miradita de perro asustado que me dirigió Viki me hizo compadecerme, pero también asustarme, ¿será malo ese tipo? Claro Viki, tranquila, que no te hare quedar mal.

Entonces, me pasó a un gran salón de juntas y me hizo sentarme junto a otras chicas, muy nerviosas como yo. Impresionante la diversidad de bellezas ahí representadas, había pelirrojas, morenas, de ojos de todos los colores inimaginables, mujeres exuberantes, altas muy delgadas y yo aquí con demasiadas curvas en comparación. Bueno ahora sí que estaba muy nerviosa. De pronto entraron uno a uno los encargados de la campana, ocuparon sus respectivos sitios y solo quedo el lugar a la cabeza vacio, como dando la expectación de quien mandaba ahí. Entre murmullos y caras largas, yo estaba concentrada en un lápiz sobre la mesa, sin muchas ganas de poner atención a los demás. Cuando se hizo un agudo silencio que me obligo a mirar a la puerta principal y ¡Dios! Ahí estaba el arrogante, grosero y prepotente tipo del hotel enfundado en un traje negro hecho a la medida de su gran cuerpo, alto e imponente. Una corbata azul seda que contrastaba con lo blanco de su camisa y lo moreno de su tez, su cabello perfectamente peinado, que le daba un toque de alto ejecutivo implacable. ¿Qué haría ahí? ¡Oh no! Se estaba sentando en la silla principal. Dedico miradas frías y escrutadoras a todos los presentes y…. al detenerse en mi, esta cambio a ¿enojo? ¿Ira contenida? ¿Acaso me reconoció? De pronto pude distinguir un brillo extraño en su mirada de "venganza". Baje un poco la vista, sabía lo que él pensaba y me dio miedo.

No quería mirarlo, hasta que empezó a hablar y a exigir total atención de parte de todos. No quería verlo a los ojos otra vez. Soy el Jeque Ben Neal Adhi, bienvenidos a todos, espero que todos los presentes sean todo lo bueno que yo he pedido. (Su voz sonaba fuerte y tan cargada de mando, que no queda duda de lo severo que es).

La campana Primavera Verano se llevara acabó este ano en Madrid y como todos saben quiero que sea un éxito. Tanto organizadores, como modelos necesitan trabajar más del 100%. No acepto menos. Ni tampoco indisciplina y arrogancia de parte de las modelos. Después de estas palabras empezó a preguntar nombres y nacionalidades de las modelos y a mí me temblaron las piernas. Sabía que el jeque no dejaba de mirarme. ¿Quería matarme, de miedo? ¡Pues lo estaba logrando!

Al pasar con migo, como todas me puse de pie, y dije; Mi nombre es Candice White, tengo 21 años y son americana. El jeque me miraba con cierta burla dibujada en la línea de su boca y el brillo de sus ojos, que analizaban con detenimiento mi figura y apariencia. No dijo nada más que: bienvenida Señorita White. (No sé si los demás notarían el tono de sarcasmo en su voz pero yo sí).

La junta concluyo y apunto estaba de salir, cuando la voz potente del jeque me detuvo. Señorita Withe, quiero hablar con usted. Trague saliva en seco. Y dirigí mis pasos hacia él, Viki me miraba asustada. Pobrecita tal vez no solo yo pagaría mi osadía sino ella también. Me pare a un metro de él, buena distancia para correr rápido hacia la puerta sin que me detenga, pensé. Analice mis opciones de huida. La ventana estaba lejos de donde estábamos parados, además estábamos en el decimo piso. No podría saltar.

No me miraba aun, estaba absorto en unos papeles, pero presentía mi miedo, ya que vi un atisbo de sonrisa en sus labios. ¿Por qué no se acerca Señorita White? Aquí estoy bien gracias Señor. ¿A que le teme? ¿Yo, a nada?

¿Así? ¿Y porque tiemblan sus manos? Mis manos no tiemblen Señor. Y en eso se acerco a mí con la velocidad de un Tigre y yo reaccione como un cordero asustado, retrocediendo por instinto. JA,JA,JA ¡Le doy miedo! Me gusta esa reacción ¿sabe? Hace muy interesante la convivencia en el trabajo, aunque deje que le diga que no creo que usted sea de esas chicas. No después de su reacción de anoche.

¡Recordaba! Y yo me sentía muy apenada y tonta. Señorita White ¿me pegaría ahora, sabiendo quién soy? (Su mirada de desafío y arrogancia me molesto. (Siempre reaccionaria así, cuando desafían a la fiera que hay en mí). Lo mire directamente a los ojos y le dije; No hace para mi ninguna diferencia, la forma en que anoche usted me agredió y yo respondí. Tal vez me extralimite con la bofetada, pero considero que estamos a mano, ya que usted me ofendió doblemente. Sus ojos brillaron, y su cara pareció inmovilizar cualquier reacción.

No tiente a la suerte señorita Withe. (Sus ojos se achicaron y después me dio la espalda diciendo;

Vaya y busque a la Señorita Viki, ella le explicara en qué consiste su trabajo).

Salí de ahí, y eso fue más de lo que podía pedir. Creí caer fulminada más de una vez por la mirada de ese hombre. (E inconscientemente recordé otra mirada que amo, profunda y orgullosa)

¡Candy! ¡He girl! Me tenías muy preocupada, ¿Qué era lo que El jeque quería hablar contigo? Hay Viki, tengo que contarte un incidente grave. No me digas Candy, ¿te quiere como una de sus esposas o concubina tal vez?

VIKI no es momento para bromas, esto es serio. Bueno creo que tu relato tendrá que espera, tienes que dirigirte a vestuario para las pruebas iníciales y después a diseño de imagen. Yo mientras, tengo que llevar los photo shots al Master jefe. Por cierto Candy ¿aun no has visto el tuyo? ¡Quedo increíble! ¿Quieres mirarlo? Si Viki, más vale que no sean de mis fotos en traje de baño, he!! (POR DIOS, ¡todas mis fotos eran! Poca ropa era poco) ¡Viki! ¿No iras a mostrar esto así? (Me sonrojaba solo de mirarlas) Cálmate Candy, son las mejores fotos que he tenido el gusto de preparar, ¡estas gloriosa! Y es un orgullo para mí ser tu descubridora. Ahora si me disculpas, El Jeque me espera. ¿Queee? ¿Vas a llevar mis fotos para que las vea ese tipo? Si, el mismo lo solicito. ¡Qué vergüenza! Viki pon el mío al último, y si no es necesario ni se lo ensenes, ¿quieres? Ni lo suenes Candy, este es mi mejor trabajo, ja,ja,ja. La muy cínica ¡se fue!, orgullosa de ensenarme en cueros, a un hombre que solo de pensar, me hacía temblar de miedo.

**EL JEQUE**

**¿Qué será lo que me intriga tanto de esa chica?** Jamás me he dejado impresionar así. Y ahora, aquí estoy furioso con migo mismo, por no poder controlarme, cuando la veo. Tiene un aura, que desafía y a la vez atrae hacia ella. Por Alha, tal vez sea una hechicera, con cara de Ángel, que ha venido para atormentar mi alma. Ja,ja,ja ¡Ben Neal Adhi, no se deja atormentar por nada ni nadie! Aunque el demonio sea un ángel tan bello como esa americana de melena de rayos de sol, y carácter de tempestad y trueno.

Toc, toc. Adelante. Señor, aquí le traigo lo photo shots que me pidió. Así. Déjelos aquí, para que los revise.

¿Victoria, usted viene de América? Si..i. ¿Sabe usted que agencia selecciono a la chica rubia? La mía Señor.

¡Ah! ¿Supongo que tiene mucho trabajando para ustedes? Mmmm, bueno no. Realmente fue una adquisición por impacto señor. ¿Impacto? ¿Quiere decir que es una modelo cotizada en América? (No quiero decir, por "impacto". Un golpe que tuve de suerte, cuando choque con ella en un momento desesperado je, je). Más bien, es un talento en descubrimiento Señor. Muy bien Victoria, gracias por su información.

Maquillaje y Vestuario. En otras palabras. Milagro y tortura. No solo me ponían y me quitaban la ropa, sino que ni siquiera me permitían alguna privacidad para hacerlo. Una de las compañeras de vestuario me dijo, con seria curiosidad. ¿Señorita el busto es suyo? (¿Quue? ¿Acaso se puede pedir un poco prestado? Esto sí que es increíble) Si eso creo, aunque hay algunas veces que tengo mis dudas también, ¡he! (se lo dije guiñándole un ojo, ¡ja,ja,ja la cara que puso!).

Ja,ja,ja. Tú sí que eres rara Candy. ¿Por qué lo dices Viki? Por la cara que tiene la pobre de Jenny. ¿Cómo se te ocurre decirle eso? ¿Cómo se le ocurre a ella preguntarme lo de mi busto? ¿Qué yo sepa, el tamaño no es algo que uno pueda aumentar o disminuir? Estas equivocada, ahora hay una cirugía que cambia eso con silicón.

¡NO EN SERIO! Si aunque es una cirugía peligrosa, muchas modelos se arriesgan y lo hacen. ¡Las cosas que uno aprenden de este raro mundo de la moda!

Te sienta bien ese vestuario de chica metálica Candy. ¿Tú crees? Lo siento exagerado. Esa es la idea Candy.

Mientras esto ocurría, unos ojos oscuros y penetrantes observaban a distancia.

¿Qué extraña fuerza tiene esa chica que me atrae hacia ella? Se preguntaba el jeque Ben Neal. Pero lo que más lo intrigaba era que no solo se veía atraído por la belleza, si no que había algo más y eso era lo que lo desconcertaba. Muchas mujeres habían recorrido su vida, pero jamás se había topado con una, que lo desafiara y lo mirara de igual a igual. Provocando un deseo insaciable de poseerle y domarla. El deseo aumento cuando al revisar el álbum de fotos de Candy se topo con una foto en un traje de baño en color verde, que dejaba poco a la imaginación. Lo más exótico de todo era su cabellera expuesta al sol, brillando como refulgente oro y dejándose llevar con el voluntarioso viento a su deseo.

Los ojos brillando de intenso placer se le oscurecieron y dentro de sí, Ben decidió que esa mujer seria suya a todo precio.

**LA PREPARACION Y LAS NOTICIAS**.

Que cansada que estoy Viki, este día si que ha sido muy intenso y ¿sabes? Aun no tengo un lugar en donde me pueda acomodar, y que tenga un precio accesible. Hay Candy discúlpame, ¡que tonta soy! El jeque dispuso unos bungalows especiales para las modelos, ahí vivirás hasta que la campana esté finalizada.

¡Ha no! ¡Cerca de ese hombre ni sonarlo! ¿Por qué reaccionas así Candy? El jeque Ben Neal Adhi es muy

Generoso, y no creo que tengas otra opción así está estipulado en tu contrato. Y no acepto un pero más.

Ante estas palabras no me quedo otra opción que aceptar.

Los bungalows eran muy lindos y todos estaban separados como cabañas blancas unidas por una gran alberca en el centro y rodeada de arboles y tulipanes en todos colores. Desde el primer día no había vuelto a ver al arrogante Jeque y el trabajo que siguió fue extenuante. Pruebas de vestuario, dietas obligatorias, sesiones de fotos.

Ufff!!! Estoy rendida. Solo 15 días y me siento muy agotada. No cantes victoria Candy aun falta lo más importante que es la aprobación del Jefe, que por cierto es mañana. ¿Mañana? Si el Jeque Ben Neal Adhi regresa a España, después de un viaje relámpago a Turquía. Quiere dar el visto bueno a la colección de temporada, así que desfilaran para él en privado.

Esto último me puso un poco tensa, recordé el vestuario y ¡sobre todo los trajes de baño! Y desee en ese momento que la naturaleza me hubiera dejado menos cuervas y más huesos. Tan solo pensar en el traje dorado que dejaba expuesto medio pecho, me dio terror. ¿En qué piensas Candy? En que mi guardarropa está muy atrevido para mi gusto. ¡Pero estas increíble con el Candy! Si pero muy expuesta. Bueno ese es el sentido de esta colección "sin tapujos" (Y sin ropa, pensé). De solo imaginar la mirada de ese arrogante tipo en mi cuerpo me dio un escalofrió.

"Tomate el día "como si fuera fácil descansar pensando en mañana. Bueno Candy, no te queda más que disfrutar de unas horas de libertad. ¿Qué estará haciendo Terry? Leí una nota en la que decían que su nuevo L.P está por salir, y con la garantía de un gran hit. ¡Cómo te extraño Terry! ¿Aun me amaras? Porque yo te amo más cada día. Caminaba tan sumida en mis pensamientos por la Avenida Marquesa que no me di cuenta de que alguien parecía seguirme. Al girar en la esquina de la calle, una mano me tomo por la muñeca, me gire y mis ojos no daban crédito a lo que veían. (¡El diablo en persona!) ¿USTED? Sus ojos fríos y con un brillo extraño se clavaron en mi boca y me observaban con una fuerza que me cohibieron. ¿Candy que hace caminando como alma en pena? Yo…paseaba. (¿Y a este tipo que más le da lo que yo haga? No es mi dueño. Aunque su mano parecia un grillete ardiendo alrededor de mi muñeca) No creí que tuvieran tiempo para eso. Ni yo…(mi contestación parecía mecánica, pero era por el miedo que ese hombre ejercía sobre mi).

Supongo que está preparada para mañana. Si. Y si me devuelve mi mano se lo agradecería. JA,JA,JA. Sigue con las hostilidades he! ¿Quién diría que debajo de ese disfraz de Ángel hay una peligrosa fiera? Ja,ja. Qué bien que usted lo sabe Señor. ¡Oh si! Bien que lo sé. Esto último lo dijo acercándose peligrosamente a mi cara, y mirándome con sus oscuros ojos como cuchillos filosos. Nadie, nunca se había atrevido a abofetearme en mi vida, así que créame, que a usted la tengo muy presente en mi mente, por su osadía. ¿Es una amenaza Señor?

¿Amenaza? No Candy, ¿es? , como le dijera; Un reto. Si como un reto. ¿Un reto? Pues a mí me suena diferente y no me gusta ¿sabe? Pues a mi usted Candy, Me gusta bastante y JAMAS me quedo sin un gusto satisfecho.

¿Qué? Lo mire con cara de espanto, a que jugaba con migo. Pues a mi usted no me cae nada bien y mucho menos me gusta, además tengo novio y creo que a Él no le gustaría nada su comportamiento. Ni a mí El, créame Candy. Ahora si ya termino con su paseo, la llevo a su alojamiento para que mañana este lista y descansada. (La frialdad que se reflejo en su voz y la forma en que su cuerpo se puso rígido al tomarme por el brazo me hizo dar un grito ahogado) ¡NO! aun no termino mi paseo y no necesito que me lleve a ningún sitio, Así que con su permiso Señor. Me zafe rápidamente y me fui. Bueno este tipo sí que se cree que tiene derechos sobre mí, Arggrgr!!!

Claro que es un "Reto" pero mientras más inalcanzable más atractivo. Candice White, tienes que ser para mí y no hay lugar para tu nombrado novio. ¿Qué tipo consciente de tu belleza te deja sola? Un tonto. Ja,ja,ja.

**ESCOCIA**

¡Terry! Anthony está mal, entiende. El no puede hacer la presentación con nosotros, ni mucho menos la gira. Su condición es delicada. Lo sé Albert, pero no podemos detenernos más por él. ¿Y entonces? Creo que lo mejor es que se quede aquí en Escocia. ¿Y entonces quien irá en su lugar? Algún suplente. Pero tú sabes que él tiene la ilusión de estar en el desfile de Candy. Lo sé Archí, el grupo cerrara el desfile. Pero no podemos arriesgar la salud de Anthony. ¿Tú qué opinas Stear? Pienso que deberíamos dejarlo decidir, y si él quiere ir no debemos oponernos recuerden que se trata de su felicidad y esa incluye a Candy. Entonces que decida, pero bajo su riesgo. Si Terry tiene razón, puede que se ponga mal tan solo con el viaje y no podemos arriesgarlo, será mejor que se quede y buscamos a alguien que lo suplante, Entonces todos estamos de acuerdo (dijo Albert) solo falta ver que dice Anthony.

Esta discusión se llevaba a cabo y Terry solo podía pensar en Candy. Y se moría de celos de pensar que ella pudiera cambiar sus sentimientos hacia él, por Anthony o por otro que fuera más fácil de amar.

No puedo alejarte de mi mente mi pecosa, cada día Te amo más. Como dicen los poetas "el amor solo llega una sola vez, y es para quedarse por siempre". Jamás creí que el amor pudiera ser tan intenso hasta el dolor de no tenerte y extrañarte. Pero pronto nos veremos y te demostrare lo mucho que puede amar un loco y temperamental rockero, que descubrió el amor al conocerte.

**CHICAS! Sé que les parecerá raro esto, pero esperen que ahí viene lo mejor. ¿El jeque les parece malo? Díganme. **

**Agradecimientos a todas las chicas lindas que me escriben. Gracias por leer y por su tiempo. Sus comentarios son mi sustento.**

Arely R


	9. Chapter 9

EL HEAVY METAL MI VIDA IX

ACONTECIMIENTOS

¡Qué parte de sal ahora mismo, no te queda claro Candy! El jefe Ben Neal Adhi está esperando, para dar el último OK a los atuendos de las chicas. (Ese era mi problema y Jenny no lo entendía. ¡Cómo no es ella la que está expuesta! Este traje de baño es un escándalo total, no me cubre nada por ningún lado. En el busto demasiado abajo a ajustado, mis pechos parecieran luchar por salir a flote y en mi trasero las nalgas están muy expuestas, moviéndose al ritmo de mi contoneo). ¡Despierta Candy! ¡Ah! Si… Jenny me dio los últimos toques de maquillaje y me empujo a través de la cortina. Salí caminando como toda una profesional, con un rubor en la cara y el aplomo de toda una mujer sofisticada.

Esperaba por Candy, quería verla en todo su esplendor, pero esto es …. ¡Alha! Me ayude. Toda ella brilla con su propia luz y belleza.

Quisiera que la tierra se abriera y me tragara, este hombre me devora con la mirada, aunque su cara no muestra ningún gesto. Así que decidí bajar la vista y enfocarme en las explicaciones de Viki. Sabía que de mi dependía la campana. Yo era la imagen de la temporada y la modelo que cerraría el espectáculo en el evento.

Después de la bochornosa pre-presentación, me encontraba en mi camerino pensando en que dirían los chicos si me vieran ahora. ¿Verían en mí aun a la chica de la que se enamoraron? Me preocupaba sobre todo lo que pensara Terry de mí, Dios lo amo tanto y lo extraño más. Mientras me cambiaba alguien llamo a mi puerta. Candy tienes una llamada. Era Viki.

¿Quién será? ¡Hello! Candy mi amor, ¿Cómo estas, bonita? Anthony, bien y ¿tu? (Un incomodo silencio) No tan bien cariño, como yo quisiera. ¿Por qué Anthony? Se me ha complicado el cuadro de asma con una neumonía muy fuerte y no creo que me recupere pronto, según dice el doctor, necesito mucho reposo y mantenerme en un lugar cálido. Como Escocia. Si…Pero yo me muero por verte amor y sobre todo que quiero estar presente en el desfile y tocando en la clausura del evento con los chicos. ¿Van a venir a España todo el grupo? Si aunque aun no es oficial, tenemos el ofrecimiento para ser el grupo de cierre en el evento. ¡Oh! Anthony, no lo sabía.

Terry anda como fiera, con la presentación de nuestro primer sencillo del L.P. esta semana andan en New York, promocionando y para la próxima estarán contigo en España Candy. ¡Y yo aquí extrañándote mucho mi dulce niña! Me preocupa tu salud Anthony, quisiera poder estar contigo. (Las lágrimas salían de mis ojos inevitablemente, El no merecía esa enfermedad y tal vez ni a mí, ¡una embustera mentirosa! Perdóname Anthony). Yo también preciosa, te prometo recuperarme pronto, para estrecharte en mis brazos y darte un largo beso. ¡Te amo tanto Candy, como a nadie nunca he amado! Cuídate y piensa en mí ok (cofff) Y yo a ti Anthony, cuídate tú también. ¿A dónde llegara mi mentira?

Me sentía muy triste, Salí de mi camerino lista para ir a descansar y dejar de pensar por un tiempo en todo lo que mi vida se ha convertido y complicado a la vez. Lo último que esperaba era toparme con unos ojos oscuros y fríos que me miraban con desmedido interés. El Jeque se encontraba recargado con su imponente figura en el marco de la puerta de salida. ¿Qué haría un hombre como el esperando? ¿Y a quien espera? No quería pasar junto a él. Es un hombre que no infunde confianza a primera vista y en mi caso ni a segunda, ni a tercera.

Bueno Candy, me dije; al mal paso darle prisa. Señorita Candy. La esperaba. ¿A mí? ¿Qué yo sepa solo hay una Candy aquí? (Para mi desgracia, pensé) Se enderezo y su estatura provocaba sombra enfrente de mí, imponiéndome su presencia. Tengo algo de prisa, Y la verdad estoy rendida. ¿Le molestaría tratar el asunto, mañana durante horas de trabajo? NO, no quiero hablar de trabajo y tiene que ser ahora. ¡Qué mirada de piedra!, si su intención es asustarme, ahora pierde su tiempo, estoy muy triste para cambiar de humor por su arrogante persona. Pero por lo visto no pierde su toque, verdad Candy. Me encogí de hombros, en respuesta. Ahora su boca reflejaba una leve sonrisa, le daba un aire más humano y cálido. ( Pero, ¿A qué juega este tipo, con migo?) Entonces hable. No, aquí no es un buen lugar, ¿Qué le parece si vamos a cenar? No gracias, le he dicho que no me siento de ánimo y menos para discutir con usted Señor. ¿A discutir no la he invitado Candy? Solo a cenar y a que hablemos como personas civilizadas. (Me lo dijo con ironía fingida o seria yo la que así lo pensaba) Está bien Señor, si promete dejar su sarcasmo y hacer tregua. ¡Cómo y abandonar tan agradable batalla! Abrí los ojos de par en par, pelear con este tipo no era un juego. ¡Era supervivencia!

Acepte ir a cenar con cierto recelo y consciente del peligro. ¿Y a donde vamos a ir? ¿Porque, la pregunta Candy? ¿Acaso teme estar a solas con migo? ¿Yo no y usted? (Le lance una mirada amenazadora) Ja,ja,ja. ¡Creo que yo sí debería estarlo! usted Candy es demasiado impredecible, para lo que yo estoy acostumbrado. (Por primera vez los ojos de este hombre me parecían sonreír, y sus endurecidas facciones parecían relajarse. Así que pensé, que si podía ser cálida su mirada, tal vez no fura tan temible como pensaba. Aunque en lo arrogante no he cambiado de idea).

Me llevo a un restaurante muy sobrio y elegante. Decorado en un estilo barroco muy antiguo. Parecía que todo el mundo giraba alrededor de él y con obvia admiración la gente podría no concentrarse en mi relajado atuendo en comparación a su sobria manera de vestir. (Cuánta razón tenía Terry, en que la apariencia define el trato en más del 98% o tal vez el 100%). Esto último lo pensé con un leve suspiro que no paso desapercibido por mi acompañante. Por Alha que daría un millón de dólares por saber ¿Quién es el dueño de ese suspiro tan sentido? ¿Y porque piensa que pertenece a alguien? Una mujer Candy, nunca suspira sin una buena razón, y que mejor razón que un hombre que la hace feliz. Pues se equivoca, también se suspira por resignación, ¿sabe? Imagino que extraña a su hombre, ¿verdad Candy? ¿A mi hombre? Si Su Hombre, el que la hace suspirar (Me centre en mi plato de rabioles, realmente este hombre decía cosas muy ciertas o ¿será que lee la mente?) Se ha quedado pensativa. Alce la vista y decidida le dije; este tema es muy privado. Pero ya que está interesado, le diré que no tengo ningún "hombre mío" Es solo mi novio, y si pienso en el porqué esta enfermó y me preocupa su salud.

¡Vaya! Pensaba que su novio era un tonto, pero ahora veo que es más que eso (cierto corte de cinismo en sus palabras) ¿Y A USTED QUE LE IMPORTA MI NOVIO o más bien mi vida? Más de lo que usted cree Candy. De pronto mire a mi alrededor y fui consciente de que nos miraban. Mire Señor Jeque o como se llame, NO ACEPTE esta invitación para que usted haga juicios sobre algo que no le incumbe, así que por favor absténgase de sus mordaces comentarios ¿quiere? Solo digo lo que pienso. Yo jamás dejaría sola a una mujer como usted Candy, la querría en mi cama y junto a mí todo el tiempo. Ja, ja Compadezco a la mujer que estuviera con usted ¡Dios, que tortura! ¿Por qué acaso lo duda? ¿Por qué mejor no lo comprueba, Candy? Abrí los ojos desmesuradamente, ¡jamás en mi vida tendría nada que comprobar con alguien como usted! Y sabe, ya comí. Gracias por la invitación, pero no ¡GRACIAS! Permiso.

Ja,ja,ja. Salí a toda velocidad, sin oportunidad de que me detuviera. ¿Por qué será que mi vida se ve rodeada de hombres, tan, pero tan pagados de sí mismos?

EL DESFILE

¡El famoso día llego! Y yo tenía muy presente que volvería a encontrarme cara a cara con Terry. Mi temor era grande, sabía que tenerlo muy cerca podía ser muy peligroso, no por él, sino ¡por mí!, temía lanzarme a sus brazos en la primera oportunidad. Sabía que mi cordura flaqueaba cuando él me besaba.

La presentación de la banda de The Rocks Night era un hecho confirmado, de antemano sabía que Anthony no los acompañaría en gira.

Evitaría verme a solas con Terry. ¡Si eso haría! Que mejor manera de mantener alejada a la tentación, que evitarla. Con estas resoluciones mantuve mi arduo trabajo de un mes a un ritmo pesado y resulto. Para mi suerte, el Jeque y sus impertinencias desaparecieron con rumbo a Irak, por múltiples negocios, según afirmaron los organizadores. Pero volvería para el gran día. Me lo dejo saber con Viki de manera sutil. (Ese hombre es insufrible, su juego de palabras me desespera. Y su arrogancia me molesta)

Anthony era mi mayor preocupación, aunque había hablado con él en varias ocasiones y me había asegurado que estaba mejor. Yo sabía la verdad y eso era lo que me preocupaba.

Entre muy temprano a camerino y me encontré con un tremendo revuelo con las otras chicas modelo. ¿Qué pasa chicas? ¿Por qué tanta algarabía? ¡Candy, Candy! ¿No te has enterado? El grupo The Rocks Nights, vendrán para la clausura del desfile, ¡No te parece fabuloso! ¡Yo los amo! Son mi grupo favorito Y Terry ¡Guauuu! ¡Él es genial! Pam, ¿Pero qué me dices de Archi y Anthony? Danny ven y mira la portada, ¡corre! Salen guapísimos.

Me quede de piedra. ¡Qué locura! Pero más locura era que solo en dos días, mis temores serian más reales.

La publicidad estaba por los cielos, los organizadores querían impresionar a los medios, con un poco del toque Milán-Paris las capitales de la moda Europea, pero en España. Todo estaba minuciosamente detallado, el ambiente, la iluminación, la ubicación estratégica de los lugares para las celebridades y la publicidad de los diseñadores más importantes representados por las modelos. ¡Una locura! Al menos para mí que este no era mi sueño, ni mi mundo.

NEW YORK

¡Pronto Candy! Muy pronto estaremos juntos y nadie podrá impedir que nos amemos. En todo este tiempo que ha transcurrido, no he podido dejar de pensar en ti Candy, tus labios suaves y dulces en donde los míos bebían tu primer contacto de amor. ¡Dios! Y tu cuerpo delicado y suave, como seda, apretado contra el mío, era una experiencia difícil de olvidar y única. La necesecidad de ti, me sorprende y sé; que más que a nadie te necesito, Candy mi amor, ¡Cuánto te necesito! Pensaba Terry mientras tomaban un avión rumbo a España. ¡Solo dos días!

¡Terry! ¡Terry! Déjalo Stear. Terry anda demasiado ensimismado con la gira que no presta atención a nada más. Ni siquiera a las fans. ¿Cree que no hemos notado su celibato desde que el disco se lanzo al mercado? Bueno ya Archi ¡basta! Déjenlo tranquilo. Cada quien tiene sus propios demonios. Decía Albert, Tal vez consiente de algún cambio ocurrido en Terry, tras la partida de Candy.

Caminaba por la calurosa mañana española, bajo el cielo azul, prendado del cálido fulgor del sol mañanero. Eran las 6:30 a.m. y yo sabía que ese día marcaria la diferencia en mi vida. Presentía algo diferente, ver a Terry no era una casualidad, sabía que era cosa del destino y los planes del amor entre la

Conexión de sentimientos genuinos.

Todo era una locura anunciada En City Moda, entre decoradores de escena, organizadores, ambientadores, acomodadores de vestuarios, maquillistas, peinadores y modelos. Para mi suerte el inoportuno del Señor Jeque aun no había hecho acto de presencia. ¡Candy muévete! Y ve a checar tu vestuario ¡como siempre Viki! Ya voy, ¡tranquila! respira profundo que es muy temprano para la histeria.

¡Todo quedo increíble! La decoración era de lo más sobria. Los colores entre gris, negro y blanco le daban mucha elegancia. Telas colgando por todo el salón Versalles le daba un ambiente de magia. Cuando los invitados fueran apareciendo las grandes telas se verían agitadas por corrientes de aire, dando la leve impresión de que flotas suavemente al caminar. Fotos en gran tamaño de las modelos y los trajes de los diferentes diseñadores como Chanel, Marco Priglio, entre otros. Adornando estratégicamente el salón de belleza.

El evento se llevaría a cabo a las 8:00p.m. Y yo cada vez más nerviosa. Y para mi desgracia el arrogante Jefe hizo acto de presencia en camerinos, mientras yo me encontraba en sesión de maquillaje, solo para dirigirse a mí.

Hola chicas. Espero que esta noche. ¡Nuestra noche!, se luzcan como nunca y den lo mejor de sí. Recuerden que son a ustedes a las que verán, y por su desempeño los trajes tendrán su esplendor. ¡Lúzcanse, y demuestren porque son las bellas entre las bellas!

Sabía que aunque no mencionaba mi nombre su mirada me escudriñaba a mí. Era un gran reto, ya que sobre mi pesaba el cierre del desfile. ¡Dios, mi carrera de modelo empezaba, pero también podía sucumbir de igual forma como inicio. ¡Con un golpe de suerte!

Un tumulto de personas se arremolinaba entorno a la puerta del salón, invitados de los estratos más altos de la sociedad, políticos, príncipes, celebridades. Las mejores galas y las más costosas. Mujeres de todas las edades, colores y tamaños, esperando impacientes por ver las nuevas tendencias de temporada. Mientras yo temblaba como una hoja de papel.

Anthony me hablo temprano para desearme suerte, y recordarme cual era mi situación con él. ¿Pero acaso mi corazón podría recordarlo también?

La hora llego y las chicas comenzaron con el desfile. Yo estaba muy nerviosa y hambrienta. No dejaron que probará nada en todo el día, para disminuir peso por tensión. ¿Viki? Tengo hambre. Candy no empieces, no es el momento. Después de esto podrás comer todo lo que quieras ok. ¡Pues eso ojala que mi estomago lo entendiera ahora, porque me araña de hambre! Candy "rómpete una pierna" ja,ja,ja Una manera chistosa de alegrarme ¿no? Sí, que mejor que deseándote suerte ¿no crees? ¡Anda apresúrate con el traje de baño! En unos minutos sigues tú.

¿Traje de baño? En color dorado y sumamente pegado al cuerpo. ¿Quién podría meterse a nadar tranquila con algo así? El cabello me lo arreglaron ondulado y enmarcando mi cara, cayendo sobre mis hombros. Las zapatillas doradas como el traje, me daban altura y mis piernas se veían mas largas de lo que realmente eran. El maquillaje de fantasía me hacía parecer una muñeca de cera en tonos dorados y verdes, y mis labios en tono cobre me daba un toque de sensualidad. No creía que realmente fuera yo la chica del espejo.

De pronto alguien entro muy emocionada, ¡Los chicos The Rocks Night, están en primera fila! ¡Chicas! Es increíble ¡Terry está viendo con interés el desfile! ¡Qué emoción! ¿Lo viste Pam? ¿Es tan atractivo en persona como en las fotos? ¡Mas! Parece un ángel triste, pero bello!

Mientras ellas parloteaban de alegría, a mi me hervía la sangre. La expectación de verlo y de que me viera, me tenía muy nerviosa. De pronto me llamaron, era mi turno. ¡Dios me ayude! Me dieron mis ¡últimos retoques y a escena! Camine con decisión y elegancia por la pista con la cara erguida y la mirada seductora, mirando al frente. Decidida e imponente. Olvidando lo escotado de mi atuendo y contoneando mi firme cuerpo con sensualidad. ¿Qué más podía hacer? Que lograr un buen momento.

Cuatro pares de ojos me miraban con mucha expectación. Unos oscuros como la noche y otros azules como el profundo mar. Pero en las dos se escondían secretas intensiones y deseos. ¡De pronto! Con la mirada al dar la vuelta de regreso, me tope con los ojos que ama mi corazón, y en ellos pude ver una fuerte chispa de deseo y ferviente admiración. Aunque su rostro no mostraba emoción. Su leve línea en su boca me confirmaba que no aprobaba del todo mi vestuario. Yo tampoco, así que por breves minutos gire en redondo, lleve mis manos a mi cintura y expuse mas mi curvilínea anatomía. No era confrontación. Era necesidad de que me viera hermosa, de que me admirara. Porque yo era en parte lo que él me provoco ser. Cuando avance hacia la plataforma de salida sentí una mirada penetrante y oscura, dirigí mis ojos y era el arrogante Jeque, que al igual en su mirada se notaba admiración y un deseo primitivo que me cohibió.

Quede exhausta entre a mi camerino Nunca había sentido tanto calor en la mirada de un hombre y sabia que faltaban los trajes de noche. No sé si podría resistir. Quería correr hacia Terry y abrazarme a él. Decirle que lo extrañaba y dejarlo que me besara como solo él lo había hecho. Apasionadamente.

¡Candy estas hermosa y tan sensual! Que me dan celos de que los demás hombres vean tu cuerpo expuesto. ¡Jamás pensé que una mujer me inspirara tal posesión y deseo! Quisiera llevarte de aquí y arrancarte con mis manos cada pedazo de tela que aprisiona tus curvas y que tortura mi deseo.(Pensaba Terry en sus adentros)

¡Esa mujer tiene que ser para mí! Tiene algo que me atrae irremediablemente hacia ella. Su piel tan blanca y suave que me incita a tocarla hasta oírla gemir bajo mis manos. ¡Al ha Me ayude a soportar tal tortura!

Los trajes de noche fueron todo un sueno vaporoso. El mío fue en color violeta en estraple y ajustado en el talle, pero suelto en la falda, hecha como en capas, que bailaban a mi son y con una abertura en la pierna izquierda, en la que asomaba mi pierna hasta la altura de mi muslo. Mi cabello ondeando al viento, como si fuera una visión de ensueño.

La última aparición fue de todas las modelos reunidas en la plataforma, mientras el grupo The Rocks Night tocaban y Terry cantaba. Su interpretación era estruendosa y melancólica, su voz sonaba arriba de los acordes de la música como si fuera una danza única. Todas la chicas escuchaban atónitas su canción y con la mirada ensoñadora en la apariencia tan arrebatadora de Terry. Enfundado en unos pantalones de cuero negro muy ajustados que dejaban entre ver su gran anatomía y su duro y bien formado trasero, (¡que para mi gran suerte ya había tenido el gusto de ver!) su playera negra pegada a su increíble y bien formado torso, dejaba casi sin aliento. Y luego en combinación su hermosa cabellera castaña era todo un sueno del rock. Lo que más me molesto fue que Terry no se acercaba a mí, ni me dedicaba fortuitas miradas como a las otras chicas. Pareciera que ¡Quería ignorarme totalmente! ¿Pero porque?

¡Por favor Terry mírame! Quiero ver en tu mirada si todavía me amas como yo te amo a ti.

CHICAS; (Empecé a trabajar hace una semana. ¡Termino exhausta! Pido disculpas por no poder publicar dos cap. Diarios) ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE Y ME DEN SUS OPINIONES Y COMENTARIOS. En el siguiente capítulo habrá limón y pimienta; ¿Entre? No se lo pierdan.


	10. Chapter 10

EL HEAVY METAL MI VIDA X

Acontecimientos II

Termino la presentación del grupo. Y Terry frio e indiferente conmigo. No me volteo a mirar ni una sola vez. Me sentí triste y sumamente confundida. ¡Tal vez no le gusto lo que vio! ¿Quizá mi atuendo era….? Nos retirábamos tras bambalinas y menos aun puede dirigirme a saludar a los chicos del grupo, porque fueron interceptados por sus fans. Así que me dirigí presurosa a mi camerino, cuando inesperadamente una mano fría y fuerte me apreso del brazo. Me gire con la esperanza de que fuera Terry. Pero grande fue mi sorpresa de ver los ojos negros brillantes del Jeque Ben Neal Adhi.

Candy, quiero que esta noche seas mi acompañante. Hay gente que reclama tu presencia en el salón y quiero ser el portador mas envidiado de la noche, por tu belleza. ¡Estuviste deslumbrante! Con esa mirada y la fuerza de su presencia, sabía que no aceparía un no por respuesta. Deme un momento. Entre en mi camerino, yendo directamente al espejo. Quería observar mi verdadera imagen ante él. OH Terry! ¿Porque no me miraste? ¿Acaso no te gusto ya? Las lágrimas querían aflorar, pero las contuve. No era el momento. Me retoque el maquillaje y Salí al encuentro de Ben. Quien me miraba con genuina admiración.

¿Dónde estará Candy? La perdí de vista. ¡Estaba tan bella! Ese vestido hacia que su verde mirada se viera más profunda. ¡Y su cuerpo! El sueño de un seductor. Quisiera llevármela fuera de todo este tumulto de gente y amarla. (Esto lo pensaba Terry mientras caminaba por entre en medio de la gente, cuando las admiradoras le daban oportunidad) ¡Odio tener que disimular ante todos que me es indiferente! Cuando en realidad la amo, este tiempo sin ella ha sido difícil. Aun no puedo creer que la haya ¡extrañado tanto! Los paseos a caballo, su espontaneidad, risa y ocurrencias. A Terry se le dibujo una sonrisa en el rostro. La que no tardo mucho en borrársele, en cuanto vio a Candy del brazo de Ben Neal Adhi. Y entonces su expresión de alegría se transformo en una máscara de ira, sus ojos brillaban de coraje. Quería correr hacia ellos y arrancarla del brazo de ese hombre, que parecía su celador. La presentaba a personas que encontraban a su paso y con mucha confianza, la tomaba por la cintura posesivamente. ¡GRRRRR! ¿Quién será ese tipo? Y ¿Qué es lo que hace Candy con él?

¡Terry! Dios, ahora me mira, pero….. ¿Por qué parece que vio a su peor enemigo? Terry mi amor, no sé como ha pasado este tiempo sin verte. ¡Eres tan apuesto! Todo tú despides tanta sensualidad. La forma tan soberbia en que caminas y la elegante forma en que te detienes, con la cabeza erguida de superioridad y arrogancia, opacas a cualquiera que se atraviesa a tu paso. Y tú mirada, ¡la mirada más profunda! Que tienta, a cualquier mujer a perderse en ella.

¡Candy, Candy! Si..Perdón Ben, ¿me decías? ¿Dónde estarán ahora mismo esos pensamientos tuyos he Candy? De pronto escuche la voz de trueno, que más ama mi corazón. (¿Ben? Eres tú, ¡cuánto tiempo!) Y al levantar la cara, ahí estaba el, ¡mi arrogante favorito! (Sé que me sonroje, sentí la sangre correr desde mis pies hasta la cabeza). Terry tenía una línea dibujada de sonrisa, pero sus ojos mostraban fiero enojo. ¡Vaya, vaya! Ben, la chica más deslumbrante de la noche, esta medio sorda. JA,JA,JA Terrence, tu no cambias. Sigues igual de bromista. (Mientras ellos se reían yo sentía el deseo de abofetear a los dos cínicos más insoportables, que me he topado en mi vida) Candy, déjame presentarte al hijo de un viejo amigo de Londres, Terrence Graham Granchester. (La burla en la mirada de Terry no se hizo esperar. Realmente se estaba divirtiendo con migo en este juego) Terrence, esta preciosa Señorita es Candice White. ¡Mi modelo más hermosa! Candy, ¿Qué tal te va? (Me lo dijo con una leve inclinación de cabeza y sorna en su voz. Se burlaba de mi) ¡OH! ¿Pero se conocen? Esto sí que me sorprende.

Si Ben Terry era mi jefe antes de venir a España y ser modelo de tu campana. A decir verdad Ben; Candy me cambio por el glamur de ser modelo, ¿No es así Candy? (Ben nos miraba con cierta incertidumbre. Es un hombre listo y tal vez podía sentir la química sexual que había entre nosotros, que sin tocarnos flotaba en el aire).

Le lance una mirada asesina. ¡Gracias! Qué buena recomendación le das a mi nuevo jefe, Terry. El se encogió de hombros y dijo; No creo, que decir la verdad, tenga algo de malo. Y de cualquier forma, para lo que haces no necesitas recomendaciones. ¡LO tienes todo! (su mirada sugerente recorriendo mi cuerpo, me dejo helada).

(Ben carraspeo. siendo un hombre acostumbrado a la atención, no podía quedarse callado y mucho menos excluido en el juego de palabras) ¿Cómo está tu padre, El Duque, Terry? Tiene tiempo, que he querido visitarlo.

Con acento desdeñoso, Terry contesto. La verdad es que no he hablado en mucho tiempo con él. Pero me imagino que estará como siempre ¡excelente! Ni yo ni Ben dejamos de notar su sarcasmo. De pronto, alguien nos interrumpió y reclamo la presencia de Ben. Me quede a solas con Terry. ¡Quería abrazarlo! Solo Dios sabe cuánto quería, decirle que lo amaba y que me besara, hasta perderme en sus brazos.

Pero Terry seguía muy molesto y mirándome con mucho rencor. Terry si me sigues viendo así, se te van a quemar los ojos. ¿Tú crees que sea posible, que me queme mas y arda por dentro Candy? No entiendo ¿porque estas molesto Terry? Se acerco lentamente y entre susurros me dijo; ¿Qué demonios haces con ese tipo, Candy?

¿Qué?... No te hagas la inocente, porque vi como te agarraba de la cintura con mucha confianza y posesión. ¿Acaso es otro Hombre a la lista? TERRY, ¡no te permito! Ben es solo… mi jefe y ¡nada más! ¡Y tú eres un grosero! Me di media vuelta y emprendí la retirada. Las lágrimas luchaban por salir, y no quería que Terry me viera llorar.

¡Tonta, tonta! Terry no te ama y tal vez nunca te amo.

Me aleje lo más posible, La verdad es que ya no podía estar un momento más en la celebración. La gente se arremolinaba más en la pista para bailar, Y el calor era insoportable. Decidí ir a tomar un poco de fresco, al jardín del hotel.

El jardín estaba en penumbras y la noche se me hacía más oscura que de costumbre. A unos pasos encontré una pequeña banca y me senté. Recapitulaba lo ocurrido y llegue a la conclusión de que Terry estaba celoso de Ben.

Pero ¿Por qué? Acaso no sabe, lo que yo siento por él, No puedo mirar a nadie más como lo veo a él y menos a un hombre tan peligroso, como Ben ¡Hay Candy, olvida! Tu compromiso no es con Terry, si no con Anthony y es a él al que de verdad estas traicionando. (Anthony, perdóname, pero mi corazón y devoción son de Terry). Mientras me debatía entre lo que debía y no hacer una figura oscura se acerco a mí. Yo brinque y me pare del susto del susto. El individuo me agarro de la cintura y con su mano derecha tapo mi boca y me dijo: No grites.

(Sal, limón, pimienta, chile piquín etc)

El perfume embriagador y el timbre de la voz, no me engañaba. Era Terry, ¡el hombre que amo! Terry, pero ¿Qué haces? ¡Acaso pretendes matarme de un susto! No crees que ya hayas sido lo bastante cruel.

Candy, ¡lo siento! No debí comportarme así, pero no soporto que otro hombre te toque. A mi ningún hombre me interesa, solo tu Terry.

¡Te he extrañado tanto, mi tarzan con pecas! ¡Terry! Me aprisiono en sus brazos, acercándome a su cuerpo, poco a poco y me beso. ¡Como yo quería que lo hiciera! (Apasionadamente, ardientemente). Su beso fue posesivo, me devoraba. Su lengua se abrió paso entre mis labios. Saboreando el interior, inspeccionando cada rincón de mi boca. Y yo extasiada, me bebía su pasión. No sé cuanto duro. Solo sé que cuando nos separamos, me ardía el cuerpo de deseo. Y extrañe sus labios.

Terry, con los ojos brillosos y ardientes de deseo, me dijo; No puedo mas Candy, te necesito, te deseo. Jamás había necesitado y deseado a alguien, como a ti, Candy. ¡Quiero que seas mía! Hoy, esta noche. ¡Vámonos! ¡Salgamos de aquí! Quiero enseñarte, como se ama con el cuerpo. Y demostrarte como te puedo amar yo.

No podía pensar con claridad, aun estaba embebida por el beso. Pero sabía que lo amaba y que yo también lo deseaba. Si Terry, yo también quiero amarte. Quiero hacer el amor contigo y que tú seas el primero. (Para mis adentros también dije; y el ultimo. No quería a nadie más en mi vida. ¡Solo a Terry! mi único amor).

Salimos del hotel, como ladrones en la noche. Rumbo a….. No sé dónde. Tomamos un Taxi, Terry dio indicaciones explicitas al taxista. Afortunadamente Terry hablaba bien el español. Yo no podía dejar de pensar en lo que esta noche significaría para mí, Y me sentía nerviosa. No quería defraudar a Terry. Si tal vez no era lo que él esperaba de mí. El con tanta experiencia, tal vez está acostumbrado a algo, y yo, siendo una total ignorante de los placeres carnales. Pareció que el intuyo mis pensamientos, o tal vez mi cara de preocupación se lo dijo todo. Porque, en un leve susurro, me dijo. Esto depende de mí, pecosa. Su voz como la seda, me provoco un escalofrió, que recorrió mi espalda hasta mi nuca. El sonrió con cierto placer y se acerco más a mí. Deposito un suave beso en mi hombro desnudo, otro en mi cuello, hasta llegar a mi oreja. ¡Dios! Me hizo estremecer con el más leve roce de sus labios, ¿cómo será lo que viene?

Llegamos a una pequeña cabaña rodeada de pinos. Con acceso restringido, en las afueras de la ciudad. Terry ¿Dónde estamos? Shhsh No hagas preguntas, solo disfruta. Pero…. -Pero nada Candy. Me abrió la puerta y al entrar en el interior, me quede sin palabras. Todo era tan rustico y acogedor. Madera en el piso y las paredes. Los muebles de madera con tapiz rojo de cuero y la cama grande, de sabanas muy blancas y repleta de cojines de todos tamaños. Había una alfombra en medio de la pequeña sala en color café oscuro, deliciosamente suave a la vista. Y una chimenea enfrente, que por el tiempo no se usaría. Además me dije; el fuego lo traemos Terry y yo no necesitamos más. (Ja,ja,ja reí para mis adentros, pero sabía bien que eran nervios).

Terry, se acerco a mi y tomándome de los hombros me hizo girar hacia él, con la voz aterciopelada, me susurro ¿Tienes miedo pecosa? (Dentro de mí, si sentía miedo, pero también un secreto placer de pertenecerle a él en cuerpo y alma) N..o. Te amo Terry. Y yo a ti mi dulce Candy. Poco a poco, lo sentí acercarse, su respiración rosaba en mi cara. Sus labios se encontraron con los míos y de manera tierna me besaron, un beso que me sabía a gloria, a miel, a él. Jugo de la manera más sensual con ellos, provocando un leve gemido en mi voz. (Terry tenía mucha experiencia, sabia como guiarme) Después lentamente el beso se hizo más apasionado, y ahora eran nuestras lenguas danzando en complicidad y abierta necesidad. El bebía mi deseo y yo el suyo. Sus manos ansiosas recorrían mi espalda desnuda, en movimientos que me hacían estremecer. No supe en qué momento bajo la cremallera de mi vestido. El que cayó a mis pies como suave seda. Yo me agarre de sus fuertes hombros, y comencé a acariciarle la nuca. Escuche su ronco gemido. Y fui consciente de mi desnudez. Se separo un momento de mi boca y con los ojos brillosos de deseo, se bebía mi cuerpo. Solo contaba con unas pequeñas braguitas en tono blanco de encaje satinado. ¡Eres tan hermosa, Candy! Yo me sonroje, más de lo que ya estaba por lo apasionado de sus ardientes besos. ¡Quería taparme con los brazos! pero Terry me lo impidió. ¡No Candy! La belleza no se esconde y menos ante el ser que ¡te ama como un loco!

Me tomo en sus fuertes brazos y me deposito con ternura sobre la blanca cama. El, se despojo de su camisa, quedando solo con sus ajustados pantalones de cuero. Los que no podían ocultar su potente señal de su deseo por mí. Me hizo sentir ¡hermosa! y toda una mujer, capaz de inspirar una pasión, tan fuerte en un hombre tan arrebatadoramente sensual y bello como Terry. Sus hermosos ojos profundos como el mar me recorrían, como si la visión ante ellos fuera de veneración absoluta. Y los míos no podían dejar de admirar el fuerte torso bronceado y de músculos bien marcados de mi amado. Los fuertes brazos con los que soñaba, que me abrazarán.

¡TE DESEO TANTO CANDY, QUE DUELE! Lentamente deslizo una mano por mis endurecidos senos, en ese momento pensé que el tamaño era el justo. Pues se ajustaban a sus manos. Terry comenzó a torturar mis pezones con caricias oscilantes y certeras. ¡Gemí de placer! Cuando su boca, que mantenía besándome, bajo a mis pezones muy excitados por sus caricias. ¡Empezó a succionarlos, a morderlos! Y yo ¡gemía de placer incontrolable! La mente se me nublaba de oleadas de placer que Terry estaba provocándole a mi cuerpo y la humedad en mi entrepierna comenzó una tortura desconocida entonces para mí. ¡OH! Terry Si mi amor, ¡yo también lo siento! Pero quiero ir lento, para que nunca se te olvide tu primera vez.

Poco a poco Terry fue bajando sus caricias. Primero a mi vientre plano y después y mi intimidad. Sentí su mano caliente por encima de mis braguitas y gemí. ¡Quería más! Terry también gimió, cuando sintió el centro de mi femineidad húmedo. Sus manos no dejaban de recorrerme con ardiente frenesí y las mías tímidamente acariciaban sus anchos hombros, su fuerte pecho.

¡Deseaba más y más conforme Terry avanzaba sus intrépidas caricias! Mis braguitas fueron deslizadas lentamente por mis muslos hasta desaparecer. ¡Ahora sí que estaba totalmente expuesta! Pero no pensaba en eso, si no en el momento de culminar nuestro acto de amor. Terry se despojo de sus pantalones y grande fue mi sorpresa, ¡no llevaba nada más! No podía dejar de mirarlo, era una gran impresión verlo ahí, frente a mí en todo su esplendor y palpitando de deseo por mí. Ahogué un grito de expectación, cuando se recostó a horcajadas sobre mí y continúo con la tortura de sus besos y sus ardientes caricias. Mientras besaba mis labios sus manos acariciaban mi centro introduciendo sus dedos en donde nadie nunca lo había hecho. Yo me movía de manera incontrolable ante tal tortura. ¡Sentía estar al borde de un precipicio y querer caer de manera estrepitosa! ¡Llegar al final!

**Con la voz enronquecida Terry me susurró al oído. ¡No puedo más Candy! ¡Eres tan deliciosamente apasionada y sensual, que me vuelves loco! Pero no quiero hacerte daño con mi frenesí.**

¡Terry, te amo y te necesito! Calma esta sed que tus caricias me provocan. Mi voz sonó desconocida para mí. Estaba cargada de placer y enronquecida de deseo frenético.

Terry se posiciono entre mis piernas, susurrándome palabras dulces y diciéndome Te amo, lo sabes, ¿verdad Candy?

Si..i. Me volvió a besar y de pronto su pene arremetía en lo más profundo de mí ser. Terry emitió un gemido ronco,ante la ruptura de la barrera que nos separaba. ¡OH Candy! Yo, grite de dolor y tense mi cuerpo. Cerré los ojos, mas Terry me dijo: NO ¡Mírame Candy! ¡Ahora eres solo mía! Y vi la mirada más profunda y mas cargada de ferviente amor, ¡que nunca olvidare! El dolor pasó y dio lugar a la danza más antigua del mundo, donde el amor se culmina y los amantes se vuelven uno solo. El clímax fue incontrolable y yo gemía deseando llegar al final y liberarme de las oleadas intensas de placer, por espasmos de calma y sosiego. No sé cuánto tiempo paso en el vaivén frenético de nuestros cuerpos, pero alcance a tocar el cielo con un orgasmo en el momento que Terry grito y se desplomo encima de mis pechos, yo lo abrace con todo el amor de mi corazón. El depósito un suave beso en mi pelo susurrándome palabras de amor. Así nos mantuvimos hasta que la nube del momento pasó. Terry se incorporo y me miro directamente a los ojos diciéndome. ¿No te arrepientes Candy? Vi preocupación en sus ojos y el corazón se me encogió de tristeza. Lo que acabábamos de hacer, era lo más bello que me había pasado en la vida. Hacer el amor con el hombre que amo y me ama. ¿Cómo podría arrepentirme? ¡Jamás Terry! _Me has hecho la mujer más feliz. Y te amo. Y yo a ti mi preciosa pecosa. Gracias por dejarme ser el primero. (__En mi mente me dije; ¡Y serás el único!) _

Ya hacíamos recostados el uno contra el otro extasiados de amor y rebosantes de recuerdos. Yo estaba feliz de ser una mujer plena y haber conocido la pasión en brazos del amor. Ahora entendía cuando Terry me dijo que con Anthony no podría ser como ha sido con El. ¡Porque yo lo deseaba! Por fin sé lo que es hacer el amor con el cuerpo.

Mi cabello estaba desparramado en el pecho de Terry, el me lo acariciaba con reverencia. ¿Sabes Candy? No solo ha sido tu primera vez, sino la mía también, nunca había experimentado algo similar, sentirme pleno y feliz. (El sexo para mí era vacio y necesario) ahora sé que es ¡más que eso! Es como la entrega de todo lo que soy dentro y fuera. La unión perfecta de dos seres que se aman. Hacer el amor, con todo tu ser y amando con el corazón. No esperando solo recibir, sino dar y sentir lo que el ser que amas siente. ¡Te amo Candy! Y te quiero para mí. Eres tú lo que necesito para ser feliz.

Yo también Te amo Terry. Con estas palabras nos perdimos en un beso y el rictus del amor comenzó de nuevo.

COMENTARIOS; Chicas, me ¡costó mucho! La verdad es que la imaginación en ese sentido se pierde. Espero que logre lo que quiero trasmitir. No olviden sus comentarios. En el próximo capítulo veremos si el Jeque es malo o bueno. ¡mmm! ¿Sabrá que Candy y Terry durmieron juntos? Lean please!!! Gracias a todas. Arely.


	11. Chapter 11

EL HEAVY METAL MI VIDA XI

UNA SEPARACION INESPERADA

¡Feliz y dichosa! Así me sentía en los brazos de Terry. Regrese a los bungalós de madrugada, aunque el cuerpo lo sentía diferente, mi alma estaba feliz. No pensaba en nada, solo en mi dicha pasada en los brazos de Terry, sus caricias, sus besos y su piel.

Pero sabía que alguna escusa tenía que dar por mi ausencia de la celebración. Disidí que sería mejor dormir un poco y después con calma tramar una buena escusa. Entre a mi baño y me mire fijamente en el espejo. ¿Quería ver algún cambio externo o solo ver la felicidad que mi cara reflejaba? Pero si. El brillo de mis ojos era diferente. ¡Veía como mujer plena! Saciada por el hombre que ama.

De solo recordar los momentos vividos, ¡me sonrojaba! Con este pensamiento caí en un profundo sueño reparador. Hasta que unos fuertes golpes en la puerta me hicieron despertar. Fije la vista. ¡Dios eran las once de la mañana! ¡Candy ,Candy! Era la voz de Viki la que me llamaba.

¡Pareces una piedra! Tengo rato golpeando a tu puerta. Lo siento Viki, ¡estaba rendida! Candy tienes una llamada ¡urgente! Parece que es de larga distancia, ¿América? No creo que de Escocia.

¡Hello! ¿Señorita Candice Withe? Si ella habla. Si. Señorita habla la enfermera del hospital San Thomas. El paciente Anthony Brower, esta grave e internado en nuestro hospital y pidió de manera prioritaria que usted viniera. ¡Dios! ¿Está muy grave? Si, está en fase terminal.

¡Anthony! Ha empeorado. Me sentía traidora e inconsciente. Mientras yo vivía mi amor en plenitud, la vida de un hombre bueno descendía a la muerte. No lo pensé. Regrese a mi habitación y comencé a empacar. De cualquier forma mi compromiso con Viki estaba terminado. Nada me ataba ya en España.

Viki, tengo que hablar contigo. Se lo dije un poco seria mientras comíamos junto con las otras modelos en el comedor de los bungalós. Comprenderás que mi compromiso contigo ha terminado y yo necesito regresar a Escocia. ¡Candy! Pero no puedes…..estamos en el principio de la campaña. Pero Viki pensé ¿que, solo era el desfile? No, no Candy es la temporada primavera/verano, es el comienzo, falta la publicidad, los comerciales y los viajes internacionales. Creo que van a tener que buscar a otra modelo, tengo una emergencia que cumplir con una persona que está muy enferma y me necesita. Pues creo que no, no se va a poder Candy y menos ahora que el jefe Ben tiene muchos planes para ti como imagen. Si, entiendo bueno tendré que hablar con el entonces.

Ese iba a ser mi mayor obstáculo, que le diría yo a Ben después de mi desaparición del desfile. Viki no lo menciono pero sé que el si me lo va a preguntar. Se suponía que yo iba a ser su acompañante de la noche. ¡Y me hice la desaparecida! Bueno al mal paso darle prisa. Me dirigí a City Moda con un vestido color violeta de falda amplia y un cinturón negro.

El cabello suelto y una escusa en mi mente. No podía formularme una mentira, así que decidí que decir parte de la verdad, era lo mejor. (Mi mente era consciente de que solo habían transcurrido unas horas y extrañaba mucho a Terry. ¿Dónde estará ahora? ¿Me ira a llamar? Una sonrisa de complicidad cruzo por mi cara al pensar en qué pasaría si nos viéramos de nuevo. Haríamos el amor de nuevo. ¡De eso ni duda! Solo de pensarlo mi cuerpo responde a los recuerdos vividos, sus besos en mi boca y sus caricias que me estremecían de placer. ¡Dios, que pensamientos tan lujuriosos! Me sonroje, creo que tendré que hacer algo de penitencia por pecadora. ¿Qué diría miss Pony, si lo supiera?) Deje mis cavilaciones para otro momento, el amor no se cuestiona, ¡se vive! Entre en City Moda y pedí ser anunciada para ver al jefe Ben Neal Adhi. Señorita Candy, el Señor está ocupado, tiene una visita. En cuanto se desocupe le indico si puede recibirla.

Me senté en un cómodo sillón y decidí esperar. Veinte minutos después se oían pasos que salían de la oficina y cuando vi al visitante del Jeque me quede ¡de piedra! ¡La voz fuerte y varonil!, que me susurraba al oído palabras de amor y de deseo estaba con el Jefe Ben. ¿Será que Terry vino a excusarme? Pero. Justificando ¿Qué? Me levante como resorte del sofá, sin saber si acercarme a ellos o salir corriendo. ¡Hay no! La cara me ardía, pero decidí que lo mejor era enfrentarme de lo más natural ante cualquier complicación. Camine de forma decidida hacia ellos, con mis altas zapatillas de aguja negras y una sonrisa en mi boca de cordial saludo.

Los dos arrogantes de mundos completamente distintos, me miraban, como si fuera la visión de un desierto. Sus ojos se mantenían duros y sin expresión aunque sus rostros parecían relajados y hasta mínimamente contentos de verme.

¡Hola! Terry, buenas tardes Señor. El jefe Ben Neal Adhi fruncía levemente el ceño. Y Terry me miraba con cierta complacencia en la mirada aunque no sonrió ¡ni una solo vez! ¡Candy!

Fue todo su saludo unísono para mí. (Me quería reír, vaya hombres no pueden pensar más de dos palabras cuando están juntos. Ja,ja,ja,ja)

¡Vaya señorita hasta que se deja ver! ¿Se puede saber donde estuvo durante la celebración de anoche? (El jeque me miraba con rigidez en el rostro y la voz con mucho sarcasmo) Instintivamente mire a Terry, quien sin ningún atisbo de complicación dijo; A Ben, la señorita Candy y yo nos mantuvimos juntos durante la celebración, necesitábamos hablar de su regreso como mi asistente y de su "novio" que ahora se encuentra hospitalizado. ¿Verdad Candy? (Aunque sus palabras sonaron impersonales, yo sentí el sarcasmo que le implanto a la mención de Anthony, implícitamente).

Ah sí Ben de eso necesito hablar con usted. ¿De lo que hablaste con Terry, Candy? (por el tono en que me lo dijo, supe que no se creyó ni media palabra. Bueno pues tendrá que quedarse con esa versión, porque no pienso justificarla) Ben, si me disculpan me retiro. Tengo que volar a Londres esta noche. ¡Candy, nos veremos! y espero que puedas tomar una decisión pronto (con esa fría despedida y sin más palabras expresadas Terry se fue y a mí el corazón me dio un vuelco de tristeza. Sabía muy bien de qué decisión hablaba y no era precisamente de trabajo).

LA DIFICIL DESICION

Ben me hizo pasar a su oficina, tocando ligeramente mi espalda, sabía que mis ojos se anegaban de lágrimas, por la fría despedida de Terry. Pero entendía que enfrente de Ben no podía ser diferente. ¡Me dolía el alma! Tal vez este era el principio del final en nuestra corta relación.

Siéntate Candy. ¿Qué es lo que te ha traído hoy a mi oficina? Trate de componer un poco mi ánimo, lo que me llevaba ahí era muy importante para la vida de Anthony y no podía posponerlo, por mis sentimientos y frustraciones. Ben me miraba sin ninguna expresión en sus oscuros ojos, pero con la tensa y rígida postura de un cazador. Me intimidaba cuando parecía un asechador sin escrúpulos.

El desfile fue un éxito, me alegro por Usted Ben. Por los dos Candy, tengo planes para ti. Si lo se Viki algo me comento, pero creo que tendrán que elegir a otra modelo. Sus ojos cambiaron a fiero enojo, así que enfoque la mirada en mis manos, como si de eso dependiera mi determinación. ¡TIENE UN CONTRATO SENORITA! Alce la vista. ¡Lo sé Ben! Pero este es un caso de vida o muerte, mi novio Anthony Brower está muy grave en un hospital de Escocia y me necesita a su lado. ¿Tu novio es Anthony, el baterista de The rocks Night? Si, El mismo. Incomodo silencio. ¿Como si mi jefe estuviera reconsiderando? Empecé lentamente a hablar. ¿Entenderá que no puedo quedarme? Sí, creo que ante esa situación no puedo mostrarme injusto. Por lo que me dijo Terry Anthony se está muriendo. ¿Terry le dijo lo de su enfermedad terminal? Con cierta tristeza en el tono de mi voz. Ben tenía mas frías las facciones en su cara, aunque en su mirada había mucho desconcierto e incredulidad. Si. Pero lo que más me asombra Candy es que, se supone que cuando amas tanto a alguien y sabes que le queda poco tiempo de vida, tú has estado como si él estuviera de lo mas bien. ¿Qué clase de mujer eres, que no sientes dolor por el hombre que amas? ¿Por qué imagino, que lo amas, o no Candy? La forma en que me espetaba en la cara mi fría forma de actuar me desarmo por completo. (Mis ojos comenzaron a derramar lágrimas. Ahora no solo podía perder al hombre que amaba, sino que también me acusaban de ¿fría e insensible?) ¿Por qué lloras, Candy? Su mirada se suavizo aunque su voz mantenía la frialdad primera.

NO PUEDO MAS BEN y ¡menos con esta acusación sin fundamentos! ¡Si es cierto no amo a Anthony! Pero no es como tú crees. ¡No tuve elección Ben! ser su novia fue más que por decisión , por compasión. El no lo sabe. ¡Ni lo de su enfermedad, ni que no lo amo! ¡Me duele! ¡Me duele mucho que muera! Juro que si con amarlo lo salvara, entonces lo amaría gustosa Ben, ¡pero no es así! (Me estremecía por el llanto y la frustración de lo que ocurría. Y de pronto unos brazos fuertes y muy cálidos me rodearon paternalmente. Levantándome de la silla me sostuvieron mientras cesaba mi dolor) Lo siento Candy, perdóname por favor. No sé que me hizo juzgarte tan cruelmente. Me separo un poco de sí mismo para verme a los ojos, que ahora eran cálidos y tiernos. Toma el tiempo necesario Candy. Aunque no puedas seguir con la campaña, tendrás lugar en otra, cuando estés lista.

Gracias Ben. ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta Candy? Si… ¿Hay alguien más, en tu corazón?

(¿Me lo preguntaba o lo reafirmaba?) Lo mire directamente a los ojos y con voz segura le dije; Si Ben, mi corazón tiene dueño. Pero él sabe que lo nuestro no puede ser. Es Terry, ¿verdad Candy? (No pasó para mi desapercibido el atisbo de tristeza que ensombreció su cara, y fui consciente de que Ben, el tigre cazador del desierto estaba enamorado de mi).

INCERTIDUMBRE

El viaje fue más complicado de lo que fue en un principio, mi estado de ánimo era un completo caos. No solo me enfrentaría a la terrible enfermedad de Anthony si no también a la frialdad de Terry y la terrible decisión que he tomado. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué mi vida de la completa felicidad tiende a ser infeliz y complicada? Si tan solo pudiera ser más egoísta y pensar más en lo que yo siento por Terry. ¡No, no! No puedo, Anthony no se lo merece y menos morir sin la dicha de sentir el amor y ser amado. Aunque tenga que fingir así será.

¡Anthony en sus últimos días será feliz! Yo Candy, me comprometo a darte toda la felicidad que necesitas para morir tranquilo. ¡Lo juro!

Después de seis horas de vuelo. Llegue a Escocia. Muy cansada y con un sentir de completa resignación y resolución. El hotel que me reservo Ben era muy hermoso y de un lujo muy al estilo gaélico. En otro momento un sitio como este me hubiera fascinado. Fotos de Highlanders antiguos, con sus gaitas en el hombro y su vestuario tan particular.

Lo que más me asombro de la gentileza de Ben fue que prometió venir a verme pronto. No me negué, pero sé que no es una muy buena idea que digamos.

Me puse en contacto con Albert, y me dirigí hacia el hospital donde se encontraba Anthony. Me sentía muy triste de saber en esta situación a un joven con todo un futuro por delante, triunfador y bella persona. Con la vida contada.

Al llegar al hospital San Thomas me encontré con un caos de admiradoras, preocupadas por la salud de Anthony. ¡Parecía imposible que pudiera entrar! Para mi suerte Albert había dejado instrucciones para que yo ingresara sin problemas.

¡Albert! ¿Cómo esta? Muy mal Candy. Parece estable por momentos. Pero la agonía es dolorosa. Entre lapsos de somnolencia te menciona Candy. ¡Anthony Te ama! Lo sé Albert, por eso estoy aquí. ¿Te quedaras hasta el fin, verdad Candy? Si. Pero no hablemos de eso aun. Quiero pensar que hay alguna esperanza, por muy remota que esta sea. Yo solo tengo resignación Candy, no hay más que hacer.

Abrí la puerta del blanco e inmaculado hospital. (Para mí la antesala de la muerte) El olor a morfina era muy fuerte. Pobre Anthony, tienen que ser muy fuertes sus dolores para una droga tan fuerte. Las lágrimas corrieron instantáneamente por mis mejillas. ¡Dios! Era la visón mas triste que jamás he visto. ¿Por qué Dios, tan joven, lleno de sueños? Su cara parecía haber envejecido veinte años de golpe, sus ojos muy hundidos y con los surcos más negros, provocados por el dolor. Anthony dormía, pero aun entre sueños se retorcía por la toz. Me acerque lentamente y le di un beso en su frente. Anthony, ya estoy aquí, a tu lado. Como tú querías. No podía dejar de estremecerme por el llanto, era la escena más desgarradora que jamás he vivido. De pronto Anthony abrió los ojos y me miro con desconcierto.

Candy, Can….dy ¿eres tú? Anthony, soy yo Candy. ¡Mírame! Estoy contigo y me quedare mientras te recuperas. Sus ojos estaban vidriosos y sin la luz con la que solían brillar, me miraban con tristeza. ¿Sabrá lo de su enfermedad? Mi vida, mi dulce Candy. S..ien..to que la enfermedad se ha complicado más de lo es..pera..do. No hables ahora, si. Descansa cariño. Yo velare tu sueño. Candy, ¿Te casarías conmigo? (No sé si Anthony estaba consciente de sus palabras, o serian los efectos de las drogas) fue lo último que dijo y se quedo profundamente dormido. Yo tome su mano entre las mías y le di un apretón, aquí me tendrás mientras me necesites querido Anthony.

Inesperadamente oí pasos en la habitación. Alguien nos hacia compañía. ¡Bravo Candy muy conmovedora escena! ¡La novia abnegada y solicita! ¡Terry! (Los ojos de Terry estaban tan cargados de coraje y frialdad, que me daba miedo sostenerle la mirada. Temía encontrar más reproche y desaprobación que en sus palabras. ¡Terry mi amor, mi único amor! Me duele el alma cuando me miras de ese modo) La garganta se me seco y al abrir la boca en protesta, por su intromisión. Con un solo gesto de su delineada boca, me ahogo las palabras.

No te justifiques. Sabes que escuche todo. Lo que me sorprende es que puedas continuar con esta farsa, después de ….. ¡Calla, Terry! La cara me ardía de vergüenza. Terry quería proclamar nuestra entrega de amor, en el lecho de Anthony, que aunque se encontrara en profundó sueño era incomodo hablar de nosotros con el presente.

Salgamos Terry, no es el lugar para hablar. Pero que es lo que necesitamos hablar Candy, esta todo demasiado claro. Al menos para mí. Ahora lo que no sé es ¿si te casas con él y te acuestas conmigo? sea una buena combinación (El sarcasmo de sus palabras y en si las mismas. Me dejaron atónita) ¡Terry por favor! No digas sandeces. Anthony no se merece este sucio juego de palabras. ¿Y, yo Candy? Merezco este juego sucio de la vida o más bien de la muerte.

Afuera de la habitación Terry se acercaba a mí como un felino, lentamente, pero de manera certera. Sin dejar de mirarme fijamente a los ojos, como si quisiera encontrar en ellos alguna verdad absoluta, o tal vez la terrible decisión que yo había tomado y que nos haría sufrir a los dos.

Dime Candy ¿Aceptaras casarte con Anthony? ¿Lo harás? Terry, Anthony no me lo ha pedido en verdad, el no estaba lucido hace un momento.

Tal vez, pero todos sabemos que ese es su deseo. Me di la vuelta, dándole la espalda, no quería que viera la tristeza que sentía. Si, si lo haría Terry, sería su última voluntad y yo no podría no cumplirla.

Terry golpeo la pared con el puño, me asuste y me di la vuelta para mirar si no se había hecho algún daño. Y entonces pude ser consciente de su tristeza, totalmente reflejada en sus ojos, aunque esta no alcanzaba a llegar a su arrogante boca apretada por el dolor. ¡BIEN! ¡Por mi los dos váyanse al diablo! Se dio media vuelta y se fue.

Los siguientes dos días transcurrieron con horas de agonía. Anthony sufría demasiado, los dolores eran muy intensos. La mayor parte del tiempo se la pasaba sedado, para controlar su agonía. Terry no había vuelto a presentarse, al menos en los momentos que yo pasaba al lado de Anthony. El doctor no hacia un pronóstico definido, pues no quería que su familia esperara con tristeza el desenlace que sabíamos que podía llegar en cualquier momento. El padre de Anthony, el señor Brower, sufría en silencio, su cara parecía envejecer diez años por día de golpe. Albert me presento ante él como la novia de Anthony. Que lastima señorita conocernos en un momento así, pero me da gusto saber que mi Anthony es amado.

Albert me invito un café, no había comido muy bien desde mi llegada. Candy, necesitas alimentarte niña, si no te vas a enfermar. Lo sé Albert es solo que, ¡Dios Anthony esta tan mal! Que siento que separarme de él un momento puede ser perderlo y no sé, quiero estar ahí para no permitirlo, ayudarlo. ¡Me duele tanto ver que su vida se está extinguiendo! Entiendo tu impotencia Candy, así nos sentimos todos los que lo amamos.

Amarlo, difícil sentimiento cuando el corazón se niega a hacerlo y a sentirlo por obligación.

Este pensamiento martillaba mi mente. Era muy frustrante amar a un arrogante artista de rock, con el carácter de fuego, que a un hombre sensible y tierno que me ofrece todo en bandeja de plata, sin exigir nada más que ser correspondido.

Candy ¿Sabes que Anthony nos comento, que quiere casarse contigo, antes de que muera? Per..o ¿Ya lo sabe? Si. Creo que siempre lo supo, Candy. ¿Y que más les ha dicho? A parte de que eres la mujer de su vida. (Me sonroje un poco) Anthony exagera. Realmente no merezco su amor Albert. No Candy, Anthony es afortunado por tenerte. Albert me miro con una profundidad que me estremeció. El confiaba en mi, asi que no podía defraudar, ni Anthony, ni Albert. (Aunque te ame con todo mi corazón Terry, las cosas no podrán ser de otra manera. ¡Lo siento, de verdad que lo siento, amor! ) ¿Y entonces que decidirías Candy?

Ah. Estaba tan metida en mis pensamientos que lo único que dije por respuesta fue: Claro Albert. ¿Te casarías, con el si mañana mismo fuera la boda, Candy? ¿Mañana? Si, Candy no podemos posponerlo, no sabemos cuando sea el desenlace final. Si, Albert como lo crean conveniente. (La resolución y firme respuesta en mi voz le dio una leve alegría al rostro demacrado de Albert. Cuanto debe amar a su primo) Gracias Candy, Anthony morirá muy feliz, por ti. No me des las gracias Albert, el merece la felicidad y si yo soy su felicidad, honrada estoy de ser su esposa.

Comentarios; Gracias Elysha, eres mi motivadora fan para seguir con el fic. Sé que les parece complicado, pero ya verán que se van a llevar una gran sorpresa con lo que viene.

Anthony no puede ser la felicidad de Candy, eso es un hecho. No cuando Terry es el dueño de ella en cuerpo y alma. ¿Pero y el Jeque? Ja,ja,ja. (Solo les puedo decir que amo a Terry)

P.D Gracias chicas!!! Las quiero.

Arely Reyna


	12. Chapter 12

EL HEAVY METAL MI VIDA XII

¿LA SEPARACION?

Si el tiempo, diera esperanza, pediría a Dios tiempo. Iba como todos los días desde que regrese a Inglaterra al hospital, para visitar a Anthony. Era un verdadero calvario ver como la vida se le consumía a bocanadas. Pero ese era mi lugar. El lugar que yo había elegido por convicción.

¿Doctor usted no cree que sería mejor para el estar en su casa rodeado de los seres que lo amamos? Preguntaba un Albert compungido por la tristeza.

Si señor Andrew, de hecho pensaba comentárselo a la señorita Candy. Con el tipo de morfina que le suministramos, por lo menos los intensos dolores disminuyen, así que siguiendo mis recomendaciones, Anthony podrá pasar mejor sus días…hasta el desenlace.

Escuche parte de la conversación me pareció una buena idea. Solo tiempo pensé, y tal vez….

¡Candy, que bueno que llegas! Anthony no ha dejado de preguntar por ti pequeña. Gracias Albert, me entretuve un poco en la iglesia, rezando para que Dios le dé más tiempo o una esperanza. ¡Oh Candy! No deberías atormentarte así. Dios sabe lo que hace Candy, todos estamos en sus manos, y las cosas suceden por algo. Lo sé Albert, pero no me pidas que no lo intente, de acuerdo a mi fe. Es lo último que puedo hacer por él. Ya haces mucho por el Candy, estas a su lado y en dos días serás su esposa, Anthony es muy feliz, sabiéndote a su lado.

Entre en la habitación, con la mejor de mis sonrisas. No quería en ningún momento demostrar mi tristeza y lastima, quería infundirle la fe, mi fe, en su recuperación, aunque fuera una ilusión lejana, sabía que para Anthony seria un aliciente.

Candy, ¡preciosa! Te he dicho lo ¡hermosa que eres! y lo afortunado que soy en amarte y que me ames. Si, y créeme que la afortunada soy yo, por tener un ángel en mi vida. Me acerque a su frente y le di un beso, cargado de sentimiento y tristeza. Quería amarlo, de verdad, y que mi amor mitigara su dolor. Que no tuviera que fingir, sino solo sentir. Y a mi mente vino el nombre de Terry, no era lógico acaso, invocar al amor y soñar con el ser amado. Pero lo desterré como una nube negra. Yo, ya no podía ser su amor. No después de despreciarlo por una mentira, que aunque piadosa era mentira.

Sabes Candy, a pesar de mi enfermedad no me siento triste por el final. Mi vida ha sido plena y muy feliz, puedo decir que cumplí todas mis expectativas. Logre muchos de mis sueños y deseos, al final he recibido más de lo que esperaba, pero sobre todo tener el amor a mi alcance y a la chica de mis sueños, que pronto será mi esposa. Agradezco a Dios ese privilegio.

Me alegro de que así te sientas Anthony. Yo también doy gracias a Dios por haberte conocido, eres y serás muy especial para mí y siempre te llevare en mi corazón, querido Anthony.

¡Qué escena tan romántica! Hecha para una canción. (La voz ¡Inconfundiblemente era Terry! Solo el era capaz de provocar en mi un escalofrió tan intenso de ¿miedo o deseo? Aunque sus palabras palabras reflejaban cierta alegría, a mi me parecieron cínicas y cargadas de recriminación) ¡Terry! ¡Soy el hombre más feliz de este mundo! ¿Dime Terry sino soy el hombre más afortunado, por tener el amor de Candy? La mirada de Terry se ensombreció como si fuera un mar embravecido y oscuro. Podía palpar su desconcierto, por la fina línea de sus labios. Sabía muy bien que el comentario lo entristecía, y lo hería tanto como a mí) Claro Anthony, con saberte correspondido ya eres afortunado. (Esto último me lo dijo mirándome con arrogancia y prepotencia) Candy que suerte que la vida te puso en el camino de Anthony y que cuenta con tu profundo y sincero amor por él. Creo que yo jamás tendré ese privilegio, tal vez el amor no existe para mí.

Las palabras de Terry lastimaron como dagas mi corazón. Quería gritarle YO TE AMO, más que a nada, ni a nadie Terry, mi amor es solo tuyo, tuyo.

Terry se fue, vendría para la boda según acordó con Anthony, pero a mí, no me miro ni una sola vez, ni siquiera al despedirse se volvió, era como si deseara ignorarme totalmente. Sacarme de su vida y de su corazón, tal vez fuera lo mejor. No merece sufrir, ni Anthony por mí. No sé si deseaba que todo acabara o ser yo la que desapareciera.

Al salir del hospital, caída ya la noche, me percate de que una figura en la oscuridad, seguía mis pasos. ¡Quería llegar cuanto antes a mi destino! Que mis pies volaran, con el miedo que sentí, solo alcance a ver una mano que apretaba mi cintura y otra mi boca. No grites Candy. Te..rry. Lentamente me gire para verlo de frente y me quede sorprendida. ¡Iba disfrazado! ¿Qué haces aquí Terry? ¡Parece que se hace tu costumbre agarrarme de sorpresa! Lo sé Candy, pero recuerda que soy algo conocido aquí en Escocia.

¡Dios mío Candy! Me muero por besarte. Me agarro fuertemente por la espalda y me acerco a sus labios, que ansiosos devoraron los míos. El fuego abrazador de sus labios me consumía, y ¡sabia que deseaba más! Su lengua me torturaba y me obligaba a entregarle todo, me aferre a sus fuertes hombros como si de ellos dependiera mi vida. Acaricie su sedoso cabello y lo oí gemir. ¡Terry me deseaba, tanto como yo a él! Terry mi amor, mi único amor.

No recuerdo cuanto duro el beso, pero sé que uno llevo a otro y otro y las caricias aumentaban de tono y yo necesitando más de él. ¡Candy, te deseo tanto, que duele! No puedo soportar verte a su lado, sabiéndote mía. ¡Me muero de celos, de tan solo pensar que lo puedas besar como a mí! ¡No lo soporto! ¡Terry, mi amor jamás podría besar a nadie como te beso a ti! Mi ser es tuyo; desde mi corazón hasta la última fibra de mi cuerpo. Te amo, Terry. Y eso no cambiara, nunca.

Mi auto está ahí, vamos. (No cuestione donde, pero sabía que sería especial, nuestra noche, tal vez la última noche en sus brazos.) Me llevo a un condominio de la ciudad, su piso era el último y la vista de la ciudad era increíble, desde arriba parecía que estábamos en el cielo. ¡Y si era el cielo! Solo por estar con el hombre que amo, ya tocaba las nubes con mis manos.

¿Te gusta la vista Candy? Si Terry, es increíble y las luces de los edificios le dan un ambiente mas romántico a la oscuridad. Desde aquí toda la ciudad parece más pequeña de lo que es, cuando estoy aquí me olvido de mis problemas y conflictos (Sobre todo mi Padre. Si supieras Candy que yo también tengo que cumplir con un matrimonio arreglado, ¡que detesto! y todo porque mi padre "El Duque" así lo dispuso. No debería ser tan duro contigo mi pecosa, después de todo mis circunstancias son diferentes a las tuyas, mas egoístas y mezquinas. Cuando tú lo haces por piedad. ¡Odio todo esto! Quisiera huir contigo. Ir a un lugar apartado donde nadie se interponga en nuestro amor y seamos felices, solo tú y yo.)

Candy, quiero que esta noche no pensemos en nada ni en nadie, sino solo tú y yo. Olvidemos lo que vendrá y vivamos el amor que sentimos. Terry descorcho una botella de Champange. ¡Brindemos por nosotros Candy! La vida nos arrebata el estar juntos, pero no nuestro amor. Hoy somos solo nosotros y posiblemente en un futuro volvamos a serlo, para ya no separarnos. Te lo juro Candy. ¡Un día serás para mí y para siempre! he decidido amarte y eso no cambiara nunca. Porque te llevo marcada en el corazón y el alma.

Te amo, Candy. Después del brindis, Terry recogió mi copa, tomo mis manos entre las suyas y las beso, con veneración. Las lágrimas querían aflorar de mis ojos, ¡era posible tanta ternura! a pesar de ser un hombre tan temperamental, podía ser el más tierno y sensible.

Me llevo a su habitación, y me dijo: A nadie nunca he traído aquí Candy, este siempre fue mi refugio, pero hoy será nuestro. No pude evitar ver la enorme cama, color azul profundo en el centro de la habitación, tan profundo como los ojos de Terry, que me veían con pasión y tanto amor, que provocaban en mi sonrojo y estremecimiento. Terry acaricio mi mejilla con el dorso de su mano y me dijo; ¿quieres hacer el amor conmigo Candy? (¡dios que pregunta! Que no veía que me estaba desasiendo tan solo con su mirada. ¡No quería ni pensar cuando empezara a tocarme!) Si Terry, no hay nada, que no haya deseado mas en mi vida hasta ahora. ¡Y me beso! Abrazándome fuerte contra su cuerpo, dejándome sentir toda la fuerza de su deseo por mí. Las prendas caían una a una, hasta quedar completamente desnudos y anhelantes de caricias. Terry, tocaba mi cuerpo con ternura, acariciaba mis pechos con la palma de su mano haciendo que mis rosados botones ansiaran sus labios. ¡Eres tan hermosa Candy! ¡Pero dime que solo eres mía! Si Terry, ¡solo tuya! Me tomo en sus brazos y me llevo a la gran cama, recostándose junto a mí y venerándome con la mirada, como si con ello lograra grabarme en su mente. Tome su cara entre mis manos y lo bese, con la pasión que me provocaba su varonil cuerpo.

Terry me envolvió entre sus fuertes brazos y fui consciente de toda su masculinidad esperando por mí. Las caricias subían y bajaban por las curvas de mi cuerpo, mientras el beso se intensificaba y yo quería más y más, ahora sabía lo que mi interior reclamaba. ¡Por favor Terry! Le susurraba al oído mientras el torturaba mis pechos con su boca. Yo también te necesito Candy, como a nadie jamás necesite, pero quiero que esta noche sea especial y la recordemos siempre. Quiero que sientas tanto placer, que ¡jamás lo puedas olvidar! (Y sobre todo Candy, porque tal vez siembre en ti la semilla que me permitirá volver a tu lado. Sé que no debo hacerlo, ¡así no! Pero es la única forma en que vuelvas a mi, después de que Anthony…..) ¡Te amo Candy! Nunca lo olvides. Entre besos y caricias llego el momento que esperaba, sentir a Terry dentro de mí era el placer máximo, tan fuete, tan intenso. ¡Empujando con la fuerza de un bárbaro! pero la ternura de un ángel. ¡Mi ángel sudoroso y tan masculino! Todo el irradiaba sensualidad, cada musculo y su cabello cayendo por sus hombros y cara con cada movimiento, era toda una metamorfosis de pasión.

¡Mírame a los ojos Candy! Ve en ellos la pasión y la fuerza con que te deseo y siente la posesión de mi cuerpo. Lo que vi en sus ojos fue más que eso, ¡vi todo su amor! ¡El amor que es solo mío! Y así llegamos al final, saciados y en éxtasis, cuerpo contra cuerpo. Sintiendo el palpitar de nuestros corazones en uno solo. ¡Te amo Candy! Y yo a ti Terry. Un tierno beso y dormimos abrazados. No sé si dormí un par de horas, tal vez nada. Toda la noche, nuestra sed insaciable nos hacia repetir el juego del amor, y a la mañana siguiente, todo era distinto. Terry estaba ya bañado y arreglado, bebiendo una taza de café y observándome.

¿Por qué no me despertaste Terry? ¿Qué hora es? Son las nueve, y no te desperté porque te ves hermosa dormida, tu cabello dorado esparcido en la almohada es muy afrodisiaco y seductor. ¡Debo estar terrible! Me pare de manera inesperada de la cama, consciente de su mirada en mi cuerpo. Solo de recordar, los momentos, la cara me ardía de vergüenza.

No creo que estés horrible mi pecosa, más bien ¡salvajemente sensual! tanto que si no te pones algo ahora mismo, ¡soy capaz de abalanzarme hacia ti como un león hambriento y devorarte! Las palabras amenazantes de Terry provocaron en mi cuerpo notables señales de excitación. No puedo creer, que su sola voz ejerza un dominio tan sexual en mí. ¡Qué vergüenza! Sabía que mis mejillas estaban rojas y posiblemente no era de vergüenza sino de excitación ante las imágenes de Terry abalanzándose sobre mí y devorándome el cuerpo entero. Al llegar al cuarto de baño, no podía creer que la mujer del espejo fuera yo. Realmente parecía una salvaje, el cabello totalmente alborotado, mis ojos más vívidos y vidriosos, la boca hinchada por los besos de Terry y mi cuerpo lleno de rojos. ¡Dios mío! La pasión me envuelve, que me pierdo totalmente. Mientras me duchaba, imaginaba mi vida con Terry, siendo marido y mujer. Las noches interminables de amor. El despertar juntos y compartir todo, nuestros días, los amigos, la casa, la cama y los posibles hijos. ¡Algún día será así! Fue el último pensamiento en mi mente. Sabía que si lo anhelaba de corazón, sucedería, porque el amor puede vencer cualquier obstáculo, mientras sea verdadero y compartido.

De regreso a mi hotel Terry me dijo; Candy, no importa que tan difícil y complicada parezca esta relación entre tú y yo, quiero que siempre recuerdes que Te amo y que nada de lo que haga, lo hare por dañarte. Hay cosas que se verán oscuras, pero confía en mí, estaremos juntos, por amor y juntos venceremos los obstáculos que se presente con este amor. Si Terry, tu también recuerda que te amo y a pesar de ser la esposa de Anthony, mi corazón es y será tuyo, así como mi cuerpo. De pronto y como una ráfaga de viento la tristeza se dibujo en los ojos que ama mi corazón, se que Terry estaba sintiendo la separación tanto como yo. Me abrace de su cintura y recosté mi mejilla en su fuerte pecho, no sé si quería infundirle confianza, o seria yo la que la necesitaba. No era un adiós, sino un hasta pronto, amor.

LA BODA

Anthony fue dado de alta. Su estado de salud no mejoraba, pero creímos más conveniente, que pasara sus últimos días en su casa rodeados de sus amigos, familiares y "su reciente amada esposa".

La boda fue sencilla, a la que acudieron solo amistades muy cercanas. La condición de salud de Anthony no permitió que fuera al aire libre, así que se llevo a cabo en la vieja casona de los Andrew, en Escocia. Era una casa veraniega muy al estilo del siglo XVI, con grandes salones y amplios ventanales, que fueron adornados con rosas blancas, las preferidas de Anthony. La familia entera reunida, los primos; Archí, Stear, Albert, y la matriarca familiar Elroy, el padre de Anthony, el señor Brower y Terry acompañado de su Padre, "El Duque".

A mi lamentablemente nadie me acompañaría, era otro continente y difícil que mis seres queridos viajaran de manera repentina. Tal vez llegarán otros familiares o amistades que yo no conociera, pero en fin lo que más necesitaba de mi enfoque era mi arreglo, para no pensar en el difícil paso que iba a dar.

Si no fuera un caso de vida o muerte, pediría que pasaran de mí este trago tan amargo. Una boda y todo lo que la envuelve son pasos que no se toman de manera precipitada y menos sin lo principal que es el amor incondicional entre la pareja, algo inexistente en mi. ¡Basta Candy! Me recrimine, todo sacrificio vale la pena cuando por compasión actuamos, ese debe ser mi enfoque ahora, Anthony y solo Anthony es la razón de esta locura, y fin, no voy a pensar más, porque sino toda mi tristeza y la pérdida de mi verdadero amor me van hacer llorar y no sería el aspecto correcto de una novia. "Novia feliz".

En el salón principal se encontraba Anthony esperándome, enfundado en un esmoquin negro que hacía que su palidez fuera más aparente. Aun no podía concebir que un chico tan lleno de vida hace unos meses estuviera tan cambiado. La enfermedad lo consumía a cada minuto. Solo resaltaban sus bellos ojos azul claro, tan claros como el cielo y llenos de amor por mí.

Baje lentamente las escaleras de la casa con un sencillo vestido blanco en estraple con falda recta hasta los tobillos, el cabello lo llevaba suelto con los rizos cayendo por mi espalda desnuda y un velo corto cubriendo mi cara. No me maquille mucho, y el color rosa claro en mis labios me daba un buen contraste con el ramo de rosas blancas y rosas. Los invitados guardaron silencio al verme y el juez hizo un pequeño carraspeo para que la boda comenzara.

Quería buscar entre los invitados a Terry, pero sabía muy bien que no podría soportar verle a los ojos. De pronto el juez pregunto por nuestros testigos y yo me quede en blanco. ¿Testigos? No elegí a ninguno. Me di vuelta para identificar a Albert, quien se acerco y asintió con la cabeza, no hicieron falta palabras, el seria uno, solo faltaba …… Y de pronto como salido de un cuento de las mil y una noches a pareció Ben Neal Adhi, vestido de la manera tradicional de los árabes. Yo Candy. (¡Siempre tan inesperado y con la arrogancia de su cultura imponente! Qué bueno que vino, me sentí acompañada y alentada por su solidaridad hacia mí. El es el único aparte de Terry que sabia el motivo de esta boda) Gracias Ben. Acerco lentamente su cabeza a mi oído y me dijo; siempre contaras con migo, un corazón árabe nunca se da por vencido, ni olvida. No entendí su significado, pero sentí que una buena amistad crecería entre nosotros. Y valla que necesitaba una, jamás sentí tanta soledad como en ese momento.

La boda transcurrió con la calma esperada, Anthony y yo hicimos nuestros votos y al final cuando nos declararon marido y mujer. Inevitablemente llore.

¿Era el fin? O el principio de mi vida. Los invitados se acercaban uno a uno, a felicitarnos. De pronto un hombre sumamente elegante y con un porte arrogante, enfundado en un traje negro se acerco a nosotros. Palmeo el hombro de un Anthony muy cansado y le dijo; Felicitaciones muchacho. En hora buena. Gracias Duque, mi esposa Candy Withe de Brower. (¿Duque? Era el padre de Terry) Al retirarse volteo hacia mí y asintió con la cabeza, como reverencia. Señora. Asentí con la cabeza. De pronto una chica de melena lacia y vestida de manera muy sofisticada se acerco al Duque, de manera escandalosa lo tomo por el brazo y con un tono juguetón le pregunto por Terry. ¿Padrino no encuentro a Terry? ¿Lo ha visto? No mi niña. ¿Ya felicitaste a Anthony y su esposa? Y entonces las chica dirigió su mirada hacia nosotros y…… ¡Era ella! La novia de Terry. La tal Susana. (La recuerdo, visitaba la casa de Terry…cuando estábamos en América).

Con el caminar de una víbora se acerco a nosotros. Anthony, en hora buena. Sus palabras sonaban huecas. Me da gusto que seas tú el primero en romper con el mito. ¿Cuál mito Susana? EL de que los miembros del grupo The Rocks Night no se casarían nunca. Ja,ja,ja. Eso es solo publicidad que los medios hacen Susana.

Tal vez, pero Terry si lo pensaba. Algún día le llegara su hora Susana. Si, de hecho le ha llegado, la semana que viene anunciamos nuestro compromiso reanudado a los medios. ¡Nos casamos Anthony! ¿De verdad? ¡Felicitaciones Susana! Si, igualmente. Perdón que mala educación, "Señora", se dirigió a mí con un poco de burla en la voz. ¿Me reconocería? (La prometida….de Terry. Mi cabeza no dejaba de pensar en eso. ¿Terry y ella? ¿Pero y su amor por mi? ¿Me mintió? Como agua fría me callo la noticia. No, no. ¡E s un error! Está mintiendo, ¡ella miente!) Felicitaciones, creo que por fin alcanzo sus sueños.

¿Mis sueños? Pensé que la pregunta la hice en mi mente, pero evidentemente llego a mis labios. Si, sus sueños de alcanzar la popularidad entre gente importante. Susana no empieces con sarcasmos. Recuerda que es el día mas importante en mi vida, (le dijo Anthony) se buena chica, Candy es la mujer que amo. ¡Y mi esposa! Si perdón Anthony, lo que sucede es que reconocí a esta chica, pero bueno ahora es tu esposa y … como sea. Adiós, voy a buscar a Terry.

Discúlpala Candy, es una niña rica que no sabe comportarse. Si…ya tuve el placer de conocerla. (¿Qué compromiso? Pero si Terry dijo que la detestaba. Mi mente era una total confusión, por un lado era la esposa de Anthony y por otro ¿Terry comprometido? ¿Y nuestro amor? ¿Y todas las promesas de amor, los juramentos? Como un huracán mi mente se debatía entre lo que era verdad y lo que no. Tal vez todo fue mentira y solo fue un apasionamiento repentino por parte de Terry. Y yo como la más tonta de las tontas caí en el juego. ¡No, no puede ser! ¡Dios sabe que yo si lo amo! Terry….)

¡Nombra al diablo y aparecerá!...........

NOTAS; Chicas lindas, aquí les dejo otro capítulo. Espero que les guste. Cualquier tomatazo en los rewius. Gracias a todas la que leen. Un sincero agradecimiento. ¡Que viva Candy y Terry!


	13. Chapter 13

EL HEAVY METAL MI VIDA XIII

_**UN TRISTE FINAL**_

_**La vida tiene muchas facetas; pero creo que entre ellas el aceptar la muerte es la más complicada. Muerte en varios sentidos, no solo la física que ya es difícil, si no también la de la ilusiones, de sentimientos, de sueños. Después del fatídico día de mi boda, en el que para mí fue el principio de mi calvario. El enterarme de que Terry estaba comprometido con Susana, fue la más devastadora de las muertes.**_

_**Necesitaba urgentemente hablar con Terry, ¿pero cómo? No, no quiero verlo. No sé si sería capaz de controlar esta terrible ira, que me está consumiendo en estos momentos y menos armar un escándalo el día de "Mi boda". Por Anthony. Solo por el me detengo. Terry ¿Por qué?**_

_**Decías amarme, tus promesas, tus palabras de amor, yo lo vi en tus ojos. ¿Acaso mentías? Me engañaste y yo te creí, como ¡la más tonta de las tontas! La felicidad y los momentos de la noche anterior se convirtieron en amargos recuerdos, que no quería en mi mente.**_

_**Candy, Candy. ¿Linda te sientes bien? Hee, ¿decías Anthony? Pareces ausente amor, ¿te sientes bien? Te veo triste y preocupada. Si, lo que sucede es que estoy…algo cansada y creo que tú también, ¿quieres que nos retiremos?**_

_**¡Candy! ¿Pero los invitados? Anthony, recuerda que las indicaciones del doctor fueron claras. Para lo que sirven Candy, un día más o menos no hace la diferencia (la tristeza que vi en los ojos claros de Anthony me derrumbaron). Lo que quiero es disfrutarlos de manera intensa !Al máximo! Sin perderme ningún detalle.**_

_**Pero yo te veo cansado también Anthony y estas muy sudoroso, ¿tienes dolores? ¿Quieres que vayamos por otra dosis de morfina? ¡NO Candy, Morfina no! Me inhibe, me pierde en un mundo irreal y ¡hoy quiero estar en este, contigo! es nuestra noche de bodas. (La noche de bodas. Estas palabras resonaron en mi cabeza **__de forma escandalosa. Realmente ¿podría haber noche de bodas sin amor?__** Y más aun; ¿estar con otro hombre que no es Terry? Pero es tu esposo, me decía mi conciencia. {Siempre tan traicionera}). Me sonroje. En eso y como caído del cielo, apareció Ben.**_

_**Un respiro entre tanto debatir, con migo misma y mis sentimientos. ¡Felicitaciones! Anthony, Candice. La mirada de Ben era de total indiferencia, sus facciones parecían fríamente esculpidas en su rostro, como si el tiempo en él se hubiera detenido. **_

_**Gracias Jeque Ben Neal Adhi. Supongo que no es necesaria la presentación con mi esposa. No Anthony, ya tengo el placer, de conocer a la señora Candice. (¿Señora? Esa palabra me traía tristes recuerdos. Mi llegada a New York, mi cambio de atuendo gracias a las impertinencias de Terry. ¡Terry, mi amor!) La conversación no pudo continuar, porque Anthony se desplomo de repente a mis pies y yo solo alcance a gritar. Por suerte los fuertes brazos de Ben alcanzaron a detenerlo y lo arrastraron a un sofá. ¡Anthony! ¿Estás bien? Se hizo un gran silencio en el gran salón. El padre de Anthony se acerco corriendo. ¡HIJO! Llamen al doctor y subámoslo a su habitación, esta extenuado. Candy, que traigan compresas y hielo ¡Corre!**_

_**Mis pies parecían clavados al suelo, sino fuera por la mano de Albert aun estaría mi mente en blanco. Vamos Candy. Ahh, Albe..rttt . Al llegar a la habitación de Anthony, no pude creer lo desmejorado que estaba. Aun seguía inconsciente, el doctor le aplicaba suero y otras medicinas. A pesar de su inconsciencia su rostro estaba deformado por los continuos dolores.**_

_**Pobre Anthony, me sentí culpable. El tenia un sueño para esta noche, por su amor aguanto sin la morfina y ahora está ahí, sumido en su dolorosa enfermedad y sin realizar posiblemente su última voluntad,( la culpabilidad afloro en lagrimas, que no pude contener) Dios por favor, dale una oportunidad y te prometo hacerlo feliz. **_

_**Candy, cálmate. Anthony necesita tu fortaleza. Era, era ¿Terry? Me voltee como si fuera el mismo diablo, el que a mis espaldas hablara. Lo mire duramente y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. A TI, QUE…MAS TE DA. Y me fui de ahí con paso apresurado. No podía seguir viendo su arrogante cara. ¡Mentiroso! ¿Fortaleza? A él que le importa mi fortaleza, hasta el más fuerte de los seres humanos se derrumba ante este dolor. ¿Pero de que dolor hablaba? De ver a un Anthony muy grave o el de ¿un corazón traicionado? ¡No quiero verlo, nunca, nunca más! ¡Terrence hoy murió para Candice y su tonto corazón! Juro que te voy a borrar de mi vida y mi cuerpo ¡para siempre! Mientras una Candy desesperada caminaba por los interminables pasillos de la casona Andrew, la figura de un hombre la seguía, hasta alcanzarla. **_

_**No huyas, enfréntate a la dificultad, que solo ¡Alha sabe porque de la vida y la muerte! ¡He!**_

_**BEN o ¿Ben eras tú? Me acerque a él y lo abrace, sus brazos eran un cobijo para mi dolorido corazón. La muerte me arrebataba un amigo y el amor. Pero cuando unas puertas se cierran siempre hay otras que se abren y esa era la amistad de mi incondicional árabe .Gracias Ben por estar aquí. No sé que haría sin ti…tu presencia me reconforta. Lo sé mi Ángel rubio. Por eso vine. Solo por ti. ¿Cómo sigue? ¿Quién? Anthony, ¡claro! Estable creo. Vamos, que ha despertado y pregunta por ti.**_

_**Los invitados fueron despedidos por el padre de Anthony y no supe más de Terry. Ese era el final y mejor así. Yo pase la noche, "mi noche de bodas", a lado de mi esposo, que por momentos reaccionaba y abría los ojos con el dolor pintado en ellos ye observaba con detenimiento, pero sin hablar, yo apretaba su mano y le susurraba palabras de aliento y de amor, para que reconfortaran su tristeza.**_

_**No sé en qué momento me quede dormida, al pie de la cama de Anthony hasta la mañana siguiente en que una mano grande y fuerte me apretó por el hombro. Candy, despierta querida, ve a descansar un poco. Ni siquiera te cambiaste linda, debes amar mucho a mi hijo. Y doy gracias a Dios de que así sea. (Era el padre de Anthony). Solo alcance a medio sonreír, no quería que la mentira se reflejara en mis ojos. ¿Cómo sigue? Igual, solo despierta y observa, pero después se pierde en la inconsciencia y el dolor. ¡Pobre hijo mío! Dios por favor que no sufra, solo eso te pido. Tome la mano del señor Brower entre las mías y las apreté. Difícil situación para un padre ver morir a su hijo. Rece. Rece por él, por Anthony y por mí, para que Dios nos diera resignación.**_

_**LO INEVITABLE**_

_**Los días transcurrían lentos. Después de la boda en la vida de Anthony solo fue inconsciencia y letargo. Para mí un duro camino anunciado, entre incertidumbre y dolor.**_

_**Al tercer día de agonía, Anthony despertó. Su semblante cansado le hacía ver con más edad de la que realmente tenia. La primera palabra que pronuncio fue mi nombre. ¡Dios! Cuanto me ama, pensar en mí después de su agonía y dolor, significa mucho.**_

_**Como si fuera la respuesta a mis trémulos pensamientos, hice lo correcto. Estar al lado de Anthony en sus últimos días de vida.**_

_**En otra parte de Londres un Terry atormentado por la perdida y la culpa bebía con desesperación un wisky que no calmaba los demonios que lo atormentaban.**_

_**Candy, mi Candy, ¡te extraño tanto! No puedo evitar pensar que ahora eres la mujer de otro hombre. Que tal vez el te está tocando y haciéndote suya. ¡Dios! ¡Me quema las entrañas imaginarme tu cuerpo en su cama! Anthony, perdóname pero ¡te odio! Mi amor está contigo, la mujer que ha llegado hasta el fondo de mi corazón esta…. (Bebía, grandes tragos de wisky, como si con ello el dolor y la impotencia mitigaran por el alcohol) ¡Tan bella! Su vestido blanco envolviendo su blanca piel. Que yo me bebí con detenimiento, era la visión de un ángel, ¡mi ángel! Su bello cabello que se envolvía en mis manos como suave seda y su cuerpo, el cuerpo que fue mío por primera vez….Ahora, ¡NO! (aventó de manera estruendosa la botella contra los cristales de la cantina) ¡Juro! Que la recuperare. Tal vez tenga algo mío, y lo quiero con migo tanto como a ella. ¡Maldita sea mi suerte! Porque la vida se niega a darme felicidad, ¿Por qué?**_

_**El divorcio de mis padres, la perdida de mi amor y el futuro a lado de esa arpía de Susana Marlow. ¡No sé como soportare casarme con ella! ¡Si no fuera por mi Padre y sus malditas exigencias! Pero se hará a mi manera Padre, firmaremos un contrato prenupcial con fecha de expiración. Ja,ja,ja (Los rasgos atormentados de un Terry consumido en el dolor eran muy lamentables. Sobre todo en sus hermosos ojos, que robaban el aliento de muchas mujeres, entre ellas Candy).**_

_**Anthony, ¿quieres salir al jardín un momento? el clima está muy cálido. No Candy, prefiero estar aquí contigo. ¿Sabes lo que lamento de esto? ¿Qué Anthony? Que amándote tanto no puedo hacerte el amor, estoy demasiado cansado que lo único que quiero es dormir y dormir. Ya ni siento dolor, ahora siento paz, y no tengo miedo a lo que venga. Me siento pleno y feliz, puedo decir que espero la muerte con resignación y sin temor. Perdóname Candy. ¿Lo harás verdad? Sé que algún día serás realmente feliz y conocerás a un buen hombre con el que vivirás y sentirás todo lo que yo no puedo ofrecerte. Tomo mis manos entre las suyas y con la suavidad de su condición las beso y me sonrió. Pero nunca olvides que este hombre ¡Te amo con toda su alma hasta el fin de sus días! Lentamente los ojos de un Anthony sumamente cansado se fueron cerrando, como los pétalos de una flor que se marchita en el invierno. No podía detener las lágrimas, lentamente y con el temor de que fuera el final, lo bese en los labios. Que perdieron todo su color y ¡el calor! ¡Estaban fríos! ¡Dios mío no! ¡Anthony No! Mírame por favor, abre los ojos, ¡Despierta! Corrí hacia la ventana y abrí las persianas, para que el sol iluminara la habitación. ¡Mira Anthony, el sol! ¡Siente su calor! Despierta, despierta que la vida te espera Anthony, entre sollozos fui cayendo de rodillas al piso. No, no mueras Anthony, no tengo nada que perdonarte. ¡Lo intente, juro que lo intente! ¡Quería hacerte feliz!**_

_**Perdóname tú por no conseguirlo, perdóname Anthony. ¡Vuelve, vuelve! ¡No te vayas, no así! Me ahogaba el llanto y la desolación, de ver como la vida abandonaba a Anthony, y dejaba un cuerpo vacio y consumido por la enfermedad, pero con el rostro lleno de paz.**_

_**EL ENTIERRO**_

_**El día era cálido, pero yo sentía un frío intenso en el corazón. Qué difícil es enfrentarse a la muerte. Unos días antes celebrábamos nuestra boda. Que feliz se veía entonces Anthony y ahora, en ese frio féretro. Sin moverse, sin sonreír, sin vida. Se ve tan triste, tan solo e indefenso.**_

_**Todos los familiares y amigos reunidos. Tristes y llorando la partida de un buen amigo, un buen hijo. ¡Dios mío que dolor! Su Padre tan apesadumbrado y con el semblante apagado por el dolor de ser él, el que entierre a su hijo, ¡su único hijo! Me acerque a él y le tome del brazo, para tratar de reconfortarlo. Lentamente se volteo y me agradeció con la mirada. No hacían falta las palabras, El señor Brower sabía que mi dolor era sincero, entre esta gran mentira.**_

_**Entre los invitados, Ben Neal Adhi se acerco a mí y con su imponente presencia, me dejo saber que contaba con él. Ben gracias por estar aquí. No hay nada que agradecer Ángel, siempre estaré ahí cuando me necesites, Alha te cruzo en mi camino y este es mi destino. Me siento triste Ben, creo que no lo hice tan feliz como esperaba. ¡Oh, no! No digas eso, tu antepusiste todo por el, con eso lo hiciste más que feliz, muy afortunado, mi Ángel. La ceremonia religiosa transcurrió en total silencio. Me tocaba decir algunas palabras a los presentes, pase al pulpito y con detenimiento mire hacia los presentes. Cuando para mi mayor sorpresa enfoque casi al final de la fila a Terry, que me miraba, sin ninguna expresión en su rostro, que estaba esculpido en piedra. Con la frialdad que lo caracteriza y la arrogancia de su origen. Trague saliva en seco, la garganta me ardía. Las palabras se negaban a salir. De pronto y como de la nada una Señorita enfundada en un vestido negro muy ajustado se acerco a Terry, lo tomo del brazo y lo beso en la mejilla. Con la confianza de alguien que se sabe con el derecho de hacerlo. ¡Susana! Su prometida. Si antes me encontraba en blanco, ahora me sentía en el limbo, mis piernas se tambalearon y pensé caer, si no fuera por los brazos fuertes de Ben que me sostuvieron. **_

_**¡Candy, ¡estás bien! Un ¡HO! De asombro por parte de los presentes. Si Ben gracias, y tome las fuerzas necesarias de mi interior, para decir con fuerza; No importa cuán débil estemos en los momentos difíciles, siempre hay una luz hacia la felicidad. ¡Eso me lo enseño Anthony! ¡Gracias querido Anthony! Siempre te recordaremos por tu fuerza y alegría, hasta el final.**_

_**Apreté los puños, hasta que los nudillos me dolían, no quería ver hacia donde se encontraba Terry, pero el dolor de verlo con ella, era tan intenso que, por instinto tenía que hacerlo. Y ahí estaban, los futuros esposos mostrándose juntos frente a todos. Susana colgada de su brazo, como la prometida feliz y orgullosa que es. Mientras yo, por dentro sufriendo la doble muerte en el corazón.**_

_**La cabeza me dolía, y sentía que en cualquier momento caería desmayada. Las noches de insomnio y el mal comer, me tenían muy desmejorada. El estomago se me revolvía con solo pensar en comer. No era para menos con todo lo que estaba viviendo. **_

_**Llegamos a la cripta familiar y todos los presentes dejamos una rosa encima del féretro de Anthony, como ultimo adiós. Ben no se separo ni un momento de mi, Albert y sus primos acompañaban a una señora mayor, llamada Elroy. Que en ningún momento vi llorar, a pesar de ver la tristeza reflejada en su cara, con la elegancia de su condición nunca derramo ni una lagrima ni descompuso la forma de conducirse hasta el final del entierro. Todos pasaban, para darme sus condolencias. Realmente hubiera querido evitar eso. Esa gente no me conocía, así que no podían decir nada que realmente mitigara mi dolor. Baje la vista un poco y de pronto la voz que me hace temblar al oírla, me dijo; Candy, lo lamento mucho. Yo levante poco a poco la mirada incrédula. {¿Qué lamenta? Mi mente era un total caos, quería gritarle, que no fuera hipócrita, el no lo lamentaba. Realmente no creo que le importara para empezar. Fue capaz de seducirme, sabiendo que Anthony me amaba y solo ¿para qué? Ahora está con la mujer que de verdad siempre amo y no con la tonta que cayó en su sucio juego, ensuciando su conciencia y su dignidad. Porque ahora me sentía sucia, me case con Anthony, por compromiso y después de haberme entregado a otro hombre que no sería mi esposo y todo por lo tonto que fue mi corazón en amarlo más que a mi vida, que a mi dignidad y a mis principios.} Si, gracias. De manera fría y muy seria le conteste. Por unos instantes vi el desconcierto en su mirada. Pero tan breve el momento, que después cambio a fría y arrogante como siempre. Todos lo extrañaremos mucho, era un buen amigo. Si…supongo. Candy tenemos que hablar. Lo vi con todo el rencor que una mujer engañada puede sentir. No Terry, nada tenemos que hablar. Tú estas comprometido y yo, no quiero saber nada más de ti. Olvida lo que paso, fue un terrible error. Yo lo he empezado hacer, porque no sabes ¡lo mucho que lo lamento! ¿De verdad Candy?**_

_**¿Tan fácil es para ti olvidarlo? Si. Levante el mentón en señal de total resolución. ¡Vaya! Qué bueno saberlo. ¡Unos cuantos días en los brazos de tu esposo y todas tus palabras de amor se olvidaron! Al menos así no me sentiré tan culpable por ti. Hablaba un arrogante y cínico Terry que a pesar de sus palabras su lenguaje corporal decía otra cosa. (¿Celoso? No, no lo creo) Ni yo por ti Terry, ahora que se que pronto contraerás matrimonio con la mujer de tu vida.**_

_**Su semblante se hizo más rígido y duro por la ira. ¡La mujer de mi vida! Si, felicidades. Que seas muy feliz Terry y adiós para siempre, no quiero volver a verte en mi vida. ¡Jamás! Ja,ja,ja. ¿Jamás? Es mucho tiempo Candy (de manera amenazante, se acerco a mi cara y pude sentir su aliento en mi frente), creo que más pronto de lo que tú crees nos encontraremos, ¡te lo jure antes y te lo juro ahora Candy! ¡Pronto! Se dio la media vuelta y se fue, sin decir ni adiós.**_

_**Así era Terry, tan temperamental como sus canciones y su música. Tan arrogante como su herencia Escocesa. **_

_**Las semanas transcurrieron de la menara más lenta y cruel, si es que podía ser posible. Mi luto emocional era más doloroso que el físico. Anthony había muerto y ahora se encontraba en un mejor lugar. Pero yo, con mi dolor a flor de piel, por el terrible engaño de Terry, lo sentía tan físico que todo me dolía. No resistía la comida en mi estomago, me sentía muy cansada y con muchas ganas de dormir, todo el día.**_

_**Pronto regresaría a América, de donde nunca debí haber salido, no sabía cómo iba a reconstruir mi vida, que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos me había convertido en mujer y en viuda.**_

_**El buen Anthony me heredo una pensión, que me permitiría vivir bien hasta que contrajera nupcias nuevamente. Por lo menos una parte de mis problemas estarían resueltos. No estaba dispuesta a aceptarla, pero el Señor Brower insistió y no me pude negar. Solo un corto tiempo, hasta que consiga un nuevo empleo, me dije. **_

_**Ben tuvo que viajar por asuntos de negocios a su país, pero me prometió que me iría a visitar pronto a América. También me reitero su propuesta de trabajo, lo que agradecí enormemente y le dije que lo pensaría. La verdad es que el modelaje no era lo mío, yo quería trabajar en lo que me había preparado, que era relaciones públicas.**_

_**De regreso a New York, mis malestares físicos se hicieron más fuertes, ahora sí que estaba sumamente preocupada. Vomitaba todas las mañanas y me mareaba constantemente.**_

_**En el avión fue todo un caos, al ver el almuerzo sentí mucha hambre. Pero después de devorarlo con ímpetu, me dieron unas nauseas tan feroces que vomite a mi compañero de asiento. ¡Qué bochorno! No sabía cómo disculparme, cuando vi su cara tan colorada por el coraje y su ropa manchada de todos colores y sabores.**_

_**COMENTARIOS; ¡Si lo sé, obvio! Gracias lindas y amables chicas que leen y me dejan sus tiernos comentarios. ¡Son muy alentadores! Este es mi primer fic y tal vez el único que haga, ¡porque esta pelón! ¡Hacer uno heeee! Mas he decidido terminarlo así que disfrútenlo mucho y nuevamente ¡gracias!**_

_**ArelyR.**_


	14. Chapter 14

EL HEAVY METAL MI VIDA XIV

¡Embarazada!

El pronóstico no daba lugar a dudas. ¡Embarazada! Esos eran los resultados, después de visitar al doctor de regreso a New York.

Los malestares continuaron, más intensos y frecuentes. Llegue a New York, y fui directamente a buscar la pensión donde me había alojado anteriormente. Tenía buenos amigos ahí. Louisa entre las que más extrañe, lamentablemente con todo lo que sucedió no me fue posible comunicarme con ella. Jackson y Joseph cambiaron de residencia. La Señora Elroy me recibió con una cordial bienvenida y un fuerte abrazo, y para mi buena suerte tenia habitaciones disponibles. (Que extraña coincidencia conocía dos Señoras llamadas Elroy, una amable y cálida y otra la tía de Anthony, con los sentimientos y el corazón esculpidos en piedra.) Ja,ja,ja. Existirá otra yo diferente a mí, tal vez más seria, y con rígida mirada. ¡No lo creo! Ninguna Candy, podría ser seria.

A la mañana siguiente. Como se me estaba haciendo costumbre, me levante vomitando. Esto y otros malestares me tenían muy desconcertada.

Niña, la veo muy desmejorada, creo que el viaje no le ha sentado muy bien.

Si señora Elroy, la verdad es que si le contara todo lo que me ha pasado, diría que ¡este viaje fue el más terrible que alguien podría tener y soportar! Mientras intentaba probar el exquisito desayuno, una vaga idea se cruzo por mi mente. (¡Mi periodo! Se ha demorado dos semanas. Algo sumamente raro en mí, ya que era muy exacta en mis días. ¡Debe ser el estrés de todo lo que viví! No quería darle más vueltas al asunto, por la mente no se me cruzo un posible embarazo, ya que aunque yo fuera una total ingenua en el arte de la sexualidad, Terry no. Estaba casi segura de que el tomo sus precauciones. ¿O no?).

Mi enfoque se dirigió por completo en buscar un empleo, y preguntar a la Señora Elroy por un doctor de confianza que me examinara.

Mientras caminaba por la concurrida Ciudad de Brooklyn, no podía evitar recordar, los momentos vividos al lado de Terry. Desde el día que lo conocí, su forma arrogante de mirarme cuando llegue por primera vez a su casa, la forma graciosa y alegre en la que vivimos los días. Como ayudo a mi autoestima con el cambio de imagen. Terry mi amor. El hombre que amo pronto será de otra mujer. ¡Jamás volveré a enamorarme, ni amar tan ciegamente! También vinieron a mi mente los dulces recuerdos de Anthony, sus coqueteos, sus tiernos ojos claros y juguetones. Me siento un poco culpable, tal vez no lo hice tan feliz como él lo merecía. Pero Dios sabe que lo intente.

Toda la mañana me dedique a dejar aplicaciones en varias agencias de empleo y ya para medio día me fui directamente al doctor. Mientras esperaba mi turno, en el consultorio, entro una mujer ¡muy embarazada! Acompañada de su amante esposo, que le dedicaba la mejor de las sonrisas y se mostraba de lo mas cariñoso y protector con ella. ¡Qué lindo! Así debe ser el amor entre dos seres que en verdad se aman y deciden compartir su vida juntos y formar una familia. ¡Ese era mi sueño! pero lamentablemente el hombre que amo no comparte el mismo sueño. Ni mucho menos creo que tener un hijo estuviera en sus planes, así que deseche la idea de estar embarazada de Terry. Tal vez mis padecimientos eran producidos por algún virus o bacteria, por alguna comida en mal estado, o el cambio de agua, ¡qué sé yo!

Señorita Candice White, su turno. Ya en el consultorio me desvestí y me puse la tradicional bata. Un doctor regordete y bonachón, me hizo algunas preguntas y después me examino con detenimiento. Valla con la enfermera para que le realice una prueba de orina. Al final del extenuante chequeo, el doctor me miro con una amplia sonrisa, a la que yo correspondí. Señorita le comunico que de acuerdo a los exámenes practicados. Usted está en gestación de casi cuatro semanas. Es decir, ¡Esta usted embarazada! ¡Felicitaciones!

¿Qué? ¡EMBARAZADA! Pe..ro..yo creí que un virus, tal..ve..z, Por tu cara de asombro me imagino ¿que no te lo esperabas? No, no pero ¡Dios! Es que la noticia es ….Supongo ¿que tu pareja lo sabrá? El murió, (Un doctor algo preocupado, me miraba con la compasión de un Padre. Bueno que más, no era la primera mujer soltera y embarazada. ¡Un hijo!) No sabía si llorar o gritar de felicidad. De cualquier manera era una gran bendición un hijo, pedacito de Terry y mío.

Tal vez no lo tendría a él, pero si algo muy importante de él y de lo que para mí significo su amor. Salí del consultorio preocupada y a la vez feliz, ¡Un hijo! Mi mente no podía asimilarlo, pero mi corazón estaba palpitando fuertemente de felicidad. Ya no estaré sola, ahora tendré una razón porque vivir, Me enfrentare al mundo. Terry nunca sabrá que tiene un hijo, será solo mío.

Y en ese momento y como un ¡mazazo! me llego a la mente; como les explicaría a mis madres adoptivas todo lo que me paso, y como llegue hasta este punto.

Después de España no tuve tiempo de escribirles y con la enfermedad de Anthony no les conté lo de mi matrimonio. Así que les diré que mi hijo es de mi difunto esposo. Una viuda, es menos mal vista en una sociedad tan cerrada en un pueblo tan pequeño como Lakewood. Perdóname Anthony, sé que es una gran mentira, pero no quiero defraudarlas.

Llegue a la pensión con la sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Niña, ¿cómo te fue? Muy bien gracias. ¿Encontraste algún empleo? No señora Elroy aun no pero le tengo que contar algunas cosas para que entienda porque estoy tan feliz.

_**LONDRES**_

_**Candy**_ ¡Como te extraño! Quisiera salir corriendo, tomar un avión y estar contigo, para no separarnos nunca. El saberte tan lejos me tiene atormentado. ¡Que puedas odiarme u olvidarme me atormenta! Pecosa, no me dejes de amar. (Terry tenía una copia del diario New London en su mesa de centro, abierto en la página de espectáculos con el siguiente titular).

_**La boda del famoso cantante de Heavy metal americano, Terry Granchester con la hermosa joven Susana Marlow se llevara a cabo el mes entrante. Las familias han querido mantener esto en total reserva, pero ya era un secreto a voces que tanto los emporios Granchester como Marlow unirían fuerzas, en el ámbito empresarial. Y que mejor forma que uniendo a sus primogénitos.**_

No sé cómo pude ser tan irresponsable, no tome ninguna precaución contigo pecosa, me pregunto por qué fui tan egoísta y querer que vuelvas a mi, si tal vez yo sea el que no pueda regresar a ti. Perdóname, Candy y que Dios no permita que mi egoísmo de frutos, porque si no, con todo en contra, te forzare a estar conmigo.

_**LAKEWOOD**_

Tenía que enfrentarme a la nueva vida que me esperaba, siendo muy consciente de que tenía que darle la cara a mi pasada vida en Lakewood. Mis madres adoptivas merecían una explicación, les hablaría de mi matrimonio y les diría que estoy embarazada, pero no les aclarare que mi hijo es del difunto Anthony. Dejare que ellas hagan sus propias conclusiones. No tengo cara para mentirles tan abiertamente. Solo omitiré la triste verdad. Que me enamore de un hombre, que solo jugó con migo y yo como una imbécil me rendí a sus caricias y palabras de fingido amor. No importa cuánto tiempo transcurra, y el mundo cambie, siempre habrá mujeres ilusas que confiamos ciegamente en el amor y las promesas de un hombre, que al final nos engaña para tener lo que desea. Y después se aleja dejando tristeza y duras consecuencias en el corazón de una mujer, cuyo delito fue amarlo.

¡Pero no yo no seré la tonta! Ni voy a llorar, por las consecuencias de mi amor. Me enfrentare a lo que venga con la valentía de La nueva Candy que soy ahora. Por mí y por mi futuro hijo, no llorare ni una lágrima por lo perdido, porque realmente nunca fue mío. Terry siempre fue una estrella inalcanzable para mí, y yo tontamente creí alcanzarla.

Renovadas fuerzas y violentos cambios. Esas eran las definiciones de mi futuro. ¡De nuevo en casa!

Aquí en el campo se respira ¡pureza, tranquilidad!

Jamás debí salir de aquí. El fuerte calor del verano me abrazo, las flores de la temporada me saludaron con entusiasmo, mientras caminaba hacia la pradera Pony. Como la llamamos en honor a Miss Pony, mi segunda Madre.

¡Candy! ¡Qué sorpresa! Si nos hubieras avisado que venias, hubiéramos organizado algo especial, Hija. Si Miss Pony, pero ya no sería sorpresa. Creíamos que aun seguías en España. ¿Por qué dejaste de comunicarte, hija? Miss Pony. ¡Tendremos una plática larga y tendida! Tengo tantas cosas que contarles. Y así muy a mi pesar les platique la odisea de mi corto matrimonio, la muerte de Anthony, mi amistad con Ben y mi embarazo. Que por cierto eso fue lo más difícil de detallar. Mis madres no son tontas, deben intuir que si Anthony estaba tan grave, el matrimonio no debió consumarse. Pero bueno, ese es un punto que no aclarare, para no mentir aun más.

UN PRONÓSTICO ANUNCIADO

¡La espera! Cuanta inquietud hay para traer al mundo un nuevo ser. Cada momento de mi embarazo fue todo un suceso. Mi vientre que con cada semana crecía y dentro encubaba al ser que sería mi mayor felicidad. Toda la familia en Lakewood tomo a bien mi embarazo. Y si había alguna duda esta se disipaba con alegría de preparar todo para la llegada del bebe. Tom no dejaba embromarme con mi nueva apariencia.

"Candy, pareces un bombón, no por tu nombre si no por lo esponjado". Claro que no se libraba de un buen golpe de mi parte. Pero dentro de mi sabia que todo lo que me decía era por humor. Pedí a mis Madres que el menor número de gente que supiera de mi regreso mejor, no quería dar más explicaciones y necesitaba paz, sobre todo mental y emocional. Me había enterado por Ben, que me llamo de Noruega, en un viaje de negocios que Terry y su prometida contraería nupcias a principios del otoño. Los detalles de la boda, el anillo, su futura residencia se publicaban en las revistas de farándula de todo Estados Unidos. Mas yo recluida en mi pequeño pueblo, me encontraba ajena a todo eso. Ni siquiera quería verlo en fotos, No era que lo odiara. Era que no podía soportar el dolor de perderlo así y para siempre. ¡Mi amor, el único amor de mi vida! y el futuro padre de mi amado hijo o hija.

Mi embarazo fue feliz. Mi atuendo relajado en mi forma de vestir. Mezclilla y amplios blusones. El pelo ensortijado y demasiado aclarado por el sol, con caída hasta la cintura me hacían parecer una hipé consumada. Me encantaba caminar por la colina y cobijarme bajo la sombra de mi frondoso Padre Árbol. Le cuento mis penas y alegrías, le platico los planes para mi hijo y el rumbo que mi vida está tomando. Pero siempre y al final del día tengo un pensamiento hacia Terry. ¡Se feliz Terry, muy feliz!

LONDRES

El contrato estipula; Tres años de plazo para que el matrimonio trabaje. Que deberán cumplirse de manera reglamentaria. Ninguna de las partes podrá disolverlo antes del plazo convenido. Si después de que el plazo se cumpla, alguna de las partes desea disolver el vínculo, con cualquier alegación, está en pleno derecho a pedir el divorcio, sin objeción y de manera irrevocable según su conveniencia. Los bienes habidos en el vínculo se repartirán. Más no los anteriores a este.

Después de firmar el simple pero muy a favor contrato, Terry G Granchester y Susana Marlow. Contraen matrimonio a finales de Octubre de 1976. La boda fue a todo lo grande en Escocia. Las familias de gran renombre, se dieron cita en la Mansión de los Duques Granchester, que ha sido la casa reglamentaria de los nuevos matrimonios de la misma.

Notas como esta engalanaban los diarios. Y a mí me ardía el alma y el cuerpo de saber que la mujer de mi vida desapareció. Perdí por completo pista de Candy. Según Albert dice; que viajo a su lugar de nacimiento en Chicago pero que no se ha comunicado aun con nadie. (Un Terry meditabundo y con un recién matrimonio acuestas, no podía dejar de pensar en Candy) ¿Dónde? ¿Dónde estás Candy, mi amor? Cuando de pronto y como sacado del mismo limbo. La voz chillona y estridente de Susana lo regreso a su terrible realidad.

¡Terry! ¡Se supone que debemos irnos ya a Bali de luna de miel y tu aun estas aquí sentado! Susana querida. (Esto último diciéndolo más en burla y arrogancia) No te hagas ilusiones. Entre tú y yo no habrá luna de miel ni nada por el estilo. Así que ahórrate tus palabras. Tú mejor que nadie sabe que todo esto es una gran farsa que nos conviene a los dos. ¡Deja de actuar, quieres!

En otros tiempos nos lo pasábamos muy bien juntos Terry. Esto último se lo dijo de manera insinuante y acercándose provocativa hacia Terry. Ja,ja,ja,ja

¡Perra! Tú no cambias. La mirada de Terry brillaba con severo enojo. Yo no levanto trapos sucios del piso, amor. ¡Idiota! Si vamos a estar juntos, mejor pasarla bien. Pero bueno tú te lo pierdes. Terry salió del estudio dando un severo portazo y con la altivez del hombre atractivo y muy varonil que es.

Mientras en otra parte del mundo un hombre con la mirada oscura de herencia en siglos, no podía digerir la terrible noticia de que su Ángel. La mujer que tanto le atraía el alma, estaba ¿embarazada?

Que cruel destino, que me puso en su camino cuando era ya ajena.

¿De quién será su hijo? La tensión que experimentaba Ben Neal se podía sentir en el aire. Una y otra vez se preguntaba. ¿De quién? Su bello Ángel estaría llevando en su vientre un descendiente. ¡Daria mi alma porque fuera mío! Pero ahora lo más importante es que mi Ángel me necesita y tendrá todo mi apoyo. Que Alha decida el futuro.

¡El momento llego! El parto se adelanto. Como la primeriza que soy tenía mucho miedo de lo que vendría. Sonaba, esperaba, que Terry apareciera en mi cuarto de hospital, dándome ánimos y sustentando mi temeroso corazón con su amor. Pero sabía muy bien que eso, sería tan imposible como nieve en el infierno. ¡Las contracciones se hicieron más y más prolongadas y mi cuerpo se estremecía de dolor! Llegue a pensar que tal vez esa sería mi penitencia por mi desvarió, pero como dice Ben. Que estuvo con migo en todo momento. Tranquila Candy que; después de la tormenta viene la calma y el dolor pasara y dará paso a la felicidad de ver a tu hijo en tus brazos. ¡Qué fácil es para ti decirlo! ¡tú no los sientes Bennn…! Lo mire con mucha determinación y enojo. ¡Tú no los estas sintiendo! ¡AHHH! Quería golpearlo. El solo con su imponente altura y el dominio de su estirpe se encogió de hombros y tomo mi mano sudorosa entre las suyas, dándole un ligero apretón y diciendo. Estoy contigo mi Ángel. Tu dolor es mi dolor.

El parto se prolongo seis horas más hasta, que el futuro heredero ilegitimo Granchester vio la luz del mundo por primera vez. ¡Es un varón! Grito la enfermera. ¡Esta hermoso Señora y muy sanito! ¿Quiere que haga pasar a su esposo, para que lo vea? ¿Mi esposo? Caí en la cuenta que se refería a Ben. Si, pero no es mi esposo. Gracias. La situación ya era bastante incómoda, como para que incomodaran a Ben de esa manera. El solo ocupa el lugar de un amigo en mi corazón. Jamás dejare que otro hombre me lastime como lo hizo Terry. ¡Nunca! Mi corazón está cerrado al amor para siempre. Solo mi hijo. Y en ese momento me trajeron a mi pedacito de felicidad en la Tierra. ¡Hermoso! No podía detener las lágrimas en mis ojos. Era una visión del cielo verlo, tan blanco y pequeñito, envuelto en su sabanita en la que apenas asomaba una pequeña mata de pelo café, tan parecido al color de Terry. Terry, si lo vieras. Nuestro hijo, tan bello y sano. Al tenerlo en mis brazos y sentir su calor sentí el amor más profundo que una mujer puede sentir. La maternidad. El deseo de protegerlo, cuidarlo me invadió y desde entonces supe que lo amaría toda mi vida. Te llamare Gabriel Terrence Withe.

UN ANO DESPUES

La vida no podía ser más justa, y a la vez con un gran reto, dar la mayor felicidad.

Mi hijo era toda mi alegría. Abarcaba todo mi tiempo y mi espacio. Después de dar a luz, decidí que lo mejor para los dos era seguir viviendo en el campo. Así que rente una pequeña cabaña cerca de Lakewood. Era pequeña y acogedora, rodeada con un acre de terreno y arboles. Contaba con dos recamaras y una pequeña estancia. Tenía una pequeña hortaliza de legumbres, la que cuidaba con esmero para que Gabriel tuviera los mejores vegetales para comer. La vida era tan apacible y tranquila. Mi pequeño hijo crecía fuerte y hermoso. Sus facciones con el tiempo iban tomando más parecido a Terry. Tenía un fuerte temperamento e imponía su voluntad, tan solo con una mirada de sus bellos ojos color amatista. Mientras disfrutaba de mi apacible vida una mañana fría una visita inesperada irrumpió en mi puerta. Pensé que podía ser Tom con algún mensaje de mis Madres, pero no grande fue mi sorpresa al ver frente a mí la imponente personalidad de un hombre que se ha ganado todo mi…..

CHICAS, I'M SORRY!!!! No he podido escribir como debiera, pero bueno aquí esta otro capítulo. Sé que ya se entreveía lo obvio. Pero a que ni se esperan lo que va a suceder cuando Terry se entere.

MIL GRACIAS BELLAS LECTORAS. Cuídense!!!!

_**.**_


	15. Chapter 15

EL HEAVY METAL MI VIDA XV

UNA PROPOSICION DIFICIL DE EVADIR

¡Respeto! Esa es la palabra que mejor define a Ben. ¡Quién lo diría! Conocí a Ben de una manera inesperada y ha resultado ser parte importante de mi vida. Su fortaleza, me da fuerzas y mis debilidades él las convierte en posibilidades.

¡Es una agradable sorpresa verte Ben! pensé que no te vería en esta época del año por aquí. ¡Ha, ya veo Candy! ¿Por eso no me invitas a pasar? Aunque sus facciones mostraban cierta jovialidad su aspecto parecía cansado. ¡Lo siento! Ben, pasa, no sé en que estaba pensando. ¿Cómo has estado, Candy? Y ¿Gabriel, supongo que ya camina? Si. Porque no te sientas Ben y mientras yo te preparo una cocoa caliente y platicamos. Porque supongo que tienes muchas cosas que contarme. La mirada oscura de Ben, cargada de misticismo, no dejaba de inspeccionarme, desde el cabello hasta los pies. Lo cual claro esta me incomodo y me puse algo nerviosa. Y que mujer no lo estaría Ben es un hombre muy atractivo, su personalidad impone y sus rasgos árabes le añaden mucho porte y elegancia.

Candy, estas más linda de lo que recuerdo. Creo que la maternidad te ha sentado. Ja,ja,ja Y ¿antes te parecía fea, Ben? De pronto con toda intensión me miro directamente a los ojos y con una media sonrisa en sus labios me dijo; Candy, tu para mí siempre serás ¡la más bella de las bellas! "En mi vida eres como un oasis en el desierto" No supe que contestar. Solo sé que por la forma de mirarme y sus palabras me sonroje mucho. Qué cosas dices Ben. ¿Quieres más cocoa? No Candy. Lo que quiero es hablar contigo. Hay algo que me ha traído aquí y necesito, más bien deseo que tú me des una respuesta.

Trague saliva en seco. ¡Dios! Que no sea lo que estoy pensando. No quisiera responder no, y perder a un buen amigo.

Y en eso como caído del cielo Gabriel llego hasta la cocina, tallándose sus ojitos con sus manitas y pidiendo leche. ¡Mami! Titi…Pero mira nada mas, que chico ¡más grande! Que tenemos aquí. Ben se paró de la silla y se inclino para cargar a Gabriel, entre sus grandes y fuertes brazos. Me invadió la melancolía. A pesar de que había transcurrido ya un año y meses. No podía alejar a Terry de mis pensamientos y menos sabiendo que Gabriel algún día tendría derecho a saber sobre su padre.

¡Mami! Gabriel me tendió sus manitas para que lo cargara. Creo que me ha desconocido. Si, puede ser. Te fuiste cuando tenía dos meses. Créeme Candy que no he dejado de lamentarlo. Había cierta perplejidad en sus palabras y su mirada parecía querer expresar más que sus palabras.

Acosté de nuevo a Gabriel arropándolo bien, ya que afuera nevaba y después con un respiro de resignación baje para continuar la conversación con Ben.

¿Se durmió? ¡Si, a Dios gracias! Tiene el carácter fuerte como su Padre, ¿Verdad Candy? (¿Qué? Me dejo con la boca abierta. Ben jamás me pregunto nada acerca de mi hijo. Lo que en su tiempo agradecí mucho. No sabía cómo enfrentarme a la verdad y no solo a que fuera de Terry, sino por lo tonta que me comporte al creer en su amor). ¿Lo sabes Ben? Lo de que Terry es el padre, ¡Claro Candy! Desde siempre. Era lo más lógico, lo amabas ¿No? Ben quería saber. Pero yo no estaba muy segura de querer hablar. Era una herida que no quería abrir ahora que mi vida tenía otro rumbo.

Baje la cabeza y con palabras entrecortadas le confesé mi verdad. Si Ben. No te lo conté antes porque me daba vergüenza que supieras lo tonta que fui. ¡Alto Candy! No te estoy juzgando, ni quiero saber cuáles fueron tus razones. A mí no me tienes que explicar nada. Tomo mis manos entre las suyas y obligándome a mirarlo me dijo; Siempre que necesites mi apoyo, ahí estaré. Sin preguntas, ¿OK? Ahora lo que vengo a proponerte es, un empleo. Como se que tienes un titulo en relaciones públicas y yo tengo una nueva compañía en expansión. Vengo con la total intensión, de que trabajes para mi Candy. Y no acepto un no por respuesta. ¡Lo dices en serio Ben! ¡Claro! De hecho me permití traer con migo los tickets de avión, para ti y para Gabriel, pasado mañana vuelan a New York. (¿New York? Porque ahí ¡De nuevo no! Esa ciudad me trae mala suerte. Además no quiero estar muy cerca de…) ¡Candy! ¿Qué sucede? ¿No te agrada la idea? Ben, Terry vive en New York. ¿Y? ¡Hay Ben, no te dije, pero es que el no sabe de la existencia de Gabriel! ¿Y no quieres que sepa? ¡NO! ¡Jamás! Ya veo, pero de cualquier forma New York es una ciudad grande, no creo posible que el sepa de ti o de Gabriel, y por mi ten por seguro que cuidare que así sea. Seguridad, eso era lo que Ben me infundía. Toda su personalidad me daba la completa confianza, de que en sus manos mi secreto estaría a salvo. Pero ¿es justo, que Ben se vea envuelto en mi mentira? No lo pienses Candy. Acéptalo. (Como siempre, la arrogancia y prepotencia de un hombre que no está acostumbrado a un no como respuesta. "Genio y figura hasta la sepultura", ja,ja,ja) Si Ben, acepto.

CAMBIOS

¿Porque será que todos los cambios siempre empiezan con un viaje? Me imagino que la estabilidad de un lugar no hace la diferencia a los cambios, así que imponer distancia, cambia circunstancias.

Gabriel se emociono mucho con los aviones y lo grandes que eran. No dejaba de balbucear y reír. ¡Qué lindo es mi hijo! Y que parecido a su padre.

Apenas si tuve tiempo de decir adiós a mi familia. La señorita Pony se entristeció mucho. ¡Quiere tanto a Gabriel!

Ben tenía todo dispuesto para nuestra llegada. Me acondiciono un piso cerca de mi trabajo y para mi fortuna la guardería quedaba cerca.

Ben, el viaje fue muy apresurado y acepto vivir aquí en lo que encuentro un lugar que yo pueda pagar. ¿No te gusta el piso Candy? Si, es increíble. Pero no está bien vivir aquí y menos aceptar que tú lo pagues. Me entiendes, ¿verdad, Ben? Si, Candy. Que sea como tú lo decidas.

Ben se acerco a la ventana que tenía una vista panorámica de la ciudad (Me gustas Candy, se que teniéndote cerca de mí, será más fácil que me gane tu amor. Creo que te amo, más de lo que yo mismo acepto. Jamás había sentido nada igual. Siento la necesidad de protegerte y a Gabriel también).

Los días pasaban y entre el arduo trabajo y mi hijo, mis preocupaciones se disipaban.

Gabriel y yo íbamos al parque y nos divertíamos viendo a otros padres con sus hijos, jugábamos con la nieve y después al llegar a casa a tomar un chocolate caliente y descansar. Mi hijo llenaba totalmente mi vida de amor.

La compañía de Ben se llama Enterprise Investment, mi trabajo es todo lo que esperaba lograr cuando termine mi carrera, ahora si me sentía en mi ambiente compartiendo mis ideas y desarrollándolas con los clientes inversionistas, en varias partes del mundo. No cabe duda de que Ben es un genio para los negocios. Apuesta y siempre es para ganar.

Candy, estoy muy impresionado, tienes una gran facilidad para desempeñar tu trabajo. En poco tiempo hemos logrado relacionarnos con más clientes de los que tenía proyectado. Dime, ¿Cómo le haces Candy? No, no Ben las tácticas laborales no se revelan. Pero te diré que mi sonrisa es una de ellas. Y le dedique una traviesa sonrisa, que hizo que sus ojos brillaran de sincera admiración. ¡Muy linda! Creo que con eso tengo para caer rendido a tus propuestas. Ja,ja,ja, que cosas dices Ben, ¡era solo una broma! No lo creo Para mi tus sonrisas son como joyas preciadas. Candy, me gustaría invitarte a cenar. ¿A cenar? Si tu y yo, una cita, como dicen aquí en América.

Su imponente presencia se dirigía hacia mí como un león tanteando su terreno y atacar en un momento preciso. Pero una cita implica algún tipo de interés de tipo romántico Ben, y tú y yo…somos solo amigos. Candy, yo quiero ser algo mas para ti, que tu amigo, y no me malentiendas, quiero ir de la forma correcta y tal vez Alha me conceda ganarme tu corazón. ¿Mi corazón? Lentamente tomo con sus grandes y oliváceos dedos mi barbilla, levantando mi cara hacia él y mirándome directamente a los ojos. Te mereces una segunda oportunidad en el amor mi Ángel. Y yo quiero jugar mis cartas por tu amor.

La cena era en un restaurante muy exclusivo de la avenida ocho en Manhattan. Encargué a Gabriel con la Señora Elroy, y me sentí menos mal por salir sin él. Pensaba negarme, pero ante la imponente personalidad de Ben me fue imposible. Tal vez esto es algo bueno para mí, aunque sé que mi corazón tiene dueño, Gabriel necesita la figura de un hombre y que mejor que Ben, que ha sido mi salvador árabe.

Me atavié con un vestido color negro pegado a la figura que revelaba las curvas de mi cuerpo, las mangas largas y la falda a media rodilla, tenía un escote cuadrado, que de manera discreta revelaba el yacimiento de mis pechos, pero sin ser atrevido, del que colgaba un collar de perlas antiguas, la única herencia de mi madre. Mi larga cabellera la deje suelta, enmarcando mi tenue maquillaje. Me puse mi abrigo negro a juego con las zapatillas y listo. ¡La nueva yo!, dándome una oportunidad para rehacer mi vida, por el bien de mi hijo. Aunque por mi mente se cruzo la cruda idea de que Gabriel tenía su padre y que yo era la que de manera egoísta estaba negándole, esa figura en su vida. Me subí a la limusina que Ben dispuso para mí. Lo cual se me hizo exagerado, pero en fin así es Ben, todo lujo y ostentosidad. Al llegar al restaurante, me di cuenta de que estaba muy concurrido, me anuncie y el maîtres con toda reverencia me condujo hasta la mesa en la que Ben me esperaba muy elegante, con un traje de corte a la medida en color negro y una camisa azul oscuro desabotonada a medio pecho. Realmente Ben era un hombre atractivo y muy sensual, con ese aire oriental y de poder, propio de un Jeque del desierto. ¡Estas hermosa Candy! Gracias Ben. Tu estas muy atractivo también. Su sonrisa delineada me sorprendió y más cuando su mirada bajo a mi escote de manera discreta, aunque a mí se me subieron todos los colores a la cabeza. ¡Dejaría de ser hombre! Así que me concentre en el menú y deje que la cena transcurriera sin más sonrojos.

Cuando llego la hora del postre, entre la multitud de comensales se oyeron murmullos de admiración, como si algún famoso hubiera hecho su aparición. Y a mí me tembló el corazón. ¡Dios no! Que no sea él. De pronto sentí la mano fuerte de Ben sobre la mía, como infundiéndome apoyo. No quería mirar hacia la entrada del restaurante, presentía que mis temores eran…. ¡Y ahí estaba! Mi más grande mortificación, Terry, mi voz se quebró de incertidumbre y temor y entonces mire a Ben como un cachorro asustado. El no lo sabe Candy y estas con migo, así que no te preocupes. Volví a mirar hacia donde se encontraba y no pude evitar sentir una gran tristeza de verlo acompañado de su esposa. Me pareció que estaba más hermosa que antes, tan delgada y orgullosa de ir agarrada del brazo de su esposo. ¡El hombre que la eligió a ella y no a mí! No pude resistir más esa visión, porque las lágrimas querían desbordarse de mis ojos. Me levante rápidamente y fui directo al tocador de damas.

¿Por qué? De entre tantos restaurantes en la ciudad, tenía que precisamente en este, encontrarme a Terry. Dios, ¿Por qué? Y más verlo con ella, su orgullosa y amante esposa. ¡Llore y me sentí desmayar de dolor! No quería salir del baño, ni verlo otra vez, esta tan atractivo, su cabellera más larga y en una coleta le dan más elegancia. Y ese porte de duque ingles acompañado de su imponente altura, hombros anchos y musculosos, en ese traje gris. ¡No, no Candy! No debes pensar en el así, recuerda que el te engaño y se burlo de ti.

Decidida a enfrentarme, si es que se presentaba el momento, me retoque el maquillaje y acomode mi cabellera dorada.

No tiene porque saberlo, el no sabe nada de Gabriel, así que despreocúpate Candy, me dije y Salí con el aplomo de una cazadora, Fingiendo una sonrisa que no sentía y caminando como toda una belleza consumada. Cuando para mi más cruel sorpresa, Terry y Susana se encontraban en mi mesa, intercambiando palabras con Ben. ¡Dios! Trastabillé un paso, y si no fuera por mi resolución, me hubiera caído, una vergüenza más para la tonta de mí. La distancia no era tan larga, así que llegue pronto y Ben con un tono relajado dijo: ¡amor que bueno que ya estás aquí! Y de forma mecánica Terry se giro hacia mí y entonces nuestras miradas se cruzaron, no sé cómo se la sostuve. Para mi más grande alivio, Ben me tomo entre sus brazos y me pego a él en clara señal de pertenencia. Y yo solo fui consciente de que la mirada de asombro de Terry cambio, y se hizo como de piedra, con un brillo de cierta burla. ¿Burla? Eso me enfureció, así que mas de manera intencional le dije; **B**uenas noches Terrence, Susana. Susana no dejaba de inspeccionarme de arriba abajo y no dijo ni una palabra. Pero Terry sí que lo dijo todo con solo mirarme y cuando hablo sus palabras parecían golpearme con rencor. ¡Candice, creo que si propusiéramos vernos no lo conseguiríamos, si no fuera por la coincidencia! Así que Mi ex asistente y tu Ben son pareja ahora. Ben solo asintió con la cabeza, creo que el también pudo sentir la terrible fricción entre Terry y yo. ¡Felicitaciones! Por su matrimonio Terrence, y a usted Susana. Hacen una linda pareja. No sé ni cómo me salieron esas palabras, y sobre todo como mantuve firme la voz, cuando por dentro el alma se me hacia como de gelatina. Gracias Candy, lo mismo digo. Y entonces Terry bajo su mirada por mi cuerpo de manera insinuante. Me provoco un escalofrió desde la nuca hasta los pies. Terry, solo dibujo una media sonrisa de ¿burla? Aunque sus ojos tenían un brillo de ¿codicia o deseo?

Me dio gusto verte Terry, dijo Ben, que tú y tu esposa se la pasen bien. Mi Ángel y yo nos retiramos, ¿verdad Candy? Y como sello a nuestra farsa me dio un suave beso en los labios, el que agradecí. Si cielo. Que pasen buenas noches. Ben me puso mi abrigo y nos encaminamos hacia la salida. Yo aun podía sentir la mirada de Terry como puñaladas en mi espalda. ¡Gracias Ben, de verdad muchas gracias! Ben tomo mi mano entre la suya y así nos subimos a la limusina.

¡Maldición! ¡Qué demonios! No puede ser que este con él. Terry no podía dejar de pensar en Candy y la inesperada noticia de que ahora estaba con Ben. ¡Cómo puede haberme olvidado tan pronto! Un año y eso basto para ella olvidar lo nuestro. ¡Qué rabia verla en los brazos de otro hombre! Su frágil cuerpo abrazado por otras manos que no son las mías y yo, muriéndome de celos. ¿Por qué Candy? ¿Estarán casados? No, no, ¡maldición!

Terry, ¡Terry! ¿Me escuchas? No, no te escucho Susana, ¡que fastidio tanta gente yo me voy! Te quedas o ¿vienes? Pero…Terry no hemos cenado. Entonces quédate, que yo no tengo hambre. ¡Terry Granchester no me dejes aquí sola! Regresa. ¡Estúpido! (Susana se preguntaba, ¿Qué sería lo que molesto tanto a Terry? de lo que si estaba segura era que esa chica rubia era la causante….Pero ¿De qué?) .

Lo hicimos bien Candy. Creo que a Terry le quedo claro que tienes a alguien que cuida de ti. Sí, pero esperaba que la ocasión nunca se hubiera dado y menos involucrarte a ti Ben. A mí no me incomoda Candy, es más, me gustaría que lo nuestro pudiera ser una realidad y no solo una representación. Volteé y lo mire con expectación. ¿Realidad? Si Candy, quiero formar parte de tu vida, amarte y darte a ti y a Gabriel la seguridad que necesitan. ¡Ben! Pero ni tú ni yo estamos enamorados. Te equivocas mi Ángel, yo si estoy prendado de ti, me cautivaste creo que desde el día en que te conocí. Ben, no sé qué decir. No digas nada ahora, piénsalo.

COMO MALDICION

Los días transcurrieron en aparente calma. No supe mas de Terry y eso me tenia intranquila. Los periódicos decían poco de él. Ben y yo seguíamos trabajando arduo y no tocamos más el tema de nosotros. Aunque para ser sincera, estaba dispuesta a aceptar. Tenía temor de que Terry se enterara de la existencia de Gabriel y me lo reclamara. No sé si soportaría tenerlo cerca y formando parte de la vida de mi hijo. Sé que era egoísta pensar así, pero aun lo amo y no sé si podría soportar verlo y saberlo ajeno.

Un día como de costumbre llegue a mi piso en compañía de Gabriel. Mientras intentaba abrir la puerta, sin soltar mis compras y la manita de mi hijo un hombre con una gorra y lentes se acerco a nosotros. Yo me sobresalte y solté las bolsas, el tipo se inclino e intento ayudarme, lo mire a la cara y… ¡era Terry! Su boca inconfundible para mí y la media sonrisa me dieron la certeza.

¿TU? ¿Qué haces aquí? Hola pequeño, ¿es tu hijo Candy? ¡NO! Digo Si. Pero no contestaste mis preguntas, ¿Cómo sabes donde vivo? Gabriel de escondió detrás de mis piernas, sintió mi temor. Yo estaba demasiado nerviosa, y las llaves se me resbalaban de las manos. ¡Quería entrar rápido y cerrar la puerta pronto! Contrate una agencia de detectives Candy. ¿Quiero saber, de quien es el niño, Candy? A mí me tembló la voz y todo el cuerpo. ¡No te importa! Y mejor vete, que Ben no tarda en llegar y esto no le va a gustar. Es mío. Terry me tomo de la muñeca y me apretó con fuerza. ¡DIME Candy! ¿Es mío? No, no es tuyo. ¡Mientes! Y lo sabes. Logre abrir y me apresure hacia adentro, Gabriel empezó a llorar por lo arrebatado de mi comportamiento. Yo también quería llorar de frustración y Terry que no ¡se largaba! Para mi suerte Gabriel traía un gorrito que tapaba su cabello, así que él no podía ver su color de cabello.

¡Tonta! Eso no le da pruebas sino la edad del niño lo que me delata. Mi mente ya no podía pensar. Y menos con Terry tan cerca. Gabriel es de Anthony Terry, mi esposo. ¡Me estas mintiendo Candy! ¡Tú no fuiste de Anthony! ¿Tú que sabes? Bastante más que tu, y ¡si te puedo asegurar, de que tu hijo es mío! ¿Porque te crees tan seguro? Porque fui tu único amante y que yo recuerde no tome ninguna precaución contigo Candy, ¿Y tú? De manera cínica me lo espetaba a la cara. ¡Claro tonta! Tu menos, me dije.

COMENTARIOS; ¡HAY QUE DIFICIL! Pero bueno así es la historia. Esta conversación no termina aquí, en el siguiente capítulo veremos que responde Candy y sobre todo que le pide Terry. Lo que yo haría seria casarme con Ben y huir lejos de Terry. Ja,ja,ja. (Creo que me estoy enamorando de Ben, ¡Upsss!) Pero como Candy no soy yo, le toca sufrir. GRACIAS CHICAS POR LEERME. ¡Las quiero! Sus lindos comentarios me dan mucha alegría y sobre todo las fuerzas para seguir con la historia hasta el final. Att; Arely Reyna.


	16. Chapter 16

EL HEAVY METAL MI VIDA XVI

¡SU HIJO!

Dime Candy, ¿las tomaste? Me gire para mirarlo a los ojos, con todo el rencor que me traía recordar, lo tonta que fui al grado de no….Dios! Pero que más, yo lo hice por amor. ¡NO! ¡Contento! Y SI GABRIEL ES TU HIJO ¿Y qué? ¡Lo sabia!

¿Cómo has sido capaz de ocultármelo Candy? Por un momento creí ver compasión en su mirada, pero en un segundo cambio a dureza. ¡Y que esperabas Terry, que corriera a ti para decírtelo y evitar tu matrimonio! No Terry, no soy la clase de chica, que chantajea para conseguir algo. Tú elegiste a Susana y yo solo fui la tonta que te eligió a ti a cambio de nada. Mis ojos no podían contener las lágrimas, pero no quería que Terry me viera llorar y en eso como luz al final del túnel apareció Ben. ¿Qué haces aquí Terry? Candy, mi amor, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Y Gabriel? Gabriel es mi hijo Ben y Candy y yo tenemos mucho de qué hablar. La imponente figura de Ben, igualada con la de Terry en pleno enfrentamiento me sobresalto. Sé, que este era mi problema y no tenia porque inmiscuir a Ben.

Ben, por favor lleva a Gabriel a su habitación, para que se tranquilice. Enseguida voy.

Terry no podía concebir lo que estaba presenciando y dentro de si pensaba:

¡Me carcomen los celos! ¿Qué hace este tipo aquí? Sera que viven juntos. ¡Pegarle! Eso es lo quisiera hacer y tu Candy ¡juro, que esto no te lo voy a perdonar! No solo me has ocultado a mi hijo, sino que de manera fácil te entregaste a otro hombre. Y yo en todo este tiempo, no he podido pensar en nadie más, me he mantenido fiel a ti, a tu cuerpo a mi amor y ¿Tu? ¡Fácil me has olvidado! Y ahora estas con este tipo, que podría ser tu padre. ¡Maldición! ¡Te odio Candy! Pero de mi cuenta cabe que estarás con migo y mi hijo también. ¡Volverás a ser mía! Borrare de tu cuerpo cualquier otra caricia, que mis manos no hayan marcado en ti.

¿Y bien? Mira Terry, ahora no es el momento, creo que ya ha sido bastante lo que te he dicho. No sé de qué te sirve ahora saber que Gabriel es tu hijo. A tu esposa no creo que le guste mucho saberlo y menos a tu carrera que la prensa lo sepa. Porque no lo olvidas, igual como olvidaste tus palabras de amor hacia mí. ¡Sí! Mira quien lo dice. ¿Dime Candy, desde cuando estas con Ben? Creo que lograste tu también olvidar pronto tus palabras de amor. ¡Estamos a mano! Lo mire con incredulidad, ¿acaso me estaba juzgando? Sera mejor que te vayas. Ben regresaba, y en su andar mostraba enojo. Sus facciones parecían esculpidas en piedra, a lo que Terry no se quedaba atrás, sus ojos azul mar brillaban de la ira contenida y su mandíbula de ángulos bien definidos se marcaba más, sus puños se veían blancos de lo apretados que estaban. ¡Dios! ¿Qué hago? No quería verlos pelear y menos por mi culpa.

Mañana, te veré mañana Terry y hablaremos. Ahora vete. Hazlo por Gabriel.

No dijo ni una sola palabra mas, solo se giro y se fue, con ese arrogante andar propio de un hombre que sabe lo que quiere.

Cerré la puerta tras de mí, las lagrimas afloraban de manera voluntaria, cuando sentí los fuertes brazos de Ben estrechándome contra su fuerte cuerpo, mientras mis sollozos cesaban, Ben me murmuraba palabras de aliento en árabe y en ingles. Gracias Ben, ya estoy bien. Dime Ángel que quieres que haga y hare todo, con tal de no verte triste.

No Ben, no hay nada que pueda librarme de esto, Terry es el padre de Gabriel y no puedo negarlo. Ahora solo queda saber, cuales son las exigencias que él tiene en mente. Pero, ¡por Dios! Que de solo pensarlo el cuerpo se me estremecía de miedo. No creo que Terry tenga tan malos deseos como quitarme a Gabriel, pero de lo que si estaba muy segura era, que si me daría batalla, y una muy cruel. ¿Quieres que me quede mi Ángel? Y te haga compañía. ¿No te molestaría dormir en el sofá Ben? Ja,ja,ja Para un hombre como yo que ha dormido en el mismo desierto, el sofá no es nada. ¿Has dormido en el desierto? Si, a la luz de las estrellas y con la arena como cobijo.

¡Ben, me sorprendes! Yo nunca pensé que siendo t un hombre tan importante tengas esas experiencias. Esas experiencias Candy, son las ¡más importantes de mi vida! Bueno, espero que mi sofá sea una de ellas, iré por unas mantas y enseguida vuelvo. Lo es Candy, el simple hecho de estar cerca de ti, la mujer que mi corazón ama, es mucho. Me sonroje y Salí disparada, Ben tenía una forma muy peculiar de declararse.

Mientras en la acera, frente al piso de Candy unos ojos azul sombrío observaban con mucho recelo que Ben Neal Adhi no salía.

¡Viven juntos! de eso no hay duda. ¿Por qué Candy? Primero Anthony y ahora Ben. Sé que no debo pedirte nada, porque yo mismo no puedo ofrecerte nada.

Te pedí que confiaras en mí. Que mi amor era sincero y que a pesar de que las cosas se vieran imposibles, a quien amaba era a ti. Y tú, no solo dudaste, sino también ahora estas aceptando el consuelo de otro hombre. Jamás pensé que me dolería tanto amar y perder al mismo tiempo. No me queda más que retenerte a mi lado a la fuerza, sufrirás con migo si ya no me amas, así como yo sufro Candy. Sé que es egoísta pero te necesito a mi lado y a mi hijo también. No voy a permitir que otro hombre ocupe mi lugar en su vida ¡Mi hijo! Es tan lindo, tiene los ojos de ella, Candy no te puedo perder, ¡No,no! Te necesito para seguir viviendo, aunque tú me odies.

**PROPOSICION INDECOROSA **

El mañana llego y Terry apareció en mi piso muy Temprano. A Dios gracias Ben se fue de madrugada y así no tendrían que cruzarse.

A eso de las siete, llamaron a mi puerta y yo aun estaba en bata, pensé que podía ser Ben. Pero no, grande fue mi sorpresa. ¡Terry! Si no te sorprendas, ya es mañana. Traía unas gafas oscuras y un abrigo negro, botas y unos vaqueros. ¡Me recrimine! No sé porque me fije en su atuendo, pero es que estaba ¡tan atractivo! Terry arqueo su delineada boca y con palabras roncas me dijo; ¿Te gusta lo que ves? ¿Qué? ¡Tan obvia fui! Me sonroje. ¡NO! Pareces un mafioso. Y de pronto, como si fuera una ráfaga de aire frio me estremecí. Terry me comía con los ojos a través de sus gafas. ¿A si duermes siempre? O solo cuando estas acompañada.

Baje la mirada a mi transparente y delgada bata, que dejaba ver más de lo que yo hubiera querido.

Trate de cubrirme con los brazos cruzados en mi pecho, pero eso fue peor, porque mi traicionero cuerpo respondió endureciendo mis sensibles pezones.

¿Me vas invitar a pasar o te quieres congelar aquí? Pasa (¡Qué hermosa es! Esta más linda, más mujer que antes. ¡Y su cabello! Largo y tan hermoso enmarcando sus delineadas facciones. Como quisiera hacerte el amor ahora mismo, sentirte. ¡Te deseo tanto! Pensaba Terry) ¿Y Gabriel? Aun duerme, pero ya es hora de levantarlo, para ir a la guardería. Si no te importa esperar en la sala, a que estemos presentables. Por mi no hay problema Candy, es mas creo que te ayudare con mi hijo. ¿Donde está su habitación? No quisiera equivocarme y topar con la tuya por error, a Ben no creo que le guste. ¡El muy cínico me lo espetaba a la cara como si creyera que Ben y yo dormimos juntos!

Le dirigí una mirada asesina y con tono desenfadado le dije; él se marcho muy temprano y no duerme conmigo. ¡A no! Y entonces, ¿porque se queda en tu piso? ¡No te importa! Se lo dije con una sonrisa pintada en mis labios, ¿acaso son celos los que distinguí en sus palabras? Es ahí, le señale la habitación de Gabriel. No lo levantes aun, déjame ponerme algo decente y yo lo hare. Por mi estas bien así Candy. Me lo dijo quitándose las gafas y observándome desde mis pies hasta mis ojos. ¿Te gusta lo que ves? Le dije. Terry solo se rio y me contesto, ¡bastante! Los colores de todo el arcoíris se me subieron a la cara. ¡Tonto! Y me fui apresurada a mi recamara. ¿Aun le gusto? Tal vez no me ama, pero aun le gusto. Sentí una leve alegría, de saber que indiferente no le fui, por lo menos eso suavizaba mi ego. Me di una ducha rápida, sin lavar mi larga cabellera. Me calce unos jeans y un sweater azul, tenis y listo.

Al llegar a la habitación de Gabriel, lo que mis ojos vieron me conmovió hasta el alma. Terry arrodillado al pie de la cama de Gabriel, observándolo con ternura. ¡Sentí mi corazón dar un vuelco! No lo levantes aun Candy. Se ve tan hermoso durmiendo. Dime Candy, ¿cómo es? ¿Qué dice cuando despierta? ¿Qué le gusta comer? ¿Es travieso? Lo mire con tristeza, ¡Lo siento Terry! Eres su padre y yo te he negado su existencia. Por un momento sentí que la mirada de Terry tenía amor, hacia mí pero después, se levanto de donde estaba y con los ojos cargados de cruel decisión me dijo; Pronto cambiara. ¡Quiero a mi hijo conmigo! ¿Contigo? SI Candy, conmigo. ¿Piensas quitármelo, Terry? Si no aceptas mi proposición, Si. ¿Proposición? Porque no dejamos que Gabriel descanse y nosotros platicamos en otro lugar. Tomándome del codo, de manera posesiva, me condujo a la cocina de mi apartamento. ¡Suéltame Terry, me duele! (¡más me duele a mí el alma saberte en brazos de otro hombre!).

¿Tienes café? Si. Preparo unas tazas de café y después nos sentamos a beberlas. Yo no podía ni siquiera, apreciar el sabor del café, mi mente estaba nublada por las palabras de Terry; "Quitarme a mi hijo" Pero ¿Por qué? ¿Para qué? De manera atropellada le dije; ¡Jamás dejare, que te lleves a Gabriel, Terry! ¡Es mío! El bebía con toda calma su café, y con la confianza de un ganador se reclino en la silla y me dijo; ¡También es mío! ¿Así? Y ¿Cómo piensas probarlo? El parecido y con dinero. ¡Eso es muy ruin! ¿Y acaso no lo es ocultarlo? ¡Tú eres un hombre casado! Como sea Candy, tengo derechos, como Padre sobre Gabriel. Puedes tener otros hijos con Susana. Ningún hijo, merece ser relegado por otro. (Si Candy, pero este es tuyo también, lo que lo hace más especial).

Aunque tengo una propuesta en mente, que nos mantendría a los dos involucrados en la vida de Gabriel, sin necesidad de pelear. Me lo dijo con un tono de cierta sensualidad y desdén, cruzándose de brazos y mirándome directamente a los ojos, con una sonrisa de medio lado enmarcando su arrogante rostro. ¡No creo, que haya alguna forma tranquila! Me pare y deposite mi taza medio llena en el sink. ¡Dios mío! Mis peores temores se hacían realidad. No sentí cuando Terry se paro a lado mío y de manera intencionada deposito su tasa, rozando mi pecho con el movimiento. Me estremecí por el contacto. No puede ser que al leve roce de Terry mi cuerpo traicionero reaccione. ¡Y bien! Soy toda oídos. Siéntate. Nuestro hijo necesita la estabilidad de un hogar, con Mama y Papa. Per...o. No me interrumpas. No hay nadie mejor, para ser el de Mama que tú claro está, así que mi proposición es que le demos esa posibilidad estando juntos, y siendo tú mi amante. Me dispare de la silla, como un resorte. ¿Qué dices? TU AMANTE ¡Acaso estas demente! ¿Por qué? Es solo hacerlo formal, acaso ¡Ben y tu no lo son! ¡Que más te da, que sea con el padre de tu hijo, y por su felicidad! ¡Terry es una locura! Para mí no. Te pondré una casa en donde tu elijas, yo me mantendré viajando en mis jiras y negocios, que mi Padre me ha impuesto, pero a mi regreso Gabriel tendrá lo más parecido a una verdadera familia. ¡Brillante! ¿Y tú esposa? Se supone que te casaste por "amor" ¿serias capaz de hacerle esta charada? No Candy, ella no se enteraría. ¡Ah no! Y ¿cómo piensas ocultarlo? Todo el mundo se dará cuenta, de que tienes un hijo fuera del matrimonio. Arruinaras tu carrera y tu matrimonio, Terry, aparte de que yo no pienso aceptar. ¡Es denigrante! ¿Amas a Ben? ¿Para qué quieres saber? ¡Curiosidad! No te importa. Esta última contestación encendió la chispa que faltaba para conducir a Terry a la furia total. Acercándose a mí y tomándome fuertemente de los brazos me dijo; Peor, para él, si así es. ¡Esta es mi proposición y no hay vuelta atrás! Aceptas y eres mi amante y la madre de mi hijo. ¡O nos veremos la cara en los tribunales! Pero recuerda que, tengo toda la influencia, el poder y el dinero ¡para ganar, Candy! Te doy hasta pasado mañana, para que tomes una decisión. Me voy a despedir de mi hijo y me voy. Yo aun no salía de mi asombro, como puede ser posible que el hombre que amo, me chantaje de esa forma y con mi hijo.

Ese día decidí no ir a trabajar y pensar bien. Ben no dejo de llamarme en todo el día y preguntarme. No podía decirle, se enfurecería y ¡Dios! No sé que pueda pasar. Si de algo estaba segura era de que a Ben no debía involucrarlo, bastante era ya que Terry pensara que él y yo éramos pareja y dormíamos juntos.

La decisión era solo mía, del camino que tomara dependía no solo yo, sino lo más importante para mí. Mi hijo. La intuición me decía, que no había mejor lugar para Gabriel que cerca de su Padre. Pero mi razonamiento me dictaba, que no era lo mejor. ¡Terry es un hombre casado! Tiene responsabilidades con otra mujer, y yo solo seria para él la otra. "La amante" Pero, ¡podría ser la amante sin serlo! Si Terry cree, que entre nosotros va a ver intimidad está muy equivocado. Aceptare sus condiciones, de vivir "Con el" pero no aceptare compartir su cama. Después de tomar mis resoluciones, llame a Ben. Le explique un poco la situación y quedamos de hablarlo en la cena.

Ben parecía más tenso que de costumbre, se le notaba al contraer la mandíbula y con la mirada fría me dijo; ¿Y bueno Candy, que has decidido?

Porque si es por darle pelea, te ofrezco toda mi ayuda, tanto legal como financiera y te aseguro que ganamos la custodia total de Gabriel.

¿Pero acaso yo quería pelear? No, inconscientemente sabia que lo que Terry quería, yo también lo deseaba. Más no de esa forma, ni pasando a ser una ¡fulana amante!

Me aclare la voz y con tono tranquilo le dije; Ben, los términos legales no me interesan, puedo ganar, pero, ¿Tengo derecho a negarle a mi hijo una vida feliz junto a su padre? ¡Y no se lo pienso dar, porque para mí Gabriel es mi vida!

Entonces ¿se te hace más factible, ser su querida por la felicidad de Gabriel?

¡No, Claro que no! Ya para ese momento la voz tomaba un matiz alto. Realmente no quería discutir los términos denigrantes del trato. Porque era algo que no pensaba cumplir. Ben, solo será en el hecho, de que viviré bajo su techo, pero en la práctica, ¡Ni loca! Terry perdió su derecho sobre mí, al casarse con Susana (El solo pronunciar su nombre, hacia que el corazón se me encogiera de dolor) Ahora lo aborrezco igual, como algún día lo ame.

¿Segura Candy? Sabía que la incredulidad en las palabras de Ben era grande, también yo misma ni me lo creía. ¿Sabes, que tu reputación bajara hasta el piso cuando empiece a saberse? Eso es algo con lo que no quería lidiar. No podría soportar que en Lakewood mi familia lo supiera. Pero creo que todo valía la pena por la felicidad de Gabriel. Y tal vez inconscientemente la mía. Yo crecí sin mis padres y fue una experiencia algo triste, aunque contaba con mucho amor de parte de mis Madres adoptivas, siempre añore una familia. Una mama y un papa, juntos. ¿Podía condenar a Gabriel a una vida así? o sacrificarme yo para que el sea muy feliz.

La reputación Ben, es algo relativo. De hecho ahora mismo soy una madre soltera y ya es algo bastante cuestionable. Lo mire a los ojos, con la mirada suplicante. Ben, por favor apóyame, de verdad que necesito tu apoyo y no tu juicio.

¡Mi Ángel! Lentamente se acerco a mí y me tomo por los brazos para levantarme de la mesa. ¿Acaso no te das cuenta que lo que me pides es la renuncia total a ti? Me mata la idea pensar, que pueda no verte más y saberte junto a Terry, día y noche. (Que pueda ganarte con sus palabras y hacerte volver a amarlo y entregarte a sus caricias, ¡me desgarran el corazón!) Tu bien sabes lo que ciento por ti Candy, y tenía la esperanza de que lográramos ser algo más que amigos. Lo sé Ben, y en su momento yo pensé que era lo mejor. Pero lamentablemente Terry sabe de Gabriel y no puedo negarle su paternidad. Podía palpar la tristeza de Ben, pero que podía yo hacer para consolarlo. Bueno Candy, creo que si ya tomaste tu resolución, no puedo cambiarla. Cuanta conmigo siempre que lo necesites. Lo mejor será alejarme y no pensar más en lo que pudo ser y no fue. (Era una despedida, y Ben se veía muy apesadumbrado, con la mirada perdida y el andar resignado. Desde la puerta se giro y me dijo las últimas palabras; ¡Siempre supe que eras inalcanzable mi bello Ángel rubio! Adiós y dale un beso a Gabriel de despedida).

_**AMIGAS QUERIDAS; Muchas gracias por su tiempo para leer mis locuras, me hacen muy feliz cuando leo todos sus comentarios, ¡Mil Gracias! Aparentemente Candy esta re asea a aceptar a Terry en su cama. Pero ¿Podrá? Al menos yo no podría, un hombre como el sería difícil ignorarlo. En el siguiente cap. Veremos las peripecias que Candy hace para no caer rendida al amor de su vida. ¿Lo lograra? Atte.; Arely**_


	17. Chapter 17

EL HEAVY METAL MI VIDA XVII

¡Juntos pero no revueltos!

Si, no puedo negarlo, me dolió ver alejarse a Ben de mi vida. Era mi mejor amigo. Estuvo conmigo en los momentos más difíciles.

Mientras preparaba todo para partir a no sé donde, aun no tenía decidido en qué lugar quería vivir con Gabriel y Terry. Pero tenía que ser lejos, muy lejos de aquí. ¡New York no era mi ciudad de la suerte, que dijéramos!

Terry no tardo mucho en volver por el apartamento. Era una tarde fría, la nieve comenzaba a derretirse. Gabriel y yo jugábamos a "Hiden see" Entre risas y gritos, sonó el timbre. Suponía quien era, y ¿Acaso lo esperaba con cierta ansiedad?

¿Quién es? La voz fuerte y controlada que yo amaba, me respondió; ¡Adivina! Terry….Alice un poco mi ropa y aleje mi cabello de la cara. Pero ¿con qué sentido? Solo era el arrogante hombre que detesto. (Si como no. ¡Mi conciencia traicionera!) Al abrir la puerta, se me seco la garganta de observar al hombre sumamente varonil y atractivo que era Terry. Venia enfundado en un traje gris, hecho a la medida, que marcaba a la perfección sus musculosos hombros y sus bien torneadas piernas. Un suéter cuello de tortuga en color negro, que acentuaba sus rasgos fríos y sumamente controlados. Típicos de un inglés.

Trate de que mi reacción fuera fría y controlada, pero ante la abierta mirada sensual que Terry tenia al mirarme, Me fue imposible. ¡Dios! Mi cuerpo parecía responder de manera inmediata tan solo con una mirada. Lo que me daba cierto temor, ¿Podría compartir con él una vida de hogar, sin caer en su cama? ¡Claro que tendría que poder! ¡Como que me llamo Candice White!

¡Pecosa despierta! ¿Qué? ¿Con que estas soñando Candy? (Que hermosa se ve cuando esta sonrojada y como me recuerda el placer que ella experimentaba cuando estuvimos juntos. ¡Lo volveremos a vivir Candy! Yo también no he podido olvidar, lo que me hiciste sentir. ¡Jamás había tocado el cielo como paso contigo! Mi preciosa pecosa) ¿Yo? No estoy soñando Terry y pasa porque Gabriel está en la habitación solo. ¡No puedo esperar a verlo! Tengo que decirle que yo soy su papa. Me quede viéndolo de manera impresionada. Parecía emocionado y ¿feliz? Otro hombre en su lugar, no estaría demasiado alegre con saber que tiene un hijo fuera del matrimonio. ¡Extrañas reacciones! Tal vez su esposa no quiere hijos. ¿Y si no puede tenerlos y quiere al mío? No, no Terry me lo diría, ¿o no?

Al llegar a la habitación Gabriel nos miro con extrañeza. Yo me acerque lentamente y de cuclillas en el piso le dije; Cielo, tenemos una visita. ¡Hola pequeño! ¿Cómo estás? Mi nombre es Terry y soy tu Papa. Gabriel no podía entender. Con un añito y meses, no creo que supiera el alcance de las palabras de Terry, pero era un comienzo, y por lo visto Terry tenía prisa de que lo supiera.

Ya tengo todo decidido Candy. Acabo de comprar una hermosa casa en la playa, No es muy grande, pero está rodeada de naturaleza, como se que a ti te gusta. ¿Pensé que yo tomaría la decisión del lugar? Si, lo sé. Pero tú estabas ocupada con tu amante árabe, así que decidí adelantarme. No quiero vivir en New York, Terry. Y no lo haremos. La casa está en Miami. Un hermoso clima y bastante lejos de personas indeseables. Sus ojos parecían atravesarme, si lo decía por Ben, que bueno que supiera que yo contaba con él. No lo desmentiría.

¿Crees que puedas tener todo listo para el fin de semana Candy? Si ¿Y tú?

(¿YO? Para ti Candy, mas que resuelto) Camine con Gabriel hacia la puerta. ¡Snak time! Gritaba el pequeño. Terry nos siguió y yo estaba más que consiente que su mirada evaluaba cada curva de mi cuerpo.

¿Te parece bien el próximo sábado? Si, por mi no hay problema. ¿Piensas rentar este piso? Encogiéndome de hombros le respondí, sabiendo de antemano que su reacción seria mal enfundada en sus propias conclusiones. El piso no es mío sino de Ben. No quería mirar su arrogante cara pero me di cuenta de que la situación se tenso mucho, por su silencio. ¡VAYA! No seré el único amante que te pondrá casa. Esas palabras fueron demasiado ofensivas y no estaba dispuesta a permitirlas. Así que levante la cara, enderece mis hombros y lo mire con toda la resolución posible. ¡Ben no era mi amante! El jamás, me hubiera rebajado a ese punto como tú lo haces. El color de su cara cambio, a ¡enfurecido! Y como león amenazante, se acerco hasta mí y de manera posesiva me cogió del brazo y me dijo; ¡Jamás lo volverás a ver! No mientras estés conmigo, ¿me has oído Candy? ¡De ahora en adelante no habrá más hombre en tu vida que yo! Vivirás para mí, y nuestro hijo. ¿Qué? Mi cara no podía ni asemejar el torrente de ira que sentí al escuchar sus palabras. Pero

¿Quién te crees, para hablarme así Terry? TU NO TIENES DERECHO A PROHIBIRME NADA, puedo tener los amigos que quiera y decidir a quien veo y a quién no. Y en cuanto a vivir para ti, estas muy equivocado. No acepte el trato por ti, ¡si no por lo que es bueno para Gabriel y solo eso! Baje la voz, Gabriel comenzó a sollozar, pero lo mire con la certeza de que mi vida no sería controlada por él. Gabriel es su hijo, pero ¡yo no soy su mujer! (Terry pensaba; Calma Terry, calma. Que los celos intensos no te abrumen la mente, Puedes perderla y no es lo que quieres. Necesitas que este a tu lado, porque la necesitas, la deseas, la amas).

_**EQUVOCADO**_

Cuan equivocado estaba Terry si creía que con solo tronar los dedos sus deseos eran órdenes.

Al llegar a florida el clima era muy cálido aun en invierno. El viaje fue toda una experiencia. Nunca me había subido a un avión privado. Al parecer la familia Granchester contaba con uno. Ese día era el triste comienzo de una vida que no me hacia feliz. Amaba a Terry, con toda el alma. Pero mi idea de amor no culminaba en ser "Su amante", sino su Esposa. La tristeza me agobiaba. ¿Por qué Terry la escogió a ella y no a mí? Acaso tan por debajo de él me vio, que no fui digna de ser su esposa, llevar su apellido y presentarme ante todos como su mujer. Y si no fuera por Gabriel que nos une, Terry jamás me hubiera buscado. Me gire hacia donde él se encontraba sentado. ¡Qué atractivo y varonil es! No en vano las chicas se mueren por verlo cantar. Que afortunada es Susana al tener su amor y su respeto.

¡En un suspiro! Por fin la mujer que amo, estará conmigo para siempre. Me encargare de que así sea. ¡Cuánto la amo! Terry miraba hacia donde se encontraba Candy. Su vestido rosa y su pelo largo cayéndole por la espalda, me provocan amarla, poseerle y hacerla que pierda el sentido y los recuerdos de otro hombre. Ella es todo lo que necesito para ser feliz. ¡Y mi hijo! Que solo de verlo, no me cabe ni la menor duda que es mío. La mirada de Terry brillaba de solo imaginar la vida que le esperaba junto a su pecosa, sin sospechar que en el amor necesita haber paciencia y tolerancia.

¡Es enorme! Cuando dijiste "no tan grande" me imagine algo normal y pequeño. Esto es una mansión Terry. Al menos para mí. ¡Tonta! Para alguien como Terry que pertenece a la aristocracia y ha vivido en palacios. Esto no es nada. Gabriel echo a correr por la estancia, asombrándose de poder ver el mar por los grandes ventanales y oír su constante oleaje. La casa tiene cuatro habitaciones con sus respectivos baños, una estancia, una amplia cocina, un estudio y un cuarto de entretenimiento ¡para este pequeñín! Terry se arrodillo para cargar a Gabriel y seguir jugando con él. Desde que llegamos a Miami, no dejaba de comportarse muy juguetón con su hijo y realmente a mi me llenaba el corazón de alegría. ¡Solo por eso vale la pena, cualquier sacrificio! Me dije. Respire hondo y decidí inspeccionar la bien amueblada y decorada casa de playa. ¿Te gusta, Candy? Si es muy linda. ¿La decoración es de tu elección? No, contrate una diseñadora de interiores. No podía perder tiempo. ¡Ha! Todo estaba hermoso, pero sin personalidad propia, ese sería mi trabajo, pensé. Vamos para que veas el dormitorio de Gabriel. ¡Impresionante! Nunca había visto tantos juguetes juntos. ¡No creo que alcance a jugar con todo eso Terry!

Lo sé. Quería que tuviera todo lo que en un largo año no le he dado. Con tu amor es suficiente. Me dio ternura, escuchar sus palabras. Era un padre hablando de amor y recobrar distancia entre su hijo y el.

Ahora ven para que veas el hermoso Master Room. ¡Elegante! Esas eran las palabras. Una gran cama de madera en color hueso, con un gran dosel adornando la habitación, rodeada una coqueta con un gigante espejo de forma ovalada. Alfombra blanca a juego con las cortinas y las paredes pintadas de verde agua. El baño no se quedaba atrás, tenia mármol verde con negro en el shower, cristales en las puertas, llaves doradas y una gran tina blanquísima.

¿Te gusta, Candy? Si está muy linda. Esta será nuestra habitación. De pronto vi el brillo de su abierto y conjurado deseo, abrazándome el cuerpo y provocando choques eléctricos en todo mí ser. ¡En tus sueños! Fueron mis palabras y el con tono de broma pero que no alcanzaba sus ojos dijo; ¡Y en los tuyos, también! Me sonroje, lo sé. Pero que se pensaba. Si algo había que aclarar era este punto. Creo que tenemos que hablar Terry. En esta habitación Candy no hablaremos, solo sentiremos. Recargado contra el quicio de la puerta y los brazos cruzados me dijo; Mi mente contigo no puede pensar Pecosa, solo siente. ¡Hay dios! Si me sigue viendo de esa forma, perderé la poca cordura que aun tengo. "No hay nosotros Terry" Y no compartiré habitación, ni cama, ni nada contigo. Así que dame a elegir otra habitación o déjame sola en esta.

Su mirada cambio a fría y furiosa, lentamente se aproximo a mí y con sus manos sosteniéndome los brazos me dijo; No hay cambio de habitación, entendiste. ¡Dormiremos juntos y compartiremos esta casa juntos! Mientras yo esté aquí, serás mi mujer en todo el sentido de la palabra. Mi expresión de asombro no cabía de ninguna forma en mí. ¡Pues no! No pienso ser tu mujer. Y más vale que te des a la idea. De manera brusca me solté de sus brazos y me gire dándole la espalda, no quería que viera la tristeza que me producirían mis palabras. ¡Tú tienes a tu mujer! Por si lo olvidas se llama Susana. Yo solo soy y seré la madre de tu hijo. ¡No voy a discutirlo Candy! Deje bien claro que serias mi amante. ¡Entonces tendrás que forzarme para que este en tu cama, porque de voluntad propia no pienso ceder! Y como si invocara al diablo, Terry se acerco por mi espalda, su aliento me quemaba la nuca y sus manos en mi cintura me apretaban con posesión. Me quede inerte y sin poder moverme. No sé si de asombro o de expectación. Sentí su virilidad contra mis nalgas, Terry ¿sería capaz de tomarme a la fuerza? Empezó a besarme la oreja y bajo por mi cuello. ¡Dios! El hormigueo por mis zonas más sensibles se acrecentó. Sus manos cobraron vida y acariciaban mis pechos presionándolos y masajeándolos. Un leve e imperceptible gemido escapo de mi garganta….. Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos él se separo de mi y con voz pastosa me dijo. Tu cuerpo responde tan bien a mí, que no necesitare tu aprobación para poseerlo.

¡Humillada! Así me sentía, después del terrible episodio que viví. Aun ahora recordarlo, me hace estremecer de placer. En voz alta y con un leve golpe en la frente me dije; De que me sirven las resoluciones en mi mente, si mi traicionero cuerpo responde tan rápido a él. ¡NO, no esto está mal Candy!

Terry estaba sentado en su estudio, Gabriel despertando de su siesta y yo en la cocina, preparando la cena. Me castigaba mentalmente, pero aun podía sentir las manos de Terry recorriéndome. Cuando la cena estuvo lista, me fui a dar un baño. Siempre acostumbrábamos cenar a las ocho, así que me daba tiempo de enfriarme un poco. ¡Digo de refrescarme un poco!

Como aun no tomábamos ninguna decisión, al menos yo. Me instale en el Master room. Me sumergí en la tina con burbujas y decidí que relajada podía pensar mejor. Me seque bien, me puse el sostén de color negro y su par de braguitas. Amarre una toalla en la cabeza. Salí a la habitación por mi ropa. Mientras desidia que ponerme, la puerta del dormitorio se abrió y los ojos mas azules que he visto en mi vida se toparon con los míos. Sabía bien en la condición semidesnuda en la que yo me encontraba, pero tenía que mostrar una vez más que podía tener resolución y no solo sumisión. Como si ignorara su presencia, me concentre en mi tarea y Terry para mi sorpresa no dijo nada, pero sabía que su mirada me recorría abiertamente.

Desde la puerta del baño su voz fuerte y muy varonil me dijo; Me complace mucho que aclaráramos lo de dormir en esta habitación. (Lo que me complacería más seria, atravesar la habitación, tomarla entre mis brazos, y deshacerla en caricias hasta que su boca me repita una y otra vez que solo es mía y que es a mí a quien ama).

Algo se me tenía que ocurrir, no podía permitir que mi voluntad cediera. Terry no me amaba, y sé que después, cuando esto acabe, la más lastimada voy a ser yo. Porque lo amo profundamente. La cena transcurrió sin problemas y con detalles juguetones entre Gabriel y Terry. Después de que acostamos a Gabriel, Terry me sugirió tomar el café en el estudio. La verdad es que no quería estar a solas con él.

Su presencia deformaba mi firmeza, Si tan solo con sentir el suave aroma de su perfume de maderas y almizclé caoba, me turbaba ¡Que sería de mi si intentara otra vez, un avance más osado como el…..! Deje de pensar y me concentre en el café. La cena estuvo deliciosa Candy. Su mirada oscura y ardiente me observaba, en expectación a mis movimientos. Si, gracias. El próximo lunes vendrá una chica llamada Doroti para que te ayude con la casa.

Yo estaba nerviosa y con la tensión a flor de piel. Terry desbordaba sensualidad y la promesa oculta de un hombre que te puede hacer perder la cabeza, experimentando un placer sin igual. Con la resolución de un cazador, se acerco a mí y me retiro la taza que protegía en mis manos, como si fuera mi salvación a lo que vendría. Lentamente me tomo y me levanto, mirándome directamente a los ojos. Su intensión era clara, deseaba besarme y yo más que a nada en el mundo. Aunque fuera mi total perdición. Sentir sus labios ardientes contra los míos ¡era fuego! Sedientos, hambrientos y demandantes. Exigiendo, y provocando con su lengua la rendición de los míos. ¡Lagrimas! A eso me supo su deseo. No podía evitar llorar. La tristeza de saber que ese beso no era por amor, sino solo deseo. Terry deseaba mi cuerpo, pero realmente nunca deseo mi amor.

Candy, mi nombre dicho de manera suave por Terry, me trajo a la realidad, no sé en qué momento abrí los ojos. Y ahí estaba el observándome. ¿Por qué lloras? (¡No puede ser! Tanto me detesta, ¿que mis besos le provocan sufrimiento? O será que ama a Ben y siente que lo traiciona con migo. ¡Tienes que olvidarlo Candy!) ¿Acaso estas recordando a Ben? Se te hace tan detestable y doloroso que no sean sus labios los que te besen. Terry me miraba con furia y la poca sensibilidad que me mostro un instante antes, cambio a ira. ¡NO, no es…..! ¡LO tienes que olvidar! Me has oído Candy. ¡De ahora en adelante, seré yo el que te bese, el que te abrace y el que tome tu cuerpo! ¡Tus caricias serán solo para mí! ¡Entiéndelo y grábatelo bien, no habrá más hombre que yo! Su facciones contraídas y llenas de furia contenida, destemplaban cualquier objeción en mí, hacia sus palabras. Si el supiera, que así ha sido desde que mi corazón decidió amarlo. ¡Vamos a dormir, fue bastante por hoy!

¿Dormir? Eso es lo que menos creía yo que podía pasar, entre Terry y yo. Pero tenía que ser fuerte, no podía rendirme, a su arrogante y abrazadora masculinidad ¡Terry tenía una esposa! ¿porque no se iba y pasaba la noche con ella? ¿Cuál era su afán por atormentarme? Me dolía el alma. Terry subió las escaleras y yo no podía ni despegar los pies del piso. Mi cuerpo temblaba y sabía que no era de miedo, sino de expectación. Porque para ser sincera, LO DESEABA, y eso era lo peor.

Al entrar a la habitación y encender la luz, me di cuenta de que Terry no estaba en la gran cama. ¡Lo que fue un gran alivio! De solo imaginarlo desnudo bajo las sabanas, hacia que palpitara de modo acelerado mi corazón.

Desabotone mi blusa y mientras me daba a la tarea de buscar algo cómodo para dormir, pensaba en la idea de ¿Qué llevaría a un hombre que tiene todo en la vida, mujeres hermosas, una esposa elegante y a su altura, a fijarse en una chica como yo? ¿Por qué pareciera que tiene celos de Ben? La ropa caía de manera lenta y no fui consciente de que los ojos azules y fríos que provocan tantas emociones en mí, me observaban desde la puerta del baño. ¡Pensé que este momento no llegaría! Me dijo Terry con la voz ronca y varonil que tanto amo……

CHICAS, CHICAS!!!! MIL GRACIAS POR SUS REWIUSSS!!! A TODAS CREANME QUE LEO CADA UNO Y ME DELEITO CON SUS COMENTARIOS.

¡Yo no sé ustedes pero no me podría resistir a no lanzarme a los brazos de Terry, con todo y que tiene esposa!

En el siguiente cap. Veremos que sucede, pero aparte de eso veremos qué es lo que pasara si Susana (la esposa) se entera. Uyyy!!

_**Otra cosa; Me uno a la situación que pasan en México, (con lo del virus) con mis oraciones. Soy mexicana y aunque no este allá, me duele la Patria. ¡Cuídense mucho!**_

_**Arely R.**_


	18. Chapter 18

EL HEAVY METAL MI VIDA XVIII

Tuya sin condiciones

¡No podía creerlo! Y ahí como la estatua con el creador, impávida y fría me quede. La condición de semi desnuda no me ayudaba mucho. Pero será que inconscientemente lo deseaba también. Y aun más al contemplar a Terry con su musculoso torso desnudo, debilitaba todas las defensas en mí.

¡Creo que expuse bien mi punto en cuanto a que no pienso compartir la habitación! De donde salieron las palabras, realmente no lo sé. En ese momento solo podía ser consciente de mi ferviente deseo reprimido, por el hombre que me miraba como un cazador a su presa. Mis pechos se endurecieron de solo pensar en esas manos masajeándolos, mientras su boca reclama la mía con ansiedad. ¡Dios! Jamás había sido tan consciente de la química sexual que Terry producía en mí. Aunque supiera muy bien que para él solo fuera simple y llano deseo, mientras que para mí era el amor verdadero y puro.

Con la mirada encendida y el andar determinadamente controlado, Terry se acerco a mí. No necesitaba hablar, para que yo supiera, que sus intenciones no eran refutarme con palabras sino con hechos, la respuesta a mi exigencia.

Y como si fuera de vida o muerte, me tomo por la cintura, pegándome a su duro y musculoso cuerpo. El destello de su primitivo deseo brillaba en su mirada, que me envolvió como sus brazos. ¡Me supe perdida! Mientras su boca descendía a la mía, en un beso hambriento e intenso que reclamaba mi total rendición. Su lengua saqueaba mi boca sin piedad. ¡Era suya! Siempre lo he sido. ¡Solo suya! En cuerpo y alma.

Deje de luchar contra mis instintos y me deje llevar, aferrándome a su cuello con mis brazos y entregándome a él. No hubo palabras. Terry me llevo en sus brazos hasta la gran cama y con toda la ternura de un experto amante, me acaricio. Despojándome con maestría hasta la última prenda. ¡Eres tan hermosa Candy! Y te deseo tanto, que duele.

Mientras su boca regresaba a la mía sus manos descendían a mis pechos acariciándome y torturándolos en círculos, con sus dedos mis pezones. Mi abstinencia y su ardiente deseo encendieron todas las llamas de la pasión. Aquella pasión que demandaba mas, deseaba más de él en mi y de mi en el. ¡Por favor Terry! lo sé Candy. Yo también deseo sentirte. Pero quiero que sientas con mis manos, cuanto te deseo y poder borrar cualquier recuerdo que se interponga. ¡Que seas solo mía! ¡Veme Candy! Soy yo Terry, quien te esta amando. Y como la espada de un guerrero que se sabe victorioso, se situó entre mis piernas, con un golpe certero y hundiéndose en mí. ¡Qué sensación de gloria y placer! La danza de los amantes comenzó. Un gemido acá y otro allá y las ardientes bocas bebiéndose mutuamente al compás de un beso. ¡Cuánto lo amo! ¡Cuánto la amo! Alcanzamos el final, derramándonos en éxtasis y ferviente pasión.

UNA MANANA DISTINTA

No sabía si sentirme dichosa o atribulada. Aun podía sentir las caricias de Terry en mi cuerpo, pero también el frio de mi corazón. ¡No hay amor!

Terry, ¿Por qué todo tiene que ser de esta forma? ¿Sera que tu amor por mi nunca existió? ¿O en qué momento me lo creí? El dolor era más profundo, que antes, ahora me sabía totalmente perdida. No había barreras, ni límites entre él y yo.

Contemplaba su rostro, ¡Que hermoso y varonil es! Aun dormido su rostro tiene la elegancia de un hombre seguro de sí mismo. Desbordando sensualidad y tanta masculinidad, que de solo pensarlo me hace estremecer.

¡Pecosa! Si me sigues viendo de ese modo, no podre dejarte dormir ni un momento.

¿Qué? Si yo no te estoy viendo. ¡Ah no! Y ¿Qué hacías entonces? ¡Pensando! En mi…

¡No, por supuesto que no! Lo que paso, no debió pasar. Su mirada entre la penumbra de la habitación, podía sentirla fija en mi. ¿Por qué no, según tu Candy? Lo voltee a mirar como si lo que iba a decir era más que obvio. Tienes esposa, ¡te parece poco! ¿Y? ¡Y! ¿Qué pasaría si ella se enterara de que tu, su amante esposo, me tiene de amante? ¿Y qué tienes un hijo con migo? No creo que tenga por que saberlo. Y si lo supiera no me importa. ¿Y a ella crees que no le va a importar? No, no creo. Porque no dejas de pensar Candy y mejor ven aquí….

Qué forma tan convincente tiene Terry para sugerirme que no le dé más vueltas en mi cabeza a este gran error.

Mientras preparaba el desayuno, la sonrisa en mis labios no podía disimular. Terry… solo recordar los momentos vividos me hacia estremecer. ¡Qué apasionado es! Si no supiera la verdad sobre él, pensaría que me ama tanto como yo a él. Tan tierno en momentos, tan ardiente en otros. ¿Siempre será así? No,no quisiera pensar que solo es así conmigo.

¡Ma…mi! Hay voy cariño. ¡Tan idéntico a tu padre! Levante la cabeza y ahí estaba el, recién duchado, con un polo y un jersey. No puede ser de otra forma. No hay segundos puestos para un Granchester. Lo mire con desconfianza. Mi hijo no es Granchester, sino White.

Ya he hablado con mi abogado para reconocerlo lo más pronto posible. ¿Te das cuenta, que lo que dices podría exponerte públicamente? Me volteo a ver con un brillo de triunfo en sus ojos, que poco a poco descendían por el escote entreabierto de mi bata. ¿Y? ¡Me sonroje!

Con solo una mirada, Terry me rendía a él. ¿No te importa? No, no me importa Candy. Solo quiero que mi hijo, sea lo que tiene que ser por derecho. Un Granchester.

UN GRANCHESTER

No podía negarlo. Cada momento desde el primer día fueron los mejores de mi vida. Terry era tan juguetón con Gabriel, le enseñaba a pescar, a nadar a buscar tesoros de piratas usando su imaginación. Realmente parecíamos una familia de verdad. Y por las noches en nuestra habitación, la pasión era desbordante. Era sorprendente el deseo que nos abrazaba, nos bebíamos el uno al otro como si fuera la primera vez, como si el día fuera un desierto y por las noches llegáramos a un oasis mágico y refrescante. ¡Dios! ¡Cuánto lo amo! Y presiento que cada día será un poco más.

¡Cuánto la amo! No puedo imaginar un momento sin ella y sin mi hijo. ¡Candy, mi mujer! La única que mi corazón reconoce como dueña y que mi cuerpo reclama como posesión. ¡Solo un maldito año! Y la farsa de mi matrimonio con Susana termina.

Y Candy ¿Me amara? Tiene que amarme, su entrega a mi es total y sin reservas. Tiene que ser amor. Pero y si no fuera amor. Como saber si cuando esta con migo no piensa en Ben. Lo amara a él. ¿Lo extrañara? ¡Maldita sea mi suerte! La única mujer que he amado en mi vida realmente, y no puedo estar seguro de ella. Y yo como un loco, la amo más que a nada en este mundo. Pateando una roca a la orilla de la playa, Terry se debatía entre sus sentimientos y los que suponía de Candy hacia él.

Durante la cena, no podía evitar el hormigueo en mi estomago. Así me pasaba cada noche al aproximarse el momento de encontrarme a solas con Terry. No quería pensar en eso, pero me era realmente imposible, ¡Terry era tan atractivamente atrayente! Su elegante porte y esa mirada verde azulada que derrite cualquier defensa en mí.

Mañana viajo a Londres Candy. Me voy ausentar dos semanas. Sabía que este momento llegaría, prefería no pensar mucho en eso. Pero llego. Tal como llego mi tristeza. Iba con ella, su esposa, la mujer que tal vez ama. No, no podía disimular mi tristeza y más si las lagrimas que amenazaban por salir me delataban, lo amo, más de lo que quisiera admitir, por mi bien. Que tengas buen viaje, Terry. Me levante de la mesa, con un disculpa y me fui directamente a la recamara. ¡Se va! Tan pronto. Llore amargamente. No te pertenece Candy.

El no te eligió a ti, si no a ella, a Susana Marlow. Para el no serás más que su amante. La pasión de un momento.

No me quiero ir, me siento tan bien a su lado. Ella es mi familia, mi lugar seguro. Lo que siempre he anhelado. Y mi hijo, me necesita y yo a él. Si no fuera tan indispensable partir. ¿Por qué no puedo decirle a mi padre que no? ¿Por qué siempre acepto sus mandatos? ¡Como odio su forma de control que ejerce en mí! Mi Madre. Solo por ella, es que lo soporto. Es tan indefensa y vulnerable. Si fuera distinto, ¡no me importaría negarme a mi Padre! Rebelarme a sus exigencias. Tal vez ahora mi vida sería distinta. No hubiera cometido tantos errores, de los que ahora me arrepiento. Tendría el amor de Candy y jamás la hubiera arrojado a los brazos de Ben. ¡Por mi culpa! Ella se enamoro de él. ¡Maldita sea! Yo fui el culpable de que ella me dejara de amar. Como pude abandonar lo que más he amado en este mundo, por un deber absurdo. ¡Me odio! El vaso de coñac salió disparado, estrellándose en el piso. Un Terry demasiado atormentado, se debatía entre el amor y el deber.

Esperaba el momento, una última caricia, un beso y así soportar su ausencia. Esa ausencia que duele tanto. Lo sé, porque ya la he sentido antes. La puerta se abrió y yo me estremecí. Terry se dirigió hacia el baño y mientras yo me debatía entre la tristeza y mi ferviente deseo, la llave de la ducha paro y un Terry empapado salió al dormitorio. Aunque en penumbras podía sentir su calor a la distancia, su gran sensualidad al andar. Se acercaba y yo sabía lo que pasaría. Lo deseaba también. El colchón cedió a su peso y sus brazos me envolvieron, apretándome contra él. Con la voz entrecortada y llena de pasión me dijo: Candy…dime adiós. Me beso, me acaricio. La ropa cedió a sus manos y mi cuerpo a sus exigencias. Le dije adiós, con el corazón en la boca y el alma en el cuerpo.

A la mañana siguiente. Terry ya no estaba. No lo sentí partir. Gabriel y yo volvimos a nuestra soledad. A vivir en anonimato.

Doris llego. Así se llamaba la chica que sería mi compañía. ¡Qué lindo muchachito! Gabriel parecía molesto. ¿Sera que extrañaba a Terry? No hay duda, los lazos de sangre pueden ser fuertes a pesar del tiempo y la distancia. Los días transcurrieron, uno igual a otro.

Gabriel y yo nadábamos mucho en la playa. Jugábamos con la arena blanca de la orilla. Aunque ocupábamos mucho nuestro tiempo. ¡Lo extrañábamos!

No te preocupes Doroti, yo iré por las compras necesarias. Terry dejo un carro para nuestra disposición. Me puse un vestido de flores rosas, muy fresco. El cabello sostenido en una coleta y mis pies en unas sandalias blancas muy cómodas. Al llegar a la ciudad, me di cuenta de lo maravillosa y colorida que esta era. Gente de todo color y nacionalidad concentrados ahí. La ciudad del sol, Miami. Con una gran sonrisa entre a la tienda de víveres. Hice mis compras y ya en la caja, mi vista se desvió hacia las revistas de moda. ¿Qué me atrajo? EL, el hombre que amo. Su atractivo rostro encabezaba la portada de Magazine. La compre. ¿Con que intensión? No lo sé, curiosidad tal vez. Al llegar a la casa y acomodar todo, me senté en la sala de estar y me puse a ojear la famosa revista. SE NOS CASO. Nuestro rebelde y famoso rockero dijo adiós a su codiciada soltería. Mujer especial. Su esposa. Sofisticada y hermosa. ¡Anuncia posible embarazo! Así que estaremos pendientes. Terry Granchester siempre aclamado por su música como por su excéntrica personalidad.

¡Un hijo! Con ella. ¡Por eso se fue! ¡Dios mío! No, no puedo. No soportare esto, así no. Dividir el amor de mujer no es igual que dividir el amor de un Padre. Tengo que hablar con Terry, es definitivo. No podría vivir sabiendo que soy la causa de que un avenido matrimonio se divida. Y menos cuando un ser inocente de por medio, puede sufrir. Gabriel, también necesita a su Padre, pero no necesita que su Madre se humille así.

_**LONDRES**_

Aquí estoy Padre. ¿Se puede saber porque de la urgencia? Mi Padre se volteo lentamente a mirarme, con la incredulidad en su duro e inexpresivo rostro. Hombre duro y frio.

¿Acaso no lo sabes? Si lo supiera no os preguntaría Padre. Ja,ja,ja Tu esposa espera a un descendiente Granchester y eres el ultimo en saberlo. ¿Descendiente? ¡Como agua fría! La noticia me impacto. ¡Vaya hijo, veo que no te lo esperabas! LO mire con suspicacia. ¿Tal vez porque no es mío? El enojo se pinto en la mirada de mi Padre. ¡NO te atrevas Terry! ¡Tu esposa, sería incapaz de algo así! ¡Padre, usted no sabe nada! Solo admite lo que sus ojos quieren ver y no lo que los demás saben. ¡Jamás ame a esa mujer! Me case porque usted me la impuso, chantajeándome con hacer daño a la carrera de Mi Madre. ¡Que es su vida! Y lo sabe. Tengo meses de no ver a Susana. ¿Cree de verdad que me voy a tragar lo del embarazo? Ja,ja,ja. ¡Absurdo! Me fui azotando la puerta tras de mí. Mi Padre siempre ciego a la razón. ¡Maldita sea! Esa víbora, quiere atraparme a como dé lugar. ¡Pero lo de un hijo! Es demasiado. ¡Y ella lo sabe!

¿Cómo TE ATREVES SUSANA? Me sentía furico, con ganas de sacudirla hasta que confesara la verdad. ¡Todos los medio, no dejaban de anunciarlo! "Futuro sucesor de la aristocracia Londinense" "El hijo del aclamado artista de rock y aristócrata, Terry Granchester" ¡FARSA! Tan farsante publicidad como mi vida. La única verdad en mí, es Candy y Gabriel. De ahí en fuera toda mi vida es irreal y vacía.

La expresión de víctima en ese rostro odioso, me exasperaba. ¡Cariño! No es forma de tratar a tu amante esposa y futura Madre de tu hijo. ¡Cuando el infierno se congele, Susana! Tú y yo no tendremos un hijo. ¿Qué yo recuerde tiene mucho que no te toco? Para ser sincero desde que nos casamos. La mire con toda la burla que ella provoca en mí. ¡Como la odio!

Ja,ja,ja,ja. Pero eso solo tú y yo lo sabemos "Amor". Ante los demás somos Marido y mujer.

¿Qué intentas, con esto BRUJA? Publicidad y tu atención Terry. Ya estoy cansada de que me ignores. De no ser nada para ti. ¡Ese era el trato! ¿O que ya no lo recuerdas? Este matrimonio, convenía y eso era todo. A ti, para escalar alcurnia y a mí para que mi Padre se mantuviera feliz y dejara empaz a mi Madre. He cambiado de idea Terry. Quiero más que eso, ¡Te quiero a ti! Ja,ja,ja ¿A mí? ¡Jamás me tendrás! Ya no soy el de antes Susana. Mi vida ha cambiado y no deseo retroceder a la basura que era antes. Antes eras divertido. No antes era estúpido. ¡No sé cómo pude enredarme con mujeres como tú! Ahora, necesito que desmientas esa farsa, de tu supuesto embarazo. Mi Padre se lo ha creído. ¡No puedo! Porque es verdad. ¡Estoy embarazada! ¿Qué? Si, no es tuyo, pero como estamos casados ¡Lo será! ¡Loca! ¿Te has vuelto Loca? Lo negare. ¿Y exponerte a un escándalo? A lo que sea.

¿Y tu carrera? ¡Me importa un carajo! ¿Y Eleonor? Romperías su corazón. ¡Maldita! Con ella no te metas. Entonces vuelve conmigo Terry. Seamos un matrimonio real. ¡NO! ¿Por qué no buscas al Padre de tu hijo y después de un año, pueden estar juntos? El me abandono. Y yo no lo amo. ¿Por qué yo, Susana? Porque es a ti a quien siempre he amado Terry, pero tú nunca te diste cuenta. ¡Siempre tan inalcanzable y frio! Enredándote con cualquiera y burlándote de todo. Creía que siendo como tú me amarías, pero ¡no! Nunca me viste. Solo me usaste. ¡Te deje! Y cuando volví me di cuenta de que aun te amaba. Por favor Terry, intentémoslo, ¿quieres? ¡Imposible Susana! Amo a alguien. ¿Por eso has cambiado tanto?

Ya no eres el hombre libertino que eras. ¡Tonta de mí! Algo me lo decía, pero me negaba a creerlo. ¿Es ella? La chica rubia, que trabajo para ti. ¡Peor para ti Terry! Ella, si no mal recuerdo, ahora está con Ben Neal Adhi. Así que es imposible para ti. ¡Olvídala! Lentamente y decidida se acercaba a mí. Con el andar de una cobra. No te pido tu amor Terry. Solo tu apoyo y que me dejes amarte. Ella no está con Ben Susana. Esta con migo. Y la amo más que a mi vida. No podría concebir mi vida sin ella. La necesito como el aire para respirar.

Solo espero el final de este absurdo matrimonio, y poder hacer mi vida junto a ella. ¡Siento mucho que me ames! Pero Yo jamás, te prometí amor. Jugamos nuestras cartas y cada quien obtuvo lo que merecía. ¡NO voy a renunciar a ti, Terry! ¡Peleare, contra ella! ¡No te atrevas Susana! ¡Ella me tiene a mí, para defenderla! Si, y yo un ¡hijo para destruirla! ¡Que no es mío! Ella no lo sabe Terry, y yo negare cualquier acusación de tu parte. ¡Mi hijo será Granchester! ¡Estás loca! No sabes lo que dices Susana. ¿O te quedas con migo Terry? O Juro que la destruiré. La tome fuertemente del brazo, se que le hacía daño. Pero no podía soportar sus palabras. Candy es mi vida y la defendería contra todo lo que la quisiera lastimar. ¡No te atrevas Susana! No sabes de lo que soy capaz por defenderla a ella y a mi hijo. Sus ojos brillaron de asombro. Al calor de la discusión revele mi secreto. ¿Tu hijo? ¿Ella tiene un hijo tuyo? La solté como si de solo tocarla me quemara. ¡Ya estaba hecho!

GRACIAS, GRACIAS, GRACIAS!!!! El final se acerca chicas!!!

No me pude resistir A que Candy no se rindiera. ¡Sorry! Creo que ella también lo deseaba, Ji,ji,ji. En fin. Cuídense lindas lectoras.

Arely R.


	19. Chapter 19

EL HEAVY METAL MI VIDA XIX

Soledad

_**La libertad y el valor de elegir regalarte mi vida**_….. (Amaia M)

¡Cómo te extraño ajeno amor! Los días transcurrieron, uno detrás de otro, con su agonía cada cual. Gabriel, no dejaba de preguntar por Terry y mi corazón no dejaba de sentir su ausencia.

¿Dorothi, que te parece si desayunamos en la playa? ¡El día pinta fresco y muy lindo! Me apetece echarme sobre la arena y que las olas mojen mis pies. Mientras me tomo una taza de café recién hecho.

¡Excelente idea Señora Candy! ¿Dorothi? ¿En qué quedamos? Lo sé Candy, pero conozco al Señor Terry y sé que no le va agradar mucho esa confianza.

Pues a mí no me parece que mientas y creo que es la razón. Yo no soy la esposa de Terry para merecer ese título.

LA MALDAD PERSONIFICADA

Si Terry cree que con la confesión de su supuesto hijo mis planes cambian, ¡Está muy equivocado! No puedo darme el lujo de perder todo así, como si nada. Mi nombre estaría en la boca de todas mis amistades, los medios. Mi padre qué pensaría de mi si lo supiera. ¡No quiero ni imaginarme el escándalo! "Susana Marlow, la rica heredera caída a menos por el engaño" "Susana Marlow infiel a Terry Granchester" "Hijo ilegitimo de Susana Marlow".

¡NO! No, no puedo dejar que esto crezca y que mi mundo de cristal se derrumbe. ¡Caiga, quien caiga! Yo no seré la que saldrá perdiendo.

¡Padre, estoy destrozada! ¿Por qué mi bella niña? Soy tan infeliz Padre. Terry. El hombre que juro amarme, respetarme. Me ha confesado que me engaña y no solo eso sino ¡que tiene un bastardo con su amante! ¡Hay Padre soy tan desdichada! ¡mhmhm! Me quiero morir. La dureza en el rostro de Jack Marlow era evidente y de total desconcierto. Sus rasgos controlados cambiaron a una total ira. ¡Un Marlow, puede perdonar mucho! ¡Pero un engañó así! Es una burla imperdonable. ¿Le has confesado que esperas un hijo, mi niña? Si padre y jura que no es suyo. ¿Pero cómo se atreve? ¡Bastardo! Richard me va a oír!

La cínica sonrisa en el rostro de Susana, delataba la victoria de su actuación.

¡RICHARD! Esto es imperdonable. Jamás espere de un Granchester una burla semejante. El imponente porte del Duque y su gran altura al ponerse de pie atemorizaron un poco al regordete y adusto Jack Marlow. Pero aun así no se retracto de sus palabras, atreviéndose a jurar que haría lo que fuera con tal de que su ofensa se saldara. Porque no te calmas Jack. No entiendo tu comportamiento. Siéntate y hablaremos como gente civilizada. ¡Es tu hijo Richard! Se ha burlado de mi niña y eso tu sabes que no se puede perdonar. ¿Perdonar? ¿De qué? Explícamelo Jack y nos entenderemos. ¡Terrence le ha confesado a mi Susy que tiene una amante con un hijo! Y como veras, mi hija está muy afectada por la situación y más aun que ella está en cinta de un legítimo Granchester. La expresión de repentino asombro ensombreció el fino rostro de Richard. ¿Qué has dicho? Lo que oíste Richard. ¡Tu hijo tiene un bastardo con otra mujer! No puedo dar crédito a semejante acusación. Necesito hablar con Terrence . ¿Dudas de mi Richard? No Jack, no me malentiendas, pero … La noticia es impactante y no puedo juzgar a mi hijo sin argumentos necesarios y su versión de la situación. ¡Bueno tu sabrás que hacer! Pero espero, y por nuestra larga amistad que actúes con veracidad y buen criterio. Porque un insulto de esta magnitud no se perdona Richard. Hasta pronto.

Terry un hijo. Aun no lo puedo creer. Tengo que hablar cuanto antes con él.

Señorita, comuníqueme con mi hijo cuanto antes. Dígale que venga a mi despacho lo más pronto posible.

Mi padre. Aun decirlo así me parece irónico. Un hombre demasiado frio y controlador. Abierto a los demás. Querido y admirado por todos. Pero tan ausente de mi, su único hijo.

Terry pensaba en esto, mientras se dirigía para ver a su padre.

Toc, toc. Adelante Terrence. Padre pensé que nos habíamos dicho todo ya.

¿Tú crees Terrence? Pero siéntate, que nuestra conversación será larga.

Se que la comunicación entre tú y yo nunca ha sido muy entendible. Hemos tenido algunas discrepancias. Pero créeme hijo siempre he tomado las posturas correctas en cuanto a mis decisiones. ¿Tus decisiones Padre? ¿Y que pasa con las mías? Alguna vez te has puesto a pensar ¿cuáles son las mías? ¿O en qué forma me afectan las tuyas? Terrence ¡Un padre siempre tienen que elegir lo correcto para su descendencia! ¿Lo correcto según que patrón Padre? ¡El tuyo claro! Me pare y con puno cerrado golpee el escritorio con fuerza. La cabezonería de mi Padre, me exaspera. Parece que nunca pierde el porte ni el control. Ni siquiera en el último momento. Terrence, ¡cuida tu tono de voz! Dime ¿Qué es lo que quieres saber Padre? y ahórrame el discurso que me se de memoria ya. Mi padre se giro dándome la espalda y con las manos anudadas en la espalda me dijo; ¿He sabido, de buena fuente que tienes un hijo ilegitimo con otra mujer? ¿Es cierto? Quiero la verdad Terrence.

¡Jamás negaría algo así Padre! ¿Por quién me tomas? Y si, si tengo un hijo con una mujer a la que amo profundamente. ¡Satisfecho, Padre! Mi Padre se giro y con una mirada de consternación y asombro, que jamás espere ver nunca en su controlado rostro. Me dijo; ¿Terrence? Pero ¿Te has vuelto demente? Un hijo es lo más importante para un Granchester, y este debe ser y tener un hogar firme. Tu casado y tu esposa…. ¡Dios! ¿Y qué dices de amar a esa mujer? ¡Tonterías! ¡No son tonterías Padre! Amo a la madre de mi hijo con toda la fuerza en que un hombre puede amar a una mujer. Y mi hijo tiene un hogar Padre. Hogar que no está bien fundamentado. ¡Tu estas casado Terrence! Tienes un compromiso con otra mujer, que por derecho tiene nuestro apellido y merece tu respeto. Ja,ja,ja,ja Padre Susana no merece más de mi que yo de ella. Te equivocas hijo, se te olvida el hijo que ella espera. ¡Hijo que por supuesto no es mío! ¡No te atrevas Terrence! Si Padre. Me atrevo porque es la verdad. Susana me lo ha confesado. Pero claro. Como siempre usted creerá lo que se le hace más fácil creer, que lo que su propio hijo diga. ¡Siempre ha sido así! ¿Pero sabe? A estas alturas de mi vida me ha dejado ya de importar, lo que mi Padre, el correcto e infrangible Duque Granchester espera de mí. Dándole la espalda y con el dolor de mi corazón, el corazón de un hijo que lucho hasta el final por cariño y la aceptación de su Padre. Se da por vencido. En este punto de mi vida Padre; no puedo esperar a que cambie, soy yo ahora el que necesita ser mejor, para mi hijo. Apretando los puños y sintiendo clavarse las uñas en mis palmas. El hijo que reconozco como mío y que legitimare pronto. Le podrás dar tu apellido Terrence, pero ante los ojos de nuestra sociedad será un bastardo. ¡No Padre! En un año pienso divorciarme de Susana y casarme con Candy. ¿Candy? Así se llama esa mujer.

Si así se llama la mujer más increíble que he conocido y que amo. Y a la que perdí por complacerte a ti padre y por proteger a mi madre de tus crueles decisiones. ¿Tu Madre? Ella es la responsable de tus malas decisiones y el rumbo equivocado que tomo tu vida. Mi madre ha sido, la mejor madre que he podido haber tenido. Si no hubiera sido por ella, jamás hubieras entrado en ese ridículo mundo del espectáculo. Ejercerías tu profesión de abogado y serias mi orgullo. ¿Tu orgullo? Ja,ja,ja, Ese título jamás lo hubiera alcanzado, ni aun volviendo a nacer. Mi madre no tiene nada que ver en mi elección de ser cantante. Soy y he sido lo que yo mismo he elegido ser Padre. ¿Has visto a tu madre Terry? No. Ella al igual que tu necios, se aferran tanto a tontos ideales que para nuestra vida son ilusiones. ¿Supongo que aun sigue con sus trámites de divorcio? ¡Que por supuesto jamás le concederás! Por fin estamos de acuerdo en algo. Me case con Eleonor y para mi es para siempre. Vinculo indisoluble para un Granchester el matrimonio. No Padre es porque la amas. El silencio de mi Padre me dio la respuesta. Mis Padres se aman, más de lo que ellos reconocen. Pero son demasiado orgullosos, para hacer concesiones.

Si no tiene más que decir Padre me retiro. Terry Jack Marlow es un amigo entrañable de muchos años. Que obviamente está muy ofendido con tu comportamiento hacia su hija. ¿Y tu Padre? ¿Crees que miento con respecto a lo del hijo de Susana? No, no lo creo. Tomo la decisión de creerte Terrence. Pero por tu bien haz lo correcto. Demuéstrame que puedes tomar decisiones.

No sé que emociones cruzaron por mi cara en ese momento. Pero fueron varias, entre ellas la conmoción. Mi Padre por primera vez me dejaba elegir. Si amenazas latentes ni recordatorios amargos. No hubo palabras entre mi padre y yo. Sobraban en ese momento. Nuestras miradas hablaban por sí mismas. La de él de confianza y la mía de agradecimiento.

Mi familia. Mi único hijo, quien heredara todo lo que soy y tengo. Tan fuerte en carácter y a la vez tan noble. Siempre pensando en alguien más que solo en el. Eleonor, a estas alturas de la partida me he dado cuenta de que necesito a mi familia. Tú y Terrence son todo lo que tengo. Y me he permitido perderlo por mi rigidez y mi forma arcaica de pensar. Mi hijo tiene un hijo.

TOMAR DESICIONES CORRECTAS

Las decisiones en mi vida. Decisiones malas o buenas me han llevado hasta este punto en el que tomar la correcta, afectara el futuro de mas personas. Pero es Gabriel quien más me importa. ¡Mami, mami! Gabriel me saco de mis pensamientos. Pensamientos que seguían atormentándome. Terry tendría una familia completa, con la mujer correcta. Y yo sobraba. Pero Gabriel, también tenía derecho a un Padre. Y que más perfecto que su padre biológico. Definitivamente no podía posponer más la situación. Pero para mí era tan difícil. Sabía que tenía que hacer lo correcto por encima de mi propio amor. Candy, Candy. Si, Dorothi aquí estamos, entre las rocas. Una Dorothi agitada y muy acalorada por el sol llego hasta donde me encontraba. En medio de unos arrecifes de rocas entre la playa y la arena. Candy, el señor Terry llamo, que llega hoy en la noche. El corazón me palpitaba de felicidad y emosion. Terry mi amor. ¡Varios días sin verte han sido un suplicio! ¿Qué más te dijo Dorothi? Nada más Candy, pero se oía ansioso y pregunto por Gabriel.

El momento se acercaba. Le comunicaría mi decisión.

No sabía que ponerme. Me sentía tan emocionada. ¡Verlo! Solo con verlo soy feliz, estar entre sus brazos es más de lo que puedo pedir. ¡Un sueño!

Me decidí por un vestido blanco de gaza, y tirante pegado a la figura, a media rodilla. Zapatillas blancas sin medias y el pelo en un mono alto con algunos tizos rebeldes cayendo. Mi bronceado rostro no necesitaba maquillaje, así que solo me puse un poco de brillo en los labios y unas sombras nacaradas en los ojos.

La cena la prepare yo misma. Salmon asado roseado en salsa blanca, espárragos en margarina y un arroz con especies italianas.

Gabriel estaba impaciente desde el momento que le dije que su papa regresaba. Dorothi se tomo la noche libre. Me pareció algo sospechoso. Pero en fin ella es muy discreta. Eran las siete y cuarto cuando la puerta principal de la casa se abrió. Gabriel corrió apresurado hacia la sala gritando Papa. Y a mí los nervios me devoraban. Hubiera querido yo también salir corriendo hacia él y abrazarlo fuerte. Decirle cuanto lo extrañe y lo mucho que lo amo.

Con la calma que mi cuerpo emocionado me permitía fingir, me dirigí hacia la entrada. Y ahí estaba el, tan atractivo como siempre. El hombre que me robaba el aliento de solo mirarlo, enfundado en una camisa de lino blanca y unos pantalones de hilo. Con el cabello recogido en una coleta y la mirada tan azul y penetrante que me desnudaba a voluntad. Terry….Con Gabriel en brazos se acercaba a mí. (¡Que hermosa! Candy, mi mujer. Cuanto la he extrañado) ¿Qué tal el viaje? No podía disimular mi sonrojo, Terry no dejaba de mirarme de arriba abajo. ¿Sera acaso que mí vestido esta inapropiado?

Con la sonrisa de medio lado que tanto adoro me dijo; Algo cansado, pero nada que no se soluciones entre tus brazos. Trague saliva, aun no cenábamos y el arte de la seducción comenzaba.

Papi, mira mi barco. Este hermoso Gabriel. ¿Qué tal navega? Bien, no se hunde como los demás. Ja,ja No te extrañe que mañana ese pobre naufrague también. Este pillo lleva cinco que hunde. ¿A si? y ¿Cómo? Se monta en ellos hasta que se rompen. Ja,ja,ja Terry reía con tanta dulzura, que el corazón se me encogía de tristeza. Puedo conformarme con esto con tal de estar a su lado. Y lo haría si no hubiera inocentes de por medio. Mas no puedo, no puedo ser egoísta con los niños. ¿Cenamos? Pasamos todos al comedor. Las miradas fugaces y los roces intencionados, ponían el ambiente algo tenso. Gabriel se durmió a media cena y lo lleve a su habitación. Al regresar a la mesa me encontré con un Terry relajado y bebiendo un poco de wizky en las rocas.

¡Gabriel cayo rendido! Pobrecito te espero con mucha emoción. ¿Y tu Candy?

¿Yo? ¿Cómo me esperabas tu Candy? Su mirada se clavaba como filosas navajas en mis ojos. Era evidente su deseo. Pero había algo más. Algo que me decía que quería hablar. Que necesitaba decirme algo importante y que no podía esperar más.

Yo, también te esperaba con ansiedad Terry. Creo que necesitamos hablar.

Nos encaminamos hacia el estudio. La figura imponente de Terry me envolvía. Su penetrante aroma a hombre me enloquecía los sentidos. Posiblemente después de lo que tenía que decirle, lo perdería para siempre. Pero era necesario hacer lo correcto.

¿Quieres algo de beber Candy? Si, lo mismo que tu. No sabía que bebías algo así de fuerte. Si, ni yo lo sabía. Pero realmente lo necesitaba. Y bueno, ¿Quieres comenzar? Después de darle un trago fuerte a mi bebida, que me quemo la garganta, y aun así no aminoro mi nerviosismo, comencé: Me entere por los medios que tu esposa espera un hijo. Las facciones en la cara de Terry se endurecieron y su mirada se torno oscura. No voy a preguntarte nada Terry. Porque realmente no me incumbe. Es algo natural en un matrimonio esperar estos acontecimientos. Pero…Creo que la situación cambia entre tú y yo.

¿Por qué según tú cambia las cosas entre tú y yo Candy? Bueno es obvio. Terry iba por su tercer vaso de wizky. Aunque no lo aparentaba posiblemente estaba tan nervioso como yo. Mas en ningún momento dejo de estar completamente controlado. Cosa que no sucedía con migo. Retorcía mis manos sudorosas.

Puedo aceptar este acuerdo por Gabriel, pero no puedo seguirlo si hay un inocente mas de por medio. El hijo de tu esposa merece tener a su Papa y Mama solo para él. ¿Y Gabriel no Candy? Si, el también, pero ante la situación tu deber es primero con tu esposa Terry. Baje la mirada, aun no terminaba con mis alegatos y ya la carga de mi tristeza me inundaba. Los hijos Candy, no son cosas que se valoran por su estatus. Levante la mirada y con toda la convicción en mi voz, de la que fui capaz de pronunciar, le dije; ¡Jamás lo pensé así Terry! Sé que para un Padre los hijos no son diferentes nazcan con o sin un matrimonio. Más creo que todos merecen una familia estable. Así que con todo el dolor de mi corazón y por el bien de Gabriel y del hijo que tu esposa te va a dar, te cederé a Gabriel Terry. Al terminar de hablar mi cuerpo perdió fuerzas y me desplome en un sofá, con las manos sobre mi cara y las lagrimas brotando de manera incontrolable de mis ojos.  
Terry no concebía lo que estaba escuchando. Candy renunciaba a Gabriel por un supuesto hijo, que no era de él. No quiero que Gabriel me odie después. Merece toda la felicidad de una familia bien si mentada, con hermanos y dos padres que le den todo su amor y su tiempo. No podría soportar que me juzgara como una cualquiera por ser la amante de su Padre. Lo amo demasiado, para hacerle desdichada su infancia Terry.

Candy…Terry se acerco a mí, poniéndose en cuclillas separo mis manos de mi cara y limpio mis lagrimas con sus dedos. Dedos cálidos y tiernos. Mírame Candy; Jamás pienses que Gabriel pueda juzgarte Candy. Es tu hijo y no puede tener malos sentimientos. Y por lo que respecta a mi supuesto hijo con Susana. No es verdad. Su hijo no es mío.

Pero ella es tu esposa Terry, su hijo tiene que ser tuyo. Si, tendría que ser mío, si yo alguna vez hubiera estado con ella íntimamente, pero como eso no ha ocurrido. Estoy muy seguro que no lo es.

¿Qué? Pero, si tú te casaste con ella, porque la amabas. ¿Cómo puedes decirme esto ahora? Levántate Candy y escúchame mirándome a los ojos, porque te voy a decir la verdad de mi matrimonio. ¡Jamás he amado a Susana Candy! Me case con ella por complacer a mi Padre. La unión de Marlow y Granchester convenía en cuanto a negocios. Mi padre casi me obligo a hacerlo. En ese tiempo mis padres empezaron con trámites de divorcio y mi Padre reacio a toda negociación con mi Madre, la atormentaba con escándalos en su carrera.

Mi madre es muy importante en mi vida Candy. Sé que ella ama mucho su carrera, cosa que mi Padre nunca ha entendido. La culpaba que yo también tomara parte de la farándula y no cumpliera con sus planes de seguir sus pasos en la abogacía. Me case con Susana por darle gusto y porque dejara en paz a mi madre y le diera el divorcio. Mas lo que no sabe él es que le puse clausulas a un contrato que Susana y yo firmamos. El matrimonio se concluirá en un año. Cumpliendo a si con mi Padre. Y poniéndole fin a este absurdo matrimonio.

Y en cuanto a lo de mi supuesto hijo; Susana sabe muy bien que no es mío, pero ella quiere mantenerme a su lado, según ella porque supuestamente me ama. Créeme Candy porque esta es la verdad de mi vida y me estoy jugando todo, por terminar con esto.

¿Y si las cosas son así? ¿Qué papel juego yo en tu vida Terry?

Con una sonrisa torcida y la mirada fija en mis ojos me dijo: Tú juegas el papel principal en mi vida. El papel del amor Candy. Mi amor.

SORRYYYYYY!! Chicas me quede frezeeeng!!! Gracias por su paciencia y por seguir ahí. Cuídense y recuerden que son la parte más importante para seguir.

Arely R.


	20. Chapter 20

EL HEAVY METAL MI VIDA XX

TE AMO

El amor que despertó al conocerte Candy. Antes de ti jamás lo había sentido y sé que después de ti nunca volvería a sentirlo. Esto que siento por ti Candy es más fuerte que yo. Con solo estar a tu lado se enciende el fuego en mi corazón y recorre mi cuerpo. Te amo con todo lo que soy y te deseo tanto que estar ausente de ti es un suplicio.

No podía dar crédito a lo que mis oídos escuchaban, mis ojos estaban tan abiertos e incrédulos de lo que veía en los de Terry, que quería llorar pero de la inmensa felicidad que sus palabras expresaban por mí. Terry. Callo mi boca con un dedo. No hables amor, déjame terminar. Necesito que sepas todo lo que mi alma guarda para ti.

Te ame desde el primer día que te conocí. ¡Tu mirada, tu dulzura, la belleza de tu alma! Admire eso en ti, la simpleza de tu forma de ver la vida, la facilidad para reír y ser feliz pecosa. Y después la belleza de tu cuerpo, rodeado de inocencia. Era algo diferente para mí, único. Y deseaba con toda mi alma que fuera mío. Lentamente me acerco a sus brazos, tomándome por la cintura me fue envolviéndome con el cobijo de su amor y la pasión de su cuerpo. Y ahora, que no solo eres mía, si no que me has dado un hijo, no pienso dejarte nunca. Así como ahora deseo tenerte siempre Candy.

Terry mi amor. No pensé que sintieras todo eso por mi…Yo pensé que no me amabas. ¿Por qué lo dudabas Candy? Un día te dije que confiaras en mí, que aunque las cosas te parecieran lo contrario, necesitaba tu confianza en mi amor. Si lo sé Terry, pero yo no esperaba que tú te casaras. Fue un compromiso que le debía a mi Padre y por amor a mi Madre, del que no sabes cómo me arrepiento.

Candy, ahora ¿crees en mí? ¿Puedes olvidar mis errores y volver amarme? ¿Volver amarte? Nunca he dejado de hacerlo Terry. Separándome un poco y solo para mirarme a los ojos, Terry me dijo; ¿Y entonces Ben que significo para ti Candy? ¿Ben? Solo fue un buen amigo Terry. Jamás hubo nada entre él y yo. Pero el te amaba Candy. Si lo sé. Pero mi corazón te pertenecía solo a ti Terry. ¿Estuviste con el sin amarlo? ¡Nunca estuve con él Terry! Ben solo fue mi amigo, jamás compartió mi cama. Y yo que moría de celos, de solo pensarte con él. Los mismos que me quemaban a mí al saberte en brazos de Susana. Jamás la toque. Pero ella ¿es tu esposa? Sí, pero no mi mujer. ¡Mi cuerpo Candy, no reconoce más dueña que tú! ¡Te amo tanto Terry! Yo a ti más Pecosa. Y ahora bésame porque te necesito.

Esa noche hicimos el amor con la desesperación de dos náufragos, que llegan a tierra firme, después de un largo tiempo en un mar de ausencia. Nuestros cuerpos se reconocían como dueños uno del otro y las palabras de amor abundaban la danza de pasión primitiva.

Días de alegría. ¿Cuánto puede amar un hombre a una mujer? No lo sé, pero mi amor no tiene fin.

Era toda una aventura, ver a Candy correteando con nuestro hijo por la playa. Ver como su larga cabellera doraba volaba libre con la brisa del mar. Mirarme en sus verdes ojos y saber ¡que me ama! La amo más que a mi vida, más que a mi música, más que al vivir mismo. Y Gabriel es mi pedazo de cielo en la Tierra. Tan parecido a mí, pero con la dulzura de Candy.

¡Corre Gabriel, corre! Mami te alcanzaaa. Ja,ja,ja,ja. Una niña para jugar, pero una diosa para amar.

No puedo evitar sonrojarme, cuando la mirada azul intensa de Terry, tan intensa como el mar, se clava en mí. ¿Qué pensara Terry al mirarme así? Me deseará tanto ¿como yo a el? ¡Lo amo tanto! Dios solo es testigo de cuanto lo amo. Me parece un sueño, y no quiero despertar nunca, nunca.

LA MANO DE LA JUSTICIA

Señor, el detective Lomear está aquí. A galo pasar señorita. Bue'nas tag'des Du'que. Buenas tardes Señor Lomear. Por lo pronto de su visita me imagino que me tiene noticias. Clra'ro, mi Amig'o.

Un fa'vog, pa'gra mi bu'en amig'o Richar'd, no es'pe'gha. Me alegra Lomear, usted es el mejor detective privado de Europa. Un pla'cegh, Du'que. ¿Y bueno? En efec'to mi caba'llegho, la Madame Susana Mah'low tuvo un afa'igr con un caba'lleg'ro de nom'bre. Mathew Fletcher . ¿Por cuánto tiempo? Un año Se'ñorg mío. Mmm, posibilidades de que su supuesto hijo no es de Terry. Alg'o mas Du'que, el Se'ñorg Fletcher porg dine'gro acepta con'fesarg'le la vegr'dad. ¡Valla, valla! Detestable persona ese señor Fletcher! Haga lo necesario, mi amigo Lomear y que confiese si es el padre del hijo de esa mujer. Ense'ghi'dag mi ami'gho.

¡Que hice con mi hijo! ¡Jamás me perdonare el haberlo obligado a casarse con esa mujer sin amor!

Aun estoy a tiempo. Quiero a mi familia junta. Eleonor, mí amada Ely. No puedo estar más tiempo sin ti. Ninguna mujer ha podido llenar el vacío que tu ausencia me dejo. Tenemos que estar juntos.

¡Tenemos un nieto! Necesito conocerlo, saber cómo se llama y consentirlo mucho. Porque soy su abuelo. ¡El Duque de Granchester abuelo! JA,ja,ja,ja,ja. Viajare pronto a América para recuperar lo que es mio.

Por fin Gabriel es todo un Granchester. Legalmente reconocido. ¿No te importa el escándalo Terry?

La prensa lo sabe y no tardaran en acosarte con eso. ¡Candy, estoy muy acostumbrado a eso! No te preocupes. ¡Vive la felicidad de lo que de ahora en adelante serán nuestras vidas!

Una felicidad que se ensombrecía, cuando me permitía pensar en Susana, la esposa. ¿Qué haría ella para tratar de conservar a Terry con ella? Tengo miedo de solo pensarlo.

Amor. ¿Sí? Mi Madre viene mañana, quiere conocerte y conocer a Gabriel. ¿De verdad? Si. Tu Madre es muy elegante y sofisticada Terry. ¿Crees que me acepte como tu futura esposa? No. ¿No? No,no solo te aceptara, sino que te amara Candy. ¡Hay que malo eres! Candy, no te enojes, nadie que te conozca podría no amarte. Eres tan hermosa por dentro y por fuera. ¡Hasta un ciego te amaría!

Mas nadie tanto como te amo yo mi pecosa. ¿Por qué te gusta decirme pecosa? ¡Porque lo eres! Eres muy pecosa y ¡me encanta! Ja,ja,ja Lo mire con un mohín de inconformidad pero con la mirada brillosa de amor. Y de pronto la intensidad de sus ojos cambio y su intenso color azul se torno oscuro. Señal ardiente de que me deseaba, allí y en ese momento. Las palabras sobraban entre Terry y yo. Nuestras exigencias de posesión se leían en cada parte de nuestros cuerpos. Un beso, una caricia. Hasta un simple roce de las manos encendían la Pasión. Me llevo en volandas hasta la cama, despojándose de su ropa con maestría. Se acerco a mí. Desabotono mi blusa con tal sensualidad que mi cuerpo se estremeció de anticipación. ¡Te deseo Candy! Me despojo de todo lo demás y me acaricio. Cada parte de mi reclamaba su suave toque. Mis pechos sus labios, mis muslos su presión. ¡Y el centro de mi ser su invasión!

ELEONOR

Recuerdo que era martes. El día estaba soleado, pero fresco. Yo luchaba con Gabriel por cambiarlo de ropa. Y el aferrado a su traje de baño. ¡Gabriel te tienes que cambiar! Tu abuela Eleonor viene especialmente para conocerte. ¡NO! ¿Por qué no Gabriel? ¡Quiero nadar, mami! Pero ya nadaste mucho. No cambio de opinión y yo con los nervios de punta. Preocupada por cada detalle de la comida y el arreglo de la mesa. ¿Me aceptara la madre de Terry? ¿Y si no le agrado? No soy elegante como ella. Y no tengo el porte de la alta sociedad. Candy, todo está listo. ¿Me decías Dorothi? Que te relajes Candy. ¡Todo está precioso, delicioso y tu estas bellísima! ¿Te parece? El color del vestido me sienta bien, combina con mis ojos. Un vestido en color ámbar extrapolé. Con la falda amplia y a la rodilla. Sandalias doradas y mi cabello en cascado de rizos brillantes, cayendo por mi espalda. Muy linda Señora. Gracias Dorothi.

La puerta de la casa se abrió y ahí estaba ella, la dama más impresionante que jamás he visto. La artista reconocida y famosa que América ama. Gabriel salió disparado por la cocina, ¡papi! Logre que se cambiara y fue un milagro que se peinara su cabellera café y muy abundante. ¡Hola mi pequeño pez! Mira cariño, esta dama es tu abuela Eleonor. ¿Abu-eeela? Si, se llama Eleonor. ¡Qué lindo pequeño Terry! Se parece mucho a ti a tu edad. ¿Te puedo dar un beso, cielo? ¡Gabiel! Ja,ja,ja

Ok Gabriel. ¿Te puedo dar un beso y un abrazo? Si. Eleonor cargo a mi hijo su nieto, con el amor de una Madre y la añoranza de una abuela. Dándome la confianza de que es tan cálida y sencilla como elegante. Salí a recibirla como la anfitriona que soy. Buenas tardes Señora Eleonor. Hola. Su mirada cálida y dulce, me hicieron añorar a mis madres adoptivas. Mi nombre es Candice White y soy la madre de Gabriel. ¡Lo sé preciosa! Yo soy Eleonor Beycker de Granchester, la madre de Terry. Y me da mucho gusto conocerte. Se acerco a mí y con la dulzura de un ángel me abrazo y me beso en la mejilla. Mis miedos se fueron. Pero pasen la comida esta lista. Mmmm. Y ¿para mi Candy no hay un beso? Mire a Terry con la cara sonrojada. ¡Qué pillo! Me halo de la mano y me beso sin pena con la bravura de un hombre que anduvo por el desierto sin agua por días. Cuando por fin me soltó. Eleonor reía con sincera alegría. ¡Yo roja como un tomate! Perdón Madre, pero esta pecosa hermosa, me tiene muy loco de amor por ella. Lo mire con ganas de darle un buen codazo entre las costillas. ¡Me está apenando con su madre! Ja,ja,ja Ya veo y me alegra mucho hijo.

Lo siento Eleonor, pase por favor la comida esta lista. Gracias Candy. Por mi no te apenes. Estoy feliz de saber que mi hijo es feliz. Y de ver a un nito tan lindo como Gabriel.

Una familia feliz. Ese era el significado de mi vida. Tengo todo lo que un hombre necesita para ser feliz.

Eleonor acepto quedarse con nosotros unos días. Compartíamos mucho juntas. Una abuela muy consentidora y juguetona. Ja,ja,ja,ja Gabriel no tiene fin. ¡Estoy muerta de tanto correr! No paro en todo la caminata por la playa. Si lo sé Eleonor. Tiene mucha energía. Es tan parecido a Terry. Gracias Candy. ¿De qué Eleonor? Por hacer feliz a mi hijo. Lo amo mucho Eleonor. Y él a ti linda. Eleonor, quiero que sepa que yo no quise atrapar a Terry, con Gabriel. ¡Jamás lo he pensado! Pero el es casado. Un matrimonio sin amor y por conveniencia. No es un matrimonio Candy. ¿No le molesta? ¿A mí? Para nada. Tú eres la única mujer que reconoceré como la esposa y mujer de mi hijo, porque así lo dicto su corazón y no la imposición de los deseos de su Padre. ¿Sabes Candy? Richard y yo tuvimos un amor así, en nuestra juventud. ¡Oh dios solo sabe cuánto nos amamos! Pero dejamos que un punto oscuro creciera y nublara ese amor. ¿Te puedo dar un consejo hija? Claro Eleonor

Se paciente con mi hijo, su carácter impulsivo y arrebatado lo hacen cometer errores, pero eso no significa que no ame intensamente. Dale la libertad a su forma de expresión, que es la música y amalo Candy, amalo mucho. Gracias Eleonor, lo hare.

UNA SORPRESA RECONCILIADORA

La cena transcurría sin contratiempos. La familia reunida a la mesa. Una abuela consentidora y dulce. Una pareja llena de amor y pasión en cada poro y un tierno fruto de ese gran amor.

No podía ser más feliz. Pensaba. Aunque para ser sincera me preocupaba mucho la situación de Terry y su esposa. ¿Sería capaz de poner sombra en tanta felicidad? Terry mi amor. Hemos pasado por tantas cosas, que de repente siento que las fuerzas me faltan. Te amo tanto y no quiero perderte, no ahora que se que me amas tanto como yo te amo a ti.

En ¿qué piensas Candy? Tu sonrisa desapareció de repente. O será ¿que necesita un beso esa linda boquita tuya? Con un mohín de secreta alegría, complicidad de dos amantes que se necesitan mutuamente y que saben más uno del otro que de ellos mismos. ¡Tal vez! Pero no aquí ni ahora Señor Granchester. ¡Oh cuchicheos de enamorados! Me traen dulces recuerdos. Eleonor perdone nuestra imprudencia. Ja,ja,ja, No hay porque pedir perdón mi niña. Yo entiendo más de lo que tú crees. ¡Mami Gabiel quiere postre! Si, ya voy cariño.

De pronto el timbre de la puerta sonó y todos nos quedamos con la cara de asombro. ¿Esperas a alguien más Terry? No…Y tú? Dorothi se dirigió presurosa a abrir. ¡Dios! Era un hombre alto con el porte del poder y el dinero que ostenta en sí mismo. La exclamación de Eleonor no se hizo esperar. ¡Richard! ¿Tu aquí? ¡Papa! Se puede saber a qué debemos esta sorpresa. Bueno, supongo que aquí en América las costumbres Londinenses no aplican. Así que me invito solo a pasar. Reaccione rápidamente y con la voz escuálida de tono. Pase por favor Señor Granchester y disculpe mi descortesía. No tengo el placer de conocerlo. Candy, te presento a mi padre Richard Granchester. Padre te presento a la mujer que amo y la madre de mi hijo. Este pequeño llamado Gabriel Granchester Withe. Mucho gusto conocerlo Señor Granchester. Lo mismo digo, un placer, está en su casa. El imponente personaje se fue inclinando hasta alcanzar la altura de Gabriel. Así que este pequeño es mi nieto. ¡Pequeño no Gabriel! Ja,ja,ja, si no cabe duda que es un Granchester. Impulsivo y dominante. Muy parecido a ti Terrence. Acariciándole la cabecita a mi hijo se fue levantando. Pero no sin despegar un momento la mirada de Eleonor. Mirada que era correspondida. Y no dejaba dudas de que era con mucho amor. Gabriel se tallaba los ojitos de sueño así que pedí a Dorothi que lo llevara a dormir. Cuanto tiempo sin verte Eleonor, estas muy linda, como siempre. Y tú no cambias Richard. En eso si difiero contigo querida. Hay veces que un hombre con mis años de vida tiene que hacer cambios drásticos para no perder lo que en su juventud cultivo.

Ya sentados en la sala. Padre ¿qué te apetece tomar? Un escocés en las rocas. ¡Qué calor hace aquí en Miami! Si, ¡bastante para un frio Londinense! Ja,ja,ja, Reímos con sincera alegría. Entre el humor frio de Terry, la mirada de amor de Eleonor y el porte elegante y distinguido del Duque, me sentí un poco cohibida. La visita del padre de Terry tenía un propósito. Me tembló el corazón de temor. Lo más probable es que quiera hacerlo entrar en razón con respecto a su esposa. Aunque lo veo relajado y complacido con mi presencia, no puedo pensar de otra forma. Bueno, me dio mucho gusto conocerlo Señor Granchester. Supongo que tendrán cosas de que hablar así que me retiro, con su permiso. Candy, a ¿dónde vas? La mirada de amor de Terry derribaba mis defensas, pero dentro de mí sabía que tenía que hacer lo correcto. No puede pronunciar palabra porque la imponente voz del Padre de Terry me asalto de pronto. Señorita, su presencia es necesaria así que le ruego que se quede. Gracias, pero es de mala educación intervenir en asuntos de familia. ¿Y acaso usted no es parte ya de esta familia? ¿Yo? Los ojos se me inundaron de lágrimas. Claro, la madre mi nieto, es parte de mi familia y doblemente porque es la mujer que mi hijo ama profundamente. No hacen falta palabras para saberlo, con solo mirarlo en sus ojos, me doy cuenta de que se aman tanto como alguna vez amamos Eleonor y yo en nuestra juventud. Se dirigió hacia Eleonor y con la voz llena de ternura le dijo; Para mi ese amor no ha dejado de ser Eleonor. Te amo más de lo que yo mismo me he negado admitir. Richard. Esta y otra confesión apremiante me han traído hasta aquí. Hijo, no es fácil para un Padre reconocer sus errores, y más cuando te das cuenta, que tu inflexibilidad han afectado mucho a las personas que mas amas en el mundo. Te sometí aun matrimonio sin amor, pensando de manera egoísta y asumiendo que la buena posición económica y social seria tu felicidad. Perdóname Terrence. La boca de Terry se abrió de asombro. Ni Eleonor ni yo dábamos crédito a lo que oíamos. Ver a un hombre tan orgulloso asumir sus fallas era de admirar. Solo los valientes lo hacen y con el corazón por delante. Las lágrimas eran inevitables. ¡Padre! ¡Hijo! Ver a un hijo y a un padre en reconciliación era una lección de vida para mí. Te quiero hijo y yo a ti Padre. Eleonor se acerco y los abrazo a los dos.

Creo que este es el momento en que yo debía retirarme, y lo hubiera logrado si Terry no me hubiera llamado. A ¿donde crees que vas mi pecosa? Ja,ja,ja. Un buen momento para bromear, me dije. Y con migo que es lo peor. Señorita Candy y futura Señora de Granchester. No podrá huir de nosotros, nunca. Nuestra familia la reclama como propiedad por elección de amor. Ja,ja,ja,

Lo que vengo a comunicarte Terry es que dentro de dos meses quedaras definitivamente divorciado de Susana Marlow. ¿Cómo? Si lo que han oído. Yo ocasioné el daño a mi hijo, yo tenía que repararlo. Contrate un detective Francés muy eficiente, que no solo descubrió los idilios de esa mujer, si no que el padre de su supuesto hijo confeso todo. A mi amigo Marlow no le quedo más remedio que aceptar la disolución del matrimonio y evitar un escándalo por el bien de su hija y de sus negocios conmigo. Padre, te estoy muy agradecido. Y yo estoy muy orgullosa de ti Richard. Ahora reconozco al hombre del que me enamore y al que amo profundamente. ¡Eleonor! Si Richard aun te amo a pesar de todo. Un regalo que no merezco Eleonor. Richard se acerco a Eleonor y tomándola de la mano la acerco hacia sí y la beso. Terry y yo nos fuimos retirando, con la mirada en secreta complicidad y el alma llena de promesas. Promesas hechas en el gran amor que nos profesamos y la liberad para ser felices.

CHICAS, CHICAS, CHICAS; MIL GRACIAS POR SU COMPANIA. TODAVIA FALTA EL ULTIMO CAPITULO QUE ES EL FINAL. Sus rewius me hicieron llorar de alegría y felicidad, para una principiante como yo fue un aliciente muy importante. ¡Las quiero mucho chicas! Mis primeras lectoras, que se atrevieron a invertir su tiempo en mí. Gracias. Con todo mi corazón. Gracias.

Atentamente: Arely Reyna.


	21. Chapter 21

FINAL DEL HEAVY METAL MI VIDA

UNA BODA ESPERADA

Todo cambio tan radicalmente. La felicidad toco a mi puerta, no puedo más que agradecer a Dios tanta dicha. Aquí frente al espejo, recordé todos los momentos que pase, desde el primer viaje a New York. Es increíble como en dos largos años mi vida pudo haber tenido tantos cambios, no todos de felicidad, pero me sirvieron para crecer y convertirme en la mujer fuerte y plena que soy ahora.

Increíbles momentos que he vivido al lado de Terry. ¡Cuánto lo amo! Mi amor por él ha ido creciendo mas y mas. ¡Cuanto lo admiro! por su generosidad. Y soy su fan numero uno por su talento como cantante. Talento que por supuesto se hereda, ja, ja ,ja Gabriel adora cantar en los ensayos con su Padre, no dudo que un futuro sea el siguiente cantante de The Rocks Night.

Mientras me untaba una capa de maquillaje, no podía evitar pensar en Anthony. Donde quiera que estés en ese gran cielo azul. Gracias Anthony, por tu amistad y cariño. Siempre te recordare.

¡Brindare por mis amigos, los que aun están y por los que se han ido!

Al mencionar esa frase no podía dejar fuera a Ben Neal Adhi, mi Jeque místico y ancestral. Me mostro siempre sus firmes emociones y la verdad de su grandeza de espíritu. Estuvo ahí, para mí siempre que lo necesite. Rezare por él para que encuentre una buena mujer que lo haga muy feliz.

Delinear mis labios era una gran tarea, y más que tenían que estar perfectos para un beso muy esperado por el amor de mi vida. Ja,ja,ja, ¡Cuanto amo los besos de Terry! La sensualidad al mover sus labios en los míos es única. Compone toda una canción con mi lengua y me transforma en poesía con su pasión. Pero lo más importante de todo es que tengo su amor. Ese amor desenfrenado y soberbio es mío. Y él tiene el mío total y absolutamente suyo. Creo que siempre fue así. Tal vez me enamore de él desde la primera vez que lo vi. Ja,ja,ja, ¡Y quien no caería de esa forma, al verlo desnudo! ¡Hay Dios en que cosas pienso! Si no me doy prisa, voy a ser la última invitada en llegar.

LA BODA

Todos los invitados reunidos. El acontecimiento Único que reunía desde la aristocracia Londinense hasta el estrellato Hollywoodense. Los medio invitados no dábamos crédito a tanta amabilidad del famoso actor Terrence Granchester. Formar parte de un enlace tan privado era una gran muestra de amabilidad, de su parte pero también nos confirmaba que su dicha por su matrimonio era totalmente genuina…..

Es muy interesante leer las noticias previas de la prensa, para el matrimonio de Terry y Candy ¿verdad hermana María? Hay señorita Pony, creo que eso es lo último en lo que nuestra Candy piensa en este momento. Ja,ja,ja, Tiene usted razón, pero es que estoy tan feliz que cualquier detalle se me hace muy especial.

¡Démonos prisa si es que queremos llegar puntuales!

Por fin el día más esperado, jamás soñado. Nunca imagine que existiera una mujer que pudiera amar con todo mi ser y a pesar de el también. ¡Hay Candy! Te amo como un loco, como el poeta a su pluma, como el pintor a su pincel, eres la canción de mi vida. Hoy serás mía. Para siempre mía. Jurare ante Dios, ante todo lo que tenga que jurar por ti, amor. Mi amor.

Un Terry decidido y tan apuesto. Engalanado en su traje negro a la medida modelo italiano, hecho a mano de seda china, corbatín color vino tinto intenso. Como la pasión. El pelo en una coleta que dejaba entre caer unos mechones castaños como la caoba, pero tan suave y sedoso como sus caricias.

¿Nervioso? Si. No lo puedo evitar. Solo verla me hace perder el control. Solo un roce de su abundante cabellera dorada es una incitación a mi pasión y a la intenso deseo que ella ejerce en mí.

Las rosas blancas y rojas que engalanaban la iglesia producían la imagen de un jardín en primavera. Tan brillante y lleno de luz. Linos en forma de nubes en el altar, tan blancos como mis sueños y los buenos propósitos de una promesa. Un escenario perfecto para la ocasión. Aun no puedo imaginarme compartiendo mi vida con Terry, pero sé que será tan maravilloso como hasta ahora. Quiero prometerle tanto amor y felicidad que no sé por dónde empezar. Solo sé que en el día a día tomare todo de mí para darles a él y Gabriel. Toc, toc. ¿Candy podemos pasar? Adelante Aní, Paty. Siempre sumida en mis pensamientos. ¿Podemos ayudarte Candy? Sí, claro. Perdón chicas, necesitaba un tiempo a solas para asimilar tanta felicidad. ¡Te vez hermosa!

Mira Paty el vestido. ¡Es un sueño Candy! Eleonor lo escogió para mí. Estoy segura que con tu piel el perla organza se verá hermoso. Esas fueron las palabras de la madre de Terry. Pues tiene un gusto exquisito Candy, ¡el diseño es exclusivo! Claro y será exclusivo para mí también, ja,ja,ja. Reíamos con mucha alegría. No es el matrimonio acaso la realización de los sueños de toda mujer vueltos realidad.

Apresurémonos Candy o el novio se va impacientar. Ya lo creo y mas con el ayuno forzoso de mi en su cama. ¡Cuanto lo he extrañado! pero bueno era obligatorio según las reglas del ministro religioso. No sé si podre esperar mucho para sentir las caricias de Terry en mi piel.

Candy, Candy ¡despierta! ¿En que estas pensando? Yo…. Me sonroje. Lo sé. Tan obvio es mi deseo. Por lo que veo la luna de miel va a durar bastante. Voltee y mire a Aní directamente a los ojos y le dije; Toda la vida. Empezando por Paris, esta misma noche. Paris. ¡Qué romántico!

¡Impresionante! Esas son las palabras que describen la imagen en el espejo Candy. ¡Pareces una princesa! El vestido realza tus curvas y ese escote de corazón moldea tu cintura. ¿Y qué me dices de la falda Aní? Hermosa caída y ese brillo de cristales le da mucha luz. Cuando caminas parece como si flotaras entre las estrellas Candy. Así me siento chicas. El cabello lo arreglaron en un mono alto, con ciertos rizos colgando y enmarcando mi rostro. El velo caía Hasta mis hombros desnudos sostenido por una tiara de plata y diamantes.

La iglesia llena de amigos y familiares. Todos compartiendo nuestro enlace. Mi banda en la primera fila junto a mis padres. ¡Se ven tan enamorados! ¿Puedo acaso pedir más dicha al cielo? Estoy aquí parado decidido a todo por una maravillosa mujer, que tiene los ojos mas verdes y luminosos que jamás he visto. Que no solo me brindo su amor y su cuerpo. Si no que me regalo un hijo, al que amo con todo mi ser y aun más por ser parte de ella también. Candy, Te amo. Ven pronto, te extraño pecosa.

La marcha nupcial empezó a tocar y todos los invitados de pie, girando hacia la puerta principal de la capilla. La luz de la entrada, me deslumbro y creí ver en visión un ángel dirigirse hacia mí. Tan blanco e inmaculado, como hermoso. Mis ojos no podían contener tal visión. ¡Y era mío solo mío! Hermosa, esa era la palabra para describirla. Candy era hermosa y en ese momento me pareció la mujer más bella del mundo, ni siquiera podía describir que era lo que más me atraía en el momento de ella. ¡Toda ella! El blanco perla de su vestido y esa cabellera espesa que se niega a sujetarse. ¡Rebelde como la poseedora! Indomable como su personalidad, salvaje como su pasión.

Aquí estoy. Caminando con paso decidido hacia mi futuro. Un futuro lleno de felicidad, que alberga las promesas que hoy nos haremos Terry y yo.

No puedo evitar sentir la emoción en mi vientre, Y el rubor en mis mejillas, El hombre de mis sueños me espera de pie firme en el altar, con Dios como testigo para declararme su amor para siempre. De pronto y a través del velo nuestras miradas se encontraron. El brillo en la de Terry, me deslumbraba. ¿Qué estará pensando en este momento? ¿Sera tan feliz como yo lo soy? No lo sé. Lo único que sé, es que lo amo y me ama. Le dedique una sonrisa que envolvía paz. La paz que al llegar junto a el sentí. ¡Hola amor!

¿Quién entrega a esta mujer? Yo merito Padre, Tomas Huik. El hermano mayor de Candy. Ja,ja,ja. Tom no cambia. Al menos no dijo alguna palabrota.

A punto estaba de retirarse cuando se acerca a Terry y tomándolo de la muñeca lo jala hacia él y le dice; ¡Y mas te vale que me la cuides mucho amigo! ¡Tom! ¿Qué? Pues que más que la verdad, hablar claro desde el principio a ¿que no amigo? Terry solo alcanzo a sonreír de medio lado y con la mirada más firme le dijo. Que no quepa duda Vaquero. Cuidare de ella con mi propia vida. Apenada y con un buen sabor de boca seguimos adelante, EL padre continuo con el sermón habitual y yo solo podía pensar en el final. ¡Dios, perdóname!

¿Señorita Candice Withe acepta a Terrence g Granchester como su legítimo esposo, para amarlo y respetarlo, en la salud y en la enfermedad, hasta que la muerte los separe? Si acepto.

¿Sr Terrence G Granchester acepta a Candice Withe como su legítima esposa, para amarla y respetarla, en la salud y en la enfermedad, hasta que la muerte los separe? Si acepto.

¡En nombre de Dios yo los declaro Marido y mujer! Puede besar a su esposa Señor Granchester. "Esposa" Una palabra fácil de pronunciar, pero que encierra tantos significados. Yo Candy, esposa para siempre de Terry. Para siempre y aun después de la muerte, allá en la eternidad seguiremos siendo uno para el otro, porque así lo dicto el amor y nuestros corazones.

¿Lista? ¿Yo? El beso pecosa. ¡OH! Siempre Terry, me tomo fuertemente por la cintura acercándome hacia su duro pecho, me beso. Un beso apasionado, pero con promesas, con ansias y con la pasión entera de un esposo hacia su mujer.

Los invitados aplaudieron y nos felicitaban. Mis madres lloraban de felicidad y la madre de Terry de agradecimiento. ¡Cuánta felicidad! Gabriel corrió hacia nosotros y nos abrazo. ¡Papi, Mami!

Los chicos del grupo nos abrazaron con alegría, sobre todo Stear. ¿Quién se lo iba a imaginar? Terry el soltero codiciado, casado y muy enamorado de una Vaquerita. Ja,ja,ja. ¡Que alaza mejor que un chico he Stear! ¡Terry!

Candy felicitaciones y a ti Terry. Te llevas una gran mujer. Gracias Albert.

Al final todo sacrificio tiene su recompensa, ¿verdad Candy? Si Albert, si tuviera que escoger en cambiar algo de lo que pasamos Terry y yo erigiría que ocurriera lo mismo. Las pruebas a fuego dan a relucir los verdaderos sentimientos y el amor. Felicitaciones Terry, Candy. Gracias Archi.

Felicitaciones futuro Duque de Granchester. Padre. Un fuerte abrazo envolvió a Padre e hijo. Y un profundo aire de amor se dejo sentir. A pesar de los errores pasados siempre hay una esperanza para amar y perdonar. Para dar y recibir el amor. Hijo, Candy, me siento inmensamente dichoso por esta unión y por lo que vendrá. Porque nos queda mucho tiempo para enmendar y vivir. Ahhh!! Y para jugar con los muchos nietos que me darán. ¿Muchos? Ja,ja,ja,ja

Como diez Candy. Me sonrió Terry guiñándome un ojo. ¿Diez? Ja,ja,ja,ja. Por lo visto no se han puesto de acuerdo en eso, aunque yo me conformo con dos o tres. Mmmmm Pensándolo bien diez es buen numero. Cinco niñas y cinco niños. ¡Richard! ¡Terry! Dejen de bromear con la pobre de Candy. Ustedes no saben lo que duele un hijo, así que no hablen. Está bien Eleonor, no me asustan. Yo quiero los hijos que Dios me quiera dar, y que yo pueda cuidar.

Por lo menos vamos adelantados con dos. Todos me volvieron a mirar y Terry comprendió al instante mi declaración, me abrazo y susurrándome al oído me dijo; Te amo pecosa. ¡Felicitaciones Candy! Que mejor regalo en tu boda que el de un hijo o hija.

El viaje de novios a Grecia era todo un sueño. Isla paradisiaca de promesas antiguas. Paraísos terrenales. Señora, Señor Bienvenidos. Nuestra suit era una cabaña con vista al mar, un mar tan azul y transparente como nuestros

Sueños. Señora Granchester, permítame. La tradición lo manda. Pero Terry ¿cargarme? Si, y todo lo demás. De acuerdo, pero solo porque me gusta todo lo demás. ¡Picara! ¿Yo? La brisa del mar soplaba cálida y fresca y mi cabello ondeaba a su camino. Terry me observaba embelesado de amor y yo solo quería que me tomara entre sus brazos y me hiciera suya.

PROLOGO

¡La gira fue agotadora! Pero no se compara con esto. Solo puedo pensar en una sola cosa en todo el trayecto, Candy. ¡Dios! ¿Cómo estará? ¡Maldición! Esta incertidumbre me está matando. Quisiera correr o volar a su lado en un instante. Pero la nieve impide todo a su paso. ¿Cuánto falta James? Señor si el tiempo no cambia como dos horas. Candy en el hospital y yo aquí sin poder hacer nada. Dios mío, nunca te he pedido nada. Gracias a ti siempre lo he tenido todo. Pero ahora la persona que más amo te necesita a su lado, Cuídame la Señor y a mi hijo que esta por nacer. Y yo te prometo buscarte más. Candy, estoy contigo amor. Se fuerte. Mientras el carro avanzaba un Terry nervioso y preocupado movía su anillo de bodas en su dedo y rezaba por su amada esposa e hijo. Que por asares del destino se adelanto a su nacimiento una semana.

¿Por qué no llega? ¡Haaaaaay! Eleonor, ¿Dónde está Terry? Ya viene hija, cálmate y concéntrate en las contracciones. Respira Candy. Uno, dos, hondo así, ya paso. Eleonor, afuera esta horrible el clima. ¿Y si le pasó algo? No hija no pensemos mal. Entraron unas enfermeras y me llevaron a la sala de partos, No,no esperen mi esposo aun no llega. Señora su hijo ya quiere nacer. El no espera. Terry, mi amor. ¿Dónde estás? Lista, y con el doctor preparado, empezó el ritual más viejo de la creación. Ok Candy cuando la contracción está en su punto más alto empiezas a pujar…… Y en eso la puerta se abrió y como si fuera una visión Terry, mi amor llego. Candy, ¡oh! Mi pecosa, pensé que no llegaría a tiempo. Mi vida, estas bien. Si señor Terry. Y si no la deja de besar el bebe tardara mas en nacer. Perdón doctor. Bien Candy, ahí viene puja fuerte AHHHHHHH!!!

Y el milagro de la vida llego. Terry casi se desmaya, pero se mantuvo a mi lado, sujetando mi mano y diciéndome cuanto me amaba y lo mucho que a Dios rogaba por mi vida. Ja,ja,ja, creo que eran los nervios. ¡Una niña! Hermosa como su madre. Blanca como la nieve que caía en ese momento y con las mejillas sonrojadas de felicidad. De saberse deseada y muy amada por sus padres. Gracias pecosa, por hacerme el hombre más feliz del mundo. Y por darme dos hijos maravillosos. Te amo Candy, mi Candy y yo a ti Terry. Por siempre. Y para siempre.

FIN

GRACIASA TODAS LAS PERSONAS QUE LEYERON Y A LAS QUE LEERAN ESTE FIC. DESDE EL FONDO DE MI CORAZON.

Elhizha, Juanis, Katri, Zuremi, Yelibar, Jenny, Ivonne, Edith, Amintajuliette, Sailor Bombon,Samantha, Mayte,Annita , Moni Gzz, Laurix, Yolabetay y mas, porque algunas son anónimas, mil gracias, Las quiero chicas por ser parte de esta locura de fic. Que Dios las Bendiga mucho.

Att; Arely Reyna


End file.
